Super Robot Wars Omega
by Lanthanon
Summary: A fanfic based on the Japanese game Super Robot Wars. Neo Space Century 298, a war once again threathens to engulf the Earth and Space, repeating a ruthless cycle.
1. Echoes of the One Year War

**SUPER ROBOT WARS OMEGA VER 3.0 **

**(June 15, 2006)**

**DEDICATION:**

To my father. For being there for me. Always I'll miss you.

To Keiichi Morisato, for the endless text messages (:p). This story is for you.

To my friends and fellow comrades in Super Robot Wars Genesis Board. For their insights, knowledge and wisdom.

To Meia and Ed. My best friends in the whole world.

_**Disclaimers: **_

_Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Mobile Fighter G Gundam, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz, After War Gundam X, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Super Dimensional Macross: Do You Remember Love, Martian Successor Nadesico, Mazinkaiser, Mazinkaiser vs Ankoku Daishogun, King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final, Aim for the Top Gunbuster, Daimos, Voltes V, Full Metal Panic, RahXephon, Rayearth, Neon Genesis Evangelion, End of Evangelion, SRX, The Lord of Elementals, and the Vision of Escaflowne_

_Robots, characters and stories belong to their respective creators, directors, companies and studios. _

_Fanfiction_ _will inevitably contains SPOILERS from their respective series (duh) and crossover couples. "Omega" story, Hyukebein Slasher, Sentinel Gundam (the Gundam itself, NOT the title of the manga), XS Gundam and original characters Erin and Jedis Shore are mine, and will not be used without author's consent._

-----

And thus, the story begins…Neo Space Century 298…

Seven years ago, the world had been in the midst of chaos. The dinosaur forces of a mad scientist named Dr. Hell made public to the world of his mission to conquer the entire world. It seemed that this had also triggered some unfortunate events in history: particularly the declaration of independence by Side 3's Zeon Army, the destruction of Australia in the course of the fight, the Federation's failed peace negotiation with the Balming race, as well as the falling out of the space colonies. With the looming danger of future alien invasion, the UN, supported by the United Federation of Earth, had found it important to produce robots specifically designed to combat these alien threats. This battle was thereon called as the One Year War… in which it had been officially ended when the Zabis, the undisputed ruling family of Zeon, had been killed in the course of the fighting.

Mobile Suit production companies were also established during that time as well along with Anaheim. From the private Nergal Industry to JSSDF supported GEHIRN, which was now renamed as NERV, both supported by the Federation because of its unique technology that they had develop. What it was, though, remained anonymous.

Five years after the One Year War, tragedy struck as a Zeon remnant had managed to steal the Federation's GP02 "Physalis"… a prototype Gundam armed with a nuclear warhead, and made a drastic attempt to reclaim the Solomon base and sending an abandoned Colony to crash to Jabrow, claiming the lives of both civilian and military in the process. The Federation managed to abate the threat, but that experience had severely shaken their confidence in upholding the fragile thread called peace.

Leading to the creation of the Antarctic Treaty: establishing truce between warring nations, forbidding Mobile Suit battles in a colony and disarmament of all nuclear and biological weapons that were developed during the war. Around this time the Federation also founded the Titans, a branch of their military ranks as a countermeasure against the Zeons. OZ, a private army created by the Romefeller Foundation, along with Treize Khushrenada as its head, had also joined in the Federation; giving aid to the struggling government in outmost earnest.

Soon after the war, the Earth government decided to reclaim Mars as part of the colony. Nanomachines were released in the atmosphere, making the planet once again habitable for humans, and from thereon, a new city begins anew. The creation of space exploring ships and robots to aid the human race to seek new homes and in search of a safer source of energy was also realized during its time. It seems that everything was going smoothly for everyone from thereon.

However…

NSC 297… In a bid for more accumulation of power, OZ was slowly disintegrating the already weakened Federation government, causing chaos and uncertainty between the space and earth. The colonies' economics and natural resources were heavily drained due to the reconstruction, an act that seemed to only benefit the Earth. This causes the Colonies to voice their objections against the Federation, in which the Titans retaliated in a violent force, the 30 Bunch Incident an example of this. With the rise of White Fang, an aggressive movement from the Colonies, it was OZ who took the brunt of the battle, killing off their respective leaders: Quinze and Treize, thus ending this group permanently. With lack of firepower, the Titans became the undisputed army for the Earth Federation.

Professor Gou had also disappeared for reasons unknown, leaving his wife and close friends to finish the Voltes project. Amuro Ray, one of the pilots that ensured the Federation's victory of the One Year War was hidden away and kept under house arrest by the government, fearing the manifestation of his powers. DOME the house of the GX Satellite System, was abandoned during the war and became inaccessible to outsiders. The appearance of the Zonderians, living robots bent on the supremacy of Earth, that were eventually defeated by the 3G. However one of their youngest members left the Earth, and was never heard again ever since.

The declaration of Neo-Zeon, led by nine-year-old Minerva Zabi, the separatists who wished to establish their own independence seven years ago. The robot threats by the diabolical Dr. Hell and his dedicated assistant Baron Ashura was still at large, as well as reports of an erratic pattern found in space/time continuum found in Pluto's orbit from the Excellion's expedition team. To make things worse, another Spacenoid extremists called ZAFT recently emerged, angered by Earth's apparent involvement with the 30th Bunch Incident, and the Balms had also made known its intention of conquering the Earth for their race.

And from these troubled times, our tale begins…

* * *

**The Echoes From the One Year War**

_One of the most fascinating things that an individual must witness would probably be the creation of the universe itself. The evolution of life: the never-ending cycle of life and death, war and peace. To witness an Armageddon, destroying everything it had created, only to start anew._

_To start anew…_

_The recent battles of the other part of the galaxy had somehow managed to draw its attention to it. Although it had been somewhat entertaining while it lasted, it could see where all of this will finally lead into…the signs are manifesting themselves, and it would have been interesting what they would do from here._

_To annihilation?_ _Evolution? We have given the signs…_

_Signs… but it had always been a choice between these two: a decision that would determine the future of a future. But what if there had been a third option? Immediately it removed that absurd notion from its mind, wondering why that thought occurred to it…_

_There was never a third option._

-----

The situation had difinitely gotten worse… after two and a half days, the battle between the Federation and Jovian Lizards was still waging violently in Martian space, and Akito Tenkawa found himself distributing oranges. Trying his best not to wince as the ground jarred beneath his feet, he was trying his best to calm the rest of the group huddled nearby, some were neighbors of his, in the Mars Colony shelter. Assuring that they are away from immediate harm and that the Earth Federation was doing it's best to protect them. An invert reciprocal to what he really felt otherwise.

"Doctor! We've got more wounded here!" One of the nurses called above the dim as the shelter rocked violently from another impact by a stray missile. Pieces of plaster was raining on the terrified civilians, and Akito overheard from the soldiers stationed in the shelter with them that their allies were hard pressed against the invaders above. He didn't know what invaders they were talking about, but for some reason he felt a sense of dread from the bottom of his stomach. If the enemy had somehow found their way here…

"Akito, I'm scared." A small voice whimpered, distracting Akito's line of morbid thought, and forced himself to crack a smile at his companion. A little girl whom he had recently befriended, Ai, he remembered, when he had given her and her mother the rations for the day this morning.

Akito tussled her hair, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He promised in the most sincere voice he could manage. It did manage to make Ai cheerful and began to talk to him about what she was planning to do after the attack: specifically she won't fight with Sara again, a neighbor of hers who was taken refuge in a separate shelter, and eat everything the vegetables that were served on her plate: her mother always reprimanded her for not doing so… Akito could only look at the girl fondly as she bantered on, the little sister he never had.

The girl never got to finish her promises. The walls a few feet away from them burst open, and through the thick dust and haze, Akito saw that his private fears are realized when he saw the artificial lights from mechanical eyes and insectlike chatter.

The aliens had broken through, and descending unto the last refuge of the helpless civilians.

Ai's terrified mother took the child away from him with a single yank, as she and the other civilians fled towards the shelter's locked entrance. The few armed soldiers guarded the hallway, emptying the useless rifles against the two yellow bug-like robots. In an impulse that he never understood, Akito ran to the nearest vehicle he could find… which happened to be a forklift. He placed his hand on the control unit that recognizes the pilot nanomachines in his body, and hoped that his plan will push through.

The forklift's engines thrummed silently, giving indication that it was in perfect condition, as Akito stepped his foot onto a pedal and rammed at the nearest robot into the wall.

"Way to go Akito!" Ai's voice managed to call out despite the screaming and the shooting from the mob. Akito still hadn't let go of the pedal, forcing the robot into the wall, praying that the soldiers to hurry up and open the door for them to escape.

"THERE!" One of the technicians who were forced to open the entrance manually cried out in elation as he swung its titanium-enforced doors open…

Only to see a crowd of robot bugs lying in wait for them.

The light was upon them before the people had the chance to scream…

All that Akito could remember from thereon was a brief flash of light and a terrible noise. In shock, he looked at the spot where Ai and everyone else were standing a moment ago… only to see a blackened hallway with a heavy smell of ozone in the air. Not a single body was in sight… with the alien robots pouring in from the opened doorway…

He found himself screaming. Screaming towards the robots that were coming towards him in huge numbers, at the Federation for allowing this tragedy to happen, at himself for failing to protect Ai as he promised.

Interesting enough, two things registered in his brain before he mercifully lost consciousness: Ai's smile, and another little girl he met a long time ago but had almost forgotten. _Yurika_…

And then there was nothing.

-----

"Terrible." Commander Oka said in disgust as he flung the reports that he had recently obtained from that disastrous attack in Mars Colony. Oka was once the chief officer of the Federation's Earth Defense Force after his predecessor, the distinguished Admiral Revill, who had been killed during the One Year War. But ever since Basque Ohm and the Titan's rise of power despite his efforts and against his wishes, he had shocked his colleagues by promptly resigning from his position, becoming the head of defenses for the civilian military of the United Nations instead. The official Federation army, now comandeered by Admiral Sutherland, were busy against their standoff with their many enemies, and so the concerned relatives from the Mars colony submitted an appeal to Oka, hoping that his influence can convince the Federation to form a rescue party. "And the civilians?"

"They are beyond human help. If any survived at all, that is." One of his aides replied, wincing. This fiasco had been a terrible blot in the Federation's military history. It would probably won't even blow over for a decade, suffice to say that . "The ships that were used to ram the Chulip crashed into the Colony with it. Not even the underground shelters could possibly withstand that impact."

"We can't be certain of that. I intend to send help as soon as we're able."

"But with the Neo-Zeon and ZAFT stirring up trouble out there in space, we can't afford to send any team even if we wanted to." Admiral Hayase said, rubbing his brow tiredly. He already had third cup of coffee ever since this meeting started and he still felt tired. All these restless nights was finally catching up with him, coupled with his anxiety about his daughter's disappearance along with the newly constructed SDF-1 Macross five months ago under a mysterious circumstance, when their recently developed fold engine did not go exactly as they had predicted. Oka symphatized: he too, had his only daughter signed up in the service, to maintain their family tradition of being active members in the military. Scientists speculated that if the Macross had not torn itself into shreds during the jump, it could have ended in the other side of the galaxy.

Or perhaps, they were already dead…"We could send the Titans…"

"No." Oka said tightly, giving a hard look at Hayase not to voice that suggestion again. He never did like that group ever since the Bunch 30 Incident. _They'd probably end up killing the survivors than helping them, those bastards_. The Titans, and some of their Federation supporters, had claimed that it was simply a fabricated rumor by Neo-Zeon to sow distrust among them. But unlike the others, Oka wasn't ignorant or naïve enough to know what kind of person Basque Ohm was from the One Year War. He knew what he was capable of… "But we also can't just leave them there. Frankly, I'd need some fresh ideas on this," Oka began to say when another person coughed politely. Making the other people in the meeting table swirl their chairs and stare at the one who caused the noise.

It was Admiral Koichirou Misumaru. One of the most eccentric, but also dedicated, officers recently promoted into the Federation ranks in the naval division, now serving as their representative to them. A lot of Oka's colleagues had argued about his history of unconventional ideas as well as just being plain weird, but the commander had seen Misumaru's record and knew that the Federation was struck by its unusual streak of intelligence for once. They really need the help they could get, and can't afford to be picky. Oka noticed that Miramasu's aide seemed to be doing something in his calculator. He also noticed that the aide was not wearing a Federation uniform. A civilian? "Who is that?" he asked him.

"Er. Forgive me for interrupting, good sirs. I'm afraid I may need to introduce myself. I am Nergal's representative, you may simply refer to me as the Prospector."

"Nergal?" Hayes said with lifted eyebrows, as he stared hard at Miramasu. "You do realize that we are not the official body of the Federation army?"

"I know. It's because of that we came to you first. I do believe that we had the answer to help the people of Mars." Misumaru replied calmly, looking at Hayase straight in the eye. "And Nergal is here to ask your support."

"This is unheard of!"

"I agree with the Admiral Hayase." Oka said, but unlike Hayase, he seemed to understand where all of this was leading to. And if his hunch was right, they might be able to help Mars after all. "But the UN wishes to oversee the Mars Colony as well. Something that I cannot simply ignore. Currently we are suffering from lack of manpower… something that will be soon fixed in the future… and can't create a rescue team in time. If you wish to do so with us, we would like to hear more what you're planning to do."

"I understand." Prospector said, smiling. "Thank you, Commander. I will make my words count."

* * *

"System check is AOK," Erin Shore muttered to herself as she finished her shuttle diagnostic procedure that she was required to do every two hours since space borne. In the back of her mind, she was puzzled why her superiors had been very specific that this shipment should reach Anaheim as soon as possible, but making her do the usual route as a normal shuttle carrier. _With no assistants or guards to boot_. She thought sarcastically, as the Lieutenant said that her flawless record in flight was sufficient enough to do this rather dangerous mission. _Must be a new MS program the Mao Industries want to incorporate in their war machines?_

"Roger that," Samantha Kaye, her partner in the shuttle, replied. "Plenty of time to get some shuteye without any problems, huh?" And Erin did just that, as Sam left her. Sleeping… it had been awhile…

Erin vaguely recalled from the back of her head that today was a Wednesday. For a moment, she could almost imagine that Jed, Grandmother and herself would usually spend a Wednesday afternoon cooking dinner and watching in front of the television afterwards. Back then, their Grandmother was a very strong woman…

But the image seemed blurry, and Erin tried to focus on their faces…

"Hey, Erin, Earth to Erin." Samantha Kaye's voice drifted in, snapping Erin's attention back to the present.

"What?" Erin snapped, one half of her mind was annoyed at the herself for being so unprofessional while the other half was annoyed at Sam for disrupting her reverie: she was beginning to forget what Grandmother and Jed looked like… it had been two years since she last seen them. But with the Titans pulling the strings in outer space, sending even a simple "hello" letter was more of a privilege than anything else. Fortunately, a few days ago she managed to get a telegram from Jed telling her that he and grandmother were fine and safe, and it eased her mind somewhat.

"It's your turn to check out the container." Sam said with a skeptical look, almost surprised that Erin even asked such a question.

"What're you talking about? My next shift should be…" Erin looked at her wristwatch, she almost felt her eyes bulging out. "Five minutes ago!"

"You've been asleep for three hours." Sam explained patiently as if being late for work shifts was the most natural thing in the world. Oddly enough, Sam always managed to stay calm and unperturbed enough in their most trying of circumstances: even the time when they had their quarters flooded a month ago because the Engineers fouled up the waterworks system.

While Erin was dark-haired with shoulder-length hair and with green mischievous eyes. Samantha was blonde with luxurious tresses reaching her waist and her blue eyes were very serene and professional. Plus the fact that she was actually 2 years younger than her. Sam was so pretty Erin felt like a plain person in comparison. At first, Erin didn't like her at all, concluding that she was rather snotty and stuck-up, who always whine. Her first month working with her in shipping, however, drastically changed her viewpoint.

Erin had always suspected that her friend was into Prozac (or possibly something stronger) whenever something like this happened, but can't find the evidence to back it up with. Despite her naiveté, Sam was actually a very efficient worker, and a very good friend. It also seemed that their personalities had somehow balanced each other out or simply because Erin's superior had a very sick sense of irony. Nevertheless, they did a fine performance together, and Erin was actually looking forward to work with Sam in the future. In fact, she almost shared a familial bond with her, as both were forced to work separated from family and missing them extensively over time. They both had a common demon to fight against.

"I'm planning to visit my family in Side 8 once we get our paychecks." Sam was saying, Erin could hear the pride in her friend's voice. "My little brother's nearing graduation soon. I think you should also use your leave privileges every now and then, Erin. That way, you could see my family."

"No thanks." Erin replied, grabbing the clipboard that was hanging at the wall near the door. "I can't afford to waste my time in vacation when I can get more money here."

"Aaaaah. You rather have a strict sense of priorities, you know." Sam said matter-of-factly. The fact that Sam didn't use her petulant tone whenever she was upset or strongly disagreed on something ensured the older girl that her friend was only stating the obvious. "But life is short, you know. With recent space protocol trouble from the Colonies, I won't be surprised that we'd somehow get involve with the war brewing up."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Don't you care if it's as bad as seven years ago?"

"I believe the power of technology would make it at least civil." Erin said patiently, "and secondly, why should we be involved in a war? We deliver mecha parts, not enlisted soldiers. If the situation does head towards a war, it's not really any of our business. It's the Federation's job, so let them handle it, alright?"

"I wish that you should be more concious sometimes…" Sam looked wistful, even thoughtful. "It's not a good thing to be just a spectator and ignore everything."

"What do you mean?" Erin asked, wondering if she should be offended. She was a bit perturbed that Sam would be talking like this for no apparent reason, except if she wants to start an argument.

"I think you should do what you should be doing."

Erin tossed at Sam an annoyed look, then mentally shrugged and did as her friend suggested. In some cases, she had learn to trust her, and was sure that Sam will tell what was bothering her in time.

"Ara?" Sam looked over her instruments as soon as her friend left the room. "There's a lot of Minovsky concentration in this area…" a silent warning came to her and wondered if they were caught. She hoped not, not when they were so close.

-----

Erin began her checking routine when the shuttle shook violently, completely knocking her off her feet and having a difficulty maintaining her balance in zero gravity. That didn't felt like a small rock hitting their hull accidentally…"Sam! What's going on!" She shouted at the nearby radio…

Then felt her blood chilled when a harsh male voice replied "This is the Titans. Unidentified shuttle, cease your engines or we will shoot."

_Unidentified?_ _Can't they see they see that they're a convoy working for Mao Industries?_ Erin then realized that her personal radio was flashing angrily. She quickly responded. "Sam! What's going on!"

"The Titans found out. You have to use the Personal Trooper and escape!"

This snapped out of her daze "What are you talking about? We don't have a working Personal Trooper." Erin said, thinking that she must have been trapped in an episode from those ancient _Twilight Zone _series Jed watches.

"Please hurry! That unit must NOT fall to enemy forces." Sam said, ignoring the question. "I'll try to stall them."

"Damn it, Sam!" Erin tried again, "We carry _parts_ for a Personal Trooper, how the hell am I---?" she stopped when the box that was supposedly containing the said parts opened up, when the shuttle shook violent again, revealing a black mecha kneeling inside the container. _Omigod, we DO have a Trooper..._ she was surprised to see it certainly didn't look as any of the past Hyukebeins… it took her a moment before she realized that it was the mk. 4 the people in Mao industries were talking about, as she saw some crude drafts of the said new prototype months ago. She certainly never even heard of its actual completion.

_Director Mao must be insane. What on Earth are we doing around carrying this? _Another violent shake reminded her that she didn't have the luxury of thinking this over. "Shit."

Erin had experiences running Mobile Suits before, but not the Mao issued Personal Troopers. But as the shuttle rocked violently again, she realized that she simply can't stand here and let the Titans bully them. She watched as the huge metal box began to open itself and knew that Sam had already initiated the sequence from the bridge. This was not really the time to argue on who would pilot this thing…

By the time headed for the Trooper's cockpit. She could sense the shuttle trying to fight the aggressors back, it seems that Sam shared the same sentiment.

PTs were dangerous suits, but Erin figured she can handle it, the way she usually handle things in her life, as she tried to fight back a wave of panic that was threatening over her as the cockpit door closed and found herself in literal darkness. Almost immediately, the cockpit was alighted with beacons and screens. Whatever this is, it is NOT a standard Personal Trooper cockpit.

_Mao Industry PTX-0093… Hyukebein mk 4…_ a female computer voice penetrated into the gloom. _Please stand by for pilot identification procedure… _Erin held her breath as a strange green glow filled the cockpit, as if the mecha was trying to determine if this person was even allowed to be in here. Suddenly the lights began to flash erratically, and the message was flashing angrily in front of her.

_Passenger is not designated pilot of this unit…Initiating system lock out… unidentified passenger detected… _

_Great!_ Erin swore, trying to find a way to get out of this mess. Sure enough, the cockpit's hatch was closed firmly, ensuring that the intruder will not enter, or leave, this makeshift prison.

"PTX-0093, identification Samantha Kaye of Mao Industry. Clearance number 589-645372BXZ." Sam's weak but calm voice from Erin's radio relayed to the adamant computer.

_Acknowledge. _The computer voice said. _Clearance granted to unidentified passenger._

"Sam?" Erin asked, she didn't like the way Sam talked, almost as if…

"I'm hit." Sam replied. "But nothing serious. They managed to knock out the shuttle's door system though. You have to blast your way out of here."

"Hang in there, Sam. I'll make these jerks stop."

"I'm counting on it."

Erin willed the Hyukebein to aim its Photon rifle at the titanium barrier. To her surprise, the mecha followed her instructions instantaneously, almost as if it was a part of her own physical body. The mecha's metallic fingers clicked the trigger, and immediately the doors burst open. The Hyukebein then raised its thrusters, and Erin found herself out in space in a new, untested Hyukebein unit, defending a crippled shuttle against a group of Marasai units on her own.

What a way to go…

-----

Earth. In the Kanagawa Perfecture of Japan. Four days ago…

_Dear Erin. How are you? Grandma and I are doing fine. We miss you, take care. _Jed almost sighed out loud. He wanted to say more to the telegram, but he was limited to use only four sentences. Unfortunately, this was one of the few mediums that ensured the message will be reached to the other party without exploitation of any kind. Even though his sister never bothered to send him anything, it doesn't mean he can't do the same. After all, it was she who was all alone working like heck out there in outer space, at least on Earth he was home with their family.

Jedis… but much preferred his Jed pet name and always wondered why his parents gave him such a strange moniker… was four minutes younger than his sister. But people almost always mistook him to be older twin, especially when he was three inches taller than Erin when the growth spurt kicked in at puberty. He, like his sister, inherited "their mother's face," their father would always say. He also had black hair, with rather long bangs framing his face. But his eyes were blue, just like his father's. While Erin retained the green eyes from their mother.

A lot of his friends commented that he was much friendlier than Erin, in which he'd half-jokingly whisper not to let her know that. At most, he was considered to be good-natured and a bit in the immature side. Considering the hobbies of his include watching anime and old TV series, much to his sister's disapproval. However, he was rather studious (and mostly because he was dragged by Erin from the ear), and actually aspired to become a mechanical engineer. The twins did apply for college entrance a few years ago as they intended. However most of their funds ended up for their Grandmother's medication, and before they knew it, any procedure of using their money for college had all but disappeared. Jed eventually gave up the whole plan. But around that time, Erin decided to work for Mao Industries. Since it had been her idea, she wanted Jed to stay on Earth and keep an eye to their grandmother.

Before Erin left for work two years ago, they were both barely 16, he was rather vehement against her decision. Erin did agree that it felt like a re-enactment when their father left them a long time ago. But she told him that unlike that man, she won't abandon her responsibility. Jed once thought it disturbing for Erin to refer their father as "that man". But even he shared the same notion, though only not as verbal as she did…He did not recall much about their father, so he did not understand why his sister was harboring a great anger towards him.

After sending the telegram on its way to Erin, Jed decided to do himself a favor and eat something from a fast-food restaurant. This morning, Grandma's joints was aching so much that she was forced to stay in her bed with the insistence of both the doctor and himself. Jed volunteered to make breakfast, and much to his surprise and horror he later found out that he was a very _terrible_ cook. It was fortunate that a friendly elderly neighbor passed by to give them soup that time, and Jed was glad he didn't have to subject their beloved grandmother with food poisoning. Erin wouldn't stand up to it.

Weird things seemed to follow him wherever he goes ever since breakfast, Jed figured, especially when there was this kid around his age following him around ever since he left the local train he rode in and towards the fast-food he was heading. Normally, Jed wouldn't have to be alarmed by this as he wasn't that pretentious, and actually convinced himself that they were just heading for the same location: except that other person was following him with a newspaper covering his face, a noticeable hole was on the front page of an Iraqi local newspaper which was dated two weeks ago, the sort of medium that wasn't usually sold, and found, in Japan. _He could have at least put a **STALKER** neon sign on top of his head to make him less conspicuous,_ Jed thought sarcastically. He was thinking of a way to lose his insistent tail when the ground began to shake_. What's this, an earthquake?_

But then again air raids were rather frequent, especially in the Kanagawa Perfecture where anti-air weapons were less than desirable…

He was so absorbed in this line of thought and was actually considering seeking a nearby shelter that he completely forgotten about his tail… until that same tail pounced on him. Surprised and angry at this attack, Jed delivered a kick against his assailant's leg, hoping to cripple him somewhat.

"Don't worry, sir. Everything is under control." The young man said calmly, as if that kick had no effect at all. But Jed was too stunned to reply, seeing that a pile of rubble from an eight-story building was piling up slowly on where he used to stand a few moments ago. A rock would have been enough to crush his skull… and then a loud explosion boomed in the air, confirming his suspicion that the city was under attack

"I'm not sir." Jed said rather wittily, if it hadn't been such a dangerous situation. He turned at his rescuer. "Who are you, anyway?" he asked, his ears were still ringing.

To his surprise, the boy immediately stood up, clasped his hands behind his back, feet firmly apart and then said in a prompt, crisp manner "Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, SIR!"

"Huh?" Jed sweatdroped, with the people shouting and running around him, and this stranger in complete attention, as if he was in the middle of a military training instead in ground zero, was disconcerting, to say the least. "Oh…kay, Sagara right? Listen, we have to head for a shelter before Dr. Hell's giant robots would…" he broke off, a bit surprised, how the hell did he know that the giant robots were destroying the city? He then saw Sagara touching something on his ear, and he realized that he was being contact by someone.

"Sir, the Captain has told me that I must be brief. Mithril needs your help and expertise once more."

"MITHRIL? 'Once more'?" Jed started to move slowly away from him, genuinely shocked. "What are you talking about? I'm just a high school student." Another loud explosion jarred everyone and everything on the surface, even in the confusion he was feeling now. On the other hand, the name Sagara _does_ ring a bell. And then…

Erin was fighting against someone… something very far away… and Grandmother was lying on the floor of their house… with rubble… their Grandmother!

"I have to get home!" Jed cried, looking at the confused Sagara. "This attack is a ruse! Dr. Hell's real goal is at the rural area!" As these words come out, he wondered if the stress was finally catching up with him. He was starting to sound like a madman.

But Sagara seemed to take his word seriously. As he and Jed took shelter from raining debris by running to the nearest bus stop, he was contacting someone with a hand-held radio. A few minutes later, he turned his attention back to him. "Sir, we are to head out to the abandoned construction building. The Captain will send our units through an empty missile."

"Uh." Jed said, taken aback. But then again, the image of his Grandmother in his mind was so vivid that he knew he surely can't reach her by train, especially when a stray missile recently reduced it into pieces. "Sure. Go ahead and I'll follow."

Sagara nodded, as if he was just ordered by his superior officer. As they headed out from their hiding place into the chaotic battlefield he said out loud. "It's good to be working with you again, sir. Just like old times."

"Old times." Jed muttered under his breath as another explosion threatened to make him deaf. After this mess is over with, I'll have to get some well-deserved answers…

As Sagara and Jed slowly made their way for the appointed rendezvous in rubble that had once been a busy street, they unfortunately did not get to see the rest of the action.

-----

Baron Ashura could only gloat at the chaos that their giant mechanical robots had caused as they were set loose at the city. _For the sake of Dr. Hell's new order, these weak pathetic humans must die_. He/she was enjoying the Karada G-7's huge boomerangs slicing the once proud buildings into ribbons when one of his/her subordinates called out. "Two flying objects heading to our direction!"

"Finally! I was thinking when these annoying pests will show up!" Even though Dr. Hell wanted him/her to provide a distraction, he/she was very eager to use the new prototype robots that his/her superior had recently created. The one that hadn't been unleashed to the world… that could shift the balance of power to their advantage.

"THUNDER BREAK!" Tetsuya Tsurugi's booming voice called out as sparks of lightning danced from the darkening clouds in the sky before channeling its energy on the Great Mazinger's finger. Aiming at the group of Kyouryuu robots that was wandering too near to one of the city's shelters, they were instantly incinerated by the lightning attack.

Meanwhile his robot companion, Mazinger Z controlled by Kouji Kabuto, had managed to pin a Daburas M2 that attempted to make a sneak attack against the Great Mazinger while he was busy with his attack by his Rocket Punch. As Great Mazinger looked over his shoulder as the offending robot was destroyed a moment later.

"Thanks, Kabuto."

"No problem, Tetsuya," came Kouji's cheerful reply. He really enjoyed fighting Dr. Hell's monsters with his sempai. "Now we have to boot Baron Ashura out for harassing the city."

"I'm with you." Tetsuya said grimly, looking at the oversized flying fortress looming at the skylight. For some reason, Tetsuya had a sense of foreboding with this battle. But he much preferred facing opposition in the present than spending his concentration worrying for unnamed fears.

"Hey, you two! Wait up!" Sayaka in her Aphrodite A called out as she and Bossborot finally caught up to their flying counterparts. "Don't start a fight without us!"

"That's right!" Boss cried out in self-righteous fury, while his robot was hitting its chest with a metal fist. "They would have to face the wrath of the Bossborot!"

"That's good to hear." Tetsuya replied. "Watch yourselves. Here they come!" the Mazinger team braced themselves when a flock of mechasaurus flew towards their direction, fireballs spewing from their beaks.

Little did they know that from that very moment, the gears of a larger extent were moving against them.

_Even in the edge of extinction…_

_The battle between the living never ends…_

_The will of survival?_ _Perhaps. But still it wages on, even if their only reward in return is death_

_And to nothingness…_


	2. AEUG

**AEUG **

"Unidentified Hyukebein. Lower your weapons and surrender immediately." Yazan Gable, the leader of this Titan assault force, was getting tired of repeating himself. If he wasn't specifically ordered to capture all Mao related technology without harm, he would have taken a great pleasure just sending its adamant pilot to hell in a few seconds. But now, he had to push his limited patience and play diplomat. The black Hyukebein unit made no move, but didn't lower its photon rifle either. The shuttle it came from was silent, but given that they fired a couple of shots at the thrusters, the pilot in there could still be alive or, at the very least, unconscious. But Yazan was too cold and ruthless to simply care.

"I want to know why you are attacking us!" Came a harsh reply, and Yazan was genuinely surprised to see a female pilot looking defiantly at him from his screen.

"You're violating space regulations by passing here. This is a Titans controlled area." He said. "We are to confiscate any weapons and mobile suits from the offending party."

She was upset before, but this time Erin was outraged. "I've been using this route for almost a year now! I've never heard of such a thing."

There wasn't. But Yazan was angry at the other pilot's adamant refusal to his orders. "Are you calling me a liar? Surrender _NOW_, or face the consequences."

"No. I refuse to be bullied around by an ugly man." Erin replied in mock anger, which finally flared the Titan's loose temper. Without warning he gave the signal to his unit to open fire at the Personal Trooper…

… Only to find it missing…

There was a scream of protest from one of Yazan's team, and he looked as one of his units disappeared in a brief moment of explosion as the Marasai was shot neatly at the cockpit. The offensive move wasn't even noticed by their radar. _Damn! That thing's too fast!_ He realized a bit too late as the Hyukebein attacked the next closest target, but this time it's photon beam missing the Marasai's head a few centimeters away. He realized that whoever was piloting that robot wasn't used to the controls, or simply inexperienced. An opportunity that he planned to extort. He quickly ordered his men to attack before the Hyukebein does.

Meanwhile, Erin panted heavily in the cockpit, feeling a little dizzy, taken aback by the sudden rush from the Personal Trooper. She simply willed the robot to shoot her closest opponent as soon as she noticed that they were going to attack first. Only to find herself gripping tightly against the seat at the robot's sudden feedback. She wasn't even sure what just happened a few seconds ago.

"You'll pay for this!" one of the Marasai units shouted out before his leader can give him any specific instructions, hoping to pin the Trooper in hand-to-hand combat instead of tempting fate with its obviously powerful range weapons, a second Marasai followed closely behind to give him additional support.

Unfortunately for both of them, Erin may have been not so proficient with her rifles, but not so with sabers. Instinctively the Hyukebein took out its laser blade from its forearm, and sliced the two charging robots in one fluid motion. The two mechas suspended briefly in mid-space with their respective halves, before they violently disappeared in the brief explosions. Erin bit back a scream as the remaining three Marasai opened fire simultaneously, the first managed to knock her back with its bazooka shell. But fortunately, the Trooper's armor held, thus the damage was not so extensive. The two rifle beams bounced off effortlessly with its equipped beamcoat.

Erin never realized how powerful this Trooper was. And by the way it looked from her opponents, neither do they.

"Personal Trooper, surrender NOW, or I will destroy the shuttle." It was Yazan, who took the advantage of Erin's preoccupation with the other suits to secure themselves a hostage.

Erin watched in horror as Yazan fired a couple of shots at the hapless shuttle, both hitting precisely at the wings, to prove his point. One more shot and the shuttle will not hold on any longer.

"Alright! Please, stop! I'll surrender!" She shouted desperately, remembering Sam's look of pride when she told her brother was going to graduate as soon as she'll come home. To prove her sincere intention, the Hyukebein threw its photon rifle and laser blade from its grasps. And were now floating aimlessly away.

"Very good. Now, get out of that cockpit and prepare to be arrested…" Yazan's instructions were rudely cut off by a weaker radio signal.

"Erin, I won't let you do this…" Sam whispered.

"SAM!" Erin shouted, sure enough she could see the shuttle powering itself up. "Stop it! That's enough, they'll kill you if I…"

"They'll kill more people even if you did. The way they've killed my parents!" Sam cried out, and Erin was stunned by her friend's unusual streak of anger. "This is how they treat us Spacenoids! We who owed them no pain! Witness this, Erin, to what they will do to those who fought against them!" As she uttered those words, the shuttle's boosters suddenly came alive, and with its last urge of power, the shuttle threw itself at Yazan's Gaplant.

Yazan could have simply moved away to safety, or find another solution to cripple the mad shuttle. Instead he chose the most efficient and brutal solution of all: by calmly shooting the shuttle's bridge. Erin found herself screaming at him, and her Hyukebein moved along with the strength of her protest. Because when the shuttle exploded, Yazan found himself face to face with the Personal Trooper, it red eyes glowing malignantly. It's pilot screaming, "YOU MURDERER!" and punched the Gaplant's torso with all its might with its clenched metalshod fist. Yazan looked on in shock at the amount of damage he sustained from such a simple attack as the cockpit began flashing warning signals angrily. The rest of his unit flew towards their commander to aid him.

Only to be blown apart by a couple of missiles.

Yazan looked up to see a huge ship moving towards them. And Yazan bit back a curse, for he's not mistaken to identify the Ahgama. The AEUG's battleship. A couple of suits were in fact heading for them. Seeing that he had lost this round and that he was no match without MS or mothership support, he quickly made his escape, with the extra thrusters that miraculously remained intact. The Trooper gave no signs of giving chase, in fact it seemed to have altogether stopped.

Meanwhile, in the silence of its cockpit, Erin was drifting away into unconsciousness even as the Ahgama was trying to contact her. _When was the last time Jed sent me that telegram again?_ The thought managed to register in her mind when she finally closed her eyes.

-----

"Can you hear me? Do you know who you are?" a voice penetrated in the fog that was surrounding her mind. Erin squinted against the light that was glaring overhead, half-expecting it was Sam pestering her again, but the other person's frame was much smaller than Kaye's. She suddenly felt sick.

"How long have I been unconscious?" She managed to croak. Even to herself, Erin's voice sounded hoarse.

"You've been asleep for two days. Don't worry, it's nothing serious." Erin's eyes managed to adjust with the light, and found herself in a rather small infirmary and wearing a white hospital gown. From her bed, she could see the stars stretching out from the nearby window and the smell of antiseptic was strong in the air. She looked at the person sitting by her bedside, and saw a young girl, a few years younger than herself, wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants, a green jacket wrapped tightly around her waist. She was also carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water, apparently today's rations for her patient. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The girl gave a warm, friendly grin as she placed the items on a small table near the bed. "The doctor told me you've just woke up. So he instructed me not to give any answers to your inquiries and let you get your strength back."

Erin pondered that for a moment. "At least your name, there'd be no fault in that, right?"

The girl looked at Erin, amused at the older girl's obvious logic. "Well, I guess the doctor won't mind that. Anyway, back to the subject: if you want to know, I'm Paula Cis."

"Paula." Erin extended her hand. "I'm Erin Shore. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Paula accepted the hand.

"And where am I?"

"You're in the battleship Aghama of the Anti Earth United Government." Seeing Erin's raised eyebrows, Paula extended her hands palms outward, a sweatdrop forming at the side of her head. "I know, I know, I don't look like it. But I'm an active member."

"The AEUG?" Erin asked sitting up while Paula was depositing the tray of food in front of her. She had heard of this infamous organization before, and that they were once Zeon remnants that dedicated themselves defying the Federation's rule by causing trouble with their own activities among the Space Colonies.

But while working as a transport pilot for the past two years, along with her experience when she was fighting against the Titans a few days ago, Erin began to realize that if anyone should antagonize anyone else: it was the Titans. She wondered how much the said group had gain political power that they can afford to bully others with impunity.

"How did I get here?"

"I'm sorry Erin." Paula looked genuinely apologetic, "but I've been given orders not to answer any questions right now. Get some rest, and if you're lucky enough, I'm sure Lt. Quattro will fill you in on some matters."

"Lt. Quattro?"

"Yes. He's the leader of the Aghama's MS offense team. Actually, he's the one who led us to this area ahead of schedule. Glad that he did, or we wouldn't have managed to get to you in time. If there's anything you'd want to ask about the encounter two days ago, it would be him."

"Thanks," Erin nodded, convinced that Paula will not offer anymore conversations that would either worry or tire her unnecessarily. She placed her spoon in her bowl of soup, realizing that she was indeed famished.

-----

Seventeen year old Kamille Vidan hurried to where his car was waiting, exhilarated with his success to cut today's karate class. He realized that if he was lucky enough, he might reach the _Temptation_ before her captain disembarked. He could even be there, and maybe can spend a few minutes for an autograph…

"KAMILLE!" A shrill voice interrupted his thoughts, and Kamille managed to prevent himself from groaning out loud in exasperation, hoping that he simply misheard.

He wasn't. Fa Yuiry, a friend of his since childhood, had somehow managed to caught up with him despite his well laid plans for her not to. He always wondered how she pulled it off, as she had this tendency to show up when he didn't really need her company, and not when he did. It was rather amazing how their friendship even made it this far given the circumstances, as they never agree with anything.

"Are you skipping club activities again?" Fa proved his point with her nagging grown-up voice of hers. The kind of tone which she developed over the years, particularly used when asking Kamille to clean his room, or eat everything in his plate, or making sure that he does his homework in time. She practically became the big sister he never wanted… much of his annoyance. But a small part of him appreciated her concern, as he was having his own problems regarding his own family.

"So what?" Kamille challenged her as he hopped on his driver's seat. Fa hesitated, but only for a moment, and sat next to him in the passenger seat sighing "Are you sure you really have to go there?" she asked, deciding that they should talk about a safer subject (along with the fact that she already knew how stubborn he could be despite her counsels). She had already knew the cause of Kamille's sudden cheerfulness; a mood she never saw in him for quite some time ever since he found out that his father was keeping a mistress and that his mother wasn't making any moves to resolve it. Instead of rightfully divorcing him altogether, she decided to keep at it as if nothing ever happened. The Vidan household had been under a lot of tension because of this, and it was beginning to show strain on the young boy.

"Sure I am! It's been awhile since any Federation cruiser EVER came to Green Noa 2." _Since the Titans decided to establish their base of operations here,_ he silently added sardonically. He hated that group as long as he could remember, even before he could find the reason why he should be.

They had barely made it, as the linear car was on the verge of leaving. Quickly they took their seats and wore their safety harness, before the vehicle careened off to the Colony's outer surface. Kamille always looked forward for this trip, whatever the reason, as this was his only gateway to look into space. It looked so wide and peaceful there, almost an entity by it's own. In the moment when the young boy looked at the stars, he felt a very strange sensation. He could have sworn that he could see lights playing among the stream of stars flowing… he shook his head, thinking he was being delusional, and the image quickly disappeared.

Before he could collect his thoughts to ponder on what just happened, the ride was over…

To Kamille's disappointment, he had apparently missed the famous captain of the One Year War for a few minutes. Fa was surprised when she heard him say that.

"Is it true that Bright Noah is a Newtype?" Fa asked, trying to cheer him up a little, as her friend continued his way, hoping that Bright would be somewhere in the vicinity.

"Of course he is, or he wouldn't have been able to command the White Base." Kamille replied without giving her a second glance, leaving Fa behind, much to her annoyance. _What am I? Chopped liver?_ She wondered. Still, she followed suit.

The young man halted when he saw someone else, but not Bright Noa. A group of Titans… why are they gathering in port was beyond him. _With them around, it usually meant trouble._

"KAMILLE! Will you wait up!" Fa called out in exasperation. A fatal mistake in her part, when one of the Titans, a tall blonde man with an arrogant smirk on his face, instinctively looked at the voice. Hoping to find a pretty girl, he was disappointed that it wasn't so. "Kamille? It's a girl's name. But he's just a boy." It was an innocuous reply, and he was pretty far away from their earshot. But Kamille had somehow got the message…

And he was very angry.

With a purposeful stride, and ignoring Fa's calls, Kamille approached the group. He pushed a guard aside before he could say that this area are off limits, jumped over the bars that separates his section to the Titans, and punched the blonde officer right on the face.

Everyone, including Fa, looked at the event in stunned horror at what the youth just did. Lt. Jr. Sheen and Lt. Kirkicon shouted "Jerid!" as the blonde flung helplessly on the ground. Fortunately, the gravity in the station had pillowed his fall, so he didn't connect hard on the surface as it should have normally been. But the other Titan officers attacked Kamille, not pleased to see one of their member attacked for no reason whatsoever. Their number did not daunt the young man, as he managed to pull off a couple of more punches at the approaching men valiantly. But eventually he was overwhelmed in a matter of seconds, punching and kicking him into submission.

"STOP IT!" Fa shouted helplessly as she tried to reach Kamille, but a guard wisely intervened for her behalf, and kept her away from further Titan retaliation.

Kamille, however, was another subject altogether. Held firmly on the floor by four Titans, Jerid stood up, shrugging away Emma and Kirkicon's help angrily, and approached the squirming boy, rubbing the blood that was flowing from his nose with a dangerous look in his eye.

"Bastards, you'll pay for this!" Kamille shouted at them. Here, Jerid drop his foot hard on Kamille's head, cutting off the latter's ranting. "What the hell do you want, you punk!" he demanded. Jerid's first experience in a Colony as a Titans officer and he was attacked by a stupid kid without warning in front of the others, this won't leave a good impression for his subordinates in the future.

"What's wrong with a name like Kamille? I'm a man!" the boy shouted. Fa winced sympathetically, granted her friend had always hated his name for years; and that it was just the first of his problems…

"A man, huh?" Jerid mocked, finding the reason simply absurd, "Well, you should be punished like one." With that, he gave a kick right at his forehead. Kamille bit back his urges to scream, as well as his urge to fall unconscious, determine not to let Jerid have his satisfaction. Then he felt himself lifted as he was led away to be detained in the Titans base.

Meanwhile, Fa managed to break free from the guard's grasp to watch Kamille been taken away. Then she turned around and fled to search for the nearest telephone booth, determine to find and inform Kamille's mother as soon as possible.

-----

It took Erin a couple of more days for the Doctor to be truly satisfied that she was strong enough to walk around the ship on her own. As the girl gratefully changed back to her normal clothes, Paula once again showed up with her food and volunteered to give her a tour. Something about this set-up stirred Erin's suspicious nature, and she asked if her friend was putting her under "supervision" as they were floating along the corridor.

"Yes. I am," Paula said, deciding that subtlety was not their strong conversation point. "This is military SOP concerning outsiders, so you'll have to forgive me. The AEUG aren't exactly pirates."

"I never said you are."

"Anyway, if you don't mind me hanging around, you're free to do anything you want. Except accessing the bridge." Paula said. "You can even visit the hangar and see your Trooper's maintenance."

"The Hyukebein?"

"Yes. Astronage managed to fix it, but can't figure out the some parts in the cockpit. He told me I should take you there if you're up to it. Lt. Quattro was there the last time I looked, so it won't be a bad idea checking it out first."

"I agree. Lead the way."

"I'm glad to see you on your feet." A tall blonde man wearing a red AEUG uniform and sporting a pair of sunglasses that hid his eyes, but Erin could see that he had a distinct scar on his forehead as he approached the two girls. "Quattro Bajina."

"I'm safe to assume that you're the guys who helped me?" Erin asked, accepting Quattro's handshake.

"Yes, we've received your SOS from Luna. We came as soon as we can, but we were unfortunate to rescue your pilot."

"You mean Samantha Kaye?" Erin nodded at the Hyukebein's direction.

"Yes. She's the test pilot for this Hyukebein that Mao Industry is going to give to us."

"Director Mao is part of AEUG?"

"No. She's more of a supporter for the cause. She wasn't as reckless as she used to be when she joined with the White Base seven years ago." Quattro said, referring to the famous group that won for the Federation the One Year War, as he directed Erin and Paula to the black robot. "Kaye, however, was a recent member. Her last mission was to secure the Hyukebein for us."

"I'm sorry for the loss, then. Sam must have been a very dedicated soldier."

"Yes. It was a heavy loss." Quattro said, he had lost good soldiers too in the One Year War, but decided not to bring that up. "But this piece of information added the tragedy: the Titans finally took control of Mao Industries."

Erin was stunned, to say the least. "When?"

"Yesterday. They've suspected, but put it into action before they could even prove it."

"And the Director?"

"Lynn Mao's under house arrest. She's much too important for mecha and weapon research. They won't get rid of her so easily."

"I see. So we're on our own then."

"We?" Paula asked, unwittingly putting herself in the conversation.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't get home even if I wanted to with the Titans around. Their officer is bound to make my face public for others to identify."

"So, what are you going to do then?" Paula said suspiciously, thinking she had an idea where this will be going…

"If you'd let me, Lt. Quattro. I want to join the AEUG. I want to avenge Sam."

Quattro gave a grim smile. He had heard that reason before. "I see no reason why not, particularly when you're the only person who can pilot the Trooper."

"What?"

"That's true." Astronage, the Ahgama's mechanic, emerge from the Hyukebein's cockpit. "Miss Shore, if you follow me?" Erin floated towards the cockpit and looked inside as her first ride in the Trooper literally kept her in the dark. Now she could see the controls and screens that adorned the cramp space, thanks to the mechanic's other enhancements. But she could see a screen in the rightmost corner of the screen that looks like an x-ray picture of someone's brain. "See this?" Astronge said, tapping at the picture. When she nodded, he continued, "This is your brain pattern downloaded to the computer's EOT system. It's an elaborate identity code that determines the robot's pilot, it also serves as a database for your speed and attack capabilities, and the system adapts itself for your output."

"That's… amazing." Erin said. "So basically, the computer is hooked to my brain and keeps notes of my performance?"

"As well as conforming to your level of skill, keeping up with you once you've improved. You'd have think it had a mind of its own."

"It sounds like the psychoframe the Neo-Zeon were perfecting." Quattro said. "Kaye should have been the only person who can use it. But you managed to control the mecha without any problems."

"Not exactly. The Trooper completely rejected me when I first got in. But Sam managed to say some sort of code to allow me to use it." She hesitated. "She apparently deleted any related data regarding the first pilot…"

"Which is Kaye." Quattro said. "She must have realized she won't make it."

"Yeah," Erin said, not looking at anything. "Does her family know?"

"They should be receiving news of it right about now."

"Well… that's good… at least she'll be given a proper mourning." Erin replied, wondering why an intelligent, beautiful girl with a loving family like Kaye would involve herself in this crazy battle.

Quattro nodded but seemed to be preoccupied with his miniature speaker strapped on his wrist, then muttered his consent. He quickly turned to the other three. "Captain Henken has informed we're approaching Green Noa 2."

Paula grinned at Erin as the latter re-joined them to the corridor. "Normally, we need to wait for two more days for reinforcements. With you around, though, it's almost as if Lt. Quattro has three Rick Dias backing him up."

"You're not going?"

"Paula will stand guard with the Ahgama, we're going to infiltrate the Colony on our own." Quattro answered for her rather briskly.

"You may have to fight in the residential area as well," a new voice cut in, the three pilots looked at the newcomer. Erin immediately recognized him. "Senator Brecks." She said simply, almost as surprised as when the first time she met Paula. Brecks was one of the few Senators in the United Earth Federation who vocally opposed the Titans' military rule. Disgusted that his voice fell flat on deaf ears, he eventually abandoned his career and founded the AEUG. He also formed his own notoriety: he was presently the most wanted man on Earth. But Breks seemed to be unconcerned with that; in fact he actually looks like that he was genuinely amused.

"Commander Brecks would be more like it," the bearded older man said lightly as he herded his three younger counterparts to the briefing room. "I recently heard that you want to be involved with this," he said to Erin. News sure went fast, she had to give credit for the ship's gossip system "It would be cold of me if I didn't. Besides, I want to repay you for your kindness."

"What we're going to do next will not be considered by others as 'kind'." Quattro reminded her.

"If those words came from the Titans, it would be a compliment."

Brecks surprised her by laughing quietly. "You've got wit. I like that in a fighter." He shifted his attention to Quattro. "Will that be alright, Lieutenant?"

"She destroyed four Mobile Suits on her own in her virgin flight. I've no objections bringing her along."

"You've said awhile ago we're going to fight in a residential area. Why?" Erin asked, determined not to be side-tracked.

Brecks sighed. "You're going to infiltrate a colony that was now converted into a Titans base. The base was specifically constructed within the residential area."

"Not only that." Quattro added, "But we are to capture the Gundam mk. 2 that the Titans were secretly testing with. Our mission is to get in there and steal the Gundam for future study. If the Titans decided to attack, the civilians will be involved."

"Who's the genius who'd make a Gundam in a civilian colony?" Erin asked, shocked by this piece of information.

"It's been done before." Quattro said briskly.

"Point. Sounds something the Red Comet would think of."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Uh… I'm sorry. I kind of spaced out." Erin stammered. "You think a couple of suits would be up for this?"

"I should hope so, because that's all the Ahgama can spare." Quattro said. "You may decline, if you want."

"No, but thanks for the thought. I'm in."

"Then you two should be in your Mobile Suits and warm-up." Brecks said seriously. "The operation will begin after two hours."

-----

"That new kid's a Newtype. I'd bet." Brecks commented to Captain Henken as he settled down on his chair in the Aghama's bridge.

"You said the same way about Paula, sir." Henken joked and his counterpart gave a smile, chuckling. Of course, it did turn out that Paula wasn't "one of them", despite her superb fighting performance. And Henken never missed a chance to point out his commander's mistake every now and then.

"As for the Red Comet…" Brecks said. "I guess this would be his first entrance after seven years of absence."

"Surely, you don't mean Lt. Quattro?"

"You've seen his record ever since he joined us, didn't you? There's no doubt about it."

"Maybe," Henken reluctantly agreed. He turned his attention to their target Colony and mused further as he saw the Hyukebein Mk 4 and the Hayaku Shiki leaving their ship.

"Maybe…"

-----

The first fifteen minutes of their infiltration mission went off without a hitch. Namely disabling the locked hatches from an abandoned section of the Colony their insider provided. This was once used as a commercial port, but ever since Green Noah 2, now renamed Gripps, was converted into a Titans base of operations, the port was inadvertently closed a few months later. Erin suspected that it was more from harassment by tax increase the Titans have imposed on the space faring business than civilian security.

"Never did much on maintenance, huh?"

Quattro gave a grim smile. "They only see it as a facility they could use until it wears down. Never as a homeland for 1,000,000 human beings. If the Titans feel that they have no more use with this Colony, they won't hesitate to destroy it."

"They would really do such a thing?"

Quattro nodded soberly, remembering the 30th Bunch Incident. "They will." He said simply, ending their discussion. He checked his watch, "We've managed to buy ourselves some time. Through this route, we'll only have ten minutes to reach the base, steal the Gundam and head for rendezvous."

Erin checked at the map the Ahgama downloaded to the Hyukebein's computer. She looked doubtfully at the area they were supposed to attack: a base in a large residential area. "Seems pretty thick. Those buildings would help our cover… but we'll still be open to the Titan MS units."

"That's why we have to execute this mission as fast as we could before they could organize themselves. We attack on my mark, got that, Erin?"

"I understand."

-----

After infuriating the local MP for feign ignorance (as well as obtaining himself more painful bruises for the trouble), Kamille was finally left alone (much to his relief) in the darkness of his detention cell, wondering what the heck happened that he ended up in such a dilemma. He wondered if his parents could help him out of this. Knowing Fa and his mother stubborn persistence, Kamille was sure he'd be able to get out of here... although he wasn't sure if he'd appreciate it, though. After a while he felt his body unusually heavy. _I must be very tired…_

Even as he drifted off to sleep, despite his attempt not to, the vision that visited him returned. But this time, the starlight seemed to grow brighter, stronger, and for some reason he felt oddly at peace with himself. Then he heard voices… two of them, in fact… as if they were looking at him, calling him…

He was rudely awaken by a sudden jolt from his seat, and found that a section of his wall recently collapsed… he could hear shouting from the Federation officers and loud gunfire. Kamille felt another sensation, a sense of being cautious but alert… _Are we under attacked? _In any case, he had no intention to simply sit around and do nothing when he realized his opportunity to escape. He rammed against the broken door that gave way under his weight, and crashed into an approaching figure… that turned out to be his mother accompanying that MP officer.

"YOU!" The officer gasped pointing at Kamille with an accusing finger. With a snarl, Kamille gave the MP a savage kick on the face, taking morbid satisfaction of seeing him fall on the floor unconscious.

"Kamille!" Hilda Vidan protested, Fa already told the details, but she had no idea of Kamille's display of his volatile nature. Her son did not even spared her a glance as he ran as fast as he could away from her. Hilda attempted to catch up with him, but was foiled by the falling rubble and the other Federation officers scurrying around in the midst of chaos.

But Kamille could not hear her cries to stop, his mind was focusing on one thing: his hatred for the Titans and his desire to pay back for what they did to him. Following his instincts, he found himself outside the building and right in front of the nearest Mobile Suit storage facility. "I won't forgive them!" he raged, and ran to the building as fast as his weary legs would let him.

-----

As expected, a couple of sentries intercepted them when the two robots were halfway to their goal.

Quattro was distracted for a brief second before he shot the closest GM with his rifle, ordering Erin to back him up as the two mecha weaved into the abandoned streets. They were to fight against their counterparts with minimal damage to the Colony as they could, so both units were forced to rely on their sabers, and use their rifles if they were really forced to. Satisfied that Erin can handle this, Quattro was shooting at the two persistent GMs when he felt a strong reaction to his mind. "What the?" he swore. The sensation was eerily familiar…

Erin felt it as well, but not as strong as her leader. It did make her feel a bit disconcerted with this mental pressure, and wondered where that came from, or a weapon their enemy recently developed.

"Look out!" Quattro called out as a couple of bazooka shells destroyed the side of the buildings that the two mecha were taking protection from. "The mk. 2. Two of them, in fact." Quattro said, not believing the sudden stroke of luck. "And armed. Watch yourself."

"Yessir." Erin was beginning to find it disturbing that the Titans seemed not to care that they are opening fire in a Colony with total abandon.

-----

"That's a Personal Trooper!" Kirkicon exclaimed, identifying the black suit that evaded his beam rifles. "No doubt about, it's the missing new prototype."

"Interesting," Jerid said, eyeing the mecha as well. "Then this is the best chance to test the mk. 2's capabilities."

"Careful, I heard that Yazan had a hard time with the Trooper. There's this yellow suit that I can't identify, and he's almost as fast as the other one."

_Damn AEUG, causing such an inconvenience for everyone else_. Jerid swore. He even grew more agitated that no matter how he and his comrade tried, they ended up shooting down buildings and couldn't even put a dent on the enemy suits. But the enemy made no attempt to attack, in fact it seems that they were waiting for them to wind down from the fighting. _As if they're planning to capture the Gundams…_

"Jerid, I'm going to contact the home base for back-up before we ran out of ammo," Kirkicon said urgently, who apparently realized this as well.

Jerid gritted his teeth, but could see the logic in that reasoning. As they requested for back-up, the two black Gundams retraced their steps for the base, with the Hayaku Shiki and the Hyukebein following closely behind.

-----

"Emma Sheen?" Captain Bright Noah, who managed to organize his wits and rank faster than the rest of the ranking officers running around to establish a defense unit against the two AEUG robots, said in surprise to see the young Titan officer volunteering to pilot the still damaged Unit 3. "Are you sure? I've heard you still don't have any battle experience."

"I've been trained for army reserves." Emma replied. "I can handle this. Besides, I just recently heard that Lieutenants Jerid and Krikicon need backup as soon as possible."

"Very well…" Bright was rudely cut off when a youth shot past him and roughly shoved him aside. His annoyance turned into shock, however, when he realized that the boy was accessing the Unit 3's cockpit.

"What are you doing! Stop!" He called out.

But Kamille ignored that order, and hopped into the cockpit, closing the hatch firmly behind as he did so as the last thing he'd ever want was to be dragged out here by annoyed Federation officers… even if one of them was Bright Noah. As his hands activated the correct switches to power up the immobile suit, he was glad that he took the effort to hack into his father's military files with his computer in the past.

"Emma!" Bright said, grabbing her hand and leading her away to safety as the Gundam attempted to stand, crushing the roof in the process. Kamille's voice apologetic through the speakers: "I'm sorry, Captain Bright! Lt. Sheen!"

"That boy!" Bright muttered, but having a weird sense of déjà vu, it was almost a re-enactment of that disastrous day that marked the beginning of the One Year War. _It's like the second coming of Amuro Ray…_He certainly didn't know if that was necessarily a good thing.

-----

Meanwhile outgunned and outmaneuvered, the two Gundams were forced into a corner at the Titans' base when Erin called Quattro in alarm.

"Lt. Quattro! There's another Gundam mk. 2 in the premises!"

"What!" if two was quite enough, three was overkill. But Quattro's sensors did pick up the third mk. 2 Erin pointed out. But this one seemed to be immobile and unsure on what to do next. He stopped Erin from attempting to engage it in combat. "Don't harm him, he's not doing anything."

Suddenly, Kamille had made a decision. Using the speakers, he responded. "That's right! I'm not your enemy… I'm at your side!" He willed his mk. 2 to draw out its beam saber. "I'll show you proof!"

"Proof?" Erin echoed, dumbstruck at this sudden turn of events as the Unit 3's thrusters kicked into action, and hurled itself at the group of mecha. With the beam saber, Kamille neatly sliced at the Unit 1's leg, causing the latter to fall on the ground with Jerid cursing at the impudent pilot, and with its free hand shoved the Unit 2 onto the side of the wall of the Titan base.

"Surrender, or I'll crush you along with this building!" Kamille threatened the pilot.

"What is he doing?" Emma gasped in horror at this worst case scenario gone true, but Bright got himself busy by activating the overhead speakers from a nearby jeep. Using the radio, he called out. "Lt. Kirkicon! This is Captain Bright Noah! There's nothing more you could do. Surrender quietly and follow his instructions!"

"Damn," Kirkicon swore, but seeing no alternative, he followed suit. "Unit 3, you win. I'm surrendering. I'm leaving the cockpit."

As the Titan pilot abandoned the Gundam as fast as he could, the Hayaku Shiki and the Hyukebein exchange an almost look of bafflement. "I guess he can be trusted." Quattro commented. He then shifted his attention back to the Unit 3. "What's your name?"

"Kamille. Kamille Vidan."

"Thank you for your help, Kamille-kun." Quattro said. "You can help Shore by carrying the Unit 2. I will clear the way for you both so follow as closely as you could."

"Roger," Kamille said, taking a deep breath. The dye is cast, he made himself publicly a traitor of the Federation by defying the Titans. Somehow, that doesn't seem to be an entirely such a bad idea… "I hate the Federation, but I hate the Titans even more." He surprised himself by admitting these words.

"Then you'll be safe with us."

-----

"I can't believe that three people just came in and took two of our Gundams. TWO!" Basque snarled angrily at Franklin Vidan as the huge man walked around the office to cool off, flinging the damage report violently on his desk, while the rest of Basque's aids wisely kept quiet whenever their officer was in this mood. "And you go saying that the leader of the group was the Red Comet?"

"The yellow suit can't be identified by our logs." Lt. Vidan said. "But his performance is extraordinary. I do believe it's 'him'."

"'He' was as dead as his fathers before him." Basque said curtly. "And may I remind you that we are not here to discuss history?"

"No sir." Vidan immediately switched back to their original conversation "I've seen the report, and from what I've gathered, it seemed that it was my son was involved with this debacle as well." But then again, it was really a small loss, Vidan figured, and Basque should not have put up such a fuss for conveniently getting rid of those useless Mobile Suits in the first place. He wondered what he was really up to…

"Thank your good fortune, Lt. Vidan, that you will not pay dearly for your son's trespass. You and your wife will be briefed shortly for our next mission to retrieve our technology from the rebels…"

"COMMANDER BASQUE!" Bright's voice rang out as he and Emma Sheen entered the room despite protests from the security officer posted outside. Basque told the guard to let them pass with restrained patience, in which the latter did with great reluctance.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" Basque said, a hint of sarcasm on his tone.

"I demand an explanation why you've conducted secret tests of Mobile Suit performance in a civilian Colony!" Bright said, his tone of voice suggesting he was not in the mood of beating around the bush.

"You are in no condition to demand anything at all. This is what the Spacenoids and the AEUGs wanted in the first place: complete and utter chaos with complete disregard of the Federation government's achievements, even if it means the destruction of their own. What you see here, Commander, is the result of their unflagging defiance."

"They would not cause such destruction in the first place if you have never built a base here!" Bright was rudely cut off when Basque's heavy knuckle connected painfully against Bright's jaw. The latter staggered back in shock, but he wasn't undaunted. "How dare you strike at your superior officer?"

"On the contrary, it was you who are forgetting your place, Commander. The Titans were formed for the sole purpose of eliminating the remnants of Zeon and its sympathizers. We also have ZAFT to worry about. We will do what is the most appropriate of action. We are not binded by Federation jurisdiction."

"If you will keep treating the colonists like this without further thought of their well-being, you will only generate more anti-Federation sympathizers, Zeon supporters or not!" Basque was suddenly getting tired with this whole tirade. It was apparent these thoughts were shared by his men when one of his aides attacked Bright, shouting "Shut up!"

Bright fell on the floor, with the rest of the Titans upon him, as they literally beat the stuffing out of him.

Basque calmly left the scene as if it was the most common thing that ever happened. Emma, who kept her peace during the whole conversation, quickly gave her superior officer a neat salute as he passed by her. Moments later, she returned to watch helplessly with this morbid sport and couldn't help but feel the wrongness of it all.


	3. Frozen Memories

**Frozen Memories**

With Lt. Quattro off for his report to his superior officers, and Paula busy to help Astronage with maintenance, Erin found herself alone in the Briefing Room with the young man that helped them capture the new Gundams. But for some reason Kamille kept quiet as soon as they left the cockpit, and was not interested to engage with her in any form of conversation. Erin instantly thought that that he must have been having second thoughts of joining the AEUG so rashly. In fact, she found herself having doubts as well. But doubt has never been her decisive factor. Otherwise, she shouldn't have been working for Mao Industries in the first place.

So instead of thinking for a common topic, Erin contented herself with just watching him silently.

Doing so reminded her of one of her favorite games with Jed when they were only eight years old… a year after their father left them for the Colony… was to observe the people passing under their window from their Grandmother's apartment during those boring after-school hours. They would spend time watching men and women walking by and would make rather fantastic stories of those individuals. Erin was the "party pooper" of this game: whatever the person wears during work was what they really were, she'd say, and she actually has proof to support this. Jed was the more imaginative of the two; he'd tell stories from characters who were actually super heroes but sporting secret identities to long-lost royalty hiding among the commoners who were protecting themselves from complicated political enemies. It was a game they both quickly outgrew as time went on, but on some ocassions, either she or her brother would feel a sense of nostalgia and play their game of "what ifs" about the people outside their walls. It had been two years since they'd last played that game…

She wondered what Jed would "What if" to a person such as Kamille Vidan. To her, she could mentally see Kamille as an ocean, its wild currents overlapping each other, with no sense of direction or route. But despite that, there was almost a powerful threathening surge in it that was almost as frightening…

"I wish you wouldn't stare at me so intently. It makes me feel as if you're going to open up my insides."

Erin blinked, that warm feeling she vividly recalled in her mind disappeared, replaced by a brief annoyance, then confusion. _It wasn't like me to daydream so much…_ the last time she lost her sense in time was when Sam tried to wake her up for her routines. She hoped it wasn't one of those mental infirmities that she read so much from the newspapers…

Kamille, for his part, was baffled as well, wondering why he chose those certain words for that outburst. He didn't like the sudden intrusion he was feeling from his companion. Even though she was technically not doing anything at all and was just sitting a considerable distance away from him. But that feeling was so persistent that he found himself saying it out loud. Oddly enough, the pressure instantly disappeared, Kamille suspected that it was too convinient to be a coincidence and wondered if Erin was connected with this after all.

"Oiya!" Paula's voice called out as she sort of bounded into the room. She gave Kamille a large grin.

Kamille only gave her a puzzled look in return, which made her reply in mocking anger. "Gee! I could have sworn the natural instinct was to ask who the hell am I."

The blue-haired boy looked away in annoyance. "Not of my concern."

"Oh, you looked so cute when you're mad." Paula replied cheerfully, and Erin wondered if she was being sportful or not. "By the way, you two, Brecks is very pleased with the performance you two did back in Green Noah. With that extra Gundam, we can afford to keep it while the other one's dismantled for studying."

"Really? So then, you're going to have the mk. 2?" Erin asked, in which the younger girl laughed.

"I wish! But I like the G-Falcon over that heavy thing. Besides Lt. Quattro decided to have the new guy keep it."

"I'm not a fighter pilot." Kamille, for the first time, put in.

Erin was as surprised as Paula is. "You're serious?" Erin asked, "You joined AEUG and you still have an intention to remain a civilian?"

"It's not what I meant… it's just well…" Kamille floundered. It certainly never occurred to him that this will end up to. But then again, when this was what he secretly wanted, a small instinct was telling him to take his time, before he could make a decision he will never retract from thereon.

"It's alright." Paula said, "We usually let the newcomer decide what to do here. Before we let them go to a safe colony."

"Heliopolis?" Erin asked, "Why?"

"It's under Orb jurisdiction. And they're pretty neutral when it comes to the war." Kamille said.

"That's right. You're not bad for a guy who came from a Titan's controlled colony." Paula said, but Erin sensed a tone of suspicion under that light-hearted voice.

Kamille looked embarrassed. "I've read underground publications. They usually mentioned Von Braun and Heliopolis would be the best place to go."

"Especially with all these independent government factions sprouting up nowadays." Erin said. "Now with ZAFT and Neo-Zeon to boot, it's amazing… I'm afraid the neutral nations will be pressured to pick a side."

"Not unless the Federation remains." Paula said.

"What do you mean?" Kamille asked.

"The Titans are mostly a "help" army originally, and I'm not really sure why the Feds regular forces are so unusually busy nowadays. But Brecks isn't the only man dissatisfied with the Titans' actions, and if the top brass from the government would want to disband them, they still have the powers to do so."

"Unless they are planning to become an independent army anyway."

"Yes, but they cannot possiby tackle with ZAFT and Neo-Zeon all by themselves. They would either take over the Federation or get more backers from the Colonists. Either way, they won't do anything drastic."

"You know quite a lot from a person who pilots a plane." Erin said, echoing Paula's earlier observation.

Paula gave a shrug. "I used to work with the Preventers a year ago."

"Preventers?" Kamille asked.

"A Federation branch tackling on information. Kind of like Intelligence in the earlier years."

"So why'd you leave?"

"I find them boring, that's all."

Erin doubted that reason, but tact has pointed out that Paula would have to keep the reasons to herself. For now.

Paula stood up, "Well, we have free time until we're en route to Luna. Let's get a bite to eat, shall we?"

"So, that means we're the only AUEGs here, huh?" Kamille asked as Paula shuffled him and Erin outside.

"Yep. Everyone else will be assumed as enemies. And we have to be alert when we're away from the asteroid field."

"Then I guess I'll have to choose soon," Kamille said quietly.

The three of them headed for the cafeteria for their evening meal. And Erin wondered what her family were doing back home. Hopefully a lot peaceful than her own predicament.

-----

"SIR! HQ said that our mechas will reach our destination in 3 minutes!"

"DON'T SHOUT AT MY EAR!" Jed shouted back, his eardrums still ringing from the fire blasts of the nearby enemy robot. Then he added the next word to show he wasn't really annoyed, "PLEASE!" Then his brain caught on what Sagara has just said. "What the heck do you mean our mecha!"

"Arbalest and Sentinel are heading for us!" Sagara shouted back, but at least he was three feet away from him when he answered.

"You're mistaken! I don't HAVE a mecha! Nor I can pilot it if I do have one!"

For the second time since the attack, Sagara gave a look of complete confusion, but only for a second. "The captain told me your case was serious! I never imagined!"

"What do you mean! What case!"

"Here it comes!"

"Hey, what do you mean serious!" Jed was saying when something shook beneath his feet as something crashed into a building. He looked up as a very huge missile was speared into the ashspalt of the street like an arrow. For a moment, Jed thought that they'll be annhiliated into pieces, then belatedly remembered Sagara's words awhile ago that the missile was only an empty shell.

"Hurry, sir, before the enemy sees us!" Sagara said as he went to the silver mecha strapped on the end of the shell. Fortunately, the rubble that collected itself beside it served as a footing that will help the both of them reach their machines. Jed looked at the other mecha aghast, not really sure if his brain can handle it. It seemed that the other mecha was more extraordinary than what he thought it would be.

"It's a Gundam. What the hell?" Jed muttered… those MS that were the fighting force behind the endless wars years ago… before Sagara called out in warning. "LOOK OUT!"

Instinctively Jed looked up at the grinning Karada as it prepare to stomp them with its huge limbs. Neither he nor Sagara had any chances of seeking shelter in time. The former was beginning to utter a prayer for himself…

When a huge flying knuckle flew overhead and hit the enemy's chest dead center. The impact from the attack threw the Karada off balanced and fell on the ground with a large THUNK!

"Are you alright?" Tetsuya's voice rang out from the Great Mazinger as the huge mecha decapitated the fallen enemy with its Mazinger Blade. "The professor told us MITHRIL agents were caught up in the fight. I'm glad we found you before they did."

"Thanks." Jed called back, not really sure what to say.

"We'll repay you by backing you up against the invaders." Sagara replied, finally setting Arbalest into motion. "Sir!"

"Uh, yeah." Jed said. _Erin_ would never believe this, that's for sure…

He could either walk away and hide and hope that he was being paranoid by the idea of grandmother caught in the battle. But he could use this machine and help the Mazinger Team, and then bring them to his neighborhood… Jed chose the obvious choice by opening the Gundam's cockpit when Sagara said. "MITHRIL agents secured your grandmother, sir, she's safe now. But you were right back then, Dr. Hell is attacking the place as soon as Ashura did."

"What for?" Tetsuya asked, alarmed now.

"Don't know, but we have to secure this place first." The Arbalest moved forward now, its rifle ready in its hands. And Jed knew he can't just stand by and watch. Even if he had no idea what was going on, really.

"OK. Sentinel, let's see if I'm the person for this," incredibly, he felt familiar to the cockpit and the controls. As if he was piloting all his life. He took a deep breath and pressed the activation sequence. The mecha moved. _But how was this possible?_

"Hey, reinforcements!" Kouji said out loud as he saw the two new mechs.

"From MITHRIL, huh?" Sayaka asked.

"Hah, who needs new robots! Boss Robot will kick the enemies' behind de-wa-sa!" As if to prove his point, Boss' robot attempted to kick the still moving Daburas, in which its action caused the Boss Robot's leg to fall off. "GYAAAAHHH!" Boss cried out in distress.

"Enemies!" Baron Ashura said, "Now there's no holding back!" From his/her fortress, another wave of huge mechas commenced attacking.

"They'll only keep this up to make us busy, aim for the leader unit!" Jed cried out before he caught himself. What on earth…

"ROGER!" Sagara said, opening fire with its rifle. Arbalest was the smallest of the robots in the group, but he was the most agile, and in this case speed was completely at his favor. Before their eyes, Sagara managed to fell three units simulteniously by blowing up the mecha's legs, while evading the enemy fire thrown at him.

"Wow. That's cool." Jed said, dumbstruck, when he noticed an enemy unit attacking Sentinel with its eye beams. Instinctively, Sentinel shielded itself from the blow… only to find it dissipating a few inches away. "Oh, the I-Field…" I-Field? He realized he couldn't afford the enemy another attack, so he willed the Sentinel's beam saber and sliced the new Daburas in half. "Stick together!" he called as Sentinel, Arbalest, the two Mazingers, Aphrodite and Boss Robot pushed through the enemy forces, with Sentinel and Arbalest serving as bait for the Mazinger team to finish off.

"NOW, KABUTO!" Tetsuya called, as Great Mazinger and Manzinger Z broke away from the group and ran to the drop ship Ashura commandeered.

"Got it, Tetsuya!" Kouji cried ecstatically. "Eat this, Ashura! DOUBLE BREAST FIRE!" The two Mazingers released an energy surge from their metallic chest, aimed at the fortress' engines. Immediately the ship's primary systems exploded, with the loss of its main power supply.

"Direct hit!" Sayaka said, looking at her instruments. "Ashura's fleeing!"

"I'll stop them---!" Kouji was saying when Tetsuya stopped him. "No, Kobuto. We have to finish off the remaining enemy mechas. Besides, we have to reach the rural area."

"Damn, I almost forgot Dr. Hell is there. We have to hurry."

Despite Sagara's report, Jed still felt uneasy… _please let her be alright_…he wasn't sure if it was to Grandmother, or to Erin. Or both. Clenching his teeth, he willed Sentinel's beam rifle to open fire.

-----

Basque Ohm had decided that it was time to give chase to the errant AEUG with Alexandria. But making sure he brought along a couple of important people along the way. When he finally received the reports that they were secured, he summoned for Bright Noah to his office.

Noah's bruises and wounds were still healing from the last time he entered that room. But the captain was unusually quiet as he took the written reports Ohm wanted to give to the Federation council.

"And a minute of your time, Captain." Ohm was saying. "Have you heard anything of Heliopolis?"

"Recently, sir. There's a Federation inspection going on right now to all neutral colonies." Bright said.

"I see." Ohm looked bored. "According to the usual procedures, yes?"

"Yes." Bright seemed not thrilled to have a chit-chat with such mundane topic. And Ohm shared the same sentiments as Bright said shortly "Then I'll be going, sir." Then he made a hasty retreat after the former gave his nod of approval. Ohm then opened a channel… "He doesn't know."

"Of course not," his companion replied. "The operation in Heliopolis has been going on now without Federation knowledge."

"Then what do you propose?"

"I propose to let the information go to another organization who will most benefit from it. Since Haman Khan's group has too much power, we will leave it…"

"To ZAFT, huh? Can you trust them?"

"Much better than a group who believed Newtypes are the future… don't you agree?"

"I see your point. I gave authorization to do so, Shagia Frost…"

"Always a pleasure, Commander." Shagia said smoothly, as he cut off from the communication.

"So, we can now move?" Olba, his younger twin, asked.

"Well. Yes. Now we'll have to watch what happens next from thereon."

"Understand, Brother."

-----

"Thank you for your patience, Minister Darlian." Uzumi Nara Attha said as he shook hands with the Vice Minister of External Affairs. The youngest member of the United Earth and Space Federation, Darlian was following her father's footsteps a year ago, when he was killed by OZ soldiers, then later served as Queen for the Romefeller Foundation. With the rise of White Fang, the Federation, with Treize Khushrenada as head, led a disastrous war that almost ended the world. With OZ gone, the Titans were later formed with the Federation's blessing, regardless of the voices that shouted against the strategy. Uzumi could see the strains of work on the Vice Minister's features. She and her father had been working so hard and for so long… but both could not make that first step.

"I see you came here for my answer." Uzumi said, inviting the Minister for tea, which the latter accepted. "And I'm afraid the council's decision is to say no."

"But why? Surely you know that Anaheim is producing illegal weapons that's banned from the Antarctic Treaty… the Gundam Physialis was enough…" Relena stopped when she saw the older man at her with a neutral expression in his features.

"With no solid proof on the matter as that Gundam was completely destroyed before it can be studied, as we have pointed it out before." he said again. "And you know I have no jurisdiction over Anaheim, just like the Earth Federation over Nergal Corporation. I merely had connections, and I cannot grant you permission to head there right now. You should plead your case to the Federation Council and get their approval."

Relena frowned. Orb was a neutral country, just like Sanc. In fact both her fathers were old acquaintances to the Atthas many years ago before she was even born. Unlike her former country, however, Uzumi firmly believed in military might. With power he can maintain protection for both Coordinators and Naturals. She can symphatize with that, but she firmly believed that weapons should not be confused as protection.

"Waiting for such a case is impossible, since the Federation pay Anaheim for new MS models."

"Then I'm afraid that decision still stands," Uzumi looked sorry. "I know you've worked very hard for this. I apologize."

Relena gave a wry smile. She wasn't a novice when it comes to politics, for it took her quite a while to realize that not everyone would willing to give way to her unquestionably simply because she used to be a queen of the world. She would just have to try again… somehow. Uzumi's casual mention of Nergal sparked her interest, though, and Relena made a mental note to check the Preventer's files regarding that company as soon as she finished her business here in Orb.

-----

"Hah! Eat that, forces of Evil!" Boss Borot shouted in glee as he kicked the already disintegrated limb recently blasted by Great Mazinger's Thunder Bridge.

"Let's head for Dr. Hell's ugly face!" Kouji said.

"We'll have to lift all four of you." Tetsuya reminded his eager friend. Looking at Aphrodite A, Boss Robot, Gundam Sentinel and Arbalest.

"I'll carry Arbalest, this Gundam has a bird mode." Jed said. _It does?_

"Well, this changes everything, then!" Kouji said. "I'll carry Aphrodite."

"Oh, Kouji!" Sayaka gushed.

"Well, I'll carry Boss Borot then." Tetsuya said.

"Darn, I prefer Venus A to carry me." Boss griped.

"You know Jun-san is back at HQ to assist the professor." Sayaka reminded him tartly. A part of her inwardly relieved that her robot wasn't a flyer either.

"Then let's go, everyone!"

"I'm coming, Grandmother," Jed swore when something was beeping on his control panel. After hesitating for a minute, he put it on and found himself facing at…

"I'm Commander Lady Une of the Preventers." The older woman was saying, "It's good to see you again, Lieutenant Shore."

"Uh, me too… I think."

"Sergeant Sagara gave me a report about you. I'm sure you'll be asking a lot of questions after this."

"Good thing you've realized that."

"I've sent reinforcement units at your direction." Lady continued seriously. "Jamil Neate and his team will support your forces against Dr. Hell 15 minutes from now. And… Captain Tessa also sends her regards."

"Captain Tessa?"

"She only said you'll understand." Lady Une said. "Safe journey."

"Thanks." Questions would have to wait. As the flying units lifted off, carrying their counterparts with them. Doing this was seriously slowing them down, but they really have no choice over the matter.

Jed couldn't help thinking if Erin knew what was happening right now, it eerily reminded him of that game they used to play years ago. Only this time the subject was about him.

-----

"It's not here! Blasted Federation! They're alerted to our presence!" Dr. Hell shouted, as the mecha dinosaurs attacked the GMs protecting the rural city. But the time was enough for him to study from his instruments that what he was searching for was not here. It seemed that their calculations had been off, or that it chose to hide away from anyone after its escape. In either case, from the reports he received from his allies, it had been set in motion. Then, when the time comes, the Federation will be powerless against their new weapon.

"Dr. Hell!" a subordinate android pilot called out from Dr. Hell's musing. "Our radars are picking up enemy mechas heading to our direction!"

"The Mazinger team." Dr. Hell said. "So I guess our coming here is not a waste after all." Dr. Hell had another reason for being here, and this time he had no intention of destroying them.

Not yet, anyway.

-----

Jed was relieved to see the Federation forces standing on their ground against the invaders. But it was obvious they can't hold this out for long. "We'll have to spread out and attack them one by one to support the surviving GMs."

"Roger that, sir." Sagara replied, in which he willed Arbalest to loosen its grip from the Sentinel and rolled forward to the ground, splaying hollow bullets to the oversized mecha dinosaurs nearest to it.

"Look out!" Kouji cried out as one of the brontosaurus looking mecha shot a huge ball of fire at the Arbalest. It seemed it cannot get away from its attack in time, and no one was close enough to serve as a defensive shield. Surprisingly, instead of attempting to jump away to safety, the silver mecha stood it's ground… and the fireball disappeared by a strong vibration from Arbalest.

"Amazing! What's that?" Tetsuya breathed.

"Lambda Drive. So they've perfected it." Jed answered the Mazinger pilot.

"Not quite. But you didn't seem to loose all your memories, sir."

"It felt like, the more I sat in this machine, the more jumbled thoughts are coming unbidden. I still don't understand." Jed grimaced, "but before that, we have to finish this battle first."

"Dr. Hell's fortress wasn't moving at all." Sayaka confided to the others. "And he's not bringing out more robots."

"Maybe he's run out of 'em." Kouji suggested lamely.

"I doubt it. In any case, be careful, he may be up to something," Tetsuya warned as he used his Drill Pressure Punch at the nearest Daburas.

A few rounds between the two groups commenced, before something went wrong for the defending team. A broken Karada managed to take a death grip of Mazinger Z's legs, making it immobile against a couple of missiles the remaining Daburas released. Sentinel had somehow lost its shield while deflecting enemy missiles and even Arbalest was having a hard time against its huge counterparts. Great Mazinger was too busy protecting Boss and Aphrodite after the rest of the dinosaur army decided to concentrate their fire on them instead.

"GAAAHH! They're too many!" Sayaka cried as another stray missile caused her cockpit to shake violently.

"Hang on! Lady told us the reinforcements are coming!" Tetsuya reminded her. Almost as if he was prophetic, the charging brontosaurus was blown away by a well-placed missile blasts on its frontlegs. Tetsuya immediately took the initiative to finish it off with Great's Breast Burn.

"Janjajan! Heaven sent Mobile suit pilots are here to rescue the day!" A young voice shouted in their communicators.

"Hey, Garrod! Don't ruin our entrance with corny dialogue!" The pilot of the green… Gundam, Jed realized… which fired the missiles that rescued Tetsuya's group, protested. In fact there were three Gundams, two flyer types and one land-based type, with a landship drawing close from the rear. Jed recognized the older models… X, Leopard, Airmaster…

"This Captain Jamil Neate of the Freeden." An older looking man's face appeared on their screens. "I'm here as reinforcement per Lady Une's command."

"Good to see you, then!" Kouji answered, his optimism climbing another notch as he willed Mazinger Z's Breast Fire to melt the annoying Karada's hands from it's metallic limbs.

"Gundams! Support the friendlies and attack all enemy units! Try to draw them away from the shelters!" Jamil ordered.

"Got that, Jamil!" The pilot of the GX replied. "Good to see a fellow Gundam pilot too."

"Ehh." Jed said, feeling a sweatdrop forming. The eager GX pilot didn't seem to change at all… oddly enough, since this is the first time he ever met the newcomers.

With the coming of the reinforcements, the battle once again tipped its favor for Jed's group, and soon they were slowly decimating the enemy force, forcing them back from the residential area.

Dr. Hell had seen enough, and he finally obtained sufficient data from the battle to decide it's time for him to leave, accepting that the Mazingers had won this round this time. Sentinel's computer had warned Jed of the fortress' apparent retreat, and the pilot decided he won't the villain get away for the next fight, and willed its beam rifle to open fire shouting "You're not going anywhere!"… when something strange occurred.

For Jed, it happened too fast, and for the rest they were simply too far away from Gundam Sentinel to offer support. No sooner had he raised Sentinel's weapon to attack, an enemy unit that Sentinel's computer, nor the rest of their instruments actually, couldn't identify and thus weren't warned properly, attacked the Sentinel's vulnerable torso with its beam rifle.

"What the?" Jed managed to shout before he could react… and the beam hit dead center on Sentinel's cockpit. It was a lot stronger than what Jed anticipated.

"AHHH!"

"Lieutenant Shore!" Arbalest was at the Sentinel's side in an instant, firing wildly at the mysterious unit. The red mecha moved with uncanny speed away from Arbalest's rifle. A speed that Sousuke find eering familiar.

_No! It can't be!_ Sagara thought as he continued his attack, _it's impossible…_

The unknown unit vanished as soon as it appeared from sensors, and Dr. Hell's huge fortress was now too far away from them to attack. The dinosaur mechas left behind renewed their attack on the helpless Sentinel when suddenly the Gundam somehow reactivated itself, and moved away from the incoming units, Arbalest securing its escape.

"Sir?" Sagara tried again. The comm to Jed's frequency was quiet, and it was enough to know the pilot was out of commission. There was only one explanation why his Gundam was moving now… So, it's ALICE… he really is Lt. Shore…

Arbalest was soon joined by the three Gundams and to ease the enemies off it's tail. The Freeden moved closer to get the damaged units, specifically Sentinel and Mazinger Z… and after a few more rounds, it was over.

-----

"Jed." Erin whispered, inattentively. The cold feeling was only brief, but it almost made her feel sick at the stomach.

"Anything wrong?" Quattro asked, routinely checking his squad consisting of himself, Erin, Kamille and Paula.

"Nothing. I had a bad feeling is all."

"Bad, huh?" Kamille echoed, but his gut feeling was also saying the same. The mk.2 that he rode in was given a new paint job to at least stand out from its Titan brethren. Now it was white, as white as the original Gundam seven years ago. Kamille still hasn't decided to become an AEUG fighter pilot, but Brecks and Henken suggested that a couple of more rides with the mk.2 would at least help him to figure it out, but to make him more familiar with outer space maneuvering as well.

Not to mention they were out in a defensive formation for a reason, the Titans had somehow caught up with them. And a battle was almost imminent.

"Radar is showing a Titan flagship off our port bow." Tores, the Ahgama's communication officer, reported. "It's the Alexandria."

Henken flashed a concerned look to Brecks. Although both were expecting the Titans to give chase after their attack on Green Noah, battle protocol almost dictate that the enemy ship should at least release Minovsky particles as a screen from their radar. Alexandria not doing so was an unnatural act, to say the least.

"Sir, two mobile suits are heading our way." Paula added, a look of disbelief in her features. "And a Gundam mk. 2 is carrying…" She no longer need to add any more details as the bridge can see from their own main screen that the Gundam mk. 2 Unit 1 was indeed waving a white flag. Kamille wondered if the pilot of the remaining mk.2 was that bastard Jerid Massa again.

It was a female voice that penetrated in the silence. "I have an important message for the leaders of the AEUG regarding negotiation for the stolen Gundams. I need to give them a handwritten letter from Commander Ohm directly."

"All alone? How brave." Quattro reacted.

"Emma Sheen." Kamille murmured, recognizing the voice.

"It's not like Basque's normal tactic, maybe it's a trap." Henknen voiced in his opinion.

Brecks gave a minute or two to think this over. "We'll make this brief. We need to find out what they're up to."

"Yes sir."

-----

It was Paula who volunteered to accompany Emma Sheen to the briefing room with the rest left behind to guard the ship. A lot of people from the Ahgama crew commented on the Titans' messenger. Some were rather impressed by Emma's apparent courage but the others couldn't help but disdain towards her for being among their number. Nevertheless, the Titans soldier met Brecks and Henken face to face without further mischief.

"Please give your answers as soon as you're able." Emma simply added as she passed the letter to Brenks.

Brecks gave a short nod as he opened the folded paper and gave a quick look at its contents. A few moments later, Henken and Emma gave a look of complete surprise at Brecks' expression of controlled rage, shouting "How shameless!"

"Wh-what do you say?" Emma gasped, not expecting this reaction. Brecks ignored her, and passed the letter to the captain for him to read. "Lt. Sheen, do you know what that letter contains?"

"No." was her honest reply.

"So that's why you're so unconcerned." Henken after finishing reading it, then returned the paper to Emma for her.

Emma knew that this was against her orders, but her curiosity got the better of her as she scanned the paper, her expression changed from disbelief to shock in a matter of seconds.

"Surrender the mk.2s and Kamille Vidan, or else they'll kill his parents." Brecks said flatly.

"That's… it's impossible!" Emma gasped.

"But that is handwritten by Ohm, you said so yourself. It's not what a military army should do."

"Maybe it's just an empty threat." Henken suggested, seeing Emma's apparent distress. Brecks shook his head in disagreement "Ohm is capable of doing such a thing." He replied.

"Then we will just have to rescue them somehow…" Henken was rudely interrupted by the bridge's comm overhead. "Captain!" Tores shouted. "Kamille's Gundam just broke out from formation!"

"What!" Brecks shouted, "Did you know where he's going!"

"He's heading for the Alexandria… Erin is giving chase after him!"

"Paula!" Henken said, thumbing his radio on. "Inform Lt. Bajina that the Titans are holding Kamille's parents as hostage. The Ahgama will follow to lend support."

"Yes, sir!"

Henken gave a grim look to Brecks. "Now it's a race…" the former senator whispered under his breath.

-----

"Hey, Kamille! Where the hell do you think you're going!" Erin cried out belatedly when the errant mk.2 suddenly broke away from their defensive line without any explanation and was heading toward the enemy flagship with total disregard to the truce. Quattro was left behind to protect the Ahgama and left Erin, whose mecha was much faster than his yellow mobile suit, to be the one to get him back.

"Get out of my way!" Kamille shouted back batting away the Hyuckebein's hands from the Gundam. "I have to save my mother!"

Erin looked at Kamille's face on the screen as if he'd gone mad. "WHAT!"

"I can't explain it now! I have to get there!"

"Well I won't let you go out there alone. I'm coming along as support." Kamille, to his annoyance, knew that he had no other choice in the matter, realizing that her words made sense.

"Just don't slow me down!" was his arrogant reply as his Gundam sped away as if its life depends on it.

"You're welcome!" Erin sarcastically answered, but then if Kamille's hunch has been right, then they're the only ones who'll be facing against anything the Titans would throw at them.

_Bad luck for them, I guess_… Erin thought psyching herself for the long battle ahead.

The Hyuckebein, with the Gundam mk.2 leading the way, followed suit.


	4. Inside a Capsule

**Inside a Capsule**

After the wake of Dr. Hell's attack on the city, the local officials from the JSSDF were now on the process of removing the civilians from the battle zone to be transported to nearby hospitals and evacuation centers. The Federation forces would have to secure the area and determine if the mechasaurus won't be visiting again anytime soon. As such, reconstruction to the damaged city would take awhile, if ever.

Jed somehow recovered from the attack the red unidentified mecha inflicted, which was actually a bad bump on his head when he banged it against the leather seat of the cockpit. He was out for a couple of minutes and wasn't sure how he managed to get out from the firefight, but made a mental note to find himself a helmet the next time he went out in a sortie. Anyway, he decided that with the Freeden and Mazinger team assisting with the rescuers, he could afford to sneak away from the Gundam and head for the place he once thought as his home by himself… almost.

"You're still here?" Jed asked in impatience at the Arbalest pilot. Sagara didn't seem to mind the other's tone of voice and answered crisply. "I have orders not to leave you alone, sir." If Jed had looked closely, and not distracted by his annoyance, he would have noticed that Sousuke was very nervous. The red mecha they've encountered before had bothered him extremely.

Jed grimaced then suddenly gave a sigh of resignation. "Fine. You need to explain a lot to me, anyway."

The two walked for another three minutes in a debris filled street before they reached their destination and Jed found the old woman whom he called Grandmother standing on the lawn where their house had been. But Jed was too relieved to see her unharmed than his own doubts about her. He looked at Sagara, "OK, do you mind if you stay here? I need to talk with my Grandmother privately."

Sagara looked that he didn't like that particular order but complied, staying on the main road and letting the other go inside the lawn.

"I see." The old woman said after Jed told her the story. They were now sitting on the old swing set that miraculously stayed intact from the fighting. She was staring at her clenched hands, and Jed had the distinct feeling she was trying to keep herself from bursting in tears. "I've always thought I couldn't always protect you from everything…" she gave a dry chuckle as she gestured the ruined house. "Though I've never imagined it in such magnitude."

"So, is it true? Erin and me… are not your grandchildren?"

Grandmother's wrinkled face was immediately filled with guilt. "My real children and grandchildren died during the war." She admitted sadly. "Ten years ago."

"Oh," Jed said, surprised at his unnatural lack of emotion. Perhaps he already suspected, somehow. Silence ensued, the young man letting his elder tell him in due time she was able.

"I actually found you and your sister three years ago, when I was visiting a cemetery near Old Tokyo." She smiled bitterly, "back then, areas near that place wasn't banned from the government. Anyway, I found you two unconscious and for some inexplicable reason, I just have to take you with me as far from that place as possible. I had you smuggled away by a friend before anyone else found out."

Jed tried to remember three years ago, but he could have sworn those were the years he and Erin were living as ordinary adolescents. Beyond that… "But I still have the memories living with you as children, playing in these swings, fighting other kids…"

"Imagine my surprise when you both woke up that day and instantly recognized me as your grandmother, adapting to these kinds of life." Grandmother said, "You acted as if you lived with me all this time, and I thought you both must be suffering from some kind of twisted amnesia. I waited for weeks, months, to see if you could recover your memories. As you see…"

"But why didn't you tell us?"

"You'd never believe me, even if I did."

Jed nodded to that answer. Erin would most likely laugh out loud by such an outrageous story. "Did anyone visit us, or inquired anything?"

The old woman shook her head. "Not one person. The neighbors really thought you were my grandchildren left behind to take care of me so they've never asked anything. Except recently…" she pointed discreetly to Sagara who was standing nearby in full alertness to any sign of trouble, as if he's half-expecting that Jed's old foster parent will mutate into an alien in a matter of seconds and eats them both, "I noticed him following you around."

"With no big success, really," Jed said, smiling.

Instead of being cheered up by her grandson's reaction, she became a lot sadder. "I'm sorry for all of this. I never wanted to keep this knowledge away from you two, but I really don't know how to explain it. And…" her trembling voice faltered. "All these time, you and your sister have been very important to me, and I couldn't bear of you hating my decision to do that. I just don't want you to leave me all alone again."

Jed felt tears coming to his eyes, but he quickly dried them away with the back of his sleeve "I can't say for Erin… but I understand on why you did it," he said truthfully. "And even though you're not my family, or my past was merely made up… these three years with you, have been very real for me."

Grandmother slowly took hold of his hand, in which Jed tightened his grip with hers, knowing that their life together was coming to an end. "What do you intend to do?" the old woman inquired.

"It seems I'll have to go with that military guy after all. He may know something about me. I'm worried about you, though, on where you might go."

"Don't mind about me. I'm sure this place will be fixed before you know it," Grandmother assured him. "The government isn't that sloppy. I'll manage somehow… just promise me that do care of yourself, and Erin, if you meet her again."

"I will. And more than that… I promise, after all this mess is resolved, I'll definitely come back for you."

"Jed…"

"You are, first among all others, my grandmother."

No hugs were exchanged, and for them deemed unnecessary. Somehow, they knew they'll get together in the end, even if fate can be a fickle thing, and there'd be no guarantees in the future.

But they can simply hope. And that was what they were now clinging onto.

* * *

Sagara was so used being ordered around by him in such unpredictable moments that by the time Jed demanded to know how much he knew he didn't hesitated to answer his queries. "We've met before… 8 years ago at an operation in Afghanistan, a few months before the One Year War."

Jed thought that he was numb from the unpleasant surprises that would come at his way, he was sadly mistaken. "What!" he said. "That's impossible… I'd have to be 10 years old that time."

"Actually, you're 14 back then, sir…" Sagara corrected him.

"So… what happened?" Jed said, shocked again by that information… if he was fourteen when he supposedly did met Sagara, and he was fifteen when he was taken in by Grandmother…

"You served as a Federation soldier whom aided MITHRIL to halt nuclear weapons being transported in an illegal route in Afghanistan. It turns out they were supplying these to the people who would later create the Principality of Zion."

"You're a MITHRIL soldier back then?"

"No, I was part of the local guerilla forces. I joined MITHRIL after you left for another mission."

"And I suppose that's too much to ask what that is."

"I'm sorry sir, but I wouldn't know. It's classified Federation information. The captain couldn't even give me any leads back then."

"This means I'll need to see Federation archives to find out." Jed finished "Am I with another girl… my sister… Erin Shore?"

"In the actual fighting? No, sir." Sagara said and then quickly added. "But back then I'm not allowed to go to Federation bases set up there so I wouldn't know."

"Ah," Jed reflected, it never occurred to him that Sagara was the deceiving type ever since they met so he must be on the level here. "So, why are you tailing me?"

"We've been searching for you ever since you went missing. It's apparent you've had some information vital for the organization."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but whatever memories I had back then is gone now."

"We know. That's what Captain Tessa also deducted from your actions of not returning to the military all this time."

"But how'd ya find me, anyway?"

"From your Federation application form…"

"So I could receive formal training for engineering. That's right, I'd forgotten. And that weird Gundam over there…?"

"You used to pilot the prototype back then. Before you left, you left some enhancements for the Mobile Suit in its memory files. We never found out about this until three years ago."

"Hm, that's very efficient of me then." Jed muttered, _and weird_. "So why are we standing here for? Aren't we going to any military places you hang out with or what?

"I'm also informed that it's best that you and I join the Freeden for the time being."

"What for?"

The Ducanan is busy regarding past terrorist factions of late. Do you hear anything about the Blue Cosmos?"

"Those anti-Coordinator extremists? Yeah, I heard of them…" but in Jed's opinion, they were just merely a bunch of troublemakers who were too frightened to cause havoc in the Colonies and were causing havoc on Earth instead, after they had once successfully drove out the Coordinators about two decades ago.

"Coordinators. Although to be frank, I've never really met one… except from battles…" Sousuke was saying.

Half a century ago… when Space Colonies had not been, in essence, perfected for human living, Earth scientists used to create their own superhumans from their most basic genetic make-up to ensure that these people could survive the harsh environments of outer space. It had been successful, and those who can afford to add these new genetic quirks to their offspring were put into practice. But after a fight in which a Coordinator gone crazed single-handedly killed ten people from a mob incident, the normal people, branded as "Naturals", suddenly feared them… and from that fear came hatred and discord.

Much of the history behind the genocide of suspected Coordinators disappeared, and the Coordinators that managed to survive fled for the safety of outer space, where they've stayed ever since. The scientists behind the Coordinator creation were executed by the Federation to appease the public, and their research and projects regarding it were obliterated. Rumors exist, though, that the Coordinators were still doing genetic enhancements on their own, it seemed that their offspring did not carry over their own DNA alterations for some reason. How much of it is true was unknown, and the Spacenoids were keeping a tight lip regarding this. Then eight years ago, a man named Zeon Daikun declared the Newtype philosophy, of a next step of evolution for the human race. This "natural" evolution was widely accepted gladly in both Earth and Space, furthering the alienation of the Coordinators. Afterwards, the world was basically living in uneasy peace, until Zeon was killed, and his surviving family founded the Principality in memory of his name... which led to more fighting that until now wasn't quite resolved.

Jed couldn't figure out why he's thinking about this now, when he never really cared on the whole mess, "So I guess I'll be counting on you, Sergeant."

Sagara was relieved by this and replied a strong "Yes, sir!"

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get back at all. The Mazinger team was in fact waiting for them with the mechas they've temporarily abandoned. "Took you long enough!" a young raven-haired man called out. Jed could deduce that the same man was probably a few years younger than him. "I'm Kouji Kobuto! Pilot of the Mazinger Z."

Jed eagerly shook his hand; he was very confused these past hours. But now that everything was resolved, more or less, he was able to meet the others properly. "Yeah, I know! I've watched you guys from the evening news… the robots, not you, I mean, but usually everyone else was too busy running away before the reporters could give a proper interview." He was a rather huge mecha fan from the Gekigangar 3 generation… "I'm Jedis Shore, by the way. You can call me Jed…"

"And I'm Sayaka Yumi!" A pretty girl in a white jumpsuit interrupted, determined not to let Kouji get the spotlight for himself again. "Aphrodite Ace's pilot, and that's Boss."

"Pleased to meet ya de-wa-sa."

"Me too." Jed said, after shaking the other's hands. He gestured at Sagara "And this guy is…"

Sagara immediately straightened up, clasped his hands behind his back, feet firmly apart and then said in a loud, prompt, and crisp manner "Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, SIR!"

"Forgive me; he's a little eccentric…" Jed apologized, seeing the confused looks of the other three pilots. To answer their unspoken questions plastered on their expressions he added. "Yes, he's always like that."

"I… see…" Kouji said, then instantly switched into his cheerful mood. "Anyway, we're on our way to formally join the Federation army when the bad guys showed up along the way." He waved helplessly at the ruined city, "I heard this was your turf. I'm sorry."

"Don't mind. If it hadn't been for you guys coming to the rescue, it would probably more disastrous than losing buildings." Jed said, then his mind struck him that they seemed to be missing one team member "By the way… where's the pilot of the Great Mazinger robot?"

"Oh, Tsurugi Tetsuya," there was a shadow of sadness showing in Kouji's features, but was gone a second later. "He really had no intention of joining the army, actually. He was supposed to act as our guide to the nearest Federation base…"

"And left as soon as Freeden volunteered to take us there." Sayaka said, "Although honestly, I do think it's more like he never really liked to be here. Brings a lot of unwanted memories…"

"Tetsuya lost his family from an attack like this in the past wars when he was a lot younger." Kouji explained grimly. "Back then, the government never really gave much thought of installing sturdy emergency shelters."

"I see." Jed said, feeling a little sympathy for the unknown man. "Why are you joining the army, anyway?"

"Partly because the good guys would need every help it could get." Kouji replied, "Commander Oka is an old friend of my father's, he proposed to create a new autonomous troop for the Federation, and wanted us to join in."

"But don't we have the Titans for that?"

"Yeah." Sayaka answered hesitantly, "but the commander wanted to make a kind of group that would listen to him if something's up."

"I see." Jed understood the implications of that statement alright. "Well you're in luck. Seems me and Sagara are gonna be with you guys too."

"Neat!" Kouji said. "Welcome aboard. Now let's go! We'll have to meet the captain."

Oddly enough Jed was anticipating for this… his first literal step of self-discovery. He could only hope he'd be up to the task. "Guess we'll have to bring our mechas to the mothership first." He suggested. The others nodded to his wisdom as they broke away to man their respective mechs.

Jed was checking his instruments when he felt something brush against his leg, stooping to the floor; he realized that it must have shaken loose from its hiding place during the fight. "Now what the heck…?" he muttered as he brought the object out to the fading sunset's light to study it. It was a small heavy metal object shaped like a capsule, and try as he might he couldn't find any lock or any compartment to yield what's inside. He found it strange that if this was his, Sagara would surely bring it to his attention. He wondered what the heck he was thinking eight years ago if he had to lock it away, even from himself, much later. He also added another one in his mental list to find a mechanic to help him unravel this mysterious object.

Satisfied that his Gundam wasn't badly damaged as he feared, he willed the huge mecha to its feet, and followed the Arbalest to the Freeden.

* * *

Quattro was surprised by the fact that Kamille and Erin had ran off together on their own without permission, and that Paula had given him a tense report that the Titans had Kamille's parents hostage. It was apparent the boy somehow knew, and went away without consultation. Fearing for a trap, Quattro added his suggestion not to let the Ahgama join in the fight, and that he'd need to bring along the prototype weapon Astronaige was perfecting.

"But that thing's not ready for testing!" the mechanic protested.

"Well now it's fine time to do it." Quattro replied smoothly. "Have Paula use the extra mk. 2 to help me carry it."

Paula's expression told him she wasn't up the task to pilot a Mobile Suit, but was about to do it anyway when Emma Sheen grabbed hold of the younger girl's hand before she could walk away. "Lieutenant, please bring me along!" she shouted.

Everyone near the hangar stopped what they were doing and looked at Emma in shocked silence. Quattro's face was expressionless, as if he expected her to do this sort of thing after all. "But…" he was saying.

"I won't let the Titans practice this sort of thing and hurt civilians."

"But you're from their group." He finished firmly.

"I'm a Federation soldier, first." She corrected "I did not join the military for Basque Ohm. I'll help you rescue the hostages."

"You know this could be a trap," Astronaige said. "Lieutenant!"

"My intentions are true." Emma looked at Paula. "Will you accompany me in the cockpit?"

"Uh, sure." Paula managed to mutter.

"If I attempt treachery of any kind, you may shoot me." Emma said firmly. "Just let me join you."

"Very well. I'll take full responsibility." Quattro said, to Astronaige he added, "We're in a hurry, we can't afford to make a formal meeting about this."

"Yes, sir." Astronaige didn't like the idea, but understood their predicament. Henken always assured him that Lt. Quattro Bajina always knows what he was doing, and that sort of thing also required some reckless plan…

* * *

It took only a couple of minutes, but there, a hundred feet away from the Alexandria, Erin could see a small object shining dimly against the darkness. She quickly willed her channel open to all transmissions, straining her ears for any word from their mothership. Kamille wasn't much into subtlety, as he was still hell bent on reaching the capsule, before the Alexandria fired a particle beam to the course his heading. The Gundam veered away in the nick of time, the pilot afraid to bring the line of fire to the helpless capsule.

"Warning shots, they don't want us to reach the capsule." Erin reported.

"This means they're waiting for Emma's report on the negotiation." Kamille suggested.

Erin snorted the unlikely theory, "Us being here is an answer enough," as soon as she said those words; four squads of Hi-Zakus and Zaku 2s emerged from the Alexandria's massive hangars. "Here they come."

Kamille didn't have to reply, as he cleanly shot an incoming green Zaku into space dust, and were now swooping at the three others. Erin half-expected that the huge Titan ship would come forward as support, and was surprised to see that they're standing their ground. An unpleasant suspicion was forming in her mind, and she asked Kamille to check something out, which he later confirmed it.

"Minovsky particles are high. Are they trying to bait the Ahgama?"

"Or they're trying to capture our mechas without damaging us too much." Erin said. "Can you reach the capsule from here?"

Kamille made a quick estimation, perhaps with a little speed and considerable risk for both their parts, "I think I can…" he began.

"Can you or can't you, Bidan?" Erin's voice was harsh.

"I can," Kamille retorted grimly, "Unfortunately the Alexandria will cause us some trouble."

She surprised him by saying promptly "We'll have a touch and go operation then. I'll attempt to attack their ship. You handle the rescue and some units left behind. Can you do it?"

"I will."

"Go!" Erin cried, and the Hyukebein broke away from the leading squad and threw the mecha into what it looked like a suicidal ram. Her sensors showed that the Alexandria's cannons were shifting towards her direction and opened fire. The mecha then, under her mental instructions, threw into a very complicated move of evading almost all of the energy waves directed at her, dimly aware that the Titans were also shooting their comrades who were chasing after her. Another fake and a drop, the mk.4 , opened fire with its missiles against the Alexandria's bridge, which made little damage against its reinforced hull. Kamille told her before of the Alexandria's strength but Erin never really appreciated that assertion until now.

Still, her attack proved to be enough, the Alexandria's weapons all shifted to its immediate threat, ignoring Kamille and his battle for their hostages completely. A lone Zaku attempted to strike her down with the heat axe, but Erin already warned by both instincts and the EOT computer about the danger, and proven to be much faster. In the blink of an eye, she already rammed the Hyukebein's sword onto the cockpit, grabbed the lifeless mecha, and used it as a shield when the huge battleship's lasers fired. The Hyukebein used it thrusters, and was now in a safe distance as the Zaku was being fired upon. The black Personal Trooper returned the favor by shooting the Alexandria with the Photon Rifle, Erin wishing that Kamille would hurry up, not knowing if she can hold the fort any longer. When she realized that one of the laser barrels turned away from her and fired before she could attack it.

"KAMILLE!" She shouted helplessy, forgetting her own danger for the moment, as the laser continued its course to where the helpless capsule was.

* * *

Kamille braced himself as the Gundam mk,2 swerving left and right to avoid enemy laser beams, while counterattacking with its vulcan, at the same time keeping an eye at the capsule. Any screwup in his part, the remaining Hi-Zakus would have simply struck down the helpless capsule, making their rescue operation end in vain.

The Gundam mk. 2 seemed to follow the footsteps of its forefather, as the enemy Hi-Zacks were being shot down one after another in a matter of seconds, while the white Gundam took little to no damage at all. Before long, the enemy squad that remained were reduced to metallic rubble. Kamille quickly engaged the Gundam's remaining energy into its thrusters, grabbing the glass-like capsule with its outstretched hands, ignoring the warnings that a high energy signal was heading towards his direction. And if he wasn't fast enough, he and his parents will die this day…

It was all up to fate…

"I've got them!" Kamille cried to Erin over the radio, just as the Alexandria's laser passed by only a few feet away below him. "Get out of there!" he shouted, seeing that the Hyukebein still couldn't break away from the enemy mothership.

Now Erin seemed to be the one in trouble.

Somehow, one of her stabilizers had burnt off during the attack, and the Hyukebein was having trouble moving from the tailing Zaku 2 that had miraculously remained unscathed from the attack, the two were now exchanging fire, while trying to dodge from the Alexandria's guns. Erin willed her photon rifle to the enemy cockpit… only to see it obliterated by another energy blast. At first, she thought that Kamille, against all common sense, had come back to her rescue. Lt. Quattro's voice broke in the silence of her cockpit a second later. "Erin, break away from the Alexandria after I shoot!"

Erin didn't know that the Hayaku Shiki had such a long range attack, not until after the battle did she found out that he was using the mega bazooka launcher prototype that Paula was raving about a few hours ago in the cafeteria. But both of them knew that the bazooka was too heavy to carry around by an ordinary Mobile Suit on its own, how did…

The Launcher fired again, this time destroying the Titan's main cannons, helpless the Alexandria would have been an ideal target… if the offensive team had been a larger force. Erin could only nod at the ship's luck as she and Kamille fled away, she could see the Gundam's hands holding the glass capsule protectively… and inside, her sensors show two humans encased. Kamille had been right after all. Erin felt another stab of rage against the Titans for using such a dirty tactic when she heard Lt. Quattro's voice cut in. "You two would have to answer to Brecks for engaging the enemy without authorization."

"Authorization!" Kamille raged, "They could have killed my parents!"

"In which we could have rescued them anyway, instead of chasing after you like fools."

Erin wisely kept away from their conversation, knowing that Quattro was berating them for their apparent lack of respect to procedures. What struck her was the way Quattro talked about it… _I knew it, this man… he's been in the army before… _

As the two mechas approached the yellow mobile suit, Erin could see that he wasn't alone. Supporting the heavy launcher, was the black Gundam. And the pilot. "Hey, you're…" she was saying.

"I am Emma Sheen of the Earth Federation." The Titans' negotiation officer replied. "I'm in your side now."

"I know you are." Kamille said, "You're too good to be a Titan in the first place."

"Boy…" Emma replied, recognizing him instantly.

"We'll talk all these things later." Quattro said. "We need a doctor to check the hostages."

* * *

It wasn't as fearful as they'd thought… both Hilda and Franklin Bidan were simply put into some sort of suspended animation within the capsule… similar to Luna's hibernation facilities where they've put their people into slumber to accommodate them as they create the Space Colonies by others. After the construction, they were revived and be transplanted there. But on the Vidans' case, they would have slept forever in death, had the capsule been destroyed or malfunctioned a bit in deep space. But for now, Kamille was restricted by the doctor to visit them, until they'd recover the hibernation sickness by giving them a full night's rest. And so he ended up in the briefing room with Erin and Emma instead, about what would happen to them from now on.

"It's amazing that the Titans managed to have this kind of technology, and actually using it..." Quattro said, after giving his report to the captain and the senator.

"And cheap too, that casing protecting the capsule is almost as fragile as glass." Brecks retorted angrily, remembering the Astronaige's analysis on the pod. "If Kamille wasn't skilled enough to control his Gundam's hand with its grip, he could have accidentally shattered the capsule into pieces." Another proof that the young blue-haired man had shown a great potential, Quattro thought as he gave the boy a brief glance. Calculating the Gundam's fingers… strong enough to carry the small capsule but not too much pressure to crack it… under a matter of seconds was not a common feat.

"Had you two been in a military, I could have demoted you for insubordination." Brecks said gravely to Erin and Kamille who were standing in stiffly in attention, but Quattro saw beginnings of a smile in the old man's features as he added. "But AEUG is not a military army… yet. Therefore I'll give no penalties in your conduct, for now."

"Thank you sir!" Erin replied, saluting him in which her younger counterpart hastened to do the same gesture.

"As for you, Ms. Sheen, before joining us, you'd have to be under inspection by our people… Namely Paula." In which the younger girl replied "Gah, again!" Brecks ignored the outburst and finished by saying "Standard procedures, if you understand."

Emma had now gotten rid of her Titan get-up and was now donned in a green AEUG standard uniform, removing all doubt on her intentions to her future in the war "Thank you, sir." She replied graciously.

"You may now leave, except for the superior officers." Henken said, who seemed to spend the whole time reading an unwritten piece of paper than chipping in to the conversation. Erin wondered if Emma had something to do with it, as he was acting very strange the second she joined their forces.

Paula led the other three pilots out from the briefing room, in which Henken finally raised his head to look at his companions. "What?" he demanded.

Quattro was tempted to reply his observation on the captain's oddness of the whole scenario a few seconds ago, but professional pride and personal habit kept him from indulging on such things, and he was curious on what Brecks just mentioned. "What's this about the army?" he asked.

"We must look at this in an objective level, gentlemen." Brecks said quietly, studying an apple from the fruit basket. The only item adorning their table. "The Titans had apparently grown too much in power, both in technology and its troops. Soon, they may launch a coup against the government with that rate. We'd also need more manpower in our cause. I may have to convene a meeting with Wong and the others on Luna."

"So, we're finally making the move," Quattro muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I've received UN Commander Gou's, a very good friend of mine, message a few days ago, in which he provided a sound plan. With the reports from our recent Titan sorties, the AEUG leaders would have to reach a common agreement sooner." He nodded at Henken who replied. "This could also be a good opportunity to check out Anaheim."

"Of course," Quattro replied dryly. That particular company would help them a lot, including refitting new arms to their new mechas, if the price was right and regardless the group it sold its weapons to. "We could also check Mao Industries. Heard one of their number was hiding in asylum there." He suggested.

"For the Hyukebein," Henken nodded to his wisdom. "That would be difficult without the head in charge, but that'll do."

Brecks stood up, with Henken following suit, deciding that the meeting adjourned. "Well, it's a long night. We'll have to get some sleep while we still can." It would take a few days to reach the moon, and with the Titans still giving chase, they'd need the rest they could get.

* * *

The hours of the next day had been relatively quiet, but Kamille finally received permission from the doctor to see his parents on person. Erin was surprised, though, that the young blue-haired man asked her to come along with the visit. She assumed that it's because she was involved, with a huge risk of her life, to rescue his parents. Only when she entered the small medical room regarding the truth: she was just asked there to maintain the peace, as their family reunion had not been as emotional as she'd imagined.

First of all was Franklin's apparent disinterest of seeing his long-lost son and stayed in bed, ignoring his family. An almost hysterical Hilda was crying and reprimanded her son over the foolishness he was doing by joining a rebel faction. Erin felt small stirrings of anger and annoyance from her friend like a half-burned furnace, but Kamille surprisingly kept his temper… perhaps realizing that yesterday he was so close of loosing them both, and couldn't afford to be snappish.

"Kamille! You are leaving this ship with us as soon as we've reached a colony!" the concerned mother cried out in which Kamille gave a retorted "No! I've made up my mind! You can't force me!"

Erin felt a little awkward overhearing the whole conversation, but couldn't find an excuse to leave the room. She noticed that Mr. Bidan was spending a little too much studying the area, instead of joining in and contributing his opinion. But then again, Hilda and Kamille were talking to each other as if he wasn't there. She wondered what kind of man he was who'd never even noticed his own family's aversion to him. _He wasn't so different from my old man_, she concluded sardonically. Jed would object, of course, but he'd always been the kind one, she was always the disagreeable member of the family.

The AEUG are brutes who attacked our colony without warning! How could you…" Hilda was saying.

"Those 'brutes' are the ones who just rescued you, mom! Your precious Titans find you expendable!" Kamille shouted back at her face, ignoring his mother's wince, finally reached at the end of his patience.

"Leave him alone, Hilda. You can't convince him otherwise," Franklin's voice calmly put in from where he was sitting, instantaneously stopping mother and son from their argument. But only for a moment.

Hilda gave a sarcastic laugh at her husband, "Since when do you care anyone else but yourself?" Erin saw Kamille bracing himself, as if he expected his father would suddenly stand up and attack her in rage by that remark.

But Franklin continued talking as if he didn't hear the thinly veiled insult. "There's still time for him to reach a final decision, I suggest you don't force him."

Hilda would have taken a more verbal sparring with her estranged husband, but seemed to keep herself in check, apparently for both Kamille and Erin's sake.

"I'll take you to your rooms," Kamille said tiredly, "Please follow me."

His parents followed suit, a cold atmosphere enveloping their presence, and Erin found herself holding her breath that she didn't remember doing.

"Very interesting," Quattro's voice broke in from behind her, Erin looked over shoulder to see him standing a few feet away, studying the drama quietly, and watching Kamille and his parents' departure.

"You act as if this is the first time you've witnessed a dysfunctional family." Erin observed.

"Yes, in a way… as I have no family." Quattro replied flatly, obviously deterring anyone for feeling sympathy for him with that piece of information. "Yours?"

"I have a brother and a grandmother back on Earth. But with a better condition." Erin looked at Kamille. "His parents aren't very thrilled being here, I might add."

"Maybe," Quattro agreed distractedly. "What did Kamille say?"

"He wanted to join us… but he did mention he's having second thoughts." Erin replied, remembering their conversation in the briefing room the afternoon before.

"He'll join." Quattro said with much confidence. "He, of all people, realized the need to stand up against the Titans."

"So I guess you shared the same notions then, on you joining the AEUG, I mean?" The girl asked, her curiosity go the better of her tact by this mysterious pilot.

Quattro gave a slight smile. "It's the only way I know how to live. That's also the reason why I'm not married." She never found out if he was merely joking, as a quick view in his pager alerted him that his presence was needed at the bridge this instant. Saying his quick goodbyes to the girl, Erin watched him leave for a few seconds, then turned her attention to the small cluster of debris that they're approaching. Since this was a neutral area, they can ease somewhat in their defenses, knowing that there won't be any fighting to expect soon. For the first time since joining the AEUG, she felt small stirrings of homesickness… with Paula still supervising Emma and Kamille busy entertaining his parents…

And she couldn't help feeling very lonely.

She wondered helplessly if Jed knew what has happened to her. Most likely not, as the Titans and the small Federation allies they had would simply cover the whole thing up and would spread around official news she'd had an accident or something. She hated not giving word to at least assure them she was alive, but made a mental note to at least try contact him when they reached the moon. Slightly cheered by that plan, Erin decided to check up on her Hyukebein's repairs.

* * *

"SOS?" Quattro asked, realizing that his summons was more important than what he'd realized. "Where?"

"From the Heliopolis colony," Tores reported, opening the schematics in his station for Quattro to see. "We received the transmission fifteen minutes ago."

"Naval SOP demands we at least to check it out." Henken said. "But as for us being AEUGs." He didn't need to add that implication.

"So we'll ignore them, and let the Orb people do this?" Quattro asked, feeling uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach, in which a quick view to the rest of the bridge showed that most of them felt the same sensation.

"Or we could leave them in the tender care of the anti-Spacenoid Titans." Brecks said, still meditating. Finally he opened his eyes and continued. "We'll answer the hails, but put on a weapons alert for any sign of trouble." The bridge team relayed those orders to the respected stations.

"I wonder what Heliopolis did to get itself into trouble? It's unlikely for a neutral colony to signal for help, with the moon quite a distance away," Henken asked aloud.

"It could be Federation pressure, or Neo-Zeon. They've done that before." Quattro suggested.

"Despite the Antarctic Treaty?"

"Even that Treaty has loopholes. We recently broke one of those remember?"

"Of course," Henken replied dryly. "You'll brief the pilots?"

"As soon as the ship changes its designated course. If you be so kind and call them to the briefing room?"


	5. Tosho Daimos

**Tosho Daimos**

"Good to finally meet you in person," the captain of the Freeden said, shaking the newcomers' hands in turn. Jed couldn't help but look at the Captain's vertical scar on the left side of his face, despite his dark shades covering his eyes. But he could also sense that the older man was studying him as well.

"Anyway, here is my bridge team…" in which Jed caught their attention. Sara Tyrell, a professional looking woman wearing a pink businesslike suit, was Jamil's First Officer of the ship, Shingo Mori, a rather plain looking man as the helmsman and Toniya Malme, the blonde perky woman, was their communication officer. The bridge members were too busy with their posts to give a formal greeting, so Jed found himself nodding to them instead.

"We're sent by Lady Une of the Preventers to collect the Mazinger team. We also forward the message to your superiors in MITHRIL, which we will keep you in a positive accommodation, as I understand that our missions go hand in hand."

"We'd like to find out about that, though." Kouji reminded him.

"Of course. But I prefer that all the pilots are here to finalize our plans. They're still busy with maintenance, and I'll need to receive official orders from Commander Gou. Sara…" the First Officer immediately left her station and stood neatly beside him. "Please give them a tour around the ship, to help them become familiar with it."

"Yes sir." Sara complied, leading Jed and the others to the door, "if you follow me?"

As soon as the door closed, Toniya immediately broke the silence by saying. "They're pretty young for soldiers, don't you think?"

Shingo answered with a small laugh. "You're just annoyed because the newcomers aren't older than you."

Toniya gave an exaggerated sigh, but not offended by her friend's remark. "True. Until then, I'm still stuck between Roybea and Witz." She made a comical face, giving her opinion on the very idea.

"It shows that this war is having a crisis in manpower," Jamil replied seriously.

"That's a shame; kids shouldn't be put into the fighting at all." Shingo said, a bit surprised at the Captain's blandness on the issue.

"But they are, in ways we cannot imagine," the captain said somberly. "It happened before. And it will happen again."

And that was the end of the conversation… Jamil was so solemn when he said those words that Toniya's own mirth quickly evaporated like rubbing alcohol, from what she observed their usually cool tight-lipped captain looked like he was looking into a past that he never really relished seeing again. Respecting to avoid such painful subjects for his sake, the bridge went quiet, for now, and continued their assigned duties.

-----

It seemed that the tour was destined to be short-lived after all, as Sara showed them the hangar where their mechas were being repaired and maintained by their engineering team. The two pilots of the Gundams showed up, which Sara introduced as Roybea Roy, the taller brown-haired man who piloted the Leopard Gundam and Witz Sou, a few inches shorter than Roybea with spiky blonde hair as the Airmaster's pilot. Many introductions were given and taken, and then Roybea invited them to the entertainment room that was close by… complete with a bar and a billiards set for those tedious moments when pilots have nothing better to do with their spare time.

"I thought you're supposed to check on your Gundam?" Sara severely asked him, almost forgetting the newcomers.

"Well you know what they say: All work and no play…" Roybea replied smoothly, giving a grin to her, in which Sara ignored.

"Makes Roybea a moron," Witz, the obviously more short-tempered than his counterpart, bit out. "We are supposed to check our stuff for the next fight, you know."

"Well, Kid and his team seems to have things sorted out," Roybea replied, serious now, "besides, we'll only get in their way. I say we just relax and then swap stories to improve morale."

"Well," Sayaka admitted ruefully, "I am kinda thirsty."

"See?" Roybea said cheerfully, ignoring the glowering expressions from Sara and Witz "A cola would do wonders."

"But…!" Sara attempted again, "I'm supposed to show them around…"

"In this small ship? Trust me, the best place to entertain guests is the recreation room, or…" Here Roybea cocked his head at Kouji's direction, "you can always go to the clinic and watch the doctor brew coffee, if that's your idea of fun."

"Uh, we'll pass, thanks." Kouji said.

"And I'm sure you have much better to do in the bridge than spending time babysitting them." Roybea added for Sara's benefit. "I'll personally tell the Captain myself after this."

"Fine," Sara said in a defeated tone. "I'll leave them in your care then." Here she gave another stern look "And if you're going to make them drink liquor like the last time you'll…"

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on things." Witz promised her.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me," Sara said, as she walked away from the hangar.

"Cheerful person, isn't she?" Jed commented, watching her.

"Actually, she's a fine second in command officer. A great asset to the team," Roybea admitted. "Her only problem is that she sometimes needed to loosen up once in a while."

"Which I'm sure you don't have that same problem," Witz said dryly.

"Of course. Now please follow me?"

"Uh, I think I'll stay here." Jed said to the group, and he saw from the corner in the eye that Sagara has an intention to follow him around too. "And what are you doing here?"

"My orders are…" Sagara began.

"To stick with me, I know," Jed finished. "Are your orders include following me to the restroom or to the place I sleep in?"

"Yes, sir!" was the loud reply. Jed somehow regained his footing before face faulting to the floor. "That's not exactly what I expected to hear." He said, regaining his composure. He racked his brains to find a way out of this dilemma when an idea struck him. "Aren't I a former soldier?"

"Yes"Sagara, replied, surprised by Jed's sudden shift of conversation.

"And your superior officer?"

"Actually… you left the service and technically not an officer…"

"Whatever," Jed said, waving that point away, "And other than my memory loss, I don't happen to be dangerous, crazy or unpredictable?"

"Well you got the unpredictable part right…"

"So I'm not really in any danger of hurting, and getting hurt by, anyone." Jed interrupted patiently, "And we seem to be in a very safe ship. Ergo, as long as we're here, I really don't need a bodyguard everywhere I go. Therefore I order you to stop following me around; be, uh, at ease, have fun and leave me alone, alright?"

"But…" Sagara said, clearly not convinced despite the obvious points Jed said.

"I mean it. Go! Scat! I'll call you when I need your help, alright?"

Fortunately Sayaka and Kouji managed to come to his rescue by grabbing each of Sagara's shoulders and literally dragged him away from where he was standing. "You heard your boss, you can come with us instead," Kouji said in a friendly tone.

"But sir!" was his last call before the trio made a turn from the door.

"Funny guy." A young boy's commented overhead, Jed looked up to see that he was actually a few feet away from the GX unit that helped them in the last fighting. "Where'd you find him?" a young boy with messy green hair and in mechanic overalls called out. From where he's standing, Jed noticed that the boy was holding a wrench… no doubt busy with the repairs in the cockpit of that huge robot.

"I didn't. He followed me home." Jed shouted, in which the other youth gave an appreciative chuckle to his joke. "You the pilot of that thing?"

"Yeah, more or less." He called back. "I'm Garrod Ran."

"Jed! Pleased to meet you! Are you the chief mechanic here?"

"You're giving me too much credit! Talk to the little brat, he'll help you." Jed was surprised that Garrod used such words regarding their most important team member who's in charge of the ship and mecha repair when another voice shrilled out. "What do you just say, Gundam Boy!" in an offended tone.

Jed looked traced the owner of the voice, and tried not to look too dumbfounded at what he saw. A small kid wearing the overalls like Garrod, around 12 years old, was looking angrily at the GX pilot.

"I said there's a guy who's looking for you!" Garrod shouted back. But there was a slight teasing tone in his voice. "You'd better do your job down there and stop loitering."

"Who the hell do you think you are, anyway!" the little boy shouted, but he was now grinning as well. Well, at least he talks like he's a lot older, Jed mentally reflected. Eventually, the little boy looked switched his attention to him, "I'm Kid. The head mechanic here."

"I… see…" Jed said, almost using his whole willpower simply to stop himself from laughing. Outwardly he was wearing a very calm countenance when he continued. "Well, I really need your expertise on something."

"I'm your boy," Kid replied, studying Jed's expression about the obvious pun. Seeing Jed's air of seriousness, he added. "You're probably the first pilot who never made fun of me." In which it was Garrod who laughed out, for both of their sakes, "Unlike some other people I know." Kid called out in the open.

"I'm glad, I think." Jed said, suppressing a smile, as he handed the metallic capsule that he hidden away safely in his pocket. "Can you tell me what this is?"

Immediately Kid's expression turned into genuinely excitement at the odd object, after giving a thorough look on it, he finally said. "I've never seen anything like it, where'd you get this?"

"From that Sentinel's cockpit." Jed answered, "It's not a Mobile Suit part that I should be aware of? It could be a self-destruct mechanism." He shuddered inwardly, wondering if he was really that close of actually getting himself killed, which in a way, would probably the most embarrassing way to end it all, in his opinion. It was one thing to get shot down by enemy fire, but getting blown apart because he pressed a stupid button was something else entirely.

"Nope. I don't see any indication of that in this thing." Kid said, looking at the capsule over again. "It's definitely not a screw, if that's what you mean. Maybe it serves as a container?"

"I agree. But I have no idea how to open it."

"Well, you can give it to me so I can figure it out." Kid suggested "There's nothing like a good puzzle to exercise the brain."

Jed nodded at the idea. "Please do so. Call me as soon as you've solve the puzzle."

-----

"Captain, I'm receiving a signal from the Preventers HQ," Sara, as soon as she returned to her station, said. Upon further scrutiny, she added "It's an information stream."

Jamil nodded his head for a go ahead, and immediately they heard a heavily static noise filling the bridge. "The message's pretty corrupted." Shingo said, remarking the obvious.

"Wait, I'll try to clear the transmission for our radio waves." Toniya offered inputting the data on her station. Some may think of her as the resident dumb blonde of the group, but the people she worked with all this time knew better. A minute later she said, "I have it."

The message had been very short. But as soon as the transmission finished its message Jamil barked the orders to depart as soon as possible.

"Whoever the enemy is they're trying pretty hard to make sure someone won't call for help." Toniya commented, "It's a good thing we're nearby… anymore further and the message would be too garbled to even try figuring it out."

"Tell Lady Une we've received the message." Jamil relayed his instructions to Sara. "And alert pilots to prepare for combat."

"So after all this time, the Balmlings are officially in the war," Sara said, trying to hide the fear from her voice.

"It will be alright." Jamil assured her quietly, despite that he was feeling dread as well he was not willing to show it for the sake of his crew. And Sara knew that quite well.

"Yes, sir." Sara replied crisply, her fear disappearing gradually as she returned to her duties. There would be no place for such things, as they had much better things to do about it.

"Seems like we're gonna head to another direction." Kid said, looking up from the console that connects him to the bridge, with Jed and Garrod looking over their shoulder.

"Where are we going to this time?" Garrod asked his friend, and to Jed's ear, he caught a slight sound of strained frustration from his tone of voice.

"Dynamo base. One of those robot institutes in Japan," Kid replied. "We have to get there and support them from invasion."

"Invasion? Dr. Hell's army again?" Jed asked.

"Balmings." Seeing Jed's expression Kid replied, "Aliens from another non-existent planet."

"Alright." Jed replied. First, he wasn't the man that he thought he is; secondly, he pilots a Gundam from a military army. Hearing that there are aliens from outer space doesn't faze him as he thought it would.

"Well, we'll just have to convince them it's a bad idea then." Garrod said, removing his overalls before heading to the door, tossing it carelessly on the floor.

"What's his problem?" Jed asked.

"He's just annoyed we're moved again from schedule. Jamil told you're supposed to be briefed for a mission later thus afternoon."

"Yes, he did. What about it?"

-----

"It's a rescue mission." Roybea answered, finally giving in to Kouji's queries. Boss, Witz and Sayaka were finishing off their colas on a sofa at the opposite direction from where they were sitting on now. Other than them and some crewmembers who went there to have a glass of water, they had the recreational room all by themselves, "You've heard about Amuro Ray?"

"The Newtype from the One Year War. Who wouldn't?" Sayaka replied.

"Aaahhh, I'm envious when a pretty girl remembers him." Roybea said.

"He's also dubbed the White Devil by the Zion forces, for the Gundam he's using." Kouji interrupted, putting the conversation back on track, "I wonder what on earth happened to him?"

"Not good, or we wouldn't be going there." Roybea said.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that for some inexplicable reason, Neo-Zion find necessary to kidnap Newtypes and lock them up in a military building and doing some experiments. We are basically the rescue team," Witz answered them sourly. "Not only him, but one of our crewmember as well."

"You have a Newtype?" Kouji asked, dimly aware that Sousuke was listening in to the conversation very intently. "Is he a pilot?"

"No, she's more of a civilian." Roybea said. "But she has poor health, so I don't think combat is good for her."

"Tifa Adil," Sousuke muttered, and everyone else stopped talking to look at him in stunned silence.

"That's right," Roybea said, "but how did you…?"

"I'm also assigned for a rescue operation." Sousuke said. "To protect and safeguard those two, and another civilian."

"That's strange, Jamil never said there's a third person involved." Witz muttered.

"That civilian's life is entrusted to me, along with her personal information." Sousuke assured him. "Trust me, she's also as important."

"Your girlfriend?" Sayaka asked, smiling knowingly.

"NO!" For once Sousuke looked offended, "she's a schoolmate."

"You're a student?" Roybea asked him, stunned.

"Why not? I'm a student too… with Boss and Sayaka from my class." Kouji pointed out.

"Only the school was destroyed by Ashura a few weeks ago, so now we're on hiatus." Sayaka explained for them.

"This will suck once its finished construction for the summer." Boss griped.

"No, that's not exactly what I meant." Roybea said, looking over at Sousuke. "From the way you fought those huge lizards back there, and the way you talk to that Jed kid, I'd thought you're from the army or something. Why are you in a school looking over a girl?"

"He's a pervert." Boss guessed.

"A stalker." Sayaka answered.

"Now that's something Roybea would likely do," Witz agreed, hands akimbo, nodding, ignoring Roybea's noise of rebuff.

"I'm afraid that information is classified." Sousuke replied stiffly, taking no offense to what the other two just said.

"Hey, we're team mates after all," Kouji coaxed him. "How are we supposed to watch your back if we don't know where you're going?"

"My superiors asked me to keep this as confidential as possible. I'm sorry to say."

"Guy says no, so drop it." Sayaka chided them as she offered to carry the empty bottles to the nearest trash can. She had just barely tossed those items in the recycling container when Jed entered the room.

"Yo!" Kouji said, waving his hands to the newcomer. "What's up?"

"Seems like we're gonna pick up a new robot along the way." Jed grunted, motioning Sousuke not to leave his chair for him, and remained standing. "Anyone heard of Daimos?"

"Not the robot, but the pilot." Witz replied. "Ryuzaki Kazuya was one of the people chosen for the outer space mission programs on the Excellion three years ago. They've brought back some sort of energy source to study."

"Father said something that Daimos was one of those Super Robots created to stem off the invaders." Kouji contributed. "Kazuya was elected to be its sole pilot. I never heard the reasons why though."

"Could be a good reason to find out." Roybea said. And the others felt the same as well.

"So let's check our robots for the battle then," Kouji suggested. "Let's see if your chief mechanic was as good as he claimed he is." The others agreed to his idea and left, leaving Jed and Sagara alone in the room. Sagara never left his seat, and Jed was looking for an orange juice in the drinks stand.

"Do you want me to leave, sir?" Sagara asked.

Jed repressed a sigh, although he did stop searching, switching his attention to his companion. "I wish you don't have to go around asking my approval on everything you do. I'm not your dad or anything."

"I'm afraid I'll have to." Sagara said. When Jed finally looked at him, he added, "I was only eight back then, sir. The groups I've been in were always on the move, given that we are not exactly popular to the people. On the mission that we're trying to stop the nuclear transport, I ended up almost jeopardizing everything for a foolish mistake." He looked at Jed, and for the first time since they've met Jed noticed a look of respect from his friend. "You risked your life, and your commission, for me, when it was more practical to leave me behind and continue the operation."

Jed shook his head. "I have no memory of that." He reminded him.

"I know. Afterwards, the military bunch then asked you to look after me for the rest of the mission." Sagara finished ruefully. "It's become a habit ever since."

"I see. I imagine it must have driven me nuts."

"On the contrary, you encouraged me to join MITHRIL. You and another fellow officer. He'd be pleased to see you again."

"I can't say for that, but I have to be clear on something." Jed said, finally finding his drink but still didn't open the bottle. "I'm not the Jed that you've worked with all this time. And you're not an eight year old kid like before. I'm sure that on whatever you do and whatever you set for yourself, you, and the army for that matter, won't need me."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"To be frank, no. The reason I'm here is because there's a memory that I've lost somewhere, and I don't want to get shot in the future on something I did that I conveniently forgot."

"Back then, you're the type of soldier who was so dedicated to his duty. You said so yourself that it's become your life."

"As you can see," Jed said, drinking his juice, his eyes half-closed in thought. "I'm obviously mistaken."

-----

The Dymobreak Base was technically a center for Japan's energy research facility, the youngest base from all other institutes, it also proved to be as dedicated to its research as its counterparts. Searching for a safer energy source, they worked closely with the United Earth Expedition Forces, that once in their earlier missions made Mars a suitable planet for humans to live in. Professors Ryuzaki and Gous successfully created those nanomachines that now resided in the Red Planet's atmosphere.

Though, like all its predecessors, they were now also the target of an enemy force. But unlike Dr. Hell's insane bent on world domination, this enemy was the accumulated fury that originally came from the stars, a vengeance that had not been inflicted for many, many years.

Kazuya Ryuzaki was raised with mixed feelings towards the Balmlings. But even this will not deter him from his sworn duty when he accepted this huge undertaking. With Daimos and the Galver FX-II, a small yellow freighter plane, the Dymobreak's defenders, they're now going to intercept the group of Balming mechas that were attacking the nearby city.

"Seems like it's a huge party down there." Kyoshiro commented, looking at the smoke rising from the smoldering buildings. It was fortunate that the citizenry were most likely hidden away in their respective bunkers, protected from the enemy's frenzy dance of destruction.

"We'll make them pay for that," Kazuya answered his friend grimly, willing Daimos to the ground, in the midst of those red-colored robots with tank like base supporting the humanlike torso, reminding him of those Guntanks that were prevalent in the One Year War.

The "monster tanks", as Nana dubbed them, shifted their attention to the newcomer and fired their lasers from the singular eye that served as its head. It's energy heat enough to melt a GM on its tracks. Unfortunately for them, Daimos was not a GM.

With the Galver overhead supporting the huge robot by firing its heat seeking missiles, Daimos smashed three of the tanks with its twin daggers with uncanny speed and precision as a martial artist. Another tank somehow sneaked up from behind of the buildings, but was instantly shot down by Daimos' daimoguns, which the Galver later finished it off.

The tanks, so limited in movement for their overall design, were nothing more but target practices for their more agile enemies, and it seemed that Daimos could have won the battle by itself, until circumstance almost cost Kazuya his life.

A young girl, around Kazuya's age or younger, had somehow stumbled into the battle. If Kazuya had not been looking at the small screen flashing from the left side of his cockpit, he would not have noticed her. He shouted at her in a futile effort to warn her against the danger, but the girl looked confused and walked as if one drunk, not realizing the battle overhead. She attempted to step forward, lost her balance, and fainted. Her prone form sprawled on the ground, with a building above her threatening to collapse.

Kazuya threw caution to the winds, ignoring his companions' cries he willed Daimos to crouch above the girl, just before the building's fragile walls finally gave way, and protected her from the raining debris.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ryuzaki!" Kyoshiro almost but screamed at him. As the Galver flew overhead, attempting to draw the enemy fire to itself.

"There's a civilian caught up in the fight!" Kazuya answered, but as he responded he found himself staring at the girl intently, whose raven hair seemed to flow gracefully against the wind. He couldn't help but think she, whoever she was, was very beautiful.

"The hell?" Kyoshiro looked at the screen and affirmed Kazuya's report. "How'd she end up there?"

"How should I know?" Kazuya fired back, "but you have to get her out of here!"

Kyoshiro made a grunting noise, he didn't like the plan of leaving Daimos behind. But on the other hand, she was a taxpayer, an idiot one at that, and would not be good publicity to let her die in that manner. So despite his misgivings, the small plane made an emergency landing where the mysterious girl was lying, and Nana, immediately jumped from her seat and attempted to lift the stranger by herself as Kyoshiro was left to take care of the engine. Despite the raven haired girl's a few inches taller than Nana, the blonde girl had proven she was quite stronger, and both staggered towards the plane as fast as they could.

"Hurry!" Kazuya called out, as Daimos straightened up and positioned into a defensive pose, a fresh resolve building up in him, realizing that girl's life, literally, depends on him.

He couldn't let her down now.

-----

"Captain! There's a battle going on at twelve o'clock!" Toniya snapped as the overhead screen projected the battle.

"Looks like we barely made it." Shingo agreed, awestruck at the sight.

"Tell all pilots to be ready for launch," Jamil calmly ordered. "And prepare the Freeden's turret guns."

"All fighter pilots, scramble!" Sara relayed the message from her console.

"Sir, a flying object is heading to our direction." Toniya called, "the pilot is hailing."

"Understand. Open channel."

Immediately a young man wearing a green trench like coat, tinted eyeglasses and retro 70s style puffball hairdo appeared onscreen. Had the bridge not been in a battle alert approach, Toniya would have laughed out loud from the first sight.

"You must be the reinforcements." Kyoshiro said, deciding to keep the usual pleasantries until after the battle. "Glad to see you guys made it in time. I have a civilian on board. Requesting permission to give her medical care."

"Permission granted." Jamil said, motioning for Toniya to contact Franzenberg. "We're ordering our squad to move into the battle, can you board our ship in motion?"

"Never tried that before, but I guess there's a first time in everything."

"Sara will synchronize with docking procedures." The First Officer nodded her affirmative as she took control of the communication line of the Galver before replying. "Captain, mechas are ready to go, they are waiting for your word."

"Mark!"

-----

Jed never found the helmet he needed, but Kid was kind enough not only to restore the Sentinel's shield, he'd also added the seatbelts attached on the chair he's now sitting on. Now, at least, he wouldn't be having difficulties to keep his bum on it every time his cockpit shakes uncontrollably after getting hit by enemy fire.

By vote, Kouji was elected as the squad leader. Despite Jed's decisive actions that won them a battle last time, he had to admit, along with Sagara, that Kouji has far more actual fighting experience with his robot than he was. And so Mazinger Z was now the first mecha being prepped for the fight, with Sagara, in Arbalest, serving as second in command. The Gundams, however, were another squad, with Garrod's GX apparently leading the team.

"They're bringing in a civilian." Sayaka replied, when Jed asked her why it was taking so long for them to leave the hangar.

"Wounded?"

"I don't know. Toniya's not saying anything."

He felt he shouldn't bother to pry, for they suddenly received the order to launch.

"Follow me, team!" Kouji cried out in enthusiasm as he went outside, full thrusters burning.

"Good luck," Garrod said to Jed, for his team would have to wait for a few minutes until Kouji's squad was clear.

"You too." Jed returned the gesture, as his own Sentinel was asked to launch. A few seconds later he was in the open, firing his buster rifle at a nearest Balming mecha.

-----

Barbas, a distance away from the fight in his personal Garunrol ship, had good reasons why he wasn't pleased at the developments of the fight. Their first battle against those hateful humans, and their recently constructed mechas were doing poorly against them. And finally, he received reports that one of the offensive ships had been shot down, among those soldiers…

He couldn't bear to continue his line of thought. He quickly snapped orders to all soldiers who managed to survive on the ground to keep a lookout for her. Barbas couldn't bring such news to his leader. He could only hope that the Princess had somehow survived, despite the other facts glaring in front of his face.

But even that may not be enough.

The enemy tanks had managed to gang up on Daimos by entangling the huge mecha with its chains it produced from its neck, using the huge eye as a hook to keep it in place. As Daimos was helplessly held, he was rained with missiles from the other tanks. Kazuya knew that his robot took quite an extensive damage, and that he may not hold off the attack for long, when he felt the enemy's grip loosening, when Mazinger Z's iron cutter, a blade attached on the Mazinger Z's flying fist connected on the robot tank, in which it immediately exploded.

"Sorry we're late." Kouji's voice cut in as the rest of his squad formed a defensive circle around Daimos' kneeling form, with Aphrodite using her repairing equipment that was installed in her system. A few meters away, the Gundams were shooting the mechas away in an efficient manner, easing Kouji's team somewhat from the heavy fire.

"I'm just glad you made it." Kazuya replied.

Jed fired another volley of lasers on the insistent enemy mechs, fighting against a feeling of déjà vu, and not from the last fight. He was wondering why he should be when Mazinger cut in front of him, to take damage from an enemy energy bolt aimed at the Sentinel. "You alright?" Kouji asked.

"I was distracted, sorry." Jed said, annoyed at himself for that and added. "Thanks."

"Just do the same for me if I fouled up."

Jed was about to reply when Daimos asked the two of them to clear the way, when the Gundam team finally herded the tanks to one area that the other robots are facing.

Sentinel and Mazinger Z complied by jumping away from the spot they were standing on, and witnessed an impressive feat.

Daimos called upon it's Double Blizzard attack, and from its chest two huge fans appeared, and from there produced sufficient kinetic energy to literally form a huge tornado. The red tanks flew away helplessly into the air like paper toys, and as the blizzard dissipitated and the robots fell towards the ground, Daimos immediately punched and kicked into each of them with such speed and grace in humanlike proportions. All those punches connected on each mecha a second before they hit the ground like a karate practitioner hitting those falling planks of wood. All of them exploded as Daimos flew away.

Jed felt like his mouth was hanging in shock, it would have helped if he knew that Kouji and the rest were doing the same. But he could only watch Daimos in respect as the huge mecha fled to the Freeden as fast as it could.

-----

Kazuya had left his robot and was running into the Freeden, when he saw that the girl he just rescued was sitting up on the medical bed that would have wheeled her to the clinic had she had any serious injury. But right now, she seemed to be looking around in confusion, with the Freeden's doctor looking into his equipment.

"She's alright," Techs Franzenberg said to the agitated Kazuya. "She's just fainted, but…"

Kazuya didn't bother to let the doctor finished. Instead, he went straight to the girl. "Are you alright?"

The girl looked up on him, and Kazuya noticed her emerald eyes. It must be a female instinct that made her say, "You… are the one who saved me."

Kazuya nodded, mesmerized. "Are you from around here? What's your name?"

The girl looked distressed, as if it had never occurred to her before. However… "My name? My name is…Erika."

"Erika. What a beautiful name," the young man said. "I'm Kazuya. Ryuzaki Kazuya."

"Kazuya…" Erika echoed his name thoughtfully, trying to remember if he was someone she knew. For some reason she felt comfortable with him.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Franzenberg asked him.

Kazuya suddenly felt awkward, after the fight and seeing so many people injured, he felt slightly foolish for barging in the clinic as if he owned the place. "No, not really. But…"

The doctor continued gravely, "Then I'm afraid I'll have to tell you something. She is not hurt physically. But I fear she is suffering from amnesia."

Kazuya felt like he was punched on his face "What?"

Franzenberg adjusted his glasses at the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure how, but it seemed it must be from the shock from the fight. If she has to regain her memories, she'll need considerable time to recover." He looked at Erika, "is your family nearby?"

Erika seemed agitated at his question, "I… I don't know… But I think I remember…I never lived here before…"

"She'll need someone she trusts to take care of her." The doctor said. "Will you stay by her for awhile? I have other things to do right now."

"Yes, you can count on me." Kazuya nodded.

As the doctor left to take care of the other patients, Erika looked at her clasped hands. "I'm so sorry, Kazuya."

"Don't be. The doctor says you'll eventually recover from that. Just take it easy."

"Thank you."

-----

Chief Miwa, a tall man of considerable age and hair that seemed to put his head on fire for its hairstyle and leader of the Japanese Defense Forces, was quite unimpressed by the valor Jamil's team shown. In fact, he was ranting, not pleased with Kazuya's first performance in spite that he rescued a civilian. Sara could sense that this useless tirade was trying Jamil's ample patience, but he quietly held his peace, out of stiff politeness, or from habit, if not for anything else.

"Anyway, Gou asked permission to have Daimos join with you for now," Miwa shouted, "finally, Kazuya is being useful."

"What do you say, old man!" Kyoshiro burst out angrily, as he was never fond of the man. For him Miwa was all bluster who can't even hold his own weight.

"The Freeden thanks you for your cooperation," Jamil said, laying a firm grip on Kyoshiro's arm to stop him from doing anything rash. "And as you could see, time is of the essence here. We will leave as soon as supplies are acquired."

Miwa nodded in impatience.

"If we are to be excused?" Without waiting for a reply, Jamil, Sara and Kyoshiro quickly left the room by entering the nearest elevator. Miwa was too busy with the clean-up operation of the city, and paid them no heed.

"I'd feel sorry for any Balming's unfortunate enough to be alive when Miwa gets his claws on them." Kyoshiro commented.

Jamil nodded, "Miwa has strong aversion towards aliens. He's not the only one in the military who has those feelings." He didn't add though, that Miwa was rumored to be a member of the Blue Cosmos. Whether that particular information was correct was never found out. But he was wary nonetheless.

"He doesn't strike me as a leader though," Sara ventured to say. "He almost looked panic-stricken."

Jamil shrugged, "The Federation's choices are their own. We are not on the position to criticize their officers."

"Whatever you say, chief." Kyoshiro replied easily, "just letting you know that Miwa, no matter what rank he's carrying, is a jerk, plain and simple." The elevator stopped a few levels below, as Kyoshiro decided to join the other pilots in the ready room, and left Jamil and Sara to head to the Freeden to double check on their supplies.

"Strange man," Sara said, but Jamil kept his thoughts to himself, as the elevator continued its descent.

-----

Kouji, Sayaka, Boss, Garrod and Jed decided to eat their lunch on the Dymobreak's kitchen with Nana's cooking (consisting of Chinese noodles), but Sagara, Witz and Roybea declined to join in… Sagara left to maintain his robot and the other two taking the opportunity to scope up the base, as the Dymobreak usually discourage outside visitors. This was where Kyoshiro headed as soon as he left Jamil and Sara.

"Ah, they're not poisoned?" Kyoshiro teased as Nana gave a second helping to Boss.

Nana stuck out her tongue at him, "For your information, they actually liked it."

Garrod honestly thought the noodles needed a little more salt, but kept that in peace.

"By the way." Nana said, "Have you seen Brother?"

"He's been hanging around with that civilian ever since she's been rescued." Kyoshiro said, "I'm surprised he doesn't introduce her to anyone." As soon as he said those words, the door to the kitchen opened, and Kazuya bringing Erika along, entered the room.

"Ah, she's so beautiful." Nana said, sighing. Jed agreed wholeheartedly, and from Kouji and Boss' stunned expressions, they were apparently impressed by her looks as well. The only ones who weren't interested were Garrod, who was eating and Sayaka, who was fuming.

"KOUJI!" Sayaka cried angrily, dumping her bowl of noodles unto Kouji's head before stalking away from the table. Kouji followed suit, calling in an apologetic tone to Sayaka, who did not seem to hear him.

Kyoshiro, Jed and Nana burst up laughing at the scene, and Erika looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Boss said, "Those two were doing this for awhile… speaking of which," he flashed Erika his most, uh, charming smile and said "My name is Boss, what's your name, pretty…" here Jed and Garrod decided to unceremoniously drag him away, before Boss would alarm the poor girl any further. "Thanks for the noodles!" Jed called to Nana, "they're very delicious."

"…"

"So, what are you doing here, Kazuya?" Kyoshiro asked as Nana hastily brought up fresh bowls for him and Erika. "Aren't you supposed to take her to an evacuation center now? Just in case her family comes looking for her?"

Kazuya looked uncomfortable, but he managed to blurt out "Erika didn't live in this area, she's sure of it. And you guys know she's suffering from amnesia, I'm thinking we should take her along to the Freeden."

Kyoshiro was one of Kazuya's long time friends, and he always knew Kazuya wasn't very bright whenever he makes his choices, but this one has taken the cake.

"Are you serious, Brother!" Nana cried, voicing Kyoshiro's thoughts as well, "You know we're not just joining the Freeden for a vacation. If we get involve in the fight, Erika will too."

"But it's much better if she stays with us than with total strangers!" Kazuya argued.

"Bringing her along will only tax your strength and crowd your responsibilities, Kazuya." Kyoshiro reminded him seriously, and added tactlessly in spite of their visitor, "And I don't trust her."

Kazuya stood up, glaring at his friend, knuckles protruding. "You better take that back!"

"The world is at war!" Kyoshiro snapped, "You have to be careful on what you do from now on! Or have you forgotten what happened to your father?"

Kazuya would have brought this level of conversation into a brawl, had not Erika quietly added. "Please don't fight! I'm…"

Immediately Kazuya lost his temper, and tried to soothe her by saying. "What about you, Erika?"

Kyoshiro turned away in disgust, and Nana came closer to the older girl, saying kindly. "Do you want to come along?"

Erika's decision had been brief. "I want to be… with Kazuya…"

"So it's decided." Kazuya said, smiling in relief. And Kyoshiro knew that the votes were against him. But he decided to keep his eye on Erika from thereon, for both her and his friend's sakes.

-----

Lithiel, the youngest commanding officer of the Balming invasion forces, received Shogun Barbas' reports on that disastrous attack against the Daimos robot. As well as the sad news concerning his sister's fate…

Erika, against Lithiel's orders and common sense had accompanied the Balming soldiers as a field doctor in the first wave against the Earth forces, the ship that Erika rode in had been shot down during the fight, and no word from the survivors ever since.

Shogun Raiza, one of Lithiel's commanders, looked with outmost sympathy for her leader, knowing his grief that he carried all this time had increased into a hundred times more, now that his remaining family was no more.

"We're still not positive if the Princess Erika has been killed in action," Barbas said, trying to bring hope to his commander's spirit. "It's possible she may have been captured by the humans, she may still be alive…"

Lithiel's furious glare silenced Barbas' words, as he said angrily "How dare you say such things, Barbas! If that had been the case, have you been in Erika's position, will you allow yourself to be captured by these low-life aliens!"

"I would rather die, with the pride of Balm in my heart." Barbas admitted, grimacing to the truth of those words.

"My sister, too, is a proud Balm woman! She would rather choose death than bring disgrace to our people!"

"Sir!" Raiza said.

"Either way, Erika died for our cause, therefore we must carry on. This is not the time to grieve for our fallen." He looked at his two officers, "Leave me! I wish to be alone."

Raiza and Barbas, though unwillingly, left the room in haste. Only in their absence had Lithiel surrendered to his grief, he had not cried ever since his father's murder. Now he wept for his gentle sister, whose life ended violently in the war. His own anger towards the human race increased, and silently vows that he will avenge their deaths, one way or another.

-----

Garrod was now standing on one of the observation "balcony" of the Freeden, watching listlessly as the Tranzer, in actuality Daimos folded into this truck-like vehicle, being moved into the ship's(1) hangar. As much as he appreciated Jamil's plans to get as much people as they can, he can't help thinking what Tifa must be going through out there.

Being experimented on… even that was too much to bear thinking of.

He heard someone approaching him, and he looked over his shoulder to see Jamil silently overlooking the view as well.

"I knew I'll find you here." Jamil replied as Garrod acknowledged his presence. As if to answer his questions, Jamil produced the document he received from Gou and Une to show the young man. "I want you to hear this first. We're given the 'go ahead'."

Garrod's green eyes widened in shock. "You mean?"

Jamil nodded slightly. "Yes, it's time to rescue them."

-----

_The Two Gundams_

_Ahgama_ _came too late when the Heliopolis colony was destroyed by ZAFT. AEUG was shocked to find that the supposed neutral colony was in fact creating a new kind of Gundam, and that ZAFT has managed to steal all but one of them_

_Jed, Garrod and Sousuke infiltrate a Neo-Zion base that held Newtypes Amuro Ray, Tifa Adil and a mysterious girl named Chidori Kaname. During their escape, Tifa activates an old weapon that lay dormant for many years, and the destruction it brought with it._


	6. The Two Gundams

**The Two Gundams**

It seemed strange to Erin that a few days ago, she, Camille and Paula had honestly believed that Heliopolis was safe enough to drop off refugees from the Titan's tyranny. It gave her a cold feeling in her gut how easily they'd been proven wrong. She was still fitting her flight helmet when she saw Camille hastily enter the locker room. "Sorry I'm late." He said shortly as he opened his cabinet containing his normal suit.

"I thought you're staying with your parents in this sortie," Erin reminded him.

Camille almost looked embarrassed, "I'm not used hanging out with them all the time."

She'd understood, most of the time they're together usually ends up with a fight, as Hilda wasn't convinced that Camille's welfare was secured in this type of work, and Franklin's lack of fatherly devotion was annoying even to her, it didn't help that the Ahgama wasn't a huge ship to begin with. She wouldn't be surprised if Camille sneaked in here without his mother's knowledge, "Wanna talk about it?" Erin asked matter of factly. "And before you say its guy stuff, I have a brother back home, and he'd tell me everything."

"I suppose that comforts you." Camille bit out, angry that he'd fish up someone else's unwanted sympathy.

"It comforts everyone, even you." Erin snapped back. She was suit up, and had to leave to prep her Hyukebein, "Just letting you know that I won't mind if you decide to talk."

Camille would have told her to mind her own business. But for once, he looked at Erin in a different light… maybe because they've fought together in the battlefield, or her temper reminds him of his own, regardless he retracted his earlier statement and said quietly. "I'll think about it."

Erin raised a glove hand to signal she'd heard and closed the door firmly behind her, giving Camille the privacy to dress.

* * *

Emma, still under inspection, wasn't allowed to the preparations for the anticipated fight. It's just as well, since the Gundam that she'd been using was undergoing reprogramming… namely writing over Titans IFF code with AEUG's own, as it wasn't a smart idea to have their computers signal hers as an enemy unit in the middle of a battlefield.

Erin was on her way to her robot when she noticed that Quattro was motioning her to follow him as they headed to the Hyukebein. "So what are we facing?"

She was surprised when Quattro gave her the recent news from the colony. Heliopolis was…

"Destroyed three minutes ago." Quattro said quietly. "Probes showed that it had literally fallen apart."

Erin looked at him dumbstruck, the last time total Colony annihilations ever occurred was during the One Year War, and the battles before that… "How?" she whispered.

"That we'll have to find out." Quattro said thoughtfully… and a little distractedly.

"What's wrong?"

Quattro seemed to rouse himself from his musings and said shortly, "It seems like an odd sense of déjà vu." He admitted, surprised at himself for saying these words, "we'll just have to be more careful." Once, in the war, he'd lost three of his best pilots the last time they'd approached a wrecked Colony. He hoped that his bad luck won't extend to his new protégées.

"Camille wants to go into the fighting." Erin said, decided that Quattro, as squad leader, deserves to know about the change of roster.

Quattro was silent for awhile, and Erin thought that he was going to ask her to convince Camille not to when the boy entered the hangar. He watched them from a distance, waiting. Eventually, Erin drifted back to the blue haired boy and gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder. "What're you doing here? C'mon, we have to be in our mechas."

Camille gave a quick nod and a sense of relief from him. Erin was bothered for a moment that Camille would rather face an obliterated Colony than face his parents again… but in a sense, had she been in his shoes, she'd most likely do the same.

* * *

The bridge gave them leave to launch. And the three mechas left the hangar, and into the field of stars. Leading the way, the Ahgama followed closely, the three mechas slowly picked up their speed. For despite the need to aid their fellowmen, there was danger afoot. One should be very careful.

"There's so many debris…" Camille said with a stunned look in his features, as they've got to witness the situation in visual. Despite Quattro's description, Erin could see buildings, cars and other metallic objects spinning helplessly in the vacuum of space, and most likely corpses of those unfortunate enough not to reach their respective shelters. Erin felt bile rising to her throat, in which it took a great effort of will simply not to throw up.

The Ahgama was a few feet behind, apparently busy picking up SOS from the floating cylinders where civilians from Heliopolis stationed in. There was a huge Minovsky concentration in the area, proving without a doubt that Heliopolis had been used as a battlefield.

Henken had given each of them schematics of the SOS pods they should look for. Erin couldn't help thinking that these pods are way too few, and her fear increased at the thought of the casualties in this senseless war.

Quattro had decided that it would be more efficient if they split up, find the pods and bring it to the Ahgama as soon as they could. So Erin found herself alone in the Hyukebein among in the floating debris, bracing herself for any dead bodies to pass by. It reminded her of those scavenging days with Sam, when she was given pilot training a year ago, although she never dreamed she would do anything like this. Her switchboard made a beeping sound, indicating that her mecha's sensors had picked up the closest pod. But as she was a few feet from the pod, a small tingle from the back of her head warned her of a distant danger, and in an impulse she could never understand, the Hyukebein spun around, Photon Rifle ready in its hand and shot at its right without warning.

The shot blew off the head of an unidentified GINN that was preparing to snipe at her. Despite the distance, she could see from her sensors the distinguish emblem from its metal shoulder… and even if it doesn't carry one the GINN alone could identify itself as…

_ZAFT,_ Erin thought, feeling cold all over. Despite the strained relationship of the Coordinators with the rest of the world, she never thought they could be so heartless as to destroy an entire colony. But proof is proof, and the GINN appeared not shaken by her attack, and attempted to shoot her down with a rifle.

"Watch where you're aiming at, you moron!!!" Erin shouted angrily as the Hyukebein took the damages valiantly, afraid to move away lest the GINN shoots down the pod behind her. The enemy pilot must have figured that out as well, for he renewed the attack. _No use, I'll have to shoot to kill…_ But that shot was not made by her hand, for another beam from behind her unit struck the GINN's midsection. The helpless mecha stood still for a second before it exploded, and the ball of light from its wake slowly dissipating.

But Erin's instruments had immediately told her that her rescuer was not her comrade. And so the Hyukebein found itself face-to-face, with its gun cocked and ready, to the unidentified unit which was also bearing its buster rifle at her. What surprised her in this encounter was that the unit in question was in fact a Gundam. One that she had never saw before.

Although its coloring takes after the original Gundam, even with its shield and rifle, she can't help noticing of that strange red pack at the Gundam's back that seems to serve as some sort of thrusters. Though she only delivers hardware for Mao Industries, she had visited Anaheim on more than one occasion, and she could tell it's not one of their designs.

She hesitated, unsure what to make of from this visitor. But the way the Gundam held its weapon in an almost nervous shift, she was also sure the pilot was hesitating to engage in combat. "Identify yourself." Erin demanded, not really sure if he will reply. "Are you from Titans, ZAFT or any other organization I should know of?"

"This is GAT-X105 Strike." A young voice penetrated in the silence of the cockpit.

"Never heard of that kind of production code. Are you the test pilot?"

The Gundam pilot didn't get a chance to answer, for above their heads, someone opened fire at them.

* * *

Quattro saw the light and inwardly cursed. He was also in the dark on what happened, but he wasn't blind enough to think that the people responsible for this catastrophe had simply left. He could only hope that the Minovsky particles had made radar difficult for the enemy forces as well as it does to them, for that brief light have now been a beacon for its allies.

Quattro's instincts had proven it correct. For his control panel was inputting data of incoming fighters, the Hayaku Shiki had already moved away from its current position when rifle shots zoomed nearby. Allowing himself a grim smile as he saw those ZAFT units. A GINN was, probably, the most advanced mass produced mecha in this time and age. But technology was not a deciding factor of a battle, as he used to say once a long time ago to an enemy pilot. As if for an afterthought, Quattro gave a shot that cleanly hit the attacking GINN; its consequent explosion gave him satisfaction that at least it wasn't invulnerable to his weapons. A quick glance told him that Camille's mk.2 had finally arrived to offer his support. But Erin was nowhere to be seen.

"Lt. Quattro!" Camille called out in shock. "The visuals are showing…"

"Gundam types," Quattro added quietly. And there they were, two different colored units, heading towards them. But his computer could not identify them as ZAFT, instead it was… "Federation. What the hell were they thinking?"

"Sir?"

Quattro shook himself to stop mulling this over. Had he not been in such a dangerous situation, he could have laughed out loud at this cruel twist of irony. But now, experience had given him a harsh reminder to be wary from these new Gundams, and not to get too confident.

The other two mechas, broke away and fired at the yellow mobile suit, thinking this was the easier kill.

And Quattro swore to himself that he'd teach these novices a thing or two about battle, knowing that it would be quite unlikely for him to take them out with this Mobile Suit. He half-wished that he had thought to bring his Sazabi along, but had to left it behind for his own obvious reasons. He'd have to make up with his recent unit instead. Sharply telling Camille to back him up, Quattro met the challenge head on.

Isaac Shyull was so enthusiastic with the success of obtaining a Gundam for his own that he didn't pause when he saw the yellow Mobile Suit in the open, thinking that pilot must have a death wish of sorts: putting up such a bright color and making it such an easy target. His grin almost instantly disappeared, seeing that the yellow suit, had actually put on a good show of nimbly avoiding the fire. His computer also pointed out of a second unit, a Gundam type, but Isaac was quite confident that this Gundam Duel was no match for this new model, telling his friend Diakka Elsman, to concentrate their fire at them. And as the mk.2 aimed it with its rifle, the laser merely bounced off from its new phase shift system that was installed in the machine.

Camille muttered a curse when he saw that his attack had been rendered useless. But chose to give the obviously stronger Gundam the trouble of shooting _him_ down, as the mk.2 and the Duel engaged against each other, firing weapons as they'd flew towards the other. Quattro could see that Camille's past battles had helped him a lot for this experience, as the new Gundam model had no edge whatsoever against his counterpart. The Hayaku Shiki shifted to shoot down its other enemy, the Buster Gundam, and took mental note of its huge barrel of its buster rifle. It's no doubt that the power of its blasters would reciprocate the size of the weapon, so Quattro wisely took safety precautions not to let his enemy get the obvious hand over him.

He also knew that Erin's unit was also under attack by one of ZAFT's number, though he was curious if the new Hyukebein was up par with these units, but the situation here forced him on the defensive, not willing to put the Ahgama and the civilians at risk, so he couldn't spare his mind to speculate.

The Buster Gundam fired with its huge cannon, and recoiled from its impact. The Hayaku Shiki gracefully evaded that attack and charged forward, bringing out its beam saber while it's at it. It was obvious that that mecha was built for long-range attacks, so hand-to-hand will force it to have an even footing for Quattro's favor. The Buster Gundam's pilot must have realized the same, for he quickly lowered his bulky weapon and drew its own beam saber.

The two swords collided, producing sparks, both wielders unwilling to back out from it.

And while the fight rages on, another watches. Trying to figure out which one was the friend or enemy.

* * *

The Hyukebein and the Strike Gundam were back to back now, firing against the GINNs that were ganging up on them. Erin couldn't help but noticing that some of the GINN's bullets couldn't penetrate Strike's armor. She wondered if Strike's alloy was made up of the same Gundanium metal from those Gundam-type MS that attacked Earth a year ago. And it seemed that it was quite useful, considering that the pilot appears to be a newbie, as he hesitated to deliver a lethal blow against a GINN.

"This isn't a game, you know." Erin snapped at her companion, annoyed of the missed opportunities he just made. She tried to make it up by shooting the next MS down when it made another swoop.

"I can't kill a living being!" Her companion said, and Erin felt from those words a distinct impression that he was not supposed to be here.

"In case you didn't notice, we're in a middle of a fight now. It's either you or them! I won't leave you behind, but I can't get rid of these guys for you on my own." She replied tersely as she disabled another enemy unit.

The Strike Gundam was quiet but only for a moment. But it gave her small comfort somewhat that at least he was shooting earnestly now on the next wave. Another unidentified mehca was heading towards their direction… from Erin's viewscreen it was a Gundam just like Strike's design but in a very bright shade of red. She could have assumed that the red one was also a companion. But the way the GINNs gave way to it betrays it's alliance. The Hyukebein shifted its gun from its left hand to its right, taking careful aim to the enemy's head.

"Don't shoot!" Strike's pilot shouted out with a tone of desperation. Before Erin could reply Strike activated its beam saber, and moved forward, blocking her aim, "I'll take care of this one."

"What are you…!!!" But Strike sped away from her position, heading to the said foe. And Erin was forced to shoot down the GINNs that went after the Gundam, belatedly realizing Strike was their intended target in the first place. She quickly opened a channel to issue a warning towards it's pilot, but found herself into an unexpected conversation. Nothing ever prepared her for this one.

* * *

Athrun Zala, the pilot of the red Gundam called Aegis, gritted his teeth when he saw the familiar looking Gundam headed recklessly in his direction with weapon in its metallic hand. He was surprised when he first found out, but that surprise faded into anger and certain sadness.

Despite the danger, he was unwilling to draw his own sword, deciding that this situation can be won with a simple discussion. "Put down your sword, Kira!" he cried out in the open channel towards the Strike's pilot. "I don't want to fight you!"

His words were rewarded when the Strike passed him harmlessly. Kira did not bother to lower his weapon but cried out in grief to his former friend. "Why… why did you destroy Heliopolis?!"

Had Kira been another stranger to Athrun, he could have coldly pointed out the obvious truth. But he couldn't so he didn't, instead he was forced to bring out his saber as well, trying to fight off his conscience when Kira added, "You told me, that you won't get involved in the war."

"Kira." Athrun remembered those very words. But other factors had forced his hand into this decision, and something his friend will never ever understand. Nicol, the pilot of the Blitz Gundam, was giving him encouragement to fight Strike, but Athrun find no strength to do so. The Hyukebein, successfully destroying the remaining GINNs, was now heading to their direction.

Suddenly the Aegis pilot reached a decision. And gave the order to retreat.

"Athrun?" Nicol Alfimi reacted in a shocked expression, not expecting this outcome.

"There's no way we can fight without the mothership's assistance." Athrun replied calmly. "Besides, the black mecha Strike is with shows powerful weapons. We musn't engage in combat with such huge risks."

Nicol knew the real reasons behind Athrun's actions but kept those words to himself, trusting his judgment. Firing a couple of missiles to Strike as cover, the two enemy Gundams left as quickly as they'd come without looking back.

Strike didn't give chase, but looked after them helplessly. And the Hyukebein drifted past, Erin's senses sharpening to protect herself if this Gundam was up to anything funny. The cautious act was wasted though, for Strike immediately flew towards the emergency pod that Erin was protecting.

The young pilot whom she overheard his name as Kira replied, "Thank you for your aid." He simply said.

"Are you a Federation pilot?" Erin asked.

His answer confrimed her suspicions. "No… I'm a civilian."

Erin could hardly register her surprise for she received word from her squad leader. It seemed that Quattro had also problems with ZAFT, and requested her immediate assistance. She relayed her orders to Kira, in which the young man immediately answered, "Don't worry… they're there to support you."

"What are you talking about?" were the only words she muttered before her sensors indicated of another huge presence nearby. And it was approaching Quattro and Camille's coordinates.

* * *

Quattro had cheated death more than he cared to count, but apparently it was beginning to catch up on him, for as soon as he sent a message to Erin, his radar picked off a huge object a few feet away from their position. A battleship type, maybe from ZAFT's number. Before he could give orders to Camille to withdraw, a huge white ship had come before them, covering the two Mobile Suits with its body, and its guns swiveled overhead to aim at their attackers. Duel and Buster Gundam attacked as much as they could, and if the ship happened to be a regular Federation vessel it would have been destroyed in a matter of minutes.

But the ship miraculously remained intact, and retaliated with its own cannons. The enemy Gundams were forced to inch away, and then eventually retreated, realizing the risk was increasing in every second they stay.

At least the ship that saved their necks didn't aim their weapons at them next. Quattro quickly took the initiative, "This is Quattro Bajina of the Ahgama," he said, "on behalf of the civilians from Heliopolis, I thank you for their rescue."

The ship was silent, but only for a little while. "This is Lt. Maryu Ramias of the Earth Federation, Captain of the Archangel. I'm glad to hear a friendly voice." A female voice answered him firmly. "We beg assistance for retrieving the civilians."

"For that," Quattro replied dryly. "I'm glad you're in our side."

* * *

It seemed Archangel's finding three lost units in the chaos wasn't such a coincidence after all. Tores was the one who found out about another ship attempting to hide in the debris, and Henken managed to convince Ramias that their intention of their appearance was a simple rescue mission as well as the aid they were looking for. The Archangel had come to their rescue when they'd heard ZAFT was attacking, on condition that the Ahgama will accompany them until they all reached the moon.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask if we're AEUG, and that you agree to those terms so quickly," Emma ventured to say to Quattro as the two of them drifted to the corridor. Due to the civilians coming in the ship, Emma had to give up her quarters, in which the Lt. was kind enough to assist her to find another room. Brecks, Camille and Erin were now in the Archangel as they speak, as representatives for the Ahgama crew.

"We are heading to the same direction." Quattro pointed out. "And I think those Federation soldiers are reluctant to ask because we caught them red-handed."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked Tores to check some of the manifest I've picked out from the wreckage of a supply ship. The Archangel and five Gundams were in fact being created in Heliopolis and stationed there for quite some time."

Emma tried to digest those words, "I got the distinct impression… that that Colony was neutral."

"Apparently not. This makes the government screwed royally." The blonde man shook his head wryly. "I wonder how everyone will take it to this piece of information."

"But why are they heading for the moon if that's the case?"

"I think that ZAFT attack took them by surprise, and couldn't get their supplies in time." Quattro said thoughtfully, "Von Braun is a neutral country, so they may have a chance of re-supplying and safely deliver the civilians there for protection. Provided if Soreil allows them to."

"Heliopolis was one of Luna's allies. Dianna would not turn her back on them in their time of need."

"She won't be pleased once she finds out that Heliopolis houses Federation projects behind her back." Quattro felt pity to the young queen's soon-to-be troubles. But that was all he could afford to do, as the two of them continued their quest for new quarters.

* * *

As for Camille and Erin, they were helping Kira bring in the other civilians when the Ahgama couldn't spare any free space to house them. Along one of those was the pod she and Kira found when they'd met. It struck her, though, how it looked so different from the other escape pods when Kira, a sixteen year old with brown hair and lavender eyes, the pilot of Strike, practically ran to them, looking a little panic-stricken.

"That pod seems to have life-support problems," Camille said, hurrying down from his cockpit as he told her, rectifying their concern. Everyone else was too busy with the other civilians and couldn't spare their attention to the lone pod. So it was back then that Kira, Erin and Camille were the only ones who looked into the pod for the person inside.

Erin and Camille immediately recognized the passenger, and to Kira's surprise Erin immediately covered the girl's head with her helmet, telling her not to make a sound, while Camille asked Kira where they could go and talk in private.

"My quarters," Kira managed to babble, as he found himself leading the way, with the two at the girl's side like grim-faced sentinels. It was fortunate that the hallway was now crowded, and no one gave one look at the small group, thinking that one of the pilots had been wounded during the fight.

Kira's room was exactly that, a bunker which was appropriately dark and quiet enough for them to unmask their visitor. Kira, who never got to see her features before Erin placed the helmet, was surprised when he saw long pink hair falling gracefully to her shoulders, and a look of innocence in her blue eyes. She looked pale, given the situation she was in, but there was a smile of gratitude lighting up her pretty face, but faded a bit, realizing that her rescuers were not ZAFT.

"Lacus Clyne. The chairman's daughter of ZAFT's high council." Erin said grimly, Camille looked distressed and Kira was dumbstruck by that piece of information.

"Yes, that's my name." The girl replied cheerfully, not taken aback by their somber expressions. And from the folds of her dress, a small pink ball emerged shouting "Her name! Her name!"

"A Haro." Camille said, fascinated, recognizing those small balls that was the rage of childrens' toys these days.

"Hello! Hello!" Haro cried, gleeful of its new audience.

"But how do you know my name?" Lacus asked Erin, surprised. "Do you know my father?"

Erin gave a small chuckle, "A little actually. But my friend Sam was a huge fan of yours, she used to show me your pictures." To Camille and Kira she explained, "other than the daughter of a politician, Ms. Clyne here is also a fine singer to her home colony."

Lacus blushed, pleased and flattered by that compliment, "Please, do call me Lacus instead." She extended her hand, and Erin found herself giving the younger girl a handshake, reminding her of Sam somewhat. Quickly she introduced Camille and Kira next, telling her the latter was the one who rescued her. Lacus gave a smile to the already blushing Kira when Erin decided to ask a straightforward question.

"How do you end up in Heliopolis anyway?"

"I'm not really sure," Lacus answered matter-of-factly, her forehead creasing in thought. "I was supposedly on my way to commemorate the 30th Bunch Incident when my ship was attacked." A look of concern crossed her face as she suddenly realized something, "what about my companions, the captain?"

Erin looked at Kira, in which the younger boy shook his head sadly. "There's no one else."

"I see." Lacus said, her face crestfallen. As if sensing its mistress' apparent distress the pink Haro quieted down and looked at the others thoughtfully. "If you be so kind, what are you planning to do with me?"

"Well," Camille said quietly, arms folded "you can start by hiding here until we reached the Moon."

"You're right…" Erin said, nodding "if people find out a ZAFT member is here, it may start a riot."

"But I'm not from ZAFT," Lacus protested, "ZAFT is what our military is called. I'm only a civilian living in a Colony."

"Either way, you'll only be targeted from frustrated Heliopolis survivors." Camille reasoned, "and this is a Federation ship. So it's a good idea for you to stay here until we could find a way from this."

Erin shrugged, "Well, it will take at least two days to reach Von Braun. How're we gonna pull this off?"

"She can stay here," Kira began.

"Ara?" Lacus exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight "We'll both sleep in your bed!"

"Maybe that's a bad idea," Camille relented, while Kira's face was beginning to remind him of a tomato. Erin shrugged again, unsure what to say next. "But then again, we shouldn't move her around so much."

"Why," Erin was surprised to hear a serious tone of voice from the younger girl "Are you all so kind to me?" Lacus asked, watching them evenly.

Camille shook his head, "I can't help thinking that if you do show your identity, the Federation officers will most likely use you for their advantage," Erin somberly remembered the Titans and the Vidans debacle, and silently agreed to his assessment. "I'd like to prevent that from happening again."

Lacus looked at him thoughtfully. "You see the future from your mind's eye. You must be a Newtype."

"Well, I…" Camille looked confused for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"I'm glad I've met you people." Lacus continued, as if she didn't hear that. "I've always thought, well, told, really, that Naturals hate all Coordinators."

Kira fidgeted, and Erin looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"That is how we are taught." Lacus looked apologetic. "But now that I've looked at it in this way, kindness comes from all people. Natural or Coordinators." She looked at Kira again, and Erin wondered why she does that so often when Kira broke in. "I'm glad you consider that as well. You see, I am… also a Coordinator."

Lacus nodded sagely, "It's just as I thought."

Kira looked at Erin and Camille, expecting them to say something, but both were deep in thought, realizing the complication of those words. "First or second?" Camille asked him.

"First generation. My parents are Naturals," Kira said it almost bitterly.

"Where are they now?"

"They went to Orb for a holiday. I stayed behind in Heliopolis for school."

"I'm surprised you got away from that. Even in Space, there were particulars where Coordinators should live." Camille replied bluntly, forgetting his manners.

"Coordinators aren't animals," Kira argued angrily. "You can't just decree where a person lives just because he was born like that."

"But that's how those things are done fifty years ago: Elites, Coordinators and Spacenoids." Camille reminded him grimly, "Besides, I'm in your side, alright, so don't be so damn defensive. Have you told anyone?"

"No."

"It's no use for him to hide it now." Erin told them quietly, "I'm sure your superiors have figured it out ever since you rode that Gundam, haven't you?"

Kira did not reply, but he nodded slowly.

"Then you are indeed an anomaly. Why are you fighting?" Lacus said, looking concerned.

"I wanted to protect the people from this," Kira chocked, and Erin realized he was blaming himself on what happened to Heliopolis. "And now ZAFT will come after us… the civilians…"

"You don't have to fight," Camille said, "you have a choice to leave."

"…"

"There is that." Erin admitted, "But I disagree, Camille…I believe that someone who has power must make a move."

"What do you mean?" Camille asked her.

"Believe in what you think, and not ours… be your comrades… or your friends." Erin pointed it out, telling Kira she overheard his conversation with Athrun. "You're old enough to choose." In her opinion, Kira was too easily swayed, and she worried where his heart really lies, and if he was resolute in this course of his life. It may only lead to more complications in the future, as if he fighting against his best friend wasn't complicated enough.

"Am I?" Kira asked her, not looking so confused now.

"Amuro Ray was only 15 years old in the last war, so did all those people who were involved in the war so many years ago. If they can make a choice, so could you… Kira Yamato. At least, that's what I believed in." She inwardly thought of the history behind the word "Coordinator". That name was almost like a curse… and for some reason, Erin can't find in her heart to feel pity for the young man's apparent betrayal to his kind. But Kira looked at the wall, clearly hoping that he wasn't here right now, and felt resentment on the people who put him there.

"I've always wonder why my parents made me a Coordinator in the first place." He said aloud. "It doesn't make sense, really, and I've wondered ever since I found out."

"It doesn't really matter," Camille said firmly, "in the most basic level both of you are as human as we are."

Kira looked relieved and a little grateful by his words, but Erin was muttering to herself, "If that's the case, then why are we fighting each other?"

Lacus overheard her, but made no words on the matter.

* * *

_How on earth_, Jed thought to himself on more than one occasion, _did I end up here again?_ He almost pictured Sagara's quick answer: it was the most convenient.

For he, Sagara and Garrod were at the underbelly of a ten-wheeler truck, which stopped to have its routine identity check-up at the entrance of the base they were going to infiltrate into.

"This is the last time I let you two bring me along for a drink." Jed said sourly as the trucks' wheels' loud noise covered his words. Partly because it was true, the reason he was out here with them in the first place was that he simply thought they were doing some shopping.

Sagara looked guilty by this obvious deceit but Garrod was rebelliously unrepentant. Apparently it had been his idea for this adventure, whether Jamil knew about this was another topic altogether, and Jed really didn't know how he could be of some help. But somehow after much sneaking from one armor car to the next, Garrod had devised a way to get inside.

"You've got to be kidding." Jed whispered as Garrod opened a small grate that served for the building's air ventilation, even Sagara was beginning to think it was a huge mistake when Garrod glared at them both and whispered back. "Do you have a better idea in mind?" When the other two shrugged, he demonstrated his skills of diplomacy by crawling into the shaft himself. "Like a little monkey," Jed dryly responded as Sagara followed suit, his mind made up to find that girl that he never really told Jed, as the supposed superior officer, of his relation to her. Jed speculated, but not voiced his opinions to clarify.

It was a tight fit. But now Jed was beginning to appreciate why Garrod chose them for this expedition. Kouji wouldn't like this subtle route, preferring to burst inside the building with guns blazing, and the rest… well he can't really imagine Boss and Roybea and Kazuya to crawl into the shaft like rats on a row. The absurd mental image was enough for him to smile in spite of himself.

Garrod was quite efficient, as if this had been his natural element, for he led them into the small labyrinth with its confusing twists and turns without any further mishap. And Jed realized he must have also been eavesdropping from the guards that were patrolling along the corridors, unwittingly giving them vital clues on where their hostages were being kept.

A few more right turns before Garrod signaled them that he had found the room. As he watch, Jed saw Garrod producing a small item from his belt bag slung around his waist. "Three." It wasn't a question.

Sagara nodded grimly, telling Jed to close his eyes for a couple of seconds, before Garrod dropped the same object onto the ground, where a couple of sentries were standing in front of the door. Despite that Jed was the last in line, he could have sworn that there was someone humming quietly behind that door, that humming abruptly stopped, as if expecting an attack.

There was a loud crack, and shouts of pain from the sentries below them. With a savage kick, the screen was set free, and as the guard looked at them with a dazzled look in his features, he found himself having his face connect with Sagara's knuckles.

"Well, so much for that." Jed said, tackling the second guard and relieving him of his weapons. But Garrod was busy at the door, attempting to open it with a lock pick, and did not bother to reply.

Immediately, he swung low as a small bench slammed on the door where his head had been, before a girl inside protested a loud "No!"

The man holding the broken chair looked at the threesome in obvious confusion, but the tension dissipate somewhat when a girl of fourteen, with long brown hair and wearing a conservative pink dress, ran from the older man's back towards Garrod with a quick embrace, almost knocking them both to the ground.

"Tifa!" Garrod said with obvious relief as he awkwardly hugged her back, a bit self-conscious, before Tifa regained some of her composure. Jed looked at the older man and by some impulse introduced himself and his companions, already suspecting his identity.

He was not mistaken, "My name is Amuro Ray." The older man said, unsure what to say himself. "You are?"

"Sir," Sagara said politely, nodding his head, in obvious reverence to the veteran soldier. "We are here to get you out of here." He seemed to be looking around in apparent distress, before Tifa took a hold on his arm and replied gravely, "Kaname-san is not here."

"What?!" Sagara burst out, a rare display of emotion for them.

"A man took her away a few minutes before you came," Amuro added helpfully, "he said they're going to transport her off the island somewhere."

Sagara looked torn for a moment, before he snapped his attention back to Jed. "Sir, requesting permission to go on my own and find the girl."

Jed looked doubtful, "You can't find her in such a huge place by your lonesome. Someone has to go with you."

"I can help," Tifa said quietly. "I can help you find her, but we must hurry."

"She's right," Amuro said, "she can help you."

"If she's going, I'll come along too." Garrod said grimly before Jed or Sagara can say something.

Amuro looked at them, "We'll have to serve as distraction for them."

"Seems like I'm the only one who's going with you," Jed replied, giving Amuro a rifle. "Alright, we'll make the fireworks as long as we could. Hurry!" the group separated for their goals, wishing the other the best of luck.

* * *

Sagara was definitely glad he had brought Tifa along. He would not have found Chidori so easily without equipments to aid his search. But Tifa, as Garrod had told him, was a Newtype like Amuro, but unlike the older man, her mental talents seemed to veer off into what others would call as the gift of precognition. It was this talent that made them now crouching a few distance away from the small plane behind some crates, planning their next move.

"I wonder what sir and Mr. Ray are planning." Sagara wondered out loud.

"Probably more fun than what we're doing. Can't we get any closer?" Garrod asked him impatiently.

The dark-haired soldier shook his head, "From this distance without getting shot at? No."

"The plane is starting to leave," Tifa warned, most likely from observation than her own intuition.

"No choice!" Sagara said, readying his gun. "We'll have to burst through."

Garrod favored his friend with a smile, "Now that's more like it!"

But Tifa stopped them both from charging into the fray recklessly by pointing her finger up ahead. "Look!" she said, a look of relief in her face. But Garrod didn't seem to share her optimism, seeing a plane flying overhead, most likely an enemy mecha. But suddenly his thoughts had finally caught up with him. Oddly enough, they weren't any enemy mechas in the vicinity, which was odd by itself… could it be?

"Amuro-san is going to support us from above." Tifa said, reinforcing their hopes by giving away the identity of the pilot. "Jed is with the others fighting." Then she frowned, sensing a distant danger… "but reinforcements are coming."

"Let's make this quick." The Re-GZ flew low, firing warning shots at the plane, before forced to shoot its engine to stop it from moving. Garrod couldn't help but admire the man who managed to cripple an aircraft with one precise shot. Sagara moved ahead, with Garrod guarding his rear, as they shot the soldiers that had somehow made a desperate attempt to move their hostage from the plane. Sagara was clear, and with precise movements that betrayed his years of training in the military, he entered the plane, while Garrod, Amuro and Tifa watched with held breathes, knowing the dangers he might encounter inside.

But amazingly, Sagara had procured the hostage in a span of three minutes, and they were now fleeing towards their direction, Sagara giving the girl such a protective arm that Garrod couldn't help but grinning, guessing (rightly) the nature of their relationship. The Re-GZ landed, no doubt going to serve as their escape vehicle.

Now that Garrod and Tifa could see the other two closely, Garrod was struck when he saw a bruise forming in Sagara's left eye, and that he's not wearing his military shirt, and draped on this girl named Chidori. "What happened?" he asked, in spite of himself.

Then almost choke back from laughing when Sagara answered so matter of factly as if talking about the weather: "I saw her naked in her cell."

Then Chidori's head snapped up. And Garrod also noticed of her luscious blue hair, her pert nose and brown eyes. She was a very lovely girl, he supposed, if she wasn't glaring at Sagara with an expression of murder in her face that was right now at the shade of brightest red. But Sagara, with his back at her, didn't seem to notice her reaction on his tactlessness, "We have no time to look for her clothes. I told her it's alright to run out here naked because Tifa and you won't mind…" here Chidori had to attack him by slapping his head with a paper fan that Garrod had no recollection of her carrying, silencing him before submitting her to further embarrassment.

Fortunately Amuro came before Chidori could pulverize the errant man and cause more damage. Telling them that enemy reinforcements from Neo-Zion stationed near are coming any moment now, Amuro proposed they head for the Freeden, and manned their mechas there to bolster the Freeden's protectors.

As Sagara, Chidori, Tifa and Garrod would have to get by the cramped cockpit, Tifa grabbed Garrod's arm. "Please," she said to the surprised boy. "Let me accompany you into the battle."

"But it's dangerous," Garrod began when she interrupted him, "I may find a way… a power… to stop them."

He couldn't find heart to argue with her, so he didn't. But somehow he felt a strange foreboding from her words.

* * *

Actually, it was more on Amuro's idea than his, Jed would later say as he, Kouji's team and Kazuya's team were now fighting earnestly against the Alternate Company's defenses. Jamil had somehow came to their rescue in the nick of time… a rapport from Tifa's mind, as Amuro explained… that greatly increased their chances of them finding a craft that Amuro needed. After bringing Jed to the mothership, the Re-GZ flew as fast as it could back to the base, to bring back the other rescuers.

Now, they could only hope that Amuro were fast enough to make their escape before reinforcements come. And given to their small number, they may not last as long.

Unfortunately, it was not to be the case, as Jed saw from his sensors the incoming wave. He was so dismayed that he missed Kouji's exclamation that Amuro has returned with the others, and that they were going to add to their forces. Perhaps the squad leader failed to check 50 more enemy units heading towards their direction, or he had simply looked at the brighter side of things, if any.

But to his surprise, he saw the Gundam X didn't join their troupe, and heading recklessly towards the Neo-Zion units. What struck him odd was that he could hear Jamil shouting. "No! Don't do it!"

He assumed that it was about the GX, but Jed felt a strange sensation in his chest… anticipation? Joy? He cannot determine if this uncalled for emotion was one of his buried memories when he saw a light, a single silver line of light, from the moon.

Chidori, with Erika helping her to her feet, stiffened when she saw the light as the rest of them. She was left behind with the raven-haired girl when Sagara practically jumped from Amuro's machine and ran to the Arbalest without sparing her a second glance, much to her extreme annoyance.

But that emotion began to gradually fade away as she stared unblinkingly at the light, murmuring, "Energy… light… death…"

"Wh… what?" Erika gasped, looking at the younger girl in concern, wondering if she should take her to the doctor.

"Light… Death…" Chidori whispered, but even as her eyes looked clouded, she gave a look of horror, screaming hysterically, her hands clutching on the sides of her head in obvious pain, looking at the disappearing Gundam X as though she had glimpsed something that was hidden away from everyone… an evil weapon… "Ohmigod!!! Tifa!!! No! No!!!" before the alarmed Erika would react, Chidori fell unto the ground, fainting.

* * *

The light seemed to concentrate on the GX, and the others could see the back of that Gundam extending, spreading like a bird of prey, that shows its panels. Reminding Jed of solar panels used by the Solar Ray from the One Year War_. Like the One Year War_, he tried to remember it, but his memory remained blank, but couldn't stop feeling buoyant… _what_ _could this all mean?_

And then the light, as if made certain that the GX was in that location, gave a stronger flow of light from the moon, almost blinding them with the radiance of the solar panels.

Inside, Garrod was stunned, he never anticipated any of this. He looked at Tifa, and saw her small nod in return. "This is the power?" he whispered.

"Do it," was her firm reply when the cannon was fully charged, ignoring the outside voices in her mind, pleading her to stop.

There was no time to consider, no time to retreat. And so Garrod pulled the trigger.

There can no more dramatic than what happened next, a huge energy seemed to glow from the barrel, but only for a moment, before spewing forth with all its light and destruction.

Before their very eyes, they could see the hapless Neo-Zion forces disintegrate into the light, their charred remains disappearing as well, as the GX Satellite Cannon had finally revealed its terrifying secret.

The bridge gang looked on in stunned silence as the Satellite Cannon was almost bright enough to light the dusk as bright as early morning when Jamil slumped on his seat in defeat.

"Wh… what was that?" Toniya said, trying to fight back the terror from her voice. In which Shingo replied in the same tone. "I… I don't know…"

"A nightmare." Three pairs of eyes looked at him with those words. Deciding he did not have the heart to give away the answers yet he only repeated, "a fifteen year old nightmare." He looked at the GX sadly. "All those lives lost… Tifa, you were…" he couldn't bear to put the blame on her, in which she inevitably did.

Garrod was stunned as well, not realizing the power the GX unleashed, that it took him a moment to realize that Tifa was quiet during that demonstration. Quickly he looked at her, only to see a stunned expression in her features, her expression was so bland and so alien it had terrified him. "Tifa?!"

But Tifa screamed, clutching her head as if in pain, and Garrod tried to understand what had just happened, before she fainted in his arms, her face frighteningly pale.

* * *

Meanwhile Erika frantically checked if Chidori was breathing normally, before the other girl managed to look up to the ceiling, lying on the floor, still dazed. "What happened?"

Erika decided to be honest, "You fainted. Are you alright?"

"A weapon of pain… death…" Chidori whispered, as if realizing what caused this, and to Erika's shock Chidori began to weep. Erika gently hugged Chidori by some impulse she couldn't identify, stroking her back to calm her down. The younger girl gratefully accepted her support, but wept even more.

* * *

Erin watched the moon from the distance, a bit relieved that they would reach safety, and apprehension she couldn't classify. She wondered, as she looked at that small natural satellite, if it had any hideous secret that could be hidden beneath its beauty, she hoped not, despite the feeling that such an idea was not way off after all.


	7. Enter the Devil

Hilda Vidan was dismayed by the fact when she saw from her quarters the civilians from Heliopolis were crowding the hallway. It was bad enough that she'd witnessed the debris of Heliopolis from her window, reminding her painfully that disastrous day in Gripps and the events after. With the ton to add in her troubles, she had also lost sight of Camille, and having a difficult time finding him. She wanted to make sure her only son will leave this ship and this dangerous life behind them. She finally found a corridor that wasn't so occupied with people and took a moment to regain her breath and composure. She was surprised, though, of how loud the certain area was, and realized that she was in the Ahgama's hangar. She decided to give a little look around, thinking that Camille would hang around in this place, as she had somehow gotten word of him as a fighter pilot from Ahgama's people.

She was surprised, though, to find her estranged husband in the area, looking around curiously. He had changed somehow, acting very strangely in the past few days and not given in to his tendency of rage every time she made a snide comment on his fidelity. Perhaps this experience had given him a better light on his life; perhaps he did care for their son… if not her… and worried for him as much as she did.

She was about to call out his name when Franklin found his quarry, the experimental black robot from Mao Industry. "What fabulous piece of machinery!" Franklin was gushing as he looked at the Hyukebein with obvious interest.

Hilda gave a snort of anger, feeling the old fury and resentment over the years re-surfacing again. He had not been looking for Camille as she had thought. Without a glance she left the hangar as quickly as she could… away from his revolting presence. That man had never changed after all.

**Enter the Devil**

The Freeden was a landship, and though it never had the ability to fly like its other counterparts, it did not stand in the way of its mission to cross the Pacific Ocean towards its destination, for it has the ability to float as a ship, cutting through the ocean waves without much difficulty. But the Captain took precaution of getting extra supplies, such as food and water and weapons, as their next stopover would be…

"JABROW!" Kouji was saying enthusiastically, as he continued eating his breakfast in the Freeden's cafeteria when Witz answered his question on their destination. Seeing Sayaka and Kazuya's puzzled expressions he added, "Grandfather used to take me there as a kid." He explained, "Last time I looked, they're still working on the plans for the Voltes V machine."

"Voltes V?" Witz asked in curiosity.

"A giant robot that runs on ultra electric magnetic energy." Kouji said, getting more excited by the topic. "It also combines!"

"Yeah, my father used to be one of the collaborators of Professor Gou's project," Sayaka added in. "Though Voltes is assigned as a military mecha under the direct orders of General Oka.

"I haven't seen Erika for awhile. How is she?" Garrod asked. He could have sworn that young woman would always be at Kazuya side. The Daimos pilot looked bashful, though he tries to fight it off by putting up a more serious expression. "She seems to be comfortable with Dr. Franzenburg's clinic. She recalls she has memories of being a doctor."

"Who would have thought Erika was a nurse," Kouji mused. "She's too pretty to be a nurse."

"Oh yeah!" Sayaka said angrily, her jealousy getting the better of her "What else do you think she should have been, you…"

Witz nodded curtly, veering the conversation into safer territory, "Thanks to her, the Doctor eventually finds enough time to leave the clinic unsupervised and play pool."

Miracle of miracles Sayaka dropped her line of thought to Kouji and laughed appreciatively, "In which he always beats you and Roybea in a blink of an eye."

"As I said, I wished she didn't remember that," Witz said seriously.

Any other conversation had been halted when a siren was sounded; all fighter pilots quickly finished their meal and went to their respective mecha being prepped.

-----

Chidori was glad to hear that the siren had rung, because she didn't enjoy her stay in the Freeden as much as she'd hope for as soon as she was brought here Sagara had never left her side that it almost drove her crazy. Even Jed, his supposedly superior officer, couldn't get him to break his vigilance over her. The only places he never seemed to bother her when she was in a bathroom, or in her private quarters. She appreciate his over protectiveness sometimes but he was slowly destroying her patience for him with his constant presence, and he was way too dense to take her words seriously if she complained, so she had kept those dark thoughts to herself. By force of habit, Sagara immediately left her side without a glance or a word, so Chidori was a bit confused if she should be angry or relieved by this. While walking at the corridor thoughtfully a door opened and Garrod's green black head popped out. "Oh, Kaname." He immediately said, "Tifa said you'd be here."

Chidori nodded, she had befriended Tifa Adil and Amuro Ray when she was kidnapped by the Alternate Company from school. And she was most concerned when Tifa lost consciousness from the last fight. She looked at Garrod, and noticed he was carrying a tray of food, and suddenly realized something.

"Tifa shouldn't be left alone," Garrod was saying, self-consciously, "but I'm needed at the front."

Chidori nodded in understanding and with underlying pity. She was just getting used with the idea that Sousuke was a military officer who was raised up in an unconventional manner and in a different environment from herself and the rest of their schoolmates. But seeing the other boy who was only a year younger in a huge robot made her realize that time like these, children were sent in the fighting in a world which she was completely ignorant of.

"Can you please stay with Tifa, until I come back?"

"Of course. You can count on me." Chidori said in forced cheer as she almost pried the tray from Garrod, "Don't worry about her. Just take care of yourself, alright?"

Garrod looked like he wasn't certain, but managed a brief nod instead of bothering to contradicting her. Giving over his tray, Garrod ran to suit up.

Meanwhile in the safety of her room, Tifa was looking out of the window, after forcing herself up to a sitting position against the pillows of her bed, her brows drawn together in concentration. Looking up at the sky through her mind's eye, she saw a falling star heading towards their direction…

-----

Jamil Neate and his bridge gang did saw that same falling object, but upon closer inspection from their cameras to check on it they had to summon Amuro, who was the pilot of the original Gundam, to verify this odd entity.

"It definitely has Gundarium alloy… but I've never seen anything like it," Amuro Ray murmured, and then he quickly looked at Jamil apologetically, "I was out from the fighting for seven years, so I may simply haven't heard anything about it. But from my memory, Bright told me that the Federation has been creating more Gundams after the RX-78, and adding more weapons and features for them."

Jamil nodded silently, still looking at the picture. "But nothing like this." he agreed. "It may be for our benefit if we looked into it."

For in that picture was an oddly designed mecha that looked suspiciously like a Gundam, which seemed to be five times in height and weight. Jamil, too, had lost count on how many Gundams the world has created, but seeing this one had not only raised his alarm, but also a suspicion too muddle for him to identify. He hoped that it wasn't the case, as the human race had too many troubles as it were already.

"Captain, ETA in 5 minutes," Sara relayed him as the Freeden approached the small deserted island where the huge Gundam was going to land on.

In the safety of his cockpit, Jed can't help thinking about a certain ancient reality show he and his sister would take pleasure laughing over upon seeing the forest infested island, but quickly focused himself to a more serious situation. He felt the tremors from that huge… thing… whatever it was as it landed where the Freeden was stationed ten feet away. But Jamil's orders had been specific, that they should not a first move against it.

It would seem that would not be the case, for as soon as the huge Gundam landed on the ground, another Gundam… one that was not among their number, emerged from its hiding place from the thick foliage. The Freeden bridge gang could only gape as the smaller Gundam attacked the larger one in whole abandon.

"Kyouji!" Domon Kasshu screamed in hatred, his eyes locked on the loathsome machine. He didn't bother on listening to Rain Mikamura's advice to contact the ship nearby. Hunting down this Devil was, for him, his mission, his goal, and his right. Ignoring to answer the radio from the Freeden, he willed his Shining Gundam to charge.

"Who the hell is that crazy…" Toniya was saying when the larger Gundam creature instantly activated, determining that they were a threat to it, by aiming its lasers from its eyes. Fortunately Shingo was a competent helmsman, and managed to inch the Freeden away a few feet away from their former position before the laser did.

Toniya looked at Sara, "Definitely not friendly." She said seriously, while Sara tried not to groan out loud.

The Gundam reminded Jamil of the Hydra monster in Greek mythology, as it wasn't exactly one should call this Gundam. From the waist up, it had the physical resemblance of the robot, but supporting it as its base is a larger Gundam head, and protruding from its sides were metal tentacles on which its head has a Gundam head as well. "It's very ugly," Boss would later said to Kouji Kobuto in which the latter "sshhdd" him.

"Just how many Gundams were they?" Garrod asked in confusion.

Roybea shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno. Ask Anaheim."

From experience, Kouji knew that no matter how strangely designed a robot was, it doesn't necessarily mean it was weak. He was honestly anticipating this fight, though.

-----

Shining Gundam had not been doing so well, perhaps Domon has been too tired from engaging the enemy to soon upon re-entering the Earth's atmosphere. Or maybe the annoying fact that his enemy has the ability to regenerate also added to the overall difficulty.

Still he couldn't help but glaring with annoyance at the incoming robots, as he didn't like strangers butting in his fight, so without even bothering to give his name he rudely interrupted Kouji's greeting. "Don't interfere! Stay away from the Devil Gundam!"

Kouji replied in surprise, "Devil Gundam?"

"Shut up! I'll defeat him myself!"

"Domon!" Rain, Domon's companion and Shining Gundam's engineer, said angrily, "You can't possibly think you defeat it by your lonesome?"

"Stay out of this, Rain!"

Jed gaped at Domon's furious expression and said, "Uh, in case you didn't notice, we're here to help you."

"I don't need it!"

Daimos inched closer, Kazuya was getting angry at this pilot's arrogance and letting his temper the better of him, "What are going to do, kick it out? Because whatever you're doing right it sure as hell is ineffective." he asked Domon sarcastically.

"Ryuzaki." Amuro Ray warned him.

"Do you want to fight?" Domon, as the Shining Gundam shifted into a defensive stance, while Daimos was doing the same, facing each other.

"Why not? You and me," Kazuya fired back, "Here! Right now!" Which brought out an "Are you nuts!" from Garrod.

Jed felt like groaning out loud, this was getting worse by the minute. But Kyoshiro was actually chuckling, Domon reminded him of Kazuya a lot than what either men realized.

"You will do no such thing," Amuro said angrily. "Break it off you two."

Domon reluctantly stepped back, admitting that Devil Gundam gets priority, but made a mental note to know that man who challenged him so boldly, before they looked over the Devil Gundam. It was quite immobile, and it seemed that some of its wind had been taken during its journey.

"What is that?" Sagara asked, as he looked on in morbid fascination, the Devil Gundam seemed more like a living being than a robot.

"A weapon that shouldn't have been." Domon said grimly, as the Shining Gundam stepped forward, its right hand glowing an eerie red light. "My hand is burning…!" but before he had finished his intonation, a missile was heading for his direction. To his surprise, Daimos deflected the projectile with its huge metal shod fists, Kazuya yelling at everyone to be alert.

-----

Dr. Hell was pleased to finally found the Ultimate Gundam, and felt his smile disappearing when he saw the quite familiar entourage near his intended target. It appears a fight would be imminent. He quickly order a dispatch of his mecha dinosaur army towards them, while at the same time giving a transmission to the Devil Gundam, seeing it too weak to defend itself properly. And some of them landed where Shining Gundam was standing.

"Damn you!" Domon shouted, "I say don't interfere!" As if to prove his point, the Shining Gundam right arm snaked out and gripped the Daburas' head, it stood their paralyzed, as Domon shouting "Shining Finger!"

The Daburas' head literally exploded into pieces.

"That move!" Jed gasped, recognizing it. He had seen it before!

"Sir?" Sagara asked him.

"Domon Kasshu. The champion of the Gundam fight tournament!" Jed said excitedly, "I saw him in TV last year!"

Sayaka rolled her eyes at him, "Is that all you've been doing for the last 18 years of your life?"

"HEY!" Jed retorted, stung by that particular accusation.

-----

The Devil Gundam moved, sensing that none of its enemies were heading towards it, and for now safe. With it's last of its strength, it concentrated on the ground, beginning to burrow. Meanwhile Dr. Hell was letting his armies be destroyed, but that was the reason, he could not let those people capture it now, as he ordered his troops to retreat, leaving the rest of its ground army behind.

Domon realized the Devil Gundam's intention and attempted to attack it, but was foiled by the other enemy robots, keeping him at bay. He saw it disappearing before his eyes, as it attempted to escape underground. "KYOOUJIII!" he called, as if he could goad that strange robot into attacking him. There was no such luck the robot continued its deed and soon, the Devil Gundam has escaped. Angered that his quarry had slipped past his fingers, he then switched his fury towards the dinosaur robots, blaming them for the screwup.

Amuro Ray remembered on more than one occasion when people had praised him for his smooth handling as the RX-78's pilot. If they had seen Shining Gundam's performance right now, they would have easily retracted their statement. Shining moved with grace and skill as a human martial artist, striking down its enemies with its bare fists alone that even Kazuya reluctantly agreed that Domon is a very powerful fighter. It was amazing to watch as Shining almost single handedly destroyed its enemies, and Jed knew that he would definitely want that pilot's bad graces.

-----

Thirty minutes later, Rain Mikamura, as Domon refused to go to the bridge with her but sent her as his representative, was thanking them for the aid for helping them.

"Given the circumstances, we should thank you." Kouji Kobuto wryly said, "I didn't even put down a Daburas after my second kill. We had to watch the rest of the fight instead."

Rain looked even more embarrassed by those words, "I'm sorry that my friend was so rude."

"No need, Ms. Rain." Amuro assured her, "But why are you chasing that… um… thing?"

Rain shook her short cropped brown hair, "I suppose Neo Japan colony would have to forgive me for giving away military secrets, but I have orders from my father and the Major Ishikawa that I should be cooperating with you people to retrieve that Gundam as soon as possible. What you have just seen… why we have to get it back… is a long story."

------

After Rain had told her tale, the Freeden's bridge was quiet.

"The Ultimate Gundam." Jamil said thoughtfully, "Yes, I have heard of that. But I had thought that the Federation had that project aborted during the war."

"Neo Japan thought it would be wise to continue the research." Rain said, "It was really an attempt to enable the Earth to regenerate itself even after the war left the world barren from nuclear attacks. It makes reconstruction easier for everyone."

"Regeneration, can a Gundam really do that?" Amuro asked her.

"Yes. Datas from the Excellion's travels regarding various energy sources, nanotechnology we adapted for the Mars Terraforming project, we were even given aid by NERV itself regarding biotechnology. Everything we need that would allow the Gundam to become what it is today. There are also three specific abilities of that Gundam that Domon's father perfected: self regeneration, self reproduction and self evolution. It's basically allowing a machine a life of its own."

"So in a nutshell, that Ultimate Gundam is invulnerable." Sara speculated.

"Not really," Rain corrected her, "If you destroy its core, it halts the regeneration process. But trying to defeat it in order to do that, will be the most difficult part."

"So what went wrong? Why did it come here?" Jamil asked.

"Domon's brother… Kyouji Kasshu… stole that machine and did something to it. The Ultimate became berserk, and transformed into the Devil Gundam."

"Why?"

"I don't know. And neither does Domon." Rain said, looking pained by the subject. "Our government sent us to capture, or destroy, the suit and its pilot for high treason."

"I see," Amuro rubbed his neck tiredly, "this is complicated."

Jamil was about to tell her that they would have to report to the Federation about this when Toniya looked at the captain and said, "Kid wants to talk to you."

Jamil switched the radio on the armrest of his chair, wondering why Kid would call him during such an important meeting when the mechanic was shouting, barely above the noise that sounded like a brawl, "Is there a Rain-san in the bridge?" he asked desperately.

"Yes, why?" Rain asked in surprise before Jamil could reply.

"Well that Domon person is causing havoc in my hangar!"

"WHAT!"

-----

Kazuya had enough. He was still reeling from the punch that Domon guy had just inflicted on him, "What the hell's the matter with you?" He demanded, "All I'm asking is that you should help us." This time he was prepared and managed to deflect another punch that was aimed at him.

"Shut up, because of you, Devil Gundam escaped!" Domon accused him.

"Bull! We were just standing there while you raved your fool head off!" Kazuya almost screamed back. "That's what you were doing basically: talking too much." Domon felt something snap, and the two were now literally trading punches at each other.

Meanwhile the rest of the innocent bystanders were helpless to lift off the steam despite their best of efforts. "Ummm… shouldn't anyone do something?" Jed asked in annoyance when he saw Witz and Roybea busy putting up bets for the fight. Kid ran off to call Rain, and Erika, in hopes they would cool down those two men.

"Are you crazy?" Roybea replied, surprised that Jed even suggested that, "Have you seen how those two trade blows? If you get involve with that you'll only get yourself hurt."

"And if we don't do something soon we will lose a pilot!" Jed retorted.

Sayaka was already shouting for the two fighters to stop, but was blithely ignored. In desperation, Nana looked at her annoying partner who seemed more amused than worried about this development. "Please stop them!"

Kyoshiro was about to chuckle when he saw Nana's fierce expression, and shrugged. "Alright," he said reluctantly agreed, it would have been educational. With a speed that made the others blink, Kyoshiro deflected both Domon and Kazuya's punches with the flat of his katana. The fighters staggered back, glaring at the swordsman. Instead of being intimidated by their scowls, Kyoshiro looked at Kazuya with a bored expression and said, "We're in someone else's ship, Kazuya. Not a dojo." Kazuya reddened angrily by that embarrassing remark, but at least he was composed enough to stop. Domon on the other hand gave those two a look of contempt then walked slowly away, deciding it simply wasn't worth the effort anymore. By the time Rain came in the hangar, the fight had been over. Technically, that is.

Still she was quite angry, as she stormed towards Domon's direction.

"Well, so much for that." Roybea said, disappointed the fight didn't pull through, as well as obtaining easier cash from it.

"Remind me," Jed said ruefully at the older man instead, "Never made those two guys mad at me."


	8. The Dark Side of the Moon

**The Dark Side of the Moon **

Ramias, Nataru and Maw Mwuu Fraga, their only surviving veteran pilot from the Heliopolis attack, stood in rapt attention in a dark room. Before them, sitting on a large ornate ebony table, the Triumvirate of Von Braun composing of Dianna Soreil, Agrippa Maintainer and Gym Gingham. It had been only two hours ever since the Archangel landed and being looked over, and now its three top officers were awaiting their verdict.

"We receive word from the United Earth and Space Federation Council regarding your plight. Under our Non-Aggression Pact, we will aid you in our own way we can manage. You will each have reports giving specific instructions in the process after this meeting." Dianna began briskly, not bothering with proper introductions, "Regardless to say that you are ordered by Commander Oka to head for Jabrow on Earth as soon as you are able after leaving Von Braun." She seemed to shift some papers placed on her desk before she could continue. "I have been given word that new troops should be supplied to your ranks to be able to defend yourselves properly. I have already given this to the Captain of Guard to handle that assignment. However I cannot permit my soldiers to join you, only volunteers."

Ramias mustered as much strength as she could as she asked the following questions. "What about supplies? The civilians?"

"We will provide food, water and fuel. But not weapons." Agrippa, a tall old man with deep eyebrows and a hawklike nose, said. "You will receive those in Jabrow."

"I see." Ramias said wincing inwardly. Archangel's weapons had been terribly low ever since, and she doubted they could survive another bout with ZAFT. It seemed their only route was indeed in flight as Oka suggested.

"For the civilians," Dianna said gravely. "Those who are not among your military ranks, are allowed to stay here under our protection until their families will come and claim them." It took all her years of military training for Ramias not to scream in joy, but instead smiling gratefully towards the young queen. Dianna gave a slight nod in return, Agrippa didn't look too pleased by that decision and Gym's expression was blank, not betraying his thoughts on the matter.

"The Archangel must leave within the next five hours. This will give you ample time to sort out your forces." Dianna said, holding a small hammer in her gloved hand she giving the table a firm raps. "Dismissed." The three officers gave a smart salute and walked towards the door in a single file.

"I'm glad she's on our side," Fraga said, "They could have simply taken the civilians and asked us to leave. With fuel, we may still make it."

"Sir," Nataru said to Ramias the first time since the meeting. "Will you grant Yamato to leave?"

"If that is his decision, yes. I fully intend for him to leave." Ramias said, giving Bajarle a sharp look, knowing where this may be leading. They've already had this discussion before, and frankly she was getting tired of this.

"But he's our best pilot. He is the only one who could handle the Strike Gundam."

"Lt. Fraga is more than qualified for that once Kira leaves." Ramias retorted.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Fraga said ruefully. Ramias ignored him and continued, "He is not formally a member of the military and is underage. I will not permit him to join in the war."

"Captain!" Bajarle protested. "If you could just convince him to…"

"THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH, _ENSIGN_!!!" Ramias thundered, giving stress on the other woman's rank, reminding Nataru who was in charge of the ship, and was demanding that this conversation to be over.

"Yes, sir." Nataru replied through gritted teeth, but at least she dropped the subject.

"Inform the civilians to prepare their things for transportation. We need to have the ship ready within five hours."

Fraga and Bajarle gave their Captain their salute, quietly concurring to her orders.

The Ahgama, after finishing unloading its civilian passengers and surrendered their data regarding the Heliopolis incident with the Von Braun government, they were allowed to leave unchallenged to land on the civilian port to receive their supplies. The Vidans never left the ship though, as they were not part of the Heliopolis civilians anyway, and were quite unsure where they should go from thereon. Kira asked Camille and Erin a favor to smuggle Lacus away from the Archangel and find her a new hiding place in the Ahgama instead, convinced that she won't be safe in the former ship once the inspectors came. So while Hilda was wandering in the Ahgama searching in vain for her son, Camille and Erin were busy helping Lacus to settle down in the ship's brig with food, some flashlights and sleeping bags.

"Can't find a better place to hide." Camille apologized to her, "We're both new here, and I don't think we should tell the others about you."

"Don't worry," Lacus said with sincere cheerfulness, as if she was heading off to some pleasant holiday instead of being kept here in a very dark area. "At least this place is larger than Kira's room."

"Speaking of that, he's been acting very nervous around you ever since you've stayed there," Erin commented suspiciously, "did he do something?"

"Oh no, he didn't do anything like that at all. He was a very kind boy." Lacus assured her. In actuality, it seemed Lacus didn't mind changing her clothes in front of a guy she didn't know, and when she tried to wear an oversized t-shirt Erin lend her to use as her sleeping gown during the night, Kira had freaked out, for lack of a better term, and made a point to run out from the room whenever she change. Lacus didn't find that such a shameful act at all, and Kira's actions had puzzled her greatly, but she never said those words to her other two rescuers, as they didn't really ask about it specifically.

"Well," Erin said, "it's a good thing we've given leave from the ship. I don't think we could hide her this way for long." Brecks and Henken had decided for the Ahgama crew to acquire a well-deserved rest while they could still afford to. The AEUG people had taken this respite gratefully. As such everyone, except for Astronage and the mechanics, the ship was technically empty.

"I have to go with Lt. Quattro today, though." Erin said, frowning while trying to recall his words, "I think it's something to do with the Hyukebein." Since Erin and Astronage cannot figure out the heads and tails of the robot's "black boxes", parts found around the Personal Trooper that they could not identify its uses, Quattro had contacted a Mao Industry scientist who could help them to at least give them an idea on how to maintain it.

"Leaves me to take care of her, then," Camille said nodding towards Lacus.

"What about your parents?" Erin asked him.

The blue-haired boy shrugged helplessly, but his voice was quite steady. "No matter what they say, I'm coming with you guys."

"But how will you convince them to stay here in Luna wihtout you, unless you plan to bring them along?" She asked in mild curiosity.

"I'll think of something," was his short reply, his tone of voice telling Erin that they should drop the subject already. Without a word, she simply stood up while Camille looked at her in mild surprise. He was rather used having Fa and his parents forcing him to comply with their decisions, and it was gratifying to see her not following the same path, although it did disorient him.

"Er, Erin." Camille said, feeling that he should retract his thoughtless remarks a while ago, "Since you're going out, can you do me a favor?"

Erin rewarded him with a grin.

"Since the Titans captured the Director and the Mao Industries on Earth, their Luna HQ was the one thing that remained. They stop mecha production under Mao's orders though, and most of the employees stationed here returned to their families." Quattro explained patiently as he and Erin walked in the empty corridor of the building's lobby. The echoes of their footsteps reverberating throughout the large room.

"Strange place to meet someone," Erin commented. "Why'd I have to bring the Hyukebein along anyway?"

"The person we're going to meet had specific orders to remain here and oversee some Mao projects that were still operational." Quattro said. "He can't afford to leave this area. He would have to conduct a brief research of the mecha here."

"If you knew about that, then I'm afraid I'm in serious trouble. It was supposed to be a secret," a man, around Quattro's age and maybe older, with short violet hair, his bangs almost hiding his eyes. He was wearing a Mao issued uniform but even without that distinct laboratory gown worn over it Erin had already recognized him, having met the man briefly before. "Dr. Shirakawa…" she said, bowing in a polite manner.

"Ms. Shore." Shuu Shirakawa replied, nodding back gravely at her. "I'm glad to see you still alive."

"Thank you." Erin replied.

"I see you're the chosen pilot for the Personal Trooper." The scientist began. "My people are already there to look over the Hyukebein."

Quattro produced a small diskette from his pocket, "As you've requested, the manifest of the Hyukebein mk. 4's performance for the past week." And gave it to the other man's outstretched hand.

"I appreciate it. This will be vital for future research," Shuu also took something from the inside of his lab coat. "Give this to your mechanic. Tell him to have it installed." A slightly larger disc, used for adding data to a mecha, was given to Quattro. "It's to add the mental performance for the pilot." He explained to Erin.

"And about those black boxes?" Quattro asked him.

"They will be revealed in time," Shuu said, "I have not been given permission to divulge its secrets to you. Some other time, perhaps. I'm sorry to be abrupt, but I must return to the Trooper for inspection." Without a word the taller man simply turned away and walked in a brisk manner on where the truck where the Hyukebein was stored. Then Shuu stopped, turn back, walked towards the girl and gave Erin a rather thick brown envelope onto her hand. "Your payment. We will add reimbursements and raise your wages for being the pilot." Before she could reply, he had already left.

"What now?" Erin asked they went back to the building's entrance, trying not to look shock at the huge amount of money, wages that seemed she had earn for a year, that she just received after she gave the envelope a quick look.

"We give them an hour for their inspection," Quattro said, "And then we return to bring the Trooper back to the ship."

"You guys aren't using Sam as a guinea pig have you?" Erin asked him sharply.

"That's one way to put it…" Quattro replied thoughtfully, looking at the girl's outraged expression he added quickly. "She volunteered to be it's pilot. She knew about this beforehand." As if he found necessary to explain he continued, "Mao Industries were vying for Newtype based weapons like Anaheim, thus those mental enhancements."

"Newtype based weapons? But Newtypes are few to begin with, that's a rather limited choice of research."

"On the contrary, I believe they're heading in the right direction. Mao is also not willing to engage in a rivalry with Nergal and Anaheim."

Erin would nod at that remark; Anaheim had been the sole producer of Mobile Suits seven years ago. That had changed remarkably when Nergal and Mao Industry entered into the field. But while Nergal and Anaheim spent their research on weaponry, producing better robots, Mao spent resources on the psychic field. Producing prototypes instead of mass production ones, which clearly shows a disadvantage. Recently, though, the Federation had given Mao permission to mass produce its Geshpents… the robot Lynn Mao herself piloted seven years ago… to join into its military ranks. Whatever happened to them was unknown, and it was unlikely it would be ever found out. But it had been suspected that the Titans may use them sooner or later, as Sutherland was their number one supporter.

By now they have reached outside the Mao Luna building, Erin had excused herself to go shopping, taking advantage of her salary. Quattro had other appointments to attend to so he had given her permission, in which the girl was vastly relieved. She was not only buying stuff for herself and Camille, but also to Lacus, and she certainly didn't want the Lieutenant to discover this.

It made Erin realize, a few minutes later after leaving Quattro's side, that it will take awhile for her to get her payments again. And if the Titans were smart, they would have blocked her bank accounts in the hopes of tracing her. And she knew she could never send her money to Jed. She hoped he was wise enough to get himself a job, because it seems she won't be supporting them for quite some time. Brecks and Quattro had been specific to tell her not to contact them, for their protection as well as hers, and it was quite frustrating for her that she was helpless to at least assure them of her well-being. Doubtless they would have been worried by now ever since the word that Mao was out of the business for political reasons, and she made no attempts to return to them.

With a sigh, Erin checked the small lists that Camille and Lacus gave her before she left the ship, and she felt herself laughing out loud. Camille asked for some potato chips, food that was unfortunately not served in the Ahgama's cafeteria, and from Lacus some personal hygiene items… namely deodorant and shampoo. They even gave her the money for those requests. She felt a quirk of guilt that Lacus was most likely never had a chance to take a shower for the past three days, and that she, being female herself, has overlooked that. Feeling unusually generous today, Erin entered the first shop she encountered.

In a private lounge of a hotel he was staying on the rare occasions that he was on Von Braun. Using the name of "Edward Mass" Quattro took his keys and made a slow ascent towards his personal quarters. Remembering that he had not been here for over a year.

His room was unchanged, as he had left it. A large comfortable bed, a sofa on the far end of the room, and a television set that was near his door, and above that TV was a single picture frame.

Slowly, almost reverently, he picked up the frame and looked at it, as if he had seen it for the first time and wanted to imprint the image into his memory. A young blonde girl and boy smiling radiantly back at him, their heads touching each other, the boy hugging the girl tightly over her shoulder. It was taken during a family outing many years ago, on a rare occasion when his father was free from his work in the government during the weekend. It was one of the happiest days of his life, when his family was still complete: calm and vibrant and alive, his father, his sister and himself. The photograph was the only thing that he had brought along with him ever since his father was killed, when he and his sister Artesia were smuggled away by friends to hide in Earth. And much later when he forsaken his own sister for his quest of vengeance … somehow over the years, he couldn't bear parting from it, despite the irrationality of being attached to an inanimate object like that.

"Captain," a new voice intruded his thoughts and without a word Quattro hidden those memories away as he returned the frame back to its resting place. "I told you not to call me that." He reminded his guest patiently. "I'm Lt. Quattro."

His visitor smiled slightly, "Forgive me, sir, but you will always be the Captain Char Aznable to me."

Quattro did not reply but instead asked his guest to sit down as he called through phone for coffee and bread. Minutes later the nourishments were delivered as the two men took the time to look at each other. "Civilian life suits you well, Kigunan." Quattro remarked.

Kigunan nodded as he silently hand over the folders to Quattro. "Thank you sir," he said. "How is the family?"

"Under the circumstances lately, better than usual." But Quattro's grin vanished a bit as he scanned the piece of paper. "So, the Alternate Company was razed to the ground?"

"Can't be helped, the attack is approved by the Federation and its supporters. It's about time, anyway, they never should have captured that other girl, otherwise they could have still be up and running." Kigunan said. "Neo-Zeon never got their Whisper, but the Newtype research survived long enough for them to save." The blonde Lieutenant looked at Amuro Ray and Tifa Adil's personal files, wondering what happened to the former. The next batch showed him the files of three more people whom he had never met before, but the information regarding them gave him pause… "Enhanced Humans?"

"Yes, sir. Those three were in fact put into active military services."

"I can't believe the Titans would put this into action." But nevertheless he closed the folder and extended his hand, in which Kigunan clasped it with his own. "Thank you for bringing it to our attention. It will greatly help to the meeting."

"Sir, may I ask a question?" Kigunan said, and before Quattro could answer he continued as bravely as he could muster, "Lady Haman Khan is asking when you should return to give her the report personally."

Quattro shrugged, "If this continues AEUG will enter into the Federation services, something that the other spies can't do. It would be a shame to pass this opportunity." But privately Quattro was beginning to wonder if he should continue working for Haman. Neo-Zeon, despite their claims, was only in name. Quattro didn't see it as much different from the original Zeon Principality, but these things he kept it to himself for now. Such thoughts are much too soon to contemplate over. He would need a little more time…

He and Kigunan exchanged pleasantries for an hour before they finally stood up and left the room to return to their respective duties. Quattro would still escort the Hyukebein and its pilot back to the Ahgama before he could attend a meeting with Won and Brecks.

WcDonaldes was a popular food chain on Earth, which had somehow also ended up as a semi-popular franchise on space. But ever since the conflict of the One Year War, when the supporters of the Principality of Zeon had those "Earth manufactured items" banned in their propaganda, the hamburger shop had been doing quite poorly. In fact it was quite a surprise it was still running in Von Braun, when other popular food shops were available.

For Quattro he couldn't find a better hiding place.

Upon entering the small shop he faced a familiar face. There dressed with an apron, a cap and a WcDonaldes uniform was Captain Henken, he didn't seem to mind the absurd get-up at all and ushered Quattro into the back door, where the lockers of the employees can be found. But instead of the locker room, it was furnished with a small round table and some chairs, seated on them were the leaders of the AEUG along with Brecks. And Won, their financial backer.

"Gentlemen," Brecks began as he began distributing folders regarding of the Titans to the other members, "I have a proposition that needed your serious contemplation."

"What's this?" Kira asked when after inputting some data in Strike's cockpit and emerged outside where Ramias was waiting for him. She had silently given him a piece of paper he was now looking at.

"You're not to leave the ship unless you show them your discharge papers." Ramias explained patiently. "This is to allow you permanent leave your military service."

Kira felt his eyes widening in shock. "Really?" he asked happily.

"Yes." Ramias smiled back at him. "Back then I haven't find the time to do this but…" To Kira's embarrassment the Captain of the Archangel bowed. "Thank you very much."

"I… I don't…" Kira stuttered.

"We're alive, thanks to you." Ramias continued as if she hadn't heard him. "On behalf of my crew, we are grateful."

Fraga had somehow managed to drift into their conversation and slung a friendly arm on Kira's shoulder. "If you're planning to leave, I suggest you pack your things." Kira gave a nod, made a quick excuse to the Captain and drifted to the ground using the zero gravity. But he found himself staring at the Strike Gundam, knowing he'll never pilot it again.

Quattro Bajina made sure that Kira left before he approached Ramias, giving her the papers for her to read. The new members joining their Mobile Suit ranks, along with Harry Ord's volunteer squad.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him, upon seeing the last names listed on the paper.

"From what I've just seen you've lost a lot of your soldiers," Quattro said. "We could at least defend you until Jabrow."

Fraga looked at Ramias, "The Strike would have to be re-calibrated for my use. I'm not sure I can undo the data Kira put in by the time we leave. I'll still have to use the Mobius Zero." Ramias nodded, realizing that they were still very much in danger.

But as the adults were holding this discussion Kira was already walking on the corridor with confused emotions. Glad as he was to be out of the service and become neutral again, a small voice inside was telling that he was taking the easy way out. _But if I continue to be with them… I may fight Athrun…And I don't think I can…_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a small girl waiting patiently on the corridor. Surprised to see a lone child when the civilians are being asked to leave the ship, Kira bent forward to ask her if she was lost, when the girl smiled happily at him. "For you, big brother!" she said as she thrust into his hand a small paper flower onto his palm. "Everyone was saying you're the one who saved us. Thank you so much for everything!"

Kira could not recognize the name of that child, but before he could finish gaping at such a simple gift in his hand, the little girl had already left, running in the corridor as fast as her little legs would allow her. Kira watched her leave, a smile lighting up his features.

Although they were away from Von Braun's sensors, Rao Ru Cruze wasn't willing enough to engage their forces against Dianna Counter. But after receiving a reliable information that the Archangel landed on Luna, Cruze asked his officers to have it logged, knowing that he will have to give this information to the ZAFT inner council. He was now pondering if making an aggressive move towards Von Braun was a wise idea when a knock was heard from his door, and Athrun Zala entered in the room with a grim expression on his face.

"I see you've heard the news." Cruze said after the younger man saluted.

Athrun nodded. "Lacus Clyne's whereabouts is unknown. But intelligence seems to point out she may with the civilians the Archangel brought in."

"Or she could be dead." Cruze said, looking at Athrun for any reaction. A flash of concern crossed his features, but other than that he very much kept to himself.

"I looked into Aegis' logs. You didn't do well against the Strike Gundam as Nicole reported." Here Cruze looked stern, or as much as his face could let him with his silver mask that covered his eyes.

"I can explain that sir." Athrun interjected quickly, forgetting his place. "I know the pilot."

"Really?" this took his complete attention. He waited patiently for Athrun to continue.

"He's a friend of mine since childhood. We studied together in Von Braun five years ago." Seeing Cruze's grimace he added, "He's also a Coordinator. One of us."

"Are you sure?" Cruze asked sharply.

"Yes. He told me himself." Athrun said eagerly, finding a foothold that would allow this conversation to go to his favor. "Kira's naïve. And easily manipulated by peers. I'm sure the Federation forced him to pilot it. I can convince him to join us…"

"And if he doesn't listen? What will you do?" Cruze asked, watching the youth carefully.

Athrun snapped his head up. "Then I will shoot him down." He said firmly.

To his surprise Cruze chuckled at his words. "Well," he said quietly. "Then perhaps a reunion is needed after all."

"Wow, what are those?" Paula asked as Erin lugged some clothes and food in her arms. Erin feared that Quattro would at least inquire why she bought so many things when they met at the rendezvous, but it seemed that the Lieutenant has other things in his mind and was silent throughout the ride home.

"I just got my wages," Erin said. "And I doubt I'll ever got the chance to use it once we leave. Want some soda?"

"Oh, no." Paula said, laughing. "I'm just only here to ask you a favor." Without a word she handed Erin a small diskette.

Erin looked at her in suspicion. "What?"

"I got orders to stay with the Ahgama." Paula said seriously, Erin stared… she had not seen Paula like this before.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that if Won and the AEUG leaders agree with Brecks, then you'll head for Earth with the Archangel under Commander Oka's protection and influence. I just saw Quattro and the others at the other ship, and seems it will pull through." Paula told her patiently. "I have to stay here a little bit longer though, but I need you to bring this tape to the Preventers for them to look over."

"I thought you told me you're not working for them."

"You actually believed that?" Paula replied in wild-eyed surprise. "I was kidding!"

"So who are coming along?" Erin asked looking at the tape warily, as if it was going to bite her.

"Lt. Quattro, you and Camille if I'm not mistaken." Paula said, "It's easier if you go in smaller numbers."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"So you wouldn't be surprised if Astronage and his team would lug you and the robot into another ship without a proper warning." Paula said as she waved goodbye, "and if you've brought visitors along they should go there as well." Paula was too far away before Erin could ask her what she had meant with that remark.

She was already resuming her walk in the corridor when she had accidentally bumped into Camille.

"Hey, I seem to remember asking you to buy one packet of potato chips." The blue-haired boy replied.

"Ha ha. I didn't just bought food you know." As if to prove her point, she shoved another bag of groceries to her friend's arms for him to carry. "Help me out here. This is for Lacus."

"You know we may transfer to the Archangel?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. Paula gave the news."

"I haven't been in Earth before." Camille admitted.

"Ah, don't worry about that. Contrary to what other people's common misconception, it's a nice place."

He still didn't look convinced "If you say so… what's this?" Camille asked her as he placed his hand on the top of the bag and pulled up a long brown wig.

"I don't know if Lacus would like her hair dyed… actually, it'd be a shame if she did, I like her hair as it is… so I bought that instead. She mustn't go around as Miss Clyne if we want her to be conspicuous."

"You're bringing her along?"

"Of course not! But if she has to stay here in Luna she should at least disguise herself."

"Kira just told me he just received his discharge papers." Camille said thoughtfully, "If we could smuggle her out of here, he can watch over Lacus."

Erin frowned in disapproval. "I dunno about you but I don't think a guy and a girl who're perfect strangers should be left alone in a city…"

Her friend chuckled. "You sound like a soccer mom! Kira's a decent sort…"

"That's not what I meant. It's just…" they had walked for a few more corridors before Camille made an abrupt stop, cursing under his breath. Looking over her bags, Erin saw the reason; Mrs. Vidan was walking towards their direction. And it was too late for them to make a quick getaway. As if reading their thoughts, Hilda walked towards Camille and took a firm grip on his arm. But to their surprise, Hilda's first words were not what they had expected. "Camille, have you seen your father?"

Franklin looked around. With most of the top officers away from the ship, it seemed that the opportunity for him to leave has finally come. His roll of film hidden securely in his pocket, containing the various pictures of the Hyukebein, the Strike Gundam and the gold Hayaku Shiki. He didn't have to bother to look over for the plans, as like Camille he can give an accurate assessment of a mecha with thorough looks alone. Franklin knew that Basque Ohm will be vastly pleased with his report once he leaves Luna. He search around for a weapon to use, and his gaze reverted to the torch that was lying nearby.

Then suddenly Astronage spotted him, as the chief mechanic was given orders to have some of the Mobile Suits transferred to the Archangel. He was surprised to find Camille's father here, as he had thought he left the ship with the Heliopolis civilians. "You!" he shouted, "What are you---!"

But before he could finish his question, Mr. Vidan swung the heavy object hard to his head.

It was more on Camille's hunches than any sound reasoning. But he and Erin and Mrs. Vidan ran into the hangar just in time to see Franklin Vidan disappearing in the cockpit of Emma's mk.2 Gundam. The IFF program had been recently changed but the mechanics hadn't find the time to give it a new coat of paint, thus retaining its original black color. "DAD!" Camille shouted in vain as the mk.2 moved forward to the catapult. "What are you doing?!"

"Stop him," Astronage gasped out, his face covered in blood. Hilda Vidan was already at his side, placing a clean handkerchief over the cut on his forehead.

"Come on!" Erin snapped, dragging Camille by the arm towards their respective mechas.

Paula didn't know what exactly happened, but when she saw the white mk.2 and the Hyukebein flying away from the Ahgama she found herself muttering "They have GOT to stop doing that."

"If you please," a quiet voice penetrated in the silence behind you. With a shout of surprise, Paula looked over her shoulder to see Lacus standing silently behind you. "You…" Paula began.

Lacus forged ahead, "I need your help."

"This is Dianna Soreil to the ZAFT ship. I demand you to answer our hails." Dianna said, looking at the tactical screen of the war room. She was a bit surprised that ZAFT had come so quickly and so bravely. She really had no intention to keep a pretense that nothing was going on, but what does the commander of that battleship had hoped to accomplish with this?

Suddenly the huge screen flashed into life and Cruze's sardonic face filled the portal, "Greetings, your Majesty."

Dianna didn't flinch, "Your ship is approaching the city in aggression. I ask you to desist at once."

"We do not take orders from traitors."

"We are not traitors."

"Helping our enemy is not a wise thing a ruler should do."

"That is not what I expect from someone who destroyed one of my ally's colony." Dianna replied coldly.

Cruze was silent for a moment before giving her a small smile conceding his defeat in this debate with her. "Blind loyalty will not help you here, my Lady." He warned her grimly however, and the communication was abruptly cut off.

Dianna whirled to her tactical officers, realizing what Cruze had planned. "Warn the Archangel! Tell them to leave the port as soon as they are able!"

The ground shook, and Ramias and Quattro gripped the railway in an effort to keep their balance. "What's going on?!" She asked.

Quattro's expression was grim. "It seems that ZAFT has decided to attack after all." He was worried as well, the Hayaku Shiki was already on board, but Camille's Gundam and Erin's Hyukebein were still unaccounted for. "It seems this would be the time I officially join you under your command."

Ramias hesitated, but only for a moment, then nodded at Quattro and Fraga to suit up for battle. As Quattro hurried to his mecha, his other gloved hand reached for his pager, requesting an update from the Ahgama. A minute later, the gold Mobile Suit was in the rocky terrain beyond Von Braun's territory, his eyes alert for his quarry.

Kira gasped as he hit full force onto the hallway as the ground shook. He felt soreness in his chest but was relatively unharmed. If it had been otherwise, he could have easily broken a rib. There are some advantages of being a Coordinator after all.

"Kira!" At first the young man could not recognize her, but upon seeing her blue eyes staring earnestly from a pair of ridiculously large sunglasses under a brown mane of hair he almost shouted the name.

"Lacus, what are you…" He whispered, then felt his eyes bulge when he saw her stomach swelling from her normal suit. "I didn't know. How many months…?" he began.

"Stupid. Her clothes are kept there." Paula snapped at him indignantly, standing behind Lacus, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Kira looked incredulously at the two girls, too surprised to make a retort on that comment.

"I can't leave the ship. Captain's orders." Paula was saying. "But ZAFT is attacking Von Braun."

"They what?" Kira was surprised, but understanding finally dawning on him. "Then…"

"I have a plan to make them stop." Lacus said. "If it hadn't been Soreil's intervention in the past, we Coordinators would have been wiped out entirely. I can't believe Cruze overlooked that."

"Hurry!" Paula was saying in difficulty as the ground beneath them shook for the second time. "If they keep this up, the port will be…"

Kira already knew. The shuttles containing the remaining civilians were still here, and the port was in danger of being destroyed. Without any words, Kira threw away his discharge papers, grabbed Lacus' hand and ran as fast as they could back to the hangar. Paula watched them off, then thoughtfully picked up the scrap of paper, wondering if he had made the right choice.

Another GINN had been shot down, as the black and white mechas flew over the terrain, using the moon's gravity in attempt to stop a fleeing desperate man.

Franklin Vidan couldn't believe it but the white Gundam mk.2 and the Hyukebein had somehow caught up with him so soon, while both of them were trying to desperately to convince him to return with them. Mr. Vidan ignored them and had been thus successful from being grappled by the other two.

"Father!" Camille cried in despair, as his Gundam finally brought out its beam saber, intent to disable its black counterpart.

"You dare aim your weapon at me?" his father cried out in anger. Camille hesitated, unsure on what he should do next.

"Sir!" Erin interrupted hoping that a calm conversation would convince him more than a show of force. "Please think carefully on what you're doing!"

"There is nothing to think about!" Franklin snapped, being in the open like this and being cornered by the other two mecha had finally pushed him to lose his self-control completely. Without any warning, the black Gundam's beam rifle was raised and fired a shot towards the Hyukebein. But Camille's Gundam protected it with it's shield, taking the force of the impact. "You!" Camille shouted, father or not, he can't just let him shoot them down. And before the younger Vidan could will himself to counterattack, he saw an energy beam out from nowhere striking neatly at his father's Gundam.

Franklin was too surprised to realize what just happened, he never even had a chance to scream.

The black mk.2 instantly exploded, a brief fireball in the black horizon, which then dissipated into nothingness.

It happened so fast that Erin and Camille could only gape at its remains in stunned silence before more ZAFT GINNs appeared.

"You two, are you alright?!" Erin looked behind to see a white Sumo Mobile Suit halting beside them. From her screen she saw a youth with brown skin and shoulder length platinum hair. The youth then introduced him as Loran Cehack, a volunteer pilot for Dianna Counter.

"Lieutenant Ord asks you to stay close to me to return to the Archangel." Loran was saying, "Gym Gingham's forces will protect the escape route."

"I understand," Erin said, turning to Camille, wondering how on Earth she should say this to him. Her sensors had just gave her the information of the one who literally offed Franklin, and try as she wanted, she couldn't deny the evidence.

But Camille surprised her by saying, "Look!" Erin saw as well, flying above them as fast as it could, thrusters' blaring was the Strike Gundam, thinking that it was Fraga, she was about to ask her friend what the fuss was about when he answered in advanced. "Kira is in there." Camille said quietly.

"KIRA?! What the hell is he---!"

"We should let him handle this." Camille interrupted, to Erin's ears he sounded so tired. "No more deaths today."

It was a tight fit in the cockpit, but both Kira and Lacus managed well in the cramp space. From his sensors he saw the Hyukebein a few feet away from him on the ground, and gave him a pang of guilt for thinking he should leave, when Erin and Camille left behind to do the fighting for him.

"What now?" Lacus asked quietly, realizing the seriousness of the situation. Even her Haro wasn't making any unnecessary noises.

"I'll contact Athrun to take you, this will stop their attack." Kira said, fighting off his nagging doubt that this plan may not as simple as he had hoped.

"Do you know him?" Lacus asked, interested all of the sudden.

"Yes. He was… is…" he corrected hastily, "my best friend."

"I see." Lacus said, but didn't say anything what exactly she saw from his answer. "Fate is such a fickle after all. You see… he is my fiancée."

Kira looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes," she looked sad, "You're very kind. You remind me of him. And now… I don't like the idea of you two fighting."

"It can't be helped." Kira said grimly, pushing the radio on to transmit his message to the enemy.

It can't be helped.

"We're having a transmission from the Strike pilot." The communications officer told Cruze, his eyes widening in alarm, "He said something about Miss Lacus."

"Put him online." Cruze personally thought it was a bluff on the Federation's side, but decided there's nothing wrong to at least check it out.

Lacus' face filled the screen while Kira's voice began his message, "I have Lacus Clyne as hostage." He began. "Desist your attack on Von Braun immediately."

"That bastard." Isaac muttered angrily glaring at the Strike Gundam.

"I ask ZAFT to bring out Athrun Zala alone to claim her." Kira continued, "if you do not meet my demands, I can't guarantee her safety."

Cruze motioned the communications officer to talk to Athrun, who was now busy preparing his Aegis Gundam as soon as he heard those words.

"Permission to go out sir!" Athrun said, "I can talk some sense to him."

"Permission granted," Cruze said, then cut off the communications as he looked his second-in-command officer over his shoulder. "As soon as Aegis rescued Clyne and leaves, aim the artillery on the Strike." As the rest of his bridge crew prepared their attack, Cruze watched the image very carefully.

The rest of the GINNs backed off and remained on their posts as the red Gundam flew towards the lone white and blue Gundam in their midst. Kira was helping Lacus to wear her helmet properly, for the time for her to depart was near. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Lacus smiled brilliantly at him, despite the helmet on her head. "Don't be. I owe you my life, and I will never forget that. Say thank you to Ms. Erin and Mr. Camille for me as well. They were lovely."

The Aegis was a few inches away from the Strike, so close that their heads were touching, before Kira gave his next instructions. "Open your cockpit. Lacus will have to go to you." Athrun, who knew that Kira will never shoot him complied immediately. He did not only opened his cockpit, but was standing on the hatchway patiently, waiting for her.

"Good luck." Kira said as hiss own cockpit opened, and Lacus went to the open, Athrun helping her to move from Kira's side to his own, relieved to see her unharmed, though he was a bit surprised to see her bloated belly as Kira did awhile ago. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes." Lacus said.

The Athrun looked at Kira, still sitting in the safety of the cockpit, and said "Kira. Come with us!"

Kira found himself shaking his head, remembering the friends that he had made back on the Archangel, "You know I can't come with you, Athrun. I have no intention of joining ZAFT. I have friends here…"

Athrun tried not to look angry by Kira's words, _And I wasn't?…_but the resentment of his voice was clear when he said these words. "Then the next time we meet, I'll kill you in battle." He threatened half-heartedly.

"And I as well." Kira was still looking at him firmly as he and Lacus entered in the safety of the Aegis. Athrun was about to will his Gundam to fly away when his fiancée placed a small hand on his arm, stopping him. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to Captain Cruze." Lacus said, her voice and expression stern, surprising him.

Cruze was still wondering what the hell Athrun was doing when Lacus' voice invaded the bridge, "Captain, I ask you to draw away your forces from Luna immediately."

"But," Cruze began.

"Will you dare wage a war in front of me? I am still a member of ZAFT's civilian council." Lacus continued, her expression giving no room for any compromise. "They will not take it lightly of you attacking Soreil's kingdom."

"As you wish, Lady Clyne." Cruze said smoothly, but inwardly he was vastly disappointed, as his sensors shown that the Archangel was leaving port.

The Strike Gundam, the Gundam mk.2, and the Hyukebein used the gravity of the moon to propel themselves onto the leaving battleship, when both Erin and Camille received orders from Quattro to board the ship immediately. They saw the Hayaku Shiki and the Mobius Zero docking as they've landed onto the Archangel's port.

"Thanks," Erin said to the Sumo pilot.

"Just doing my duties, ma'am." Came Loran's polite reply as the Sumo left them.

"Look," Erin pointed out, "The GINNs are leaving." From their vantage view, Dianna's army shot some of the retreating GINNs down. Loran also remembered that Lt. Ord and Commander Gingham were also down there in their respective units.

"Which shows that they're really only after the Archangel." Kira said, but his mind was distracted, still remembering Athrun and Lacus' words. "What about you two?"

Camille was still silent so Erin decided to answer for him, "We're here to see to it that you reach Earth. What about you? I thought you're leaving."

Kira thought so too... "No, I realize I now that I belong here."

Hilda Vidan felt tears as she watched the Archangel disappear from the moon's horizon. She didn't know if her husband had went there with Camille, but she didn't really gave much thought about him. She can only give a silent prayer of her son's well being and hope that this was not the last time she will see him alive.

"Ma'am," Paula said politely. "You have to go now. It's no longer safe here."

"I know. Thank you." Mrs. Vidan replied, looking at the ship, and to the planet they were heading.

"ZAFT killed him," Erin said, as the two of them finished settling down on their own quarters with their personal belongings, "They must've mistaken your father as part of our squad."

"Are you sure?" Camille asked her, which was the first time he had talked ever since the black mk.2 exploded, and Erin was slightly relieved to see that he was slowly returning to normal.

"Yes. Astronage installed the hardware that enhances the Hyukebein's sensors. I saw the whole thing."

Camille balled his fists in rage, shouting at the empty corridor, "those bastards!!!"

Erin left him to his grief, and before long found herself in the Archangel's hangar. She was surprised to see Lt. Quattro there overseeing the maintenance of their Mobile Suits. "Hello." He said, giving her a slight smile.

For some reason she couldn't find herself looking at him, and give a proper reply.

Quattro didn't seem to mind her lack of warmth and stared quietly at her. Realizing that he was not going to strike a conversation with her after all, he gave a small shrug and left. He was a few feet away from her back when she gave a quiet question. "Why, why did you kill him?"

Quattro didn't need to ask her a proper explanation. He had already knew what she had meant. "Would you prefer Camille kill his own father?"

"That's not what I meant. He didn't have to die at all."

"Do you really think so? Mr. Vidan is Ohm's lackey. From what I can tell he wouldn't be swayed by talk either." Quattro challenged her, and for the first time since Erin met him there was a cold steel in his voice. She was unsure if she can answer that herself, but will not allow herself to be intimidated. She only glared at him in return.

Even after Quattro left, he could still feel her angry eyes bore onto his back, but he was used to those kinds of stares a long time ago: being feared and hated by people.

She would just have to learn to live with it.

**Next Chapter: A Silver Streak of Light** --- things is definitely going odd in the Pacific Ocean journey. A hopeless lost boy with two talking cats were ambushed by the Balmings. Erika begins to remember… and much to her horror, she also began to regret it…


	9. A Silver Streak of Light

A Silver Streak of Light (version 2.0) _EDIT: AUG 15,2004… Finished! Yipee! Took me forever but finished it nonetheless! _

In the clear Pacific Ocean, a shimmering white light seemed to flicker over the horizon, as if it never truly belonged there. As the silver mecha reformed from its corporeal state, a green haired pilot brushed back his bangs, his forehead wet with perspiration. He was really not good when it comes to teleportation, and interdimensional travel was not his forte. Unfortunately it didn't help with his present dilemma. He could not, for the life of him, read the map flashing in his screen. He should have been near Japan, not near Africa…

"Where are we now?!?!" he shouted, his voice echoing in his cockpit.

His two cats, Kuro and Shiro, could only look at him in disgust. While their third companion, that looked like a cross between a bouncing ball of fluff and a rabbit could only coo in contentment as though it had enjoyed their brief trip.

"I thought you live in this planet." Shiro asked him, skeptically. Such a strange sight if one sees a small cat berating a grown human boy. Masaki sweat dropped, wondering why he didn't get two mice as his familiars instead. At least they don't give snide remarks to their masters. But familiars, it seemed, were just like any human behavior: when pushed to the limit of endurance they tend to get nasty. More especially since they were suffering a sort of motion sickness from their jump.

"It's been awhile!" Masaki shouted back, embarrassed. He has the lousiest sense of direction, and it was short of a miracle that he became Cybuster's pilot in the first place.

"Hey, you two," Kuro butted in, her voice was weak but firm, "Check your radar first before fighting. Something's not right with this mechanism…"

"What are you talking about? Radar is working fine…" Masaki replied before he too checked at the instrument that his black cat just pointed out. And to his surprise could see barely registered machines heading towards his direction. Though he had been gone for years, he wasn't naïve enough to be ignorant regarding the dangerous mechas that were roaming the planet. Growing up in a city where bunkers are predominant than office buildings, he learned through that the hard way.

But he had been gone for quite some time. And now, he wasn't aware that the whole world was currently under a war. So he wasn't completely prepared for the group that he met.

It was an army large enough to overrun a small country.

"… help?…" Masaki managed to whisper as the winged mechas, eerily reminding him of a familiar legend, swooped down without warning, wielding their swords. Cybuster barely managed to deflect the first blow as it tried to move away from them.

"Use the Cyflash!" Shiro shouted.

It had occurred to him as well, but Masaki was responsible enough to make a brief look in his armaments after their travel, Masaki was forced to tell his brave companion the truth. "I can't. The jump must have done something to it."

"Wonderful;" Kuro replied.

"Look out!" Shiro managed to yell, as the winged mechas released their missiles. And Cybuster was forced to draw its own weapon to defend itself. He finally came home after four years, and now he had to keep himself alive for the next few minutes… considering that he was badly outnumbered. The universe must be telling him something.

Still, he was shocked at finding out that these mechas that were trying so hard to kill them looked familiar.

"…Draconians?…" he managed to whisper in shock as the winged mechas opened fire on the lone Cybuster. Masaki decided that should wait for later as he willed the Cybuster's thrusters, as it evaded easily at the first wave of missiles. That was only the easy part, Masaki thought in annoyance as the Cybuster pulled out its sword, when the enemy began drawing their own. As the Cybuster

-------

Shogun Barbas looked at the silver mecha incredulously. Somehow, it had manage to sense them despite their ships and mecha were now hidden away by the enemies' radar. Fearing that this small but insanely fast mecha was Jabrow's scout, he issued the command to destroy it at once, and though the silver machine managed to evade most of the missiles aimed at it, he was not willing to be intimidated by its abilities and have their surprise attack be lost. He would have to destroy it quickly. Fortunately, even speed could not possibly save itself from them.

Lithiel personally oversaw the creation of their recent Balm mecha. Shaped after their own soldiers, the commander deemed it appropriate for them to serve as a vanguard against the Earth forces. Combined with their allies' technology, they have managed find a way to nullify the humans' radar used by most of their mechas and ships. With this, along with the Balm mecha's strong armor, they would create an army strong enough to secure a permanent base by taking over Jabrow as their own.

However, since timing was crucial, Barbas ending up taking ¼ of their force. Since the other robots were still under construction. But all three Shoguns agreed that this number was sufficient enough for this attack. Provided that their target base was not warned in advance. Barbas was determined not to fail his lord again, as he looked at the battlefield in intense concentration. Making sure to block the silver mecha's communication system. It was only a matter of time before the smaller mecha would be destroyed.

-----------

Jamil was unusually grave when he entered the bridge, Sara noted worriedly, and then she saw Tifa following him closely behind. No doubt giving him an update from her precognition visions. The vice-captain was worried that Jamil might rely too much on her, ignoring the words of other lesser beings that never had her power. In a way, Sara was jealous of Tifa, but professional pride kept her in check as she resumed her duties in her console.

"Captain?" Shingo asked him. Jamil nodded at his direction.

"Veer to the northeast. And we must increase our speed in 30 knots."

"What for?" Toniya asked him. "Are we in danger?"

Tifa shook her head. "A silver streak of light from the horizon. It must never be diminished." She replied quietly.

The three bridge members stared at each other in confusion for a brief moment, before they quickly and efficiently returned to their tasks.

----------

Standing on the roof of the Freeden, where they were now listing their supplies along with Kid, where Kouji learned that Jamil had managed to convince Domon that it would be more logical to come along with them for his search for that monstrous Gundam, since he had connections with the Preventers. Provided, though, that the Gundam fighter will not conduct fights within the confines of his ship, having heard the ugly confrontation between him and Kazuya.

Kid shrugged. "He has his reasons. I trust him."

Garrod had his doubts but could not vocalized it when the Mazinger pilot said. "Hey. What's that?", as he and Garrod looked up at the sky. The younger boy squinted, and he too see a faint glimmer of light, "Hey, you're right… it's a little too fast, though. I wonder what it is." Garrod mused aloud.

"I don't know about you," Kid said. "But since we're heading in that direction, my best bet is that you should go to your robots and get ready to sortie as soon as possible."

"Good suggestion." Kouji agreed, dropping the box on the ground. "Let's go!"

----------

"Hey, where are you going?" Jed asked him, seeing Sagara beginning to take his pilot suit.

"To the Arbalest, sir." Sousuke replied, surprised that Jed would ask such a question.

"Not now, I got word from Jamil that you'd be here as a reserve."

"What?" For the first time, he saw his friend frown in disapproval.

"Well, Aphrodite A and Boss Robot and the Leopard are going to use the Freeden, since their units aren't build for underwater battle." Jed explained, "I'm afraid that there won't be room for yours."

"Are you asking me to stay behind?" Jed was surprised to hear the seriousness of Sousuke's voice.

"No." Jed replied in the same tone, deciding that he didn't like where this was going, and not patient to put up with Sousuke's stubbornness again. He wondered how on earth Chidori ever coped with him, "I'm saying that you stay behind."

Sousuke felt slightly relieved and peeved off at the same time. In which he later analyzed that was a rather odd emotion that he never felt before. He remembered that personality of the old Jed, always the cautious one, who would also always try to convince him to stay behind. It had annoyed him for some reason, realizing that the one he looked up to didn't trust his capability of taking care of himself.

"Yes sir."

_What's his problem?_, Jed wondered as he left. Sousuke was always a mystery to him. Maybe because the latter was slightly nuts. Sousuke sat down, and for the first time in ages, he realized that he was inwardly furious. He never felt this since Chidori was kidnapped.

And worst of all, he knew why, Jed's old personality was somehow resurfacing by itself. It was that reason why MITHRIL allowed contact with him in the first place. It was deep, though, way buried under the surface, but the presence was still there.

Sousuke wondered when the time comes if he would be relieved to meet the Jed he knew, or more sad.

----------

Masaki had exhausted most of the Cybuster's missiles as he barely managed to evade the winged mecha's punch that could have easily finished him off. When he noticed that the said mecha was blasted away by a beam cannon, forcing it away from the silver mecha.

"Are you alright?" Amuro Ray asked him as the Re-GZ flew past the Cybuster, releasing its missiles on the next wave. The Sentinel MA following closely behind, supporting Amuro, as it fired a couple of beam rifles, in which the Balm mecha took the blow without obvious damage to it.

"We're suffering some armor damage." Kuro told Masaki immediately. "We just need a quick repair, we may be able to fight."

"Understood." Amuro said when Masaki echoed the same words. "Jed will cover for you until you reach the Freeden."

"Follow me!" Jed said, when he realized that Cybuster had already been ahead of him. "On second thought, go ahead! I got your back!" As he shot down a guided missile from the Garunrol to prove his point.

Cybuster turned around and flew towards the ship, the enemy Balms that were not engaging Shining and Daimos broke away from their group and gave chase.

Amuro bit back a curse when he saw the enemy units. He can only hope Roybea and his team can handle this.

--------

"Are we under attack?" Erika asked in alarm as another explosion rocked the Freeden. Sousuke was already suit up for the fight, despite Chidori following him around and tell him that he should do what Jed said and stay put.

In actuality, Chidori was a bit frightened for Sousuke. And for once, her ability was not telling her anything about the new enemies. That alone made her more nervous than usual. But that concern dimmed in light of what she saw Erika's pale face, as though she was seeing a very bad dream.

"Are.. are you alright?" Chidori asked when Erika leaned on the wall, her hands in her head as if she was in pain. "Sousuke!"

"I'm here." Sagara said, slinging her arm over his shoulders to help her to stand. "We should take her to the doctors." Chidori nodded as the three of them made a slow trek in the shaking hallway.

Midway to the Doctor's clinic, Erika suddenly gasped, and Chidori looked up at the window to see the incoming Balm mecha flying nearby the Freeden.

----------

Boss Borot was literally throwing everything at the incoming mechas in outmost abandon that it almost threw it's own head at the flying Cybuster.

"He's an ally, Boss!" Sayaka warned. Aphrodite A just used its missiles to faze the Balm mecha, but still continued its assault.

"I see! Sorry!" Boss said as he willed the Borot's head back on top of its shoulders.

"Damn! These guys are tough!" Roybea swore under his breath as the Leopard open fire with its inner arm gattling.

"Look out!" He heard Masaki cry out, and Leopard barely managed to get away when one of the Balmed mecha's wings failed and almost landed on it. Boss managed to knock Aphrodite away as it scrambles away in safety.

The Balm mecha stood, staring at the Freeden's bridge. And Jamil heard Sara's scream as the enemy mecha's eyes flashed… only to see a moment later of the Sentinel's knee connecting at the enemy mecha's head, forcing it to land on its side.

But the Balm mecha proved faster, for Jed was still trying to regain his balance on the shaking ship, accidentally knocking Aphrodite off the ship. She would have landed in the water if Boss had not extended its own arm to grab her, its other arm holding onto the ship as hard as he could. The Leopard couldn't shoot it for fear of hitting the bridge.

The enemy quickly regained its balance and rammed on the Sentinel's chest, forcing it to the Freeden's hull. The force of the attack nearly knocked out his Gundam's main fusion engine. And Jed still had the sense enough to pull the trigger to empty out its vulcan at the enemy's head.

And Jed wondered if this was finally the end.

…If it was, it really sucked.

----------

"Damn, we're losing!" Sousuke cursed.

Erika's mind reeled, she recognized the giant robot. She dimly remembered it so long ago, seeing those blueprints placed on the table when it was just drafted as a prototype… Dimly remembering someone telling someone else that was no more need to make it anymore. "The Godamon…" she whispered in horrified realization.

Sousuke and Kaname looked at her in surprise. "What?" Sousuke asked.

"It has a very strong armor, you can't finish it fast enough." Erika said, her voice getting louder and her face more frightened. "But attack the joint that attaches the wing to its back, and you'll destroy its ability to fly."

"If it falls in the ocean, it's as good as destroying it!" Sousuke said, realizing that they might win this fight after all.

"Erika," Chidori asked in concern as Sousuke ran off to his machine. "How did you know this?"

Erika fell to her knees, clutching her head, her hands shaking, "I don't know! I don't want to know!" she cried.

"That's enough!" Chidori looked up and saw Franzenberg kneeling and helping Erika to stand. "Don't upset her anymore."

"I'm… sorry," the girl stammered, seeing that Erika's shoulders were shaking. "But…"

"I will tell this to Jamil myself. But for now, please keep it a secret from everyone." The ship rocked violently from another attack, when the so-called Godamon rammed on the Sentinel, "You better go to the bridge and relay her message about the enemy's weak spot. I'll take care of her."

"Yes."

---------

The Arbalest willed out it's shot gun, doing a rather difficult maneuver to jump from the Freeden's hatch to the hull where the battle was. He knew that unless he does something, Jed will be crushed under the Godamon's weight. He voted against on using the Lamba Drive, though, the area was too limited, and he was not familiar with it yet. So charging, he shot a couple of rounds neatly at the enemy mecha's head, forcing it to rear back in pain.

Jed willed all the remaining functional parts of the Sentinel to kick it away. The Godamon flew back, spreading its wings to prevent itself from falling into the ocean, it's back against the Arbalest, and Sagara certainly took advantage on it.

The Arbalest brought out its combat knife, jumped from the Freeden, and slashed the Godamon's back vertically, just as Erika instructed. Surprisingly, the vertebra was not strong enough against Arbalest's knife, as it was sliced through effortlessly as if it was butter.

The wings toppled and the Godamon crashed into the ocean. The Arbalest would have followed, if the Leopard had not leaned forward and grabbed its arm. "Good work, soldier." Roybea said, sincerely impressed by the display.

"Look!" Boss pointed out, the Borot and Aphrodite were standing by their side and they saw more Godamons falling from the sky. Chidori and Jamil must have relayed their messages to the others.

"Sir!" Arbalest literally almost ran to the damaged Sentinel. "Are you alright?"

Jed gave him a rueful look from the screen. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's a joke, Sagara."

"Yes, sir." Sousuke commented seriously.

Jed rolled his eyes in exasperation, forgetting the pain from his arm in the moment.

---------

Barbas clutched his command console, his mind reeling at the shock of seeing the powerful Godamon's being defeated in front of his eyes. What he couldn't understand, though, how the humans managed to discover their weak spot so easily.

Only one thing has occurred to him, _A traitor_…

No, Barbas shook that ridiculous notion away. He must never doubt their noble race, and berated himself for such thoughts. He recalled his troops, before the enemy forces would gain more advantage. But dreading to face Lithiel with this recent failure. The commander had been in a very short temper ever since his sister's disappearance, and it was doubtful if he would ever recover from this, despite his brave front to his men.

Still, Barbas' loyalty was steadfast, and will do everything in his power to see justice in the end.

--------

"I'm Masaki Ando." Masaki said, waving his hand to the rather damaged Cybuster. "On behalf of my crew, I thank you for helping us." Sara was still trying to regain her composure on discovering his crew consists of two talking cats and one pink puffball. But Jamil revealed no reaction on this whatsoever.

"Where are you from?" Jamil asked.

"Uhhh…" Masaki looked uncomfortable, and even the cats looked at each other. "I'm afraid I can't tell you much about this."

The second-in-command immediately took offense, "The Captain helped you, and the least you can do is answer him properly!…" Sara was saying when Jamil placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"It's just that I'm in a secret mission." Masaki said, "and that's all I can tell."

"I understand." Jamil said. "But may I know where you are going?"

Here Masaki looked at him straight in the eye. "I am heading for Tokyo Jupiter." He said simply.

Amuro could have sworn that Jamil even looked grimmer by those words. He couldn't blame him though, since that strange irregular barrier covering the land and area of the original Tokyo was considered a very dangerous place. The Freeden's captain continued, "Unfortunately, we are heading to another direction. However, we will help you with your robot's repairs, as well as a place of rest to you and your companions."

"Thank you." The green haired man said. "But as you can see, we're in a terrible rush. We can only stay here for an hour. I'll be here with your mechanic to help with the Cybuster's repairs."

"Very well." Jamil said, nodding his approval as Masaki turned around, accompanied with Kid and his assistant mechanics.

"Is it OK, Captain?" Sara asked him quietly.

"It's not my place to force him to stay." Jamil said. "And I have no excuse to keep him."

Sara was about to say something when the pink… creature… suddenly squealed, and literally hopped itself outside the hangar and into the corridor.

"Don't worry, we'll follow her!" Kuro said as she and Shiro went after Mokona.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Amuro commented to Jamil.

"True."

-------

"Sir, the Doctor said you should stay in the clinic more." Sagara said, following the young man from the clinic.

Jed once again sighed in exasperation, "I just sprained my arm, I didn't dislocated my spine or anything."

But Sagara was adamant. "The Doctor gets the final say on your health. And if he says you need to stay here, I'll break your legs if I have to."

Jed was about to ask Sagara if he was serious to break his legs when he saw a pink… thing… passed in front of him, followed by a black cat and a white cat clearly shouting "Hey, Mokona!" at the top of their voices when they turned around the corner.

"…"

"Sir?" Sagara asked. Jed looked unusually pale.

Jed turned around to enter the clinic "You're right. I think I need a good sleep…" was all he said to the surprised MITHRIL soldier as he suddenly had the desire to lie down.

He wondered if there would be any crazier things he'd encounter that could beat THAT one in the future.

-------


	10. Reunion in Jabrow Angel Attack

**The Reunion in Jabrow…Angel Attack**

Erin prayed to every god she could think of to not bring any more misfortune than they already have by letting the battleship be involved with any re-entry battles once they'd reach the Earth's atmosphere, and that they have a safe landing with an inexperienced crew guiding her. Although that may not be the case… after all, the White Base's atmospheric battle against the "Red Comet" Char Aznable had almost become a stuff of legends, and technology were greatly improved for the last seven years… she certainly had no intention of reliving the experience. Normally, she would have easily repressed such thoughts by spending time with Camille or checking out the Archangel. But Erin respectfully gave him space, letting him adjust with his feelings regarding his father's untimely demise. Camille may eventually move on soon, since he had never been close to the man.

As for wandering the Archangel's corridors to try getting used to them, she had already given up the idea before it was even formed. Everyone was as jittery as she was over their next difficult step of their journey, and as such the remaining skeleton crew working tirelessly around the clock, all anticipating for the upcoming battle that may or may not come. Ever since that hair-raising experience in Von Braun, they wouldn't doubt ZAFT might still attempt to attack them now in such a vulnerable position. Erin knew she would only get in their way, as well as realizing that her stay in the ship may have been temporary, remembering Paula's words.

Had Captain Maryuu Ramias knew that Cruze was called back by the ZAFT military council, finally getting the wind of Heliopolis' destruction and their unprovoked attack on Dianna Soreil's country, she would have lowered her guard and vigilance over a nonexistent threat. But since she did not, she had doubled the bridge crew shifts, and urged the tiring mechanics to complete the repairs of the new mechas. It may have been a blessing in disguise, for it kept her from thinking about their Strike Aile pilot.

Poor Kira Yamato had gotten the worst end when they boarded the ship. The Captain had given him an expression that could have curdled water. She was furious that Kira willfully returned to the dangers of war, when he had the opportunity to become a civilian once again. But Bajarle and Fraga were inwardly relieved by the young boy's decision. Kira was the only one capable of driving the Strike, and they knew that the new pilots could only accompany them until Jabrow, where their ship and their only Gundam will remain until the Federation officers finished with their checks.

And so Erin did the only thing she could do right now, despite that she wasn't really that tired, but much better than worrying over it. She attempted to drifted off to sleep, a wish in her heart to see her brother and her grandmother one last time…

-----

Meanwhile Quattro was overlooking the mechanics' progress on the new Gundam. Despite its obviously superior defenses, the Strike seemed to be run by a very complicated OS system. So far, the people who were in charge of it wouldn't give any specifics regarding it, but he wasn't really disappointed for them withdrawing information (in fact, he applauded their discretion). He had a strong conviction that in the end it was not the robot that decides the factor of the fighting, but more on the skill of its pilot, and a strong will of survival.

_"I don't think that that the Archangel is joining with us at all," Quattro recalled Brecks' last words as the Hayaku Shikki was being prepped for transport onto the new Federation ship back in the Lunar city. The former senator was there to wish him good luck and safe journey, as well as to keep a good eye on the pilots accompanying him. _

_Quattro nodded in agreement. "Commander Oka is more of the head of the civilian forces than the Federation military itself." He said, "If my hunch is correct, the Archangel will be used for creating future warships like the White Base before her. The Federation forces will simply voice out their sole claim over her. And in the end, Oka has no jurisdiction over the ship and her crew, even if we asked him to re-assign them to the independent army."_

_"That was almost asking for an immediate miracle. Commander Sutherland is a stubborn prick." _

_"And it because of his approval, the Titans came into power." Quattro added dryly. "We should count our blessings. The robots from Japan would have been working for him instead."_

_Brecks looked suddenly at Quattro. The blonde man knew that the senator had always been curious regarding his identity ever since he joined the AEUG._

_Brecks quiet words were very careful. "I don't know which side you are on, Red Comet, but I sincerely wish that you will find a way to end this fighting somehow."_

_Quattro gave him a ghost of a smile, admitting silently to Brecks' suspicions. "Who knows? Perhaps I may have the power left to create a miracle after all." _

For now, Quattro Bajina was simply content to see where this road will eventually lead. Perhaps he may see Amuro Ray again, to finish the fight they'd left all these years until both of them are dead. Perhaps they may join forces, difficult it may sound for him, to find a common answer of ending the fighting.

Or perhaps he may betray them all someday, from his AEUG comrades to his current protégées, once he was disillusioned with their ideals like the others before them.

He didn't know, really. But for now, he could only wait and see.

-----

Kira couldn't find Tori anywhere. Normally, the usually hyperactive mechanical bird would have found its way back to him. But ever since the battle in Heliopolis, he could not seem to find it anywhere. Only then did he ask from the mechanics that they gave him the missing toy.

Actually, Kira never thought of it as a toy. It was a farewell gift from Athrun Zala, when his friend returned to his home colony soon after they had graduated in the moon. They have not seen each other again until these recent events, but he prided himself for taking good care of it. Until now.

Kira sighed; he was good when it comes to computers, but necessarily with the mechanical aspects. It was more on Athrun's field of expertise, something he can't even begin to compete with.

It was fortunate for him that Camille was around the corner when they met on the corridor, the latter was busy mulling over his thoughts, and wondering if he should try not to think too much of the events these past few days when he belatedly realized that Kira was greeting him. Camille looked at the younger man, then his gaze shifted to the motionless bird. "Was it broken?" the question surprised him as much as Kira did.

"Not really. The power cells just gave out," Kira was saying as he let the blue haired man to give it a look over. "I'm planning to fix it myself, actually, but..."

"I think I can fix it," Camille said absently, "Come with me, I have my tools in my room."

It took only Camille an hour to not only calibrate Tori's energy, but fixing other inconveniences like rust and minor parts that naturally worn down during the course of the years. Kira may not have noticed it, but Camille was vastly relieved to do this sort of thing, something that he had a vestige of control over it.

"Wow." Kira breathed in genuine admiration as Tori was flying overhead, as if it was brand new again. "That's amazing."

"Not really," Camille said, watching the mechanical bird's flight, "I used to open Haro toys when I was 10 just to find out how those things roll around. Your Tori seemed to follow along its designs, but I've never seen an aerodynamic robot in that small a scale. If one doesn't look closely, it might have been mistaken for a real bird." Camille had been vastly fascinated by machinery, one of the few traits he inherited from his dead father. Tori had tweaked that curiosity. "Did you do that?" As if sensing the reason of being active once more, Tori landed on Camille's shoulder, playfully pecking his hair.

"He likes you," Kira observed.

"No kidding." Camille replied dryly. "You haven't answered my question."

"No, everything about Tori has nothing to do with me. A good friend of mine made it for me."

"Oh." Camille digested that piece of information, but felt that Kira wasn't telling the whole story, "was your friend left behind in the moon with the Heliopolis survivors?"

Kira sobered, remembering he vocally promised Athrun to shoot him the next time they'd meet. "Yes. You could say that." The room suddenly gave a sudden shake, and both forgotten their conversation, when the Archangel made a slow descent in the Earth's harsh stratosphere.

-----

The Freeden's trip had been proven uneventful, as it had safely entered into the confinement of Jabrow, a military base housed underground the jungle of Africa. Seven years ago, this was where the White Base also made its rendezvous with its military. With news from the Archangel coming to them as well, security had been very tight when they first arrived. And it had taken them hours before Oka allowed them entry. The base had been vastly improved since the last time he had been here, Amuro reflected. When Char had successfully infiltrated and caused considerable damage to the place, the Federation made sure that Jabrow will not undergo the same mistake. But now the Federation changed its HQ to Alaska when the installation was being repaired, and so Jabrow was given over to Oka and his backers, thinking that they will serve as a headquarters of the independent group that Oka and his colleague Professor Gou suggested. In any other circumstance, Commander Sutherland would not allow it to happen. But with the Balms and Dr. Hell's recent activities, he grudgingly agreed that Oka's army would at least be extra help fighting off the aliens. The Titans had their arms full regarding the increasing threats of the AEUG, Neo-Zeon and ZAFT. Not to mention the Vice-Minister Darlian and her backers calling out loudly for military disarmament, causing trouble to the companies behind the mass-producing of their mobile suits.

Jamil, Sara and by their request asked Amuro Ray to accompany them to speak with Commander Oka. And the rest of the Freeden crew and its pilots had found extra time in their hands until alerted. Word of Archangel's coming leaked out, and they were surprised to see a new battleship coming so soon.

Kouji and Sayaka were glad to see Tifa Adil on her feet again, after recuperating in bed for days. And decided to talk to Garrod on why she reacted like that when that fearsome Satellite Cannon was activated.

"Amuro said something that Newtypes are sensitive to human thoughts," Garrod explained, as Sayaka was entertaining Tifa with hilarious tales of her exploits with Kouji and Boss. "It took him awhile to get used to it seven years ago. But Tifa, who was more attuned, wasn't prepared for that. When those people were killed, she felt their fear… their anger…"

"Not to mention there were fifty of them," Kouji agreed.

Garrod nodded, "Amuro was kind enough to give her some mental exercises ever since she got better to make sure that doesn't happen again, not that I, nor Jamil for that matter, would allow her to go to the battlefield anyway."

"You don't seem happy about it."

"It's nothing. I'm feeling silly…"

"Go on, it's not its going to kill you or something."

Garrod flushed, as if this conversation was getting a little too personal. "Did you think, well, you know? That Zeon guy said about Newtypes understanding each other more than regular people…?"

"Not really." Kouji replied, a bit surprised that they would talk about Zeon Daikun, "Regular people know how to care each other and to love each other. If Oldtypes can do that basic understanding, I don't see why Newtypes would claim it exclusive."

"That's not what I meant, actually. Amuro and Tifa… seemed to understand each other more than I, uh, we would ever be to them."

"If that's the case, why don't you just talk to her?"

"I'm _trying_," Garrod almost snapped back, very embarrassed.

Kouji shrugged, "I think you're worrying too much. Heck even I don't understand what Sayaka's thinking sometimes, and I've been practically with her forever."

"Really?"

"Yup, I guess that's natural in a relationship." Kouji then remembered something, "Hey, you hang out in the clinic nowadays, did you noticed something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Erika is acting strange of late. She seems rather distracted, she even puts the bandage on the wrong arm when Jed needs clean ones. Has Kazuya been ignoring her?"

"I don't think so," Garrod said slowly, "But she's been like that since the last attack."

"I guess the Balms must have done really terrible, huh?"

"More than you could imagine," Kyoshiro said, overhearing that part of their conversation and deciding to join in. "Did you know the reason why we're at war with them?"

Garrod and Kouji looked confused, Kyoshiro shrugged, "Well. The government made sure that the real story wouldn't leak out, so I guess that's one of the few things they're good at."

"I thought that the Balms came to invade," Kouji frowned.

"That's one." Kyoshiro said grimly, "But it was more complicated than that. Do you know the Vice-Minister Darlians?"

"The father and daughter, I've heard of them."

"And did you know that before them, another person was the Vice-Minister of Foreign Affairs? He was talked about quite a lot when he was killed, during his peace negotiation with the Balms three years ago near Jupiter…"

"Minister Ryuzaki," Kouji gasped, "Now that name seems familiar! He's…"

"Kazuya's father." Kyoshiro nodded. "So you see, you could say the Earth declared war on them."

"That's rather thoughtless of them if that's true," Garrod said. "The earth has many enemies on its own. You'd think they would at least stop Neo-Zeon from coming at large."

"Who knows the minds of a politician?"

-----

"Make sure you say nothing regarding that the pilot of the remaining Gundam is a Coordinator from your report," Patrick Zala warned as he handed back the folder containing Cruze's reports and manifest of his actions of late.

"It would appear wiser if your son give the report himself," Cruze suggested calmly, accepting the folder with a nod, "Considering that he is now popular by single-handedly rescued his fiancée from the Federation, I would say he would have their full attention. The more reason ZAFT's colonies should bend their resources to make new weapons."

"President Clyne, unfortunately, is making an adamant stand against it." Zala retorted. "He keeps insisting we should talk to the Earth diplomatically."

"A bad move for him, I would think. Especially since elections are around the corner. Even his daughter's influence couldn't rescue him from that."

"Captain Cruze… I may fix that problem sooner and later. I would appreciate it more if you will voice your support."

"As it should be." The blond masked man nodded again, looking at the strange shaped creature that served as a centerpiece of the ZAFT council. Wondering where this will lead.

------

"Thank you," Lacus said, smiling a bit tiredly, as Athrun bent over to pick up the pink Haro that rolled too far away from the table where they were sharing their afternoon tea in the Clyne estate.

"I think you should rest," Athrun said, "You have a busy day."

"My father will be late, he already called." Lacus pointed out, "And your meeting with ZAFT's council would be in the afternoon. We have plenty of time."

"Um." Athrun said, embarrassed rather than flattered that Lacus insisted that he stay here a little longer. Contrary to popular belief, he and Lacus were engaged in convenience, both fathers from the political field and in fact rivals, but he was not really used with the idea. Lacus did not voice any objections, nor she minded Athrun's presence. It seems that she wanted to see where their relationship would go from there.

"Kira is the name of that boy I saw in the pictures at your apartment." Lacus said briefly, studying his reaction. "Isn't he?"

Athrun nodded briefly "Yes."

"I've had the pleasure to meet him personally. You're right: he is a nice person."

Reminded of that, he couldn't keep the resentment out of his voice when he said "He shouldn't get caught up with this." Athrun said distractedly, "He should have join us back then at the moon."

"I met the Naturals in the moon as well, not only Kira." Lacus said, Athrun was surprised at the quick change of the conversation, "The Naturals helped me hide from being discovered, not only Kira. A woman told me her friend listens to my songs."

Athrun was flabbergasted, knowing the implications of her words.

"Your father keeps on saying that Naturals hated us all because of our gifts. Yet I did not see that from the people Kira is with. Perhaps… perhaps that is why he stayed."

Athrun couldn't reply, but looked at his own teacup, his own emotions in turmoil. If Lacus noticed, she certainly didn't voice them, as she sipped her own cup of tea, wondering what everyone in the Archangel were doing now.

-----

Jed was surprised to meet the captain who served as Sousuke Sagara's superior and commander of the MITHRIL submarine Ducanan.

"I can see you didn't expect me to be so young." The silver haired amber-eyed teenager replied, smiling at his dumbfounded expression. Had it not been her uniform bearing her rank, he would not have thought of her as a military person.

"Uh… well… ah…" Jed gave a glare to Sagara, who seemed unperturbed, "I wasn't informed."

"I can see that." Tessa said laughing, as she motioned both men to seat in their respective chairs. "We were lucky we ran into you at all. We are currently here to resupply our shipments when Commander Oka told me that you arrived. I am glad to see you again, Jed."

"I can't say the feeling is mutual."

"I understand," Tessa said gravely. "So much has happened for the last seven years. I'd be surprised if you even remember at all."

"What is it that you wanted me to do in the first place? When Sagara uh, contacted me?"

"Originally, to ask about the program you have developed that we use in the Arbalest… Sousuke's machine. The ALICE…"

"Uh… what is that?" Jed asked, feeling stupid.

"It's an AI program that takes over the machine if the pilot loses control, it's a last resort to protect the pilot from the battlefield. It also calculates the success of the tactics the pilot uses. From your program we evolved it further for the Arbalest in order to use the Lambda Drive. I'm sorry to say, I am forbidden to give the specifics of that.

"We have discovered a dangerous terrorist has also taken a hold of that technology and is using it against us." Jed felt that Sagara stiffened by that. "We couldn't identify both man and machine. So we codename it as Venom."

"Venom…" Jed thought. "What does it look like?"

"A red agile mecha." Sousuke decided to contribute. "The one that attacked you in the battle in Kanagawa." Jed looked at him as though the usually serious and efficient soldier was perhaps jesting. But there was none, and Jed could feel for the first time a sense of fear from Sagara.

"Could have been the Red Comet," Jed said, hoping to diffuse the grim look on Sousuke's face. "What got you so worked up, anyway?"

"I'm sorry, Jed." Tessa intervened for Sousuke, "But I'm afraid that information is classified. This is purely MITHRIL's concern." Seeing that Jed was going to argue about that, she pushed toward him with her fingers a small brown envelope. "There are thousands of soldiers who actively served in the war. This will help you in your research," she explained patiently as Jed shook the content of the envelope to reveal a small CD.

"It would be hard for me to help you if I don't know more regarding this."

"I know what you mean," Tessa said. "That is why we're not going to force you to. Your memory has been erased for a purpose. What it is I don't know why though. But I think it would be better to leave this to you and your sister."

"I guess this is better than nothing. Thank you." He was saying when Sagara was tapping him on the shoulder, telling him that Commander Oka wants to speak with him, and Jed wondered what was the surprise this time.

-----

"So that's the Archangel," Amuro said as he, Jamil and Commander Oka watched ship approaching Jabrow's landing field, feeling a little nostalgic. Perhaps that the Archangel had a strong resemblance to the original White Base has something to do with it.

Jamil was absorbed with the pilot manifest manning the said ship, and quickly turned his attention to Sara. "Will you call Jedis Shore to the room? This may interest him."

Erin was walking towards the cafeteria for some water when the PA from the bridge asked her presence in the bridge. Half-wondering what Ramias was up to, she quickly went to the bridge as fast as she could, and almost ran into Rolan who was standing at the nearest from the door in the bridge.

"Hey," Erin said, seeing Rolan was also with Quattro, Camille and Kira. "What's going on?" she never got to listen to their explanation though as she was distracted by gaping at a familiar face that was shown in the screen, and by his reaction, he was just as surprised as she was.

"Jed?" Erin burst out.

Jed looked at her, his eyes widened in shock, "Sis?"

-----

In a way, Erin supposed, she wasn't surprised to see her brother here. In fact her gut feeling had been telling her that they would meet one way or another. Not as a fellow fighter pilot though… and definitely not recovered from her shock when Jed told her the story: from how he got involved with the war, injured in the last fight, and finally to their grandmother's confession.

She was so surprised that she had to sit down, her mind reeling by that revelation, in the small bedroom that was temporarily served as their sleeping quarters.

"I don't believe it," she breathed.

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that." Jed said. "I guess that's why she haven't been telling us about our dad much… I've always wondered about that years ago."

"Are you sure you're the same guy that got involved in the One Year War? It may be a coincidental doppelganger."

Jed motioned with his good hand at Sagara's direction, who was now standing near the door in stiff attention, reminding Erin of the ancient redcoats in Britain. "I could say that he's reliable regarding my past identification."

"So what do you do plan to do if you confirm that person… really was you?"

"I'm staying, and will help in any way I can. I have to regain my memory back somehow, and yours as well."

"I like my new memories better, thank you very much." Erin replied tartly, "At least they're familiar."

Jed was taken aback by his sister's blunt words temporarily, but continued, "How about you? I would be happy to take you home with me if it were otherwise."

Erin shook her head tiredly. "I told you I got in trouble with the Titans. I don't think it's safe for me to go home yet, but I prefer someone should stay with grandmother."

"I asked some neighbors to take care of her before I left. I'm sure she's safe. I guess the attack at our place was a blessing in disguise. If the Titans were after you they would have caught us by now."

Erin nodded in agreement, suppressing her shudder at the memory of a lone capsule floating helplessly in space.

"Hey, you two," Camille Vidan said, looking at Sagara oddly before turning his attention to the twins. "Quattro asked us to meet our new instructor."

"A what?" Erin asked in surprise.

"Well, we are newbies, even though we've already flown and survive two battles already." Camille tried not to look annoyed despite of himself. "Lt. Quattro's on his way with her. I hope she's worth the waiting. "

"Actually, I wouldn't know either. We'll see," A young woman in her early twenties with short violet hair, her bangs covering the right side of her face replied dryly, surprising both Sousuke and Camille, who didn't realize she was standing a few feet away. But instead of Quattro Bajina, it was another young man whom all four of them had never met before was accompanying her instead.

"This is Instructor Lucrecia Noin." Amuro Ray said after introducing himself, ignoring the awed stare of Camille, recognizing the legendary Gundam pilot. "She was one of the top instructors of the Lake Victoria base in charge of training prospective pilots. After we have been briefed she will technically be in charge of you."

"Former Instructor," Noin corrected Amuro ruefully. "I have been out of that profession for over a year."

"Commander Oka highly recommended you regarding that." The young man pointed out, "I'm sure you'll do a great job with them."

"Where's Lt. Bajina, sir?" Camille asked, curious of Quattro's absence.

"He's indisposed." Amuro said briefly, frowning a bit by the mention of the name, as he stepped forward and clasped Jed's hand in a brief handshake, and then to Camille and finally to Erin, a sort of formality of greeting them for joining the army. Then Amuro realized that the younger woman was staring at him.

She was looking at him so hard, she had forgotten that their hands were still clasped. "Uh," Amuro began, not sure on what he should say, a bit perturbed by her stare.

"I'm sorry." Erin said, quickly withdrew her hand, her expression revealing no embarrassment, "Excuse me for being forward, sir. But may I ask a question?"

"Very well."

"Have we met before?"

"Met?" Amuro looked at her in surprise. But nevertheless attempted to place her with the people he met throughout his life. His mind remained blank, "No. I don't think so."

"I see," if Erin was disappointed, she certainly didn't show it. "I'm looking forward serving under you, if you don't mind."

Amuro chuckled, intrigued by her strange words "I won't."

-----

"Lt. Jedis Shore, 14 years old, MIA. No family mentioned," Erin read aloud over Jed's shoulder. "Your specialty was computer programming and human psychology during the height of the One Year War."

Jed sweat dropped at his ludicrous personal military manifest, "That's, uh, interesting."

"True," his sister agreed, looking at the intense expression of a younger Jed's face in the screen. "Apparently, you've hang around with scientists who deals with Newtypes, and that ALICE program was yours that was approved by the Federation, used in the creation of the Superior Gundam. Then the prototype was destroyed in a sortie, and with you gone it was eventually been given up."

"No," Jed said, shaking his head. "Captain Tessa told me that the ALICE program made it to MITHRIL. It's the one they used for Sagara's Arbalest." He continued to read, "My last known whereabouts was in Japan NSC 290, right after successfully neutralizing the nuclear weapons threat in Afghanistan. Well, at least Sagara's story held," Jed mused, looking at the bottom part of the report "But I can't seem to access the other files."

"It was either a top mission, or you've hidden them yourself. You did programming…"

"I like mechanical engines now, sis. That's a little off," Jed said, typing the password he'd used in his e-mail, in which it was later denied. "By the way, there are no records regarding you, though.

"Which means in my past life, I wasn't as active as you are during the war." Erin replied thoughtfully, "Grandmother told us she found us in Old Tokyo, right?"

"Yeah, near a graveyard eerily enough. Why?"

"There's only one place where we could have come from…" Erin said slowly.

"Tokyo Jupiter?"

When his sister nodded, Jed looked at her as if she had taken leave from her senses. "How? I thought that no one can survive within that place. No one has ever came in, and its unlikely we ever came out."

"Well, we haven't aged as we should have been." Erin countered, "You and I should be 22 years old. It doesn't really make sense. The only feasible explanation for this was that we were abducted by aliens, went somewhere where time is displaced then messed with our heads when we were 14."

"Well… there are underground aliens and space aliens…" Jed said.

Erin rolled her eyes in mock disgust, "I was being sarcastic, little brother."

"I know." Jed grinned. "You know that it's such a popular concept in history centuries ago? Flying saucers, imprints on the cornfields and dissected cows? Now there are real aliens out there, not doing anything of the sort… except for ruling the world, though... Who would have thought?"

Erin was pensive for a moment, putting track back to the computer "And yet despite all these things mentioned about you, it still doesn't ring a bell in your head?"

"Yeah. If this is amnesia, it sure doesn't act like one. Perhaps hitting each other's heads should do the trick. It's a popular solution to TV characters."

"I don't think that method should be taken as medical advice, Jed." Erin smiled, here they were in an unfamiliar place with an uncertain future, and they're bantering nonsensical topics as if they were in the safety of their own living room back home. She was glad that Jed is with her again.

-----

"Camille!" That voice was familiar, Camille thought, as he turned around to the person who shouted his name. He was vastly shock to find Fa Yuiri running towards him, her perspiration clinging to her forehead, as she ran towards him as if afraid he was going to disappear in thin air and flung her arms around his neck, crying.

Camille, patted her back in a brotherly way, though a bit clumsily, before dislodging himself from her. "What on Earth are you doing here?" he managed to shout at her in his usual manner, looking at her as if had just lost her mind. Fa smiled, glad that this person was indeed her friend.

"I've enlisted."

"WHAT?!"

"You didn't hear about this, have you?" Fa answered sadly. "I tried contacting you and your parents the few days after you were taken, but I couldn't contact any of you."

Camille was concerned when Fa's tears began to fall even though she had bravely kept her face from registering her grief. "After that fight in the Colony, the Titans turned Green Noah 2 into a military installation, kicking out the residents in the process. Captain Bright was the one who made sure we'll be transported to Jabrow. I wasn't suppose to be here…"

"What do you mean?"

"They say you've joined the rebel army, and that me and my family are to remain under their custody since we're associated to you. My parents bribed the guards to allow me to leave, and that they'll remain in my stead. I haven't heard from them since, but I'm so happy to see you safe."

But Camille was already shaking with anger, realizing that the Titans would not stop here, would not allow decency to restrain their ruthlessness. "Damn them." He whispered under his breath, allowing his hatred to grow, to not hesitate to shoot them down if and when he fought against them in once again.

-----

Oka asked Kazuya, Nana, Kyoshiro and Erika to meet their pilots stationed in Jabrow, the ones chosen to be in charge of Voltes V.

Brothers Kenichi, Daishiro and Hiyoshi were the children of the missing Professor Gou, a fact that surprised many people when they've heard about it. It seemed that the man labeled as one of Earth's most brilliant scientists was not usually envisioned as a family man. Kazuya was not surprised, as the same Gou was the one who created the first drafts for Daimos (2). Ippei Mine and Oka's own daughter Megumi were the ones who completed the team, so to speak, and they were all pleased to meet their counterpart for the first time.

"I've heard you went to outer space with the Excellion since you were 10." Hiyoshi said, awestruck that anyone his age would make such an impressive achievement.

"Er, no, not really. I was 15 at the time." Kazuya laughed at the exaggeration, but beginning to like the boy nonetheless.

"We're honored to have the chance to fight beside you," Kenichi Gou said, "I'm looking forward on what Daimos can do."

"As well as your machine." Nana said, sparing a glance at Voltes V.

"Hey, you guys." Sara Tyrell said, "We're called for a meeting."

"He's starting earlier than usual." Ippei said, looking at Megumi for an explanation. The young woman shrugged. "Father has also other obligations. The sooner we are acknowledged as an official team, the easier for us to deal with other military protocol."

"With Miwa and Sutherland?" Kyoshiro snorted, "That would be the day."

"Would you prefer Basque Ohm, then, or Haman Khan?" Megumi retorted heatedly. To his credit, Kyoshiro kept silent and didn't made another witty remark, realizing that he had just offended her by questioning her father's capabilities.

"In any case," Kenichi said, "We should get going."

By the time the second hour of the afternoon ended, the newly formed Lond Bell were given a new captain, One Year War veteran Bright Noah. A lot of people were enthusiastic regarding this declaration. Next to Amuro Ray and Char Aznable, Bright was almost viewed as a legendary figure from the last war.

As expected, the Archangel was now ordered to station and await further orders from HQ. Erin and Camille gave their farewells to Kira, all were aware that his future might be more complicated from now on, once that word gets out that he was a Coordinator. Still, they drove off the fears by promising to see each other soon, despite that there may be no guarantees.

"I've just talked to Mr. Oka that our next destination is Japan," Kouji said, "We're supposed to meet up with Benkei and Musashi."

"That's good news!" Sayaka said, clearly delighted. "It's been awhile since we'd last saw them."

"Yeah."

"What's the matter?" Camille asked him.

"Well, we've been briefed on the dangers we'd might encounter in that area. The Invaders…" Kouji said, "I've fought a few of them months ago, and they were very hard to kill."

"Ah," Sayaka nodded, she remembered that time as well. "Even now my father is at research on the most effective way to destroy them."

"They move too much and regenerate like crazy." Kouji added.

"Hm. That's interesting." Camille said.

"But they've been more active recently." Kouji reflected, "In the past Benkei and Musashi can hold their ground when it comes to it, but those aliens are increasing their numbers of late. I also heard that Miwa is requesting more fighters from Jabrow for defensive measures. That we're asked to go there doesn't suit well with me."

"Our first mission," Camille shook his head. "I hope we're up to it."

As if on que, the Jabrow base was filled with the sound of klaxons and sirens. As the pilots in active duty were asked to man their robots, Camille found himself being held back by Amuro Ray. "You're coming with me." He said simply.

The blue haired boy just stared at him.

-----

"What is that?" Erin asked as she and Jed watched at the squid-like creature, flinging around its tentacles and decimating trees in the process.

"We call it an Invader." Quattro said, "This is the first time I've seen it this close." He looked at the Shore siblings, "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here as support troops."

"I'm not going anywhere with this arm." Jed replied.

"I won't mind." Erin added, looking at the creature with foreboding, as it neatly sliced a GM as if it was made of butter.

Quattro Bajina gave them a quick nod as he walked quickly back to his unit.

Under La Kairam's shadow was the first wave of defenders against the unidentified giant creature.

Camille was pleased to find out that the new Zeta Gundam was not so different from the mk.2 he'd used. Still Amuro made it clear that they haven't really tested Zeta's true capabilities, but Camille was more than willing to do this for them.

But Bright had other ideas. He had already seen its efficiency against hand-to-hand combat, and that they should fare better if they simply sniped at it from a safe distance.

The battleship began to thrum with energy, aimed precisely at its chest. It fired…

And everyone looked on in shock as the La Kairam's mega particle beam proved futile when the orange hexagonal barrier the strange creature produced halted it.

"Damn, if that's the Invaders I kept hearing about, then we're in big trouble." Camille said through clenched teeth.

Quattro was also concerned, but kept a calm countenance as he said, "That's rather impressive."

"You don't say." Amuro said wryly, his hostility towards the blonde pilot momentarily forgotten. "Which means we won't be able to protect Jabrow with our weapons."

"Don't say it like that!" The incensed Kouji Kobuto said determinedly. "We still got an edge. We practically outnumbered it three to one!"

"Which we can't dent with its defenses." Camille reminded him. "Do you have a plan?"

That didn't even gave Kouji pause. "No." he said matter-of-factly. Before Boss could dislodge himself from his steering wheel and shout at Kouji for being stupid, the Mazinger pilot added, "Nevertheless, it's just a powerful shield. If we hit it with everything we got, it will eventually break under pressure."

Captain Bright, who overheard the whole conversation, felt his cheek twitch, "It's too risky," he said slowly, "If you're not fast enough, you'll end up being sliced into two when it retaliates."

They didn't have to ponder about that; the remains of the GM that foolishly attacked it were still smoldering a few feet away.

"We don't have other options, Bright." Amuro reminded his friend, "And definitely we don't have the time to strategize over this."

Bright gave a reluctant nod, realizing they were really out of options.

"Lt. Bajina and I will act as decoys." Amuro began.

Camille began to protest that he wanted to come along, but Quattro stopped him. "I'm interested with the Zeta Gundam's mega beam launcher's performance." Quattro said to the younger man. "You will accompany Domon and Kouji, but you must attack in unison if necessary, if we have any chance to break its defenses."

Camille gave a reluctant nod, conceding the older man's logic. Then Quattro looked at Amuro, "Orders, sir?" he said in an almost sarcastic tone.

Amuro was mollified at his words instead of being insulted, reminding Quattro that his arch-foe in many ways, has indeed changed in the passage of years. "Let's go."

With the Re-GZ, La Kairam and the Hayaku Shiki earning the giant's attention, distracting it from both land and air, the three offensive units slowly approach it from behind a safe distance away, using the trees as camouflage.

"A few more meters, and then we charge," Domon instructed to the other two. Camille and Kouji acknowledged, mentally preparing themselves.

"Koji! Look out!" Sayaka's voice shouted. In a way, she had just saved his life. Kouji on impulse willed Mazinger Z to crouch just as the tree where its head should have been was shattered into a million pieces.

"Shit!" Camille swore as the other tentacle shot out and narrowly sliced off Zeta's foot. He began firing at the alien with his beam rifle, forcing it to defend itself.

"Now!" Domon shouted, Shining Gundam jumping unto the air when the two tentacles retreated, realizing that this one was dangerously close.

Mazinger Z immediately attacked it with its Breast Fire, in which the hexagon shaped shield barely managed to keep itself from harm, but at the same time Zeta Gundam's own weapon, the huge mega beam launcher, also added into the attack, significantly weakening the shield. By the time Shining Gundam landed, its right hand glowing with its power, Domon had literally broke the orange field under pressure and gripped the creature's strange chest.

"Shining Finger!!!"

A loud boom followed the explosion, and the dirt that has been kicked up during the fight became a small sandstorm momentarily blinding their sensors.

"We did it!" Kouji shouted happily.

But Shining Gundam immediately jumped out from the smoke, still in a defensive crouch. "Not yet!" Domon snapped.

Camille felt himself getting cold, detecting an eerie sensation from their foe. "My God. It's still alive."

The dust cleared and the creature was indeed standing, though admittedly badly damaged. Red substance that eerily reminded Kouji of blood was falling onto the ground from the huge hole Shining Gundam just inflicted on the alien's chest.

Quickly Camille recharged its launcher, hoping that he could provide a defensive cover for the other two mechas that were vulnerable at the moment.

But the creature never counterattacked, realizing that it had sustained considerable damage. And was quickly withdrawing from the fight. Domon for a moment wondered if he could give chase and kill it off once and for all. The other two were also pondering on that too.

"Do not engage!" Bright said through their speakers, as if he had just read their thoughts (3), "I repeat, you are not to engage the enemy. Return to your squad leader and report immediately."

"Told you it was easy." Kouji said in an attempt to cheer them up. Domon inwardly growled in annoyance but made no reply.

But Camille felt that this would not be the last time they'd encounter that being, as the three mechas made their trek back to HQ.

-----

Though no one was hurt in the Lond Bell forces, the defenders of the Jabrow base were rushed into medical care. Techs Franzenberg and Erika volunteered to render their services, the latter trying hard to fight against the feeling of familiarness in the chaos of the makeshift hospital, as the building were filled with soldiers and technicians that were wounded from the attack.

"I never realized it was this many." Erika said to the doctor.

"It seemed that the alien's appendices can slice through metal." Franzenberg explained, as he pointed at Jabrow's ceiling, the reinforced hull that serve as a defensive shield. "Considering that it's the strongest alloy man has discovered, I'm glad the enemy retreated."

"But why did it come here?"

"I don't know. But first we have to treat the wounded."

Erika complied, as she bandaged the nearest soldier's arm.

"Please escape." The soldier muttered weakly.

Erika stared up to the soldier, and her eyes widen in shock as she saw him wearing a familiar looking visor, the armored soldier's wings are limping lifelessly on his sides. "Princess…"

"Erika!"

The raven-haired girl shook her head, and this time the visored helmet was replaced by a Federation soldier whose forehead was bleeding despite the bandage. A nearby nurse was hurrying at his side, attempting to sew the wound together. It only lasted for a few seconds, but to her it felt like forever.

"Erika! I need you here, hurry!" Franzenberg shouted, the young girl immediately stood up and walked away from the soldier as fast as she could, trying not to look back, in fear to see those memories again. Memories she no longer wanted.

-----

Kouji was slightly incensed at Bright on why they have to give up their chase to the alien. A readout from his radar convinced him that he should trust the Captain's decisions in the future.

Camille checked his energy readout, it seemed that he would have to serve as the sniper in the team with Quattro and Sayaka. Zeta gripped its giant launcher as it regroup with its other team mates and the supporting units Daimos and Voltes V from the base and this time Erin's Hyukebein and Jed's Sentinel coming along, and forming a defensive pattern around the base.

And from the sky they could see their enemy.

The Balms were upon them.


	11. Reunion in Jabrow Missing Princess

****

Reunion in Jabrow… Missing Princess

Meanwhile, in the relative safety underground, Kira was restless. "We should have been up there!" he shouted. Knowing that Camille and Erin were in the open field of battle, and that he not accompanying them seemed so wrong.

Fraga shook his head. "No we are not. We have to trust Lond Bell's capabilities. We aren't exactly doing nothing: Archangel would need its repairs, and our units are being resupplied. We can't help them now." 

Ramias nodded, agreeing to Fraga's logic and Kira could only grunt his displeasure, and look at the giant screen, wondering if they were really alright.

*****

"Damn, we still couldn't count on our long distance radar." Garrod cursed, as his instruments shown him a negative. 

"Actually, we could see them with this 60 meters away." Sousuke corrected him. Everybody who heard him sweatdropped, for stating the obvious.

"Well, we could just rely our eyes for once," Roybea said lightly.

"We still couldn't tell where they'll be attacking from." Jamil said, the landship Freeden also deployed. "On Bright's orders: stand on your ground, and don't let them get through."

That was the idea, Jed willed his Sentinel into a firing position next with the Hyukebein and Zeta. Surprisingly even Noin's white Taurus joined them.

"I figure I'll be more useful here." The instructor told them. "Not to mention to look into your abilities."

"Our first battle together, Sis." Jed replied. "Hope you're up to it."

"Yeah I'm sure. Are _you_ sure you can do this? You're still mending."

"As long as I don't push myself to a melee offensive, I can pull a trigger and two as support." As if to prove that, the Sentinel crouched down beside a building, gripping the beam rifle firmly.

"Here they come!" Camille warned. The twins gave each other a silent nod for good luck as they prepare their respective guns against the incoming first wave.

"Get ready!" Noin ordered, all the four mechas aimed at the enemy force, aware that the other mechas were also readying their weapons.

The winged Balm mecha flew towards Lond Bell, despite knowing that they knew their weakspot. However, the alien that attacked it earlier has heavily damaged Jabrow, and their radar-dampening device still held. And despite its earlier loss, they still outnumber Lond Bell two to one, despite the united forces of the human army. Lithiel, overlooking the battle personally, knew that they would be forced to use their swords against them, since they had no hope of denting their strong armor.

But Bright wasn't counting on the snipers to put down the enemy. Merely as distractions long enough for their offensive robots to finish with their first batch. Mazinger Z, Voltes V, Daimos and Shining Gundam were at their element, aiming for the flying mecha's back to severe their wings. On the ground, the two motherships would finish them off, if not from the Hayaku Shikki and the Re-GZ.

One of the Balm mecha's head was crushed by the force of impact by Mazinger's rocket punch, killing off its AI, it toppled and almost crushed Airmaster as it tried to bank off to the left to evade some of the missiles aimed by another enemy fire. 

"Watch it!" Witz shouted, trying not to sound shaken by the knowledge he was a few inches closer from becoming a metal pancake.

"Sorry!" Kouji looked apologetic. "I can't fight gravity."

"We have to push them back!" Toniya said from the bridge, relayed to her from Jamil. "They're trying to swamp us."

"Kouji!" Sayaka said, "make a path!"

"That's right!" Boss shouted flailing his arms helplessly.

"No good." Kouji replied, looking at his other teammates along the path of fire. "Not until everyone clears away."

"Relay the message." Amuro was saying. "Just…"

"What's that sound?" Kyoshiro's voice managed to shout out, interrupting him. Amuro strained his ears, and also caught the strange sound reverberating from his radio.

"We have no time for that." Bright said, "We'll leave that transmission for the Freeden. Don't abandon your posts."

"You heard him, ignore it!" Kenichi Gou snapped at the rest of his teammates, Voltes V wielding the smoking cannon of the Voltes Bazooka. Daimos protecting Voltes' rear with its shuriken, Kazuya was feeling a strange premonition of dread.

*****

"Translating the sounds," Toniya reported, her forehead now damp with perspiration, as she was relaying more orders from the La Kairam while at the same time determining the strange transmission's origins. "It's coming from the Balm command ship."

"What?" Jamil gasped.

"And it's being transmitted to every communication channels." Toniya managed to clarify, before Lithiel's imposing figure appeared on the Freeden's screen, smiling grimly. 

"In the name of the Balm race, I demand your surrender!"

*****

Erika's tray holding various medicine and clean bandages clang to the ground, staring blankly at the familiar face on the console where Franzenberg just used to communicate with Commander Oka a few minutes ago.

"Surrender now, or I'll make certain not one of you will be spared." The longhaired blonde, wearing the snake head dress of Balm nobility with flashing green eyes barely containing his contempt and rage stared back at her. She had remembered that look. He had worn it ever since their father had been murdered on that disastrous day…

Her beloved father who only wished for a peaceful negotiation… their father…

"NO!" The poor girl screamed, clasping her head, realizing the terrible implications of this discovery. She had known that Balm commander, knew him very well, along with her place with him. 

"Erika, what's the matter?" Dr. Franzenberg asked in concern, holding her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She also realized that from this day forward, she will never be alright. Filled with despair and hopelessness she roughly pushed him away with a strength that surprised him. The doctor landed on the floor, his air knocked out of him. Erika stared at the shocked nurses and wounded soldiers, shaking her head as if she was going to lose her mind. 

Franzenberg staggered on his feet, realizing that the one helping him up was that Chidori girl, and that Tifa was with her. He stared at his assistant, realizing that something was terribly wrong.

"Ms. Erika…" Tifa whispered, feeling a great sadness from this girl who had been in one way her friend, but made no move towards her. 

"Forgive me." Erika whispered, looking at them as if wanting them to understand, "It is not my intent."

"What do you…" Chidori choked back her question as she noticed something. There, emerging from Erika's back was a pair of snowy white wings, feathers outstretched, looking like an angel.

"A Balm spy!" One of the soldiers screamed, his attention on drawing out his pistol. Though there was a common look of revulsion and dismay from the rest of the human soldiers and doctors, only Chidori ever thought of Erika's wings as the most magical and beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. To Tifa and Franzenberg, though, it was a symbol of sadness and ultimately… separation.

"Fly, Erika!" Franzenberg shouted, snapping Chidori from her trance. "Don't look back!"

There was no need for she had barely escaped from the first shot by leaping into the air, and with speed and grace they have never seen before, Erika disappeared into the darkness of Jabrow's rocky and cracked ceiling. As the rest of the soldiers frantically ran to relay a message to Oka, Franzenberg felt a great sadness in his heart for losing a very capable assistant.

*****

When Lond Bell heard about Erika's desertion, both Kyoshiro and Domon were not surprised when Kazuya retaliated angrily, refusing to believe what Oka had just said. "Let me find her!" the Daimos pilot insisted, "There must be some mistake!" 

"Kazuya!" Domon snapped a warning too late, Daimos was too distracted that it didn't notice a Balm mecha grabbing it desperately at the shoulders and dragged Daimos from the air to land painfully onto the ground. The wingless Balm attempting to bash in Daimos head. 

It was immediately been resolved when its own head was blasted away from a close range shotgun blast by the silver Arbalest. But Daimos didn't rise up to rejoin its other brothers against the enemy. To Bright's shock and displeasure, the robot simply began to pull back from the frontlines.

"Kazuya!" Jamil shouted, realizing Daimos' intention. Shining Gundam was forced to take on its own task as well as Daimos' abandoned post. While the rest of the shooters were also forced to move in closer in the battle to make up for the gap, Arbalest leading the way. For some reason, fighting blind or not, Sagara manages to shoot down enemy forces with amazing accuracy that even Jed and Erin found amazing. (2)

"Stop!" Bright said, feeling a headache forming again, which hasn't happened since the One Year War when a younger and more impulsive Amuro Ray ran out from them with his Gundam during the White Base's trek in the desert (1).

"Damn sentimental idiot!" Kyoshiro shouted, but to Nana's surprise the Galvar FX also broke away from Re-GZ, and following Daimos closely to its heels. Lond Bell or not, they were partners. And Kyoshiro prided himself to appeal at least as Kazuya's logic, if he had any. Not that he would admit it, though.

But Kazuya paid no heed to everything that was happening, Erika was the only thing he could think about. He realized now that he couldn't live without her, enemy of his or not. Surely she cannot leave him without a proper explanation?

Kazuya was so absorbed by his thoughts he had forgotten that he had broken away from the team, and thus he was the most vulnerable mecha against a field of enemies. Garunrol, the flagship holding Lithiel, found that the foolish human had given him a chance to personally strike it down. 

And it did not hesitate it to strike Daimos with its widespread laser. 

Kazuya attempted to regain his machine midair, but the blast of the impact had stunned him long enough to awkwardly crash into the trees. The Garunrol loomed overhead, like a portent of doom, bearing in for a kill.

*****

Erika gave a scream when she saw Kazuya toppling from the sky by her brother's attack. From her vantagepoint, what it seemed to Lithiel's point of view was Daimos being helpless was in fact a fake. She could see Daimos stealthily bringing out its dagger. A last ditch attempt to kill off the Balm commander. But given that the proximity of both ship and robot, it was likely that Daimos would not get away in time from the explosion.

It was a nightmarish circumstance, in which Erika felt like rooted on the ground as the trees around her. She knew that she must do something… despite her love for Kazuya, she dearly loved her brother. She cannot bear the two of them killing each other in battle. She was sure she cannot live with that.

And so it was a genuine shock for both Kazuya and Lithiel when a small figure, heedless of the dangers around her, landed onto the Daimos, wings outstretched as well as her arms, an almost futile attempt to halt the fighting. Something both would not had notice if that said figure was not their beloved.

"Brother!" Erika shouted, "Please, don't!"

Kazuya was stunned, seeing this girl bearing Erika's face with the wings branding her as a Balm, Earth's most ruthless of enemies. The ones who killed his father in a peace negotiation. Long ago he swore that he would kill every one of them as a child, but some of that hatred fortunately faded away when he took up martial arts. Though he was resolved he won't let them do what the Balms pleased, a reason he had become a pilot in the first place. But seeing the girl he had fallen in love with was also an enemy, all his life-long certainties had become confusion.

Lithiel was just as stunned, but managed to regain some composure to order a subordinate to have Erika on board, and retreat as fast as they could. He could not risk his little sister in the battle now that he had found her at last. Although he inwardly rejoiced this reunion, a small seed of doubt and suspicion was already sown in his heart, thinking it odd that Erika chose such a way to reveal herself.

As for Erika, she didn't know what to feel at all, so she tore her eyes away from Daimos, saying a farewell to Kazuya in her heart.

She knew she will never see him again.

*****

"I don't get it," Erin said, looking at the still many Balms retreating into the horizon. "They could have continued fighting and eventually win out."

"Would you prefer they did?" Jed asked her.

"Good point." His sister admitted.

Everyone took the assessment of the damage. The ones who took the brunt of the attack, namely Shining Gundam, Mazinger Z and Voltes V, were in badly need of repairs, and the abandoned buildings that once used as a science institute centuries ago that were recently served as the defenders' protective cover was now reduced into rubble. A dejected Hyukebein kicked a small boulder with its foot, letting it roll onto the gravel floor. Everyone was grimly quiet, a few more minutes, seconds even, they could have been overrun by the opposing army. And the Lond Bell would end as soon as it had begun, in which only a fool would not understand.

Though Bright received word from the Galvar that the Daimos was also down, he asked Jamil to oversee its transportation back to Jabrow, as the Freeden would easily navigate through the foliage, (3) and Bright was unwilling to see Kazuya just yet. 

Therefore, of all of the pilots present, only Amuro Ray felt a stirring of sympathy for Kazuya Ryuzaki, knowing what Bright Noah, when pissed, would be capable of when provoked.

*****

No one was surprised that Kazuya was given punishment for his behavior in the battlefield. Though Kyoshiro was slightly worried that his friend was not showing his usual spirit; knowing the true reason behind his silence. A meeting with Oka made a decision to make a log about the whole involvement with Erika, despite their belief that she may not be a spy. If she had been, she should not have left them where it would be more convenient to remain and fleece more information from them. 

But only Amuro and Jamil noticed that Bright was not in his usual self, as if he was distracted, during the procedure. Only when Kazuya was taken to the brig and the other pilots were dismissed when Bright told them the reason in the privacy of the briefing room.

"Although it was not in the original plan, Oka could not spare the ships ever since the attack." Bright was saying as the two quietly finished reading the reports. Jamil's face remained neutral, whereas Amuro was trying to get in terms of what he just found out. "Since we are going to Japan, it seemed logical to bring him along until Miwa claims him."

"Who else knew?" Jamil asked.

"Kenichi Gou, Oka's daughter and now you two," Bright said, "Make sure it remains like that until we reach Japan."

"The conditions were to keep him chained and in a cell." Amuro protested. 

"He is a dangerous criminal."

"You can't possibly believe that!" For the first time, Bright saw a brief flare of the old Amuro, "He's been with us and fought for us in the last war. You, of all people, should know him."

"We're back in the service, Amuro. You, of all people, should know procedures."

"Regardless," Jamil said, unexpectedly supporting Amuro, "this was a little too harsh. Inhumane, even."

Bright shook his head, "Those were the conditions, or we won't transport him at all. I don't want to think if Basque Ohm or his ilk would do this for us."

"I see." Amuro said, suddenly understanding.

"I am concerned about him as much as you and the others." Bright said flatly, "but not everyone in the Federation would share that sentiment. I don't know why he had been granted release, Oka wouldn't tell me, but for now, he is under our protection."

"Is he?" Jamil quietly asked under his breath that no one can hear, "I wonder…"

*****

"Ah, so that's Kira." Jed said as he watched Erin and Camille, in the Freeden, wave at the lone boy standing near the port waving back at them. The two mentioned were vastly fascinated with the Freeden, and insisted that they hitch the ride towards Japan "I heard you did a lot of crazy stuff together."

Erin laughed, remembering their frantic battles near Heliopolis and Von Braun. But Camille was quiet, and Erin somehow knew why. He had already told her about Fa and the people he left behind in Green Noa 2. "Hey," Erin said, giving the younger man a firm squeeze on his shoulder, "We're going to get into a lot of trouble in the future, so don't look too much in the past, alright?"

Camille shrugged, not looking at her. But he silently nodded at her words.

"Well, Japan again." Jed said, "Felt like years since we left…" his words drifted off when he saw a young girl quickly turning away and running from the adjacent corridor. Having spent his time in Jabrow with his sister, he never really had the chance to meet and get to know the newcomers.

Camille didn't know then, but Noin and Fa were also with them in the ship. Fa was sent to call them to start their lessons, but as she saw Erin leaning over Camille in an comradely manner, she found herself finding difficult to breath, and turned away, confused and hurt. Knowing that their brief separation had somehow disintegrated their own bond, and for that Fa knew it will never be the same.

*****

"Domon, you're the only one who could snap him out of this," Rain said, wishing that they were children again when he was a lot more easier to talk with.

It has been almost five days since Kazuya was kept in the brig for insubordination during the battle against the Balms, but the Daimos pilot was spending the day in a zombielike trance, refusing to eat and sleep. Nana Izumi had more than once tried to appeal Amuro to make Captain Bright lift his punishment. But Amuro refused to do such a thing. First because this punishment must be used as an example to the other pilots, secondly because he knew Bright, and once the Captain makes up his mind, it would be difficult to sway him. Finally, he too agreed that what Kazuya did back there, risking himself and his comrades recklessly, merits the solitary confinement. And so Nana was forced to let it run accordingly, but when Kazuya refused to eat on the third day she begged Kyoshiro to talk to him, who flatly refused, and finally Rain to talk to Domon, being intimidated with the latter.

Rain promised she would do something, but now facing at the grim faced Gundam fighter, she began to wonder if doing such a thing would be as simple as she said.

"He's not a kid anymore, Rain. And I'm not his father." Domon snapped, annoyed at this lengthy explanation "If he wants to starve to death, that's his damn problem." 

Rain's shoulders sank in disappointment as Domon stalked away, clearly finished with this conversation.

*****

"You there." 

Megumi Oka immediately stopped her tracks as she recognized Shining Gundam's pilot walking towards her. He glanced at her tray, "That for Ryuzaki?"

"Yes."

"Good." Domon nodded curtly, "I would like to accompany you."

*****

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kazuya snarled in anger as he saw Domon entering the cell. Megumi, who was assigned for Kazuya's rations, felt her eyes widen in shock, hearing him speak for the first time. 

"Come to see how pathetic you could actually be, just for a woman," Domon replied. There was no taunting or mocking in his voice and face, just a simple remark from an observation. 

It somehow made Kazuya more angrier, forgetting that he was slightly weak from lack of food and sleep, he lurched at Domon with all his strength, shoving him at the wall.

"Shut up!"

"Hmph." Domon snorted, unconcerned by Kazuya's murderous look, "So you CAN talk."

"You two, stop it!" Megumi warned.

"So you're going to spend the rest of the trip moping, hoping that your girlfriend would somehow fly back to you?" Domon continued, ignoring her, "I've always thought you were tougher than this. But all you're good at after all is just running away."

Kazuya's grip on his neck tighten, but it didn't daunt Domon a bit. Finally with a curse, Kazuya dropped his hand, still glaring at him. But his voice did not carry any hatred when he asked, "What do you want to say?" he asked bluntly.

"You already know that. Either you find her, or you forget her. As long she distracts you, you're no good to us or to yourself." Domon said, "As a martial artist you should know this: your fist comes from your heart. It you doubt your heart, it will also reflect in your fist."

"……"

"I've said what I wanted to say. It's up to you now." Domon said, leaving the cell, "You have to be strong, if you wanted to see her again."

"Domon," Kazuya said, not seeing this side of Domon's personality before. Then his old familiar smile began to appear. "I'll beat you up in front of Erika."

"Not very likely." Domon retorted, but he was also starting to chuckle.

*****

"I guess it worked after all." Rain looked around in surprise at the newcomer. Kyoshiro was looking at her distractedly. "For all his coldness, that Domon guy isn't so different from Kazuya."

"Really?" Rain said, looking sad and quite vulnerable, making Kyoshiro wonder if he was correct with that observation, "At least Kazuya is more honest."

"… Domon has a good heart." Kyoshiro corrected, guessing what Rain was thinking.

Rain was leaning onto the wall, this time smiling. "Yes he has." She whispered.

*****

Lithiel was enraged, he looked at Erika, as if daring her to repeat what she just said.

"Talk to the humans, those murderous traitors!" Lithiel almost screamed. "There is no hope for them! Think of our father whom they thoughtlessly killed when he also tried to do this peacefully."

"And I am sure Father will do it again, had he lived to be given that chance," Erika pleaded. "Please Brother, talk to Lond Bell. They will hear you out."

"It seems you lived with those humans too long." Lithiel scoffed. "Perhaps you found love there, if they are capable of it." It was meant as a mockery, but to Lithiel's horror he found that his sister could not reply, even looked guilty. "It can't be…" he whispered.

"Brother… Kazuya is no different from you…" Erika began.

"You traitor!" 

"His father was killed by Balms, and he dedicated himself for the defense of his planet. The same dedication you have." She continued, trying to ignore the look of murder in his face.

"Be silent!"

"But he will listen to us, if we only give him a chance!" 

"I said be silent!" Erika felt the heavy hand of her brother as he slapped her hard at her cheek, Erika fell on the floor, and then her tears came. More for Lithiel's cold heart than the pain he had just inflicted.

"My lord!" Barbas protested, stepping forward. But Raiza made no movement, watching at the other girl with a neutral expression.

"My sister Erika is dead." Lithiel bit out, turning away from her, as if he could no longer stand the sight of her. "Take that woman in the dungeon and let her stay there until a proper trial is conducted."

Barbas was torn with that decision, for he had loved the two siblings dearly as their father before them. But it was Raiza who stepped forward to do what was bidden. Escorting Erika not too gently, the two women leave the throne room.

But to Lithiel a new wrath reawakened. Surely those manipulative humans bewitched Erika. Though she admitted that she had lost her memory for the past week, perhaps that human she just mentioned had taken advantage of her vulnerability. Made her blind of what they truly are.

He swore he will kill Kazuya with his own two hands.

*****

Raiza looked at the stone cage with its reinforced metal bars. It was never meant for comfort, really, and she had a hard time imagining a princess to stay here.

"Your brother is fighting for the lives of one billion Balms." Raiza said. "I thought you of all people understand that."

"What would you have me do."

"Regret the words you've said, deny you loved that human, and ask for Lord Lithiel's forgiveness. He loved you more than he would like to admit."

"I will not say those things that would deny my feelings, Raiza. I cannot do that."

"Then you are indeed a heartless woman, abandoning your brother and your people." Raiza said, her voice rising, "May you stay here for eternity." Without another word, Raiza stalked away, leaving Erika in the dark prison.

*****

Akito Tenkawa was lying on the field of grass, he had been screaming, and found himself snapping back to reality. Fearfully he turned around, expecting a bug to pounce on him.

There were no robot bugs waiting for him, no longer in the overrun bunker.

He looked at the blue sky… _blue_…

He was on Earth!

That was too much for the poor boy, and Akito began to throw up, sick to the stomach, at the sudden realization.

Somehow, he managed to stay alive.

Author's notes:

Adyen: OK, for a minute there I've confused SEEDs Mao Mu/Mwu Fraga with the RahXephon Mu/ Mulians with your review. I written "Mwu"'s character as Fraga instead in this story (I refuse to call him after the sound of a cow). As for Jed and Erin being Mulians, you are jumping to conclusion… they're regular red-blooded humans. I'm surprised at your reaction at Rayearth and Full Metal Panic's addition in the story… I already put that in the "Feature List" ever since the first chapter. 

1: Though I do admit I'm pleased how Amuro's character evolved from his original series to Zeta and finally to CCA, in a bizarre kind of way I felt kind of sad that he did grow up. It's like a part of himself had died, never to return again (though I am HUGELY upset he died in CCA with Char when I first saw it). Though his teenage angst would eventually become a basis for future anime "boys forced to be pilots because they have no choice" templates, I really liked his love-hate relationship with Bright Noah. You could see how both of them who hates each others' guts eventually turn to respect each other, appreciate their importance in the war and finally become comrades-in-arms… see that emotional scene where Amuro sees Bright breaks down when Sleggar died, despite the Captain saying "We will all die eventually" (I wouldn't count Bright as his father figure, because Amuro was only three years younger than him, and that would be strange). IMHO Amuro was the most difficult (and problematic) he'd handle… And though Bright's role "looking after a kid and giving them a slap for misbehaving" was again repeated in Zeta, here he is much matured and responsible (being a war veteran and a father to his two kids). It wasn't really the same :\ … Belatedly realized that he is absent in Scramble Commander (though he and the Ahgama were mentioned in the game). Mou!

2: He shoots a watermelon METERS away blindfolded using a shotgun ^^;; Though this may seem that I like Sousuke Sagara, that is not the case. He's funny, in a warped sort of way, and voiced by Tomokazu Seki-sama. Other than that, well, he's alright… I prefer Kouji Kobuto and Garrod Ran… though Arbalest rocks in more ways than one. Missed it a lot in the bizarre FMP? sequel.

3: I firmly believe the Freeden is a cross between a battleship and a hovercraft. Considering it can travel in any kind of terrain (minus underwater, the sky and outer space). I haven't seen such a thing in future mecha animes. One could say its one of a kind. It's also one of my favorite ships (designwise nothing beats the White Base, and Turn-A's Soreil) in SRWs. 

Next Chapter: You Get To Burning!

Akito Tenkawa found himself in Earth with no recollection of how he got there in the first place, a week after Mars colony was destroyed. While looking for work, he found himself hired as a cook for the civilian ship Nadesico, in which he discovered that his childhood friend Yurika was, in fact, her captain. It appears that the world is smaller than what he had thought.


	12. You Get To Burning!

**You Get To Burning! ***

_(This chapter is dedicated to a wonderful friend named Lloyd/K-kun… Happy Valentines. :D)_

*****

            Akito Tenkawa was moving slowly into the busy streets of Sasebo City. After three days to assure himself that he was not dead, and that the people around him were not mere hallucinations created to haunt him. He realized one something…

            For one thing, if he had to stay here on Earth, the most logical thing to do was to find some work for a steady income, and a place to stay. As a child, he never did found out from his parents if he had any relatives on Earth, and it was doubtful that he would find any now. Still, he had huge pride for surviving by himself ever since his parents were killed in an accident. And so with grim determination, he began looking intently into an old newspaper containing job lists, knowing that finding it, even a blue-collared one, was slim, considering the circumstances in this time and age…

            "And that, I assure you, you shall." A voice penetrated into his line of thoughts.

            "Aaahhh!!" Akito screamed, almost dropping the newspaper. He looked over his shoulder to see a thin man wearing glasses leaning over him with a thoughtful look in his expression. "Are you looking for work?" he asked.

            "Don't sneak on people like that." Akito shouted, before his brain registered the words the other man just said. "What did you say?!"

            "Well, can you cook?" the man specified, "I went out because I realized we need one."

            "Actually, that's the one thing I aspire to be." Akito admitted.

            "Wonderful!" the man said, startling him again. "I'm the Prospector, by the way. And I'm glad to run into you. We can leave just as scheduled."

            "Leave, for what?"

            "Ah! That, I'm afraid, is an important secret." Prospector said as he guides Akito towards the harbor. "But you will see, nonetheless."

            Having really no choice on the matter, Akito followed him.

*****

            Bright and Jamil both agreed that shore leave would definitely allow the other pilots a few moments of freedom before returning to their duties, while awaiting instructions from Miwa and new supplies. And no one was more eager to go out than Chidori, delighted that she gets to be in all these places for free. She even began to invite people to go to a shopping spree to celebrate the occasion, she managed to invite Erin, Jed, Sousuke, Garrod, Tifa, Kouji, Hiyoshi Gou and Sayaka. Boss was unfortunate enough to be in active guard duty with Kyoshiro, Camille, and Domon. Kazuya was still in the brig, a couple of days more before he could be released, so Nana had to stay in the ship as well. Rain and Toniya politely refused, having plans of their own, while Roybea, Ippei and Witz wandered off to play billiards in a local casino. The mechanics and the rest of the bridge were busy, and could not afford such a luxury.

            Jed finally get to rid of those loathsome bandages, and was chatting lively with his sister. Having been separated for years, the two never get tired of each other's company.

            "That's quite a bond they have," Chidori was saying to Sousuke, trying to ignore that he was moving in a stiff military walk, despite he was in civilian attire, and everyone else outside their group were staring at them.

            "What do you mean?" Sousuke asked crisply.

            "I live by myself. You know that." Chidori said, "Away from my own sister and father. Actually, to my class, it's just a lifestyle of practicality. It allows me to be closer to the school. But you know…" she felt saddened by that. "I'm not what you call close to my own family, like those two. I wonder if they're even worried about me." (1)

            "Don't worry. I personally told your father you're safe. He showed no concern."

            Chidori suddenly flared up, "Why thank you, I'm glad to know that." She retorted icily as she stormed off.

            "I don't understand her…" Sousuke faltered, looking bewildered.

            "You could have dropped the last sentence." Sayaka said, feeling sad for the two of them.

            "But that's the truth." Sousuke protested.

            "Well, perhaps you should learn some tact," she looked at Kouji, "You could both learn it."

            "Hey!" Kouji protested, but was smiling at the joke.

            "What I meant is…" Sayaka said giving Sousuke a pat on the back, "Just listen to her, next time."

            "Roger." Sousuke said, he still couldn't understand. But perhaps if he shuts up when Chidori talks, maybe she wouldn't be so angry and lonely. Though Chidori can easily made friends to the other pilots, he observed that she was not used to this sort of lifestyle. Though she stayed in the Ducanan and still made it through, she only stayed for a couple of days. In this case, she was stuck with Lond Bell for a longer period of time. Had he had his way, he would have gladly returned her to the environment that she was used to. But now she was in danger, and if he wasn't mistaken based from the reports that the Captain gave him in Jabrow, Gaul was somehow alive and still at large. Until Tessa and the MITHRIL intelligence assure of him that there was no threat, Chidori must stay with him under his protection.

            Still, he couldn't help but wish he could have done more.

*****

            "Everything's in order." Rolan Cehack replied politely as Kid finished the necessary repairs.

            "Man, I wish Garrod has a small part of your manners." Kid said, swiping off his cap to fan himself. 

"How are you doing?" A voice called out from below. Kid looked over to see Quattro standing nearby.

"We still have to do repairs for the Daimos, but at least the Mobile Suits are ready for any immediate battle." Kid called back. 

"Then I'll leave this to your capable hands." Quattro said, turning away…

Looking straight at Amuro Ray's intense gaze, a hint of enmity still present in his eyes. Quattro couldn't care less, having the same sentiments towards him as well. Though they have fought the recent battles together ever since Jabrow, old pains could not necessarily be repaired by time. And both men knew that.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Char?" Amuro managed to whisper as Quattro passed by him wordlessly.

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else." Quattro said, "Everyone is looking up to you now. Don't fail them."

"Don't give me that crap. You still haven't answered me." Amuro continued, determined to know why he was here, as ally or enemy.

"For Lala."

"…" Amuro knew that girl well, and the events that led to her untimely demise.

"Didn't you feel it? Her soul is still bound to this world." Quattro said, "I'm hoping to find out why. To discover for certainty if Earth is the reason for everything."

"I don't understand."

"So don't bother. But rest assured that for now, I'm in your side. I won't go after your life, because I know better than to waste good fighters." Quattro said, "In return I ask you to keep my other name a secret from now on. Char is for Zeon."

"… I understand, Lt. Bajina." Amuro said. He still doubted Quattro's goals, but there was also no denying that simple sincerity in that older man's voice that he wished to stay with them. And Amuro silently admitted to himself that he couldn't risk a confrontation against the Red Comet now, when he was years behind practice in a Mobile Suit, and he was sure Char knew that. Amazingly, Quattro had shown some admirable restraint for not taking advantage of that. And in some ways, have proven himself more than necessary.

And so Amuro Ray let it go at that. For now, their hatred for each other would have to wait.

**** 

            "I should've went with Roybea instead." Garrod complained as he and Sousuke were standing in one side with the baggage piled up, most of the day was spent on shopping. Tifa, Erin and Chidori were buying ice cream in a nearby stall. Hiyoshi was with Jed and Kouji, looking at the passing boats eagerly. (the youngest Gou used to join in tournaments with robotic mini boats he'd constructed for races before joining the Voltes V team). And Sasebo city had an amazing view to the ocean.

            But as soon as he said those words, Tifa was already nearby and offering Garrod her ice cream. Though red with embarrassment, he was also touched by her gesture and complied to eat it. Chidori hesitated for awhile watching them before she, too, offered her ice cream to Sousuke. 

            Unfortunately, Sagara misunderstood her gesture, thinking that she was asking him to check for poison, so in precise movement, he swiped the cone and threw it unto the pond, looking at the ducks to see if they were affected. Garrod and Tifa looked at him as though he had lost his mind, and Chidori was still clutching a no longer existent ice cream cone, her jaw dropping.

            "Uh, Chidori…" Sayaka said, a sweatdrop was forming in her head, as the other girl began to glow a dangerous red glow, Garrod slowly inched away from Sousuke, his self-surviving instinct kicking in. (2)

            "Chidori?" Sousuke asked, seeing her seething and clutching her paper fan in a futile effort to control her temper, "What's the matter?"

            Chidori snapped "You stupid…!" Erin winced and turned away, she really didn't have to see the details.

*****

            Akito looked at him incredulously, waiting his response to tell him he was joking. But the bespectacled man's expression was serious. "You want me to be a cook in a _battleship_?!" the last thing he wanted to do was get near, much less to work with, a place that could be in the center of battle. He had seen it from the sidelines, and he never really liked the view.

            "A _civilian vessel_ is more appropriate term." The Prospector corrected him. "Nadesico is a private ship owned and financed by Nergal so thus, she is not a military warship. In fact, every person in this ship are civilians who agreed to volunteer to become her crew."

            "Really?" Akito asked, skeptical. "Even the captain?"

            "Yes, even the Captain. She is a graduate from military school, but she has excellent scores with simulated battles. She shows great promise, really."

            "And so what you really meant is…" Akito couldn't believe his ears, "she has no battle experience whatsoever…"

            "Well, why not? An inexperienced captain and crew is not such a bad thing. Why, the White Base had it worst during those days from the War." 

            "I don't think that was supposed to simulated." Akito replied, a sweatdrop forming.

"Besides, she's quite special. Nergal think it's best to let Misumaru's girl handle the reins. And the way things are going, I'm not surprised at all." 

            Misumaru's girl… Akito knew a person fitting that description a long time ago, "You know Yurika?!"

            Prospector, for once, looked amazed as he stared at the younger man. "Oh, are you a friend of hers?"

            "Ah… more or less…" Akito said, remembering with embarrassment their misadventures together.

            Prospector's cellphone began to ring, and seeing that he was needed in the bridge he led Akito into the ship's hangar, "To get used with the area," before he left him as fast as he was able.

            Akito, meanwhile, was still trying to recover from the shock that Yurika was here. They haven't seen each other for years after her father was promoted into the Federation military. They were barely ten at the time when Yurika left, and although Akito was initially relieved that her fawning over him days were over, he did eventually miss her as the years went by. She had been one of his few friends in Mars, especially after his parents died.

            A part of him wanted to leave this place as soon as he could, but a part of him wanted to stay. To see a familiar face once again.

*****

            "What's that sound?" Hiyoshi asked as the klaxons around them began to rang. 

            _This is not good_, Jed thought. It seemed even this part of Japan wasn't as he'd hope it would be. 

            They immediately return to the others and just as he feared, Tifa confirms that there was an attack heading towards them. Sousuke was able to contact the Ahgama about this. Though Bright said that they were already informed and will be ready for defending the city, he asked them to seek the nearest bunker for the time being, as they won't reach the ships in time. When Kouji asked if it was Dr. Hell's group, Tifa frowned in concentration as she delved into the images flashing in her mind, though Amuro Ray was an excellent tutor in these matters, she still haven't got used to it. "No. These things… they're soulless machines, they're not after the city…" she looked up, her gaze towards the harbor where the Nadesico was kept, ignoring her friends' look of confusion. "An old pain… are you afraid of them?" 

*****

            Akito thoughts were interrupted when a huge sound of metal hitting the deck permeated the area.

            "Hey, watch it!!!" Uribatake, whom Akito later found out he was the ship's resident mechanic, shouted at the irate mecha, Nergal's Aestivalis, in which to Akito's surprise to see that mecha striking a dramatic pose.

            "LET'S GO! GEKIGANGAR!!" the voice screamed from within the confines of the open cockpit.

            "Hey, we're still inspecting that unit!" Uribatake shouted in vain as the pilot continued to rave.

            "A real robot! Complete with arms and legs!" Akito sweatdropped by that remark. The whole world was populated by giant robots: mobile suits, personal troopers, and Super Robots from Japan itself. Not that the mechas were only used by the military, but even to the most basic of necessities such as transportation and repairs. To hear it from someone who doesn't seem to be aware of that simple fact was alien to him.

            "Who the heck do you think you are?" Uribatake said.

            "It is I, Nadesico's pilot Gai Daigoji, pleased to meet you!" the pilot replied.

            "Really?" Uribatake looked confused as he looked into the crew manifest, "But it's written here as Jiro Yamada."

            "Er… no, that is my name in this life." 'Gai' protested, "My soul's name is Gai Daigoji."

            "Kinda like an alias, Mr. Yamada." Akito added helpfully.

            "Shuddap!" Gai called, clearly hearing what he just said. "Call me Gai!"

            "Anyway, this is an Aestivalis, not Gekigangar. Get your names straight." Uribatake replied in annoyance.

            "You haven't seen anything yet!" Gai shouted, as he seated himself in the cockpit. "Look at this! Ultimate Attack…. Supper Upper!" The Aestivalis lifted its right arm, the force of its strength and speed almost stirred up a wind threatening to topple Akito and the mechanic, as it flew gracefully in the air. For a moment, Akito was genuinely impressed by Gai's control over the mecha. It was too soon to celebrate it.

            Apparently, Gai didn't practice how to land, or forgotten the dangers concerning gravity, for as soon as the "Gekigangar's" foot touched the deck, it immediately lost its balance and crashed awkwardly forward on the floor. The Aestivalis' arms flailing helplessly.

            "What a mess," Akito said, as he looked at the prone robot. As the mechanic headed over the laughing pilot, who is obviously pleased by that performance, a klaxon was sounded. Something he had not heard since that fateful day in an underground bunker…

            "An enemy attack, here?" Akito asked out loud, his expression filled with dread.

            "Wonderful timing!" Gai shouted. "My debut as a pilot against hostile invaders!!!" He could have laughed, when he suddenly felt faint all of the sudden. "What… what's happening to me?" he gasped.

            Uribitake looked up to him as he pointed Gai's right leg twisted in an unnatural angle. "I think you broke it."

            "WHAT?!?!?!"

*****

            "…I want to know why you with held your information from the public if your enterprise are indeed safe as you claim it to be."

            The Prospector was indeed sweating bullets as he nodded at their unexpected guest in the monitor. She had just pointed out an obvious statement, and now he had to rack his head for some adequate excuse for that. 

"Hey," Minato, the bridge's helmswoman, leaned over Ruri Hoshino, a young girl assigned to maintain and control Nadesico's complex computer mainframe. "Who's that girl Prospector's talking to?"

            "Relena Darlian." Ruri said matter-of-factly, her amber eyes never leaving her keyboard. "The Federation's Minister of External Affairs." 

            "Ah. From the Total Peace (4) group." Megumi, the ship's communication officer, said. "I wonder how she found out about this ship, though."

            "It's not really a secret… the Prospector and the rest of Nergal's people did accost us from work in the open." Minato replied. "I'm more worried if they would allow us to leave, once they found out our objectives." 

            But then, the conversation may not lead to that, for the bridge rocked slightly, too strong to be coming from the ocean. "An earthquake?" Megumi asked.

            "No," Ruri replied calmly, her hands moving quickly over the keyboards, "Omoikane identified the attacker as Jovian Lizards."

            "They're starting." Prospector said, the last vibration disconnecting him from the Vice-Minister, he looked over his shoulder to see the tall Captain deep in thought, well aware that her first battle was finally upon her.

            "We are to leave the port." Yurika Misumaru called out, standing at her control panel, "use the underground passage and attack them from behind. We can't harm the civilians in the city."

            "Roger." Minato said, smiling at the Captain's wisdom as she prepared to prep the ship's engines.

            "But if we use that route, we may be targeted by the Jovians coming from the ocean." Ruri replied.

            "Then we'll need someone to distract them." Yurika answered her.

            "And that will be my role!" Gai said, his profile flashing in the bridge's monitor. "I'll draw the enemy fire using my Gekigangar! I've waited for this moment!"

            "You just broke your leg," Uribitake reminded him tartly.

            "Oh my God! I forgot!!!" 

            "Don't worry," Ruri said, "An Aestivalis is already being launched in the pod. "

            "What?!" Yurika, Uribitake and Gai shouted in unison.

*****

            "It seems that these machines are after the Sasebo harbor." Sara Tyrell told Roybea as his Gundam was being prepped for battle.

            "Great, where the other pilots happen to hang out." Roybea said, disgruntled, he had just asked a girl for a date, which was unfortunately had to be aborted by this untimely attack.

            "Will you stop whining?" Witz asked, annoyed as well, he was looking for a nice present for Toniya when he was called in.

            Camille looked at the yellow Methass that Fa was going to pilot in. This was her first battle as a fighter pilot, yet for some reason his friend was sullen and withdrawn for the past few days, ignoring Camille most of the time. Though initially annoyed, he couldn't help but feel worried for her and it certainly didn't help at all when Noin quietly asked him to keep an eye on her, to back her up if it looked like she was in trouble. And she had some valid reasons; Fa couldn't keep up with Camille and the Shores in the simulated battles, though she admittedly had a potential to be much better. The younger girl flatly refused to become a regular crewmember of this ship as Noin suggested, insisting to be a pilot instead. If Erin and Jed had not been on shore leave, Noin would not have allowed Fa to join in the battle at all.

            They were in a disadvantage with the lack of troops, but Boss was looking forward this fight, for the first time, with Mazinger Z out of the fight, Boss Borot will shine (5).

            "Engage the enemy as soon as we make contact." Amuro said. Quattro was asked to lead the attack, while he and his team would serve as its supporting offense squad. The La Kairam and the Freeden couldn't leave their places, thus the remaining Voltes team remained as its defenders. For now, the offense team would have to reach the harbor quickly. 

            "Roger." Quattro replied tonelessly, mentally preparing himself for the battle ahead. 

            They were finally given a go-ahead by Bright, and so Lond Bell launched towards the once peaceful harbor. 

*****

            "I'm sick and tired of this!" Akito swore out loud, his hands gripping the controls of the Aestivalis he rode in. It took really a second before he realized the time for action was now, and that he couldn't possibly stay in that place and do nothing.

            But then the launch pad moved as soon as the Aestivalis stepped on it. And Akito could only hope for the best.

            "Darn it, where the hell should I escape!" he shouted to no one in particular. Suddenly, the computer screen lit up with an angry face of Gai Daigoji "You! How dare you touch my Gekigangar?!"

            "I said it's an Aestivalis!" Uribitake shouted from the background.

            "Who's that?" Minato asked the Prospector, not recognizing him from the pictures of the ship's manifest.

            "Why, it's Tenkawa." Prospector said, "Our cook."

            "Tenkawa?" Yurika whispered, her expression stunned. Realizing that the man on screen was familiar…

            "A cook?!" Gai shouted. "What the hell's a cook doing in a robot?!?!"

            "Well, he certainly wasn't supposed to be in there…" Prospector agreed ruefully.

            "Akito?!" Yurika shouted happily. Yes, she knew him and well enough…

            Akito inwardly cringed from an old dormant reflex whenever his name is being called like that. But at the same time he felt a small stirring of… happiness? "Yu… Yurika?!" he managed to babble out.

            "It really is you!" Yurika said.

            "Uh, Captain you knew him?" Megumi asked her.

            "Yes. He's my prince. He always comes to rescue me everytime I'm in trouble."

            "Uh…" Akito said, sweatdropping at the exaggeration.

            "You will face the enemy approximately in one minute." Ruri cut in.

            "Enemy? What do you mean enemy?" 

            "I know you always made up your mind, and I can't sway you." Yurika said, her hands clasping. "But please, take care of yourself. You'll be facing the enemy in your lonesome."

            "What?!"

            "But please, hang on a moment, until I reach by your side!"

            "HEY!" Akito was shouting at an empty screen as the ground above him opened, and found himself facing the familiar yellow-colored robot bugs.

            "Their conversation doesn't makes sense, does it?" Megumi asked.

            "Nope. Not at all." Minato replied.

            "They're both stupid." Ruri summed up primly, in which the other two women nodded silently in agreement.

*****

            "I'm picking up another unit." Rolan told Quattro over the speakers. "But I can't identify it."

            "What?" Sure enough, the said robot was now at the harbor where the Jovian Lizards were. But Lond Bell was still a little too far from the harbor for them to intervene. That lone Nergal robot would have to fight on its own for a few minutes. "Amuro, go ahead. I think the flyers can make it faster."

            "Roger." Amuro replied, "Follow me, everyone." His squad picking up speed, as the rest of the Mobile Armors followed suit. 

            "I've heard of the Jovian Lizards." Domon said as Shining, Hayaku Shiki, Leopard, the Sumo and Borot began to run following Amuro's lead. "Never had the chance to see it, though."

            "Neither do I." Quattro replied. "They must be something, considering they defeated the Federation forces near Mars in less than a week."

            "I wonder why they chose to attack a harbor, Sasebo wasn't as heavily defended as the rest of the cities." Roybea asked him.

            "Perhaps for a simple reason that there's a more dangerous weapon that we aren't aware about."

*****

            Akito managed to gather his wits to jump out of the line of fire when those familiar bugs released a salvo of missiles towards his direction. Almost by instinct, the Aestivalis' arm literally shot out, connected by a strong metal wire and grabbed the closest Jovian Lizard, using it as a shield against the missiles that shot by it. Belatedly realizing that this Aestivalis doesn't have any weapons, save for it's rapid rifle… and it wasn't flying… Akito was clearly in a fix. Until something happens, he may not last as long as he hoped it would. 

            Which was why he was very relieved when the white Taurus swiped from nowhere as it butted against the Lizard heading towards the red Aestivalis unit. Firing a couple of beams from its rife after it helplessly scuttled over the ground. Overhead, Kyoshiro looked stunned as the beams deflected off from the said enemy unit, a very sophisticated version of the beam coating. The Re-GZ swooped low, this time firing a couple of its own missiles. Though not as powerful as they hoped, it still managed to cause it some serious damage. Noin got the hint, and so she, Camille's Zeta and Fa's Methass brought out their beam sabers, stabbing at the numerous bugs heading towards their direction.

            "You!" Amuro said to the radio, connecting a visual communication with the Aestivalis pilot. "State your name and rank." He certainly was a little older than Camille, but at the same time Amuro couldn't feel the same air of military authority from him.

            "Ah, Akito Tenkawa." The pilot replied, surprising Amuro completely when he added, "And I'm not even supposed to be here! I'm just a cook!"

            Amuro hoped he misheard, or that may become the top one of the list of bizarre things he encountered in his life. "A cook?!"

            "So what?!" Witz shouted crudely as the Airmaster crushed the bug's head underneath its metalshod heel. "I don't care if he's the king of England. If he could help, help!"

            "Just watch yourself," Amuro said to Akito, agreeing to Witz as well, but not in the vocal context. "Our ground forces are coming any moment."

            "Y…yes!"

*****

            "Wai~! There's so many robots!" Yurika exclaimed, delighted at the helpful people that came, while watching the Hayaku Shiki easily disposing a robot with its bazooka. "It's so cool!!!"

            "Er, Captain, are you aware of the trouble we're in?" Prospector asked her, sweatdropping forming on the side of his head.

            "Enemy forces are leaving the area." Ruri reported. "We're clear to go."

            "Engines?" Yurika looked at Minato.

            "80% running." Minato said, "A couple of minutes more and we'll be ready."

            "No time for that, I'm afraid. Prepare for emergency launch." Yurika replied. "And hurry! Unless I'm mistaken, enemy reinforcements would be coming in from the ocean."

            "Roger." Minato said, initiating the engines, coordinating with Ruri.

            "Hang on, Akito." Yurika whispered, "I'm coming."

            "Captain, Mr. Yamada is asking permission to leave the ship." Megumi said, breaking Yurika's line of thought.

            "Mr. Yamada?"

            "It's Gai Daigoji!" Gai shouted, his broken leg wrapped in a makeshift cast as he settled himself in a second blue Aestivalis unit as Uribitake hurriedly attached it's wing frame to allow flight. "And hurry!" 

*****

            The Methass stumbled forward when the missile managed to blow the ground it was standing on. Fa looked on in surprise when Zeta retaliated with it's own grenade launchers from its left arm, destroying the Jovian Lizard in the process.

Akito's Aestivalis was firing at the incoming waves with the Sumo that was supporting him. When he realized that a radio transmission was for him.

            "Tenkawa!" Gai shouted, as his Aestivalis flew towards him. "Let's combine!"

            "Eh???"

            "Just jump when I fly on your exact location. You'd do better as a flyer than as a ground unit!"

             "I understand!" Akito said, concentrating on this, knowing timing was the important factor.

            "And shout Cross Clash!"

            "Uh," Akito muttered, losing his composure.

            "Just do it! My leg won't hang on!" 

            The red Aestivalis jumped just as Gai instructed, both shouting (though Akito was burning red in embarrassment when they were doing this) "CROSS CLASH!"

            The head attaching with the cockpit literally separated from its original frame and occupied the now empty wing frame that Gai abandoned. Akito was pleasantly surprised that the crazy scheme actually worked, as his new Aestivalis flew in the air. Gai, meanwhile, ended in Akito's old frame. His Aestivalis was now sitting down on the ground as his broken leg wouldn't let him, firing his gun at the enemy Jovians with the Sumo. (5)

            "Now with the Gekigan Wing, attack!" Gai shouted. "Akito! Gekigan Flare!"

            Akito merely acted on instinct, willing the robot to extend its right arm and screaming the said name, the flying enemies on its path were immediately obliterated by the Aestivalis' focused Distortion Field.

            Kyoshiro whistled, "He's good."

            Quattro send a message to Amuro "I want you to send your fighters to the ocean area. I have a feeling that there might be more of them."

            "There are." Amuro agreed, his radar was picking up the signals from the enemy. "We have to… what the…"

            The Hayaku Shiki turned towards the sea, his sensors picking another huge object rising from it. 

*****

            "Akito, I came as soon as I could!" Yurika said. 

            "Get Mr. Yamada and board the ship, please." Megumi relayed the message to Akito. The flying Aestivalis immediately left the area to do its bidding.

            "Jovian Lizards at three o'clock, Captain." Ruri said. A few meters away from them, the flying AIs were now aiming at the vulnerable Nadesico, attempting to shoot it. But most of their lasers bounced off from the ship's own Distortion Field.

            "Retaliate with the Gravity Blast." Yurika said. "FIRE!"

            "Fire!" Ruri echoed. The Nadesico thrummed with energy as the Gravity Blast obliterated the entire fleet of enemy reinforcements. "All enemies are destroyed."

            "Our Aestivalis have safely boarded our ship." Megumi reported.

            "I'd like to thank the people down there." Yurika said, "But we have to make our getaway while we still can."

            "Understood." Minato said. The Nadesico immediately headed into the ocean, unaware of the future complications it has invariably caused.

*****

            "The unidentified ship's leaving." Witz said.

            "Nothing we could do about it. We can't give chase without the Freeden and the La Kairam, anyway." Noin replied, as the Taurus and the Airmaster landed after finishing off the rest of the stragglers.

            "What was that weapon they just used?" Rolan asked, "I can't believe the Federation created such a weapon."

            "I don't think it's the Federation's weapon at all." Amuro answered. 

            "I can't believe they just run off like that." Nana said in annoyance. "But I wonder if Miwa knew people are doing this behind his jurisdiction like that."

            "He won't be pleased, I'll bet." Kyoshiro answered her. "Now I have a bad feeling about this."

*****

            "Wow, look at the damage." Sayaka said as they've emerged from the shelters after the civilians were given a go ahead. Though the city was unscathed, the harbor was almost reduced to rubble. Boss Borot was standing overhead, overlooking the civilians' safety. Though Kouji was incensed that he missed out this battle, and in a way Erin and Jed as well. But both were appalled to realize that the once beautiful harbor turning into ground zero was a rather disturbing transition.

            Chidori looked sadly at Sagara, wondering if this ruin was all he ever saw in the world.

            "We have to get back to the ship," Sousuke was saying. Chidori quickly dropped her eyes so he wouldn't see she was staring at him.

            "Uh, what about these?" Garrod asked, showing the boxes containing their items they'd bought.

            Erin gave an evil smile as Sayaka nodded, "Who do you think should carry it?"

            The boys (minus Sousuke) gaped. "You're kidding!"

            "Nope." Erin hooked her arms with Sayaka and Tifa. "See you at the ship."

            Garrod groaned as Jed called the other boys to sort and distribute the baggage. He really wished he could have gone with Roybea.

*****

*****

_Next Chapter: Darker Associations_

_Miwa wants La Kairam to give chase after the renegade Nadesico, much to Bright's displeasure. And finally a disturbing revelation was out in the open: Dr. Saotome returns from the grave, and Ryouma Nagare, the man who killed him, was asked to execute him once more._

*Which meant no sense. The proper English sentence should be is "You Get to Burn" (calories? XD), Anyway, that's the title of the opening song of Martian Successor Nadesico, so don't flame me for using bad grammar… it ain't my fault, people…

(1) This is an impression for me, not a fact from the anime. But the strongest one, I think, is when Chidori was in an hospital in the last episode of FMP and none of her relatives arrived, after when she has been forcibly taken from her class in the field trip mishap, and didn't join them when they escaped from the terrorists. But I seem to remember pictures of her family in her apartment (I could be wrong though). Thus the whole "detached from family" thing. Disclaimer: Be it known that this may not be the case, she could just be an orphan; she could just spring out, all grown up, from someone else's head. But I can't wait for FMP season 3 or whatever to know Chidori's story, and this IS a fanfic so… blah. Be it known the whole "Whisper" thing is still left unexplained by Gonzo, so I will make something out of that one as I go along.

(2) I think Garrod eventually forgets the things he did when he's alone in contrast now that he lived with people. That was implied when Garrod agreed (a little too late, though) on Ennil's observation: he was really having a hard time to revert, and he felt loneliness. Though some habits die hard, and staying away from the line of danger when he could help it was one XD. As for Ennil El, am unsure if I should add her along (despite that she kicks major bleep! And a cool character to boot: her interaction with Marimeia and Dekim in SRWR's Endless Waltz scenario was awesome, not to mention she was the first female who had a chest bouncing cut-in animation in the game, later replicated in other SRWs o_0;;), we'll see.

(3) Actually, this is from SRWs, so I don't really know what the Total Peace group really were (except playing a role in replica of one of Daimos' TV series' episodes in A). It's just for reference, actually, and may not be mentioned again in future chapters. Besides, it's following the GW tv series: the only identifiable character who's a member of the pacifist thing is Relena… shrug…

(4) In his dreams XD. BTW, I liked Boss Borot. In fairness, he's a great unit in the game. Really.

(5) Rolan was close enough to hear the bizarre conversation. If giant robots can sweatdrop, I would have added that in.


	13. Darker Associations

**Darker Associations**

                "It's good to see you again." Tetsuya replied, shaking hands with Benkei as the huge crate was being fit into the truck. "It's been three years, isn't it?"

                "Yes," Benkei said soberly. Tetsuya couldn't blame him for being sober, he would be if this sort of thing happened to Kouji.

                "So… how is Genki?" 

                "She's doing quite well." Benkei said, brightening up a bit about that topic. "She still isn't talking much, but the doctor's optimistic that she's recovering."

                "Being a father suits you."

                "Shaddup." Benkei snarled back, but he was smiling. "Why don't you and Kouji pass by to visit? I'm sure she'd be glad to see you again."

                "Somehow I doubt that." Tetsuya said, remembering that it was he and Kouji who grappled Ryouma to the ground a moment too late to save Professor Saotome. He gave a quick glance at the familiar Getta 3 was also loaded in the truck, frowning. "What's that for?"

                "Top's orders." Benkei said, looking away, as though the sight of the machine sickened him. And as Musashi called his superiors that they are ready to go, Tetsuya stared at the truck, curiosity getting the better of him to wonder what the hell they were carrying.

*****

                "Hey, glad you could make it." Kid replied as he finished writing his report on the clip board one of his assistant mechanics was holding out. This would directly go to the bridge for Sara and Jamil to look over into. To calculate the necessary expenses for their robots and the ship itself for maintenance and what not. "Let's go to my office."

                Kid's 'office' was more of a box of crates containing extra parts that he couldn't bear to sell to the local market bunched up neatly against the wall in the far end of the hangar. "It took me longer than I expected, but I managed to break into it."

                Jed looked at the remains of the metal capsule with a sweat drop on the side of his head. "I never expected that your techniques to be so... ah... literal."

                "Give me some slack," Kid retorted, clearly offended. "I used some instruments that only apply for creating Mobile Suits. If Sara caught me using advanced hardware without permission..."

                "OK, OK, I get your point. Still, I wish you saved this capsule. It would be great to use it for reference, I might be able to trace its whereabouts."

                "Doubt it. That thing could have been used as a casing for a customized underground bomb." Kid replied, seeing Jed's expression he quickly added. "I checked that before opening the damn thing, geez. But that's not important; look what I found inside."

                Jed gave a look at the neatly folded schematics that Kid gave him. "The blueprints of the Gundam Physiallis. Eight years ago, this was the ultimate Gundam ever created." he explained, dimly aware why he would know that as he frowned at the second blueprint. "This one looked like it wasn't even completed."

                "I didn't know you used to work in Anaheim."

                "Neither do I," Jed admitted, "But then again, that company has been hanging around in the background playing between two sides in the War."

                "Its a shame Physiallis was destroyed. I would have liked to see it in action." Kid said wistfully.

                "No, you won't." Jed replied grimly. "But thank you for your help, Kid. I think I understand where this is going."

                "Really?"

                "I don't want anyone to know we have the blueprints of a dead Gundam in our hands. I'll leave it to you to keep it safe. As for me, it seems that Anaheim have some clues," looking at Kid he added "I'm going to space... somehow." 

*********

A base, Erin decided, look just the same as all other bases. The fighter pilots were given permission to wander around and familiarize themselves to the JSSDF main HQ where Miwa presided. Bright and the others were inside the main building to receive orders from him. It was said Miwa didn't take the news regarding the Balming Erika and the Nadesico lightly. Unfortunately, Miwa also has powers to control Lond Bell as much as Oka and Sutherland as a minor Federation corps. And thus, Bright and Jamil cannot contest against his wishes.

                Still it had not been a complete waste. As Sousuke promised her, he found out the Preventers' Lady Une was in the area. Remembering Paula's request of her from space, she found herself in the small makeshift office where Lady was taking final checks on her report.

                "How is she?" Lady asked her as Erin surrendered the small disk.

                "I don't know. Lt. Quattro wouldn't tell us anything. The last time I've heard of them is that they were at Von Braun for a few days after the Archangel left."

                "I see."

                "Tell me, is the Preventers against the Titans rule as well."

                "No." Lady said. "The Preventers are not a military force. But the reason Paula Cis stays with them is that they have my assurances that we will not move against them. And since she entrusted you with this data, I can see you are trustworthy enough to gain this information. There are lots of mining nearby asteroids activities getting rampant at late, just as I feared."

                "Neo-Zeon. Haman Khan did formally declared war."

                "Not necessarily. The data you brought me shows that this was done in secret."

                "ZAFT? Another independent army?"

                "I can't answer that." Lady answered her gently. "Please understand, you cannot be involved with our affairs, not until I am sure of this information."

                "If I may speak?" Erin asked her. "Exactly what are you doing here?"

                "Miwa asked me to oversee an investigation regarding Admiral Misumaru," Lady answered her, and to Erin's ears she felt a small sense of disapproval emanating from Une. "It seems his daughter was the captain of the renegade ship in the Sasebo harbor. Miwa suspected he was involved in a conspiracy..." 

                "And the Admiral?"

                "Voluntarily allowed himself to undergo a house arrest. He takes full responsibilities of the whole fiasco. Nergal has yet to answer their inquisition." 

                "You don't seem pleased."

                "I never liked Nergal very much." Lady replied, "But my feelings are not important."

                "..."

                "Thank you for bringing this data to me, Miss Shore." Lady Une said, shaking the younger girl's hand. "You have no idea how much this will help us."

                "I certainly don't." Erin replied wryly as she departed. "But I believe you people."

*****

                "I'm concerned about Kazuya than Admiral Misumaru, actually." Amuro admitted to the people of the room, particularly Bright, Quattro, Jamil and Kazuya. "At least Misumaru has strong influences, but Daimos and Voltes V are under the JSSDF jurisdiction. If Miwa makes a scene regarding Erika..."

                "He won't." Bright said, "I've already have Oka's recommendation. I don't think he'd dare remove Kazuya as pilot either. For that he'll have to train another person for years. He can't afford that in the long run, not with so many enemies anyway."

                "Sir." Kazuya said. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

                "It's alright. But think twice before running off on your own again. You're not only responsible for yourself, but with the lives of the pilots who fought with you."

                "I understand. It won't happen again." Though everyone else never made mention of it, Domon most especially since he never rubbed it in his face, Kazuya felt very foolish every time he was with them that he was beginning to think he preferred to stay in the brig. 

                To their surprise, much later when they have seated in the large spacious room of the Chief's office that Erika and Kazuya was no longer an issue.

                "Give chase to the Nadesico?" Bright said, Amuro could tell that his friend was trying his best not to let his anger get the better of him for their sake.

                "We have reason to believe that the Nadesico was manned by a civilian crew. As well as obtaining a destructive weapon not authorized by our weapons inspectors." Miwa said. "We must have that ship back in our territory at all cost."

                "Why is that?" 

                "The head representative of Nergal Industries admitted that the ship will head for outer space. No doubt that they will surrender it to Zeon against us." Miwa said, his clenched fist shaking as he stalked back to his table.

                "Does the Preventers acknowledge that information?" Jamil asked him calmly.

                For once, Miwa was speechless at that before he looked dangerously at Jamil. "What are you implying?"

                "I meant that if Nergal wished to smuggle dangerous weapons to our enemy, the Preventers surely would have detected it by now."

                "They're not omnipotent. And I'm sure they were getting sloppy of late." Miwa said. "They spent too much time investigating in outer space when they should have concentrate more here. I swear they are foolishly spending taxpayers' money." Emphasizing that this conversation is over, he looked at Bright. "I made an appeal to Admiral Sutherland. He will provide you the military base Kimberlight to launch you to space after collecting your supplies in Hong Kong (1). As for the Freeden, you are asked to rendezvous with NERV regarding the Jupiter problem."

                "I understand." Bright said, though he secretly wished he did. As the rest of them were beginning to leave the room, Miwa added. "And Captain, if the Nadesico resists, you may use force in any way necessary." (2)

                "Attack the civilians?" Bright asked him.

                "Consider them traitors to our cause." Miwa corrected him sharply. "And as such they are to be treated that way."

                "…" Bright gave him a salute before joining his other comrades.

                "Would you really do it?" Amuro asked him quietly as he and Bright walked slowly at the rear.

                "No. Chief Miwa made a suggestion, not an order, from what I understood." Bright replied. "But we still have to know what they are doing and where they are going nonetheless."

                "That's true." Amuro was glad that Bright was strong-willed when it comes to morality. They would not be alive if it hadn't been for him.

*****

                Jed and Camille were surprised to learn that Erin wished to stay with the Freeden instead when Bright and Jamil made everyone line in to register their names in which ship they would like to go.

                "I just felt homesick, that's all." Erin said to her brother, "I'm not looking forward back there. I want to stay in Japan a little longer."

                "Alright. We'll see each other in Von Braun then." Jed said. If Erin was lucky she may meet their Grandmother again. "I'll see you after two weeks." he had already confided her about the blueprints of the Physiallis. And made Erin promise not to tell anyone about it.

                "Take care." A hug was shared, as Jed left to his room to get the rest of his things.

                Erin lay on her bed, while clutching a small tissue paper that she managed to hid away from her brother. Scribbled in it was a strange message she written from that bizarre telephone call on her way back to the ship after talking with Lady Une.

 "To know the truth, go to Tokyo Jupiter." The voice simply said. Erin never got the chance to ask that voice's name. It was cut off as soon as she heard the words. Though she felt the voice was familiar, her shoddy memory won't likely shed some light regarding it.

Tokyo Jupiter… Erin thought. She was not worried about Jed though. Sousuke would look after him. And Bright was an excellent leader. She felt guilty she never told him about that incident, though she was surprised Jed didn't noticed. But she figured that even if she told him about it, she knew Jed would stop her. Tokyo Jupiter was still a dangerous mystery so far. Fifteen years ago, the strange phenomenon appeared, engulfing First Tokyo and all its surrounding cities, literally cutting it off from the rest of the world. Though there were theories that the people caught up in strange orb as it engulfed the city were alive, they were never heard from again. And anyone who went in there never returned.

Still, a link regarding Tokyo Jupiter and their memories was established. And as such, Erin Shore was looking forward that venture.

******

It took the Lond Bell a whole afternoon to sort the pilots and their robots. Bright would be bringing along the Daimos and Voltes team along with Jed, Camille, Fa and Sagara. Domon remained in the Freeden, knowing that the Devil Gundam was still at large in Earth.  Kouji also decided to remain, for he managed to find out that Tetsuya and the remaining Getta pilots Benkei and Musashi were on their way to the JSSDF HQ bringing an important package. He was looking forward to meet them, for it was quite awhile since he'd last seen them. Loran, by special request, also asked to stay. Though Bright was a bit surprised that the young man showed no particular interest to return to his homeland, but kept quiet regarding it.

                Quattro was assigned to space, while Amuro was to accompany Jamil's ship. The former didn't mind, though, he was already worried for the AEUG. For the sake of their mission, he wasn't allowed to establish communication with Brecks. But with the way things were going, he had to find the present situation in outer space. This was an opportunity he didn't want to lose.

                Jamil was still receiving orders from Bright when he gotten word from Miwa that he wants the Freeden to move as fast as it was able. When he asked the reason, Miwa gravely told him the truth.

                The people who were in charge of transportation of the package were attacked. Bright who was standing beside Miwa to receive orders from the man was grave, Jamil noted, and wondered what has happened.

*****

                Tetsuya sliced neatly at the strange blackish                 mass identified by Musashi as an Invader. Though it would be safer for the Great Mazinger to simply fly, he couldn't dare to leave the truck that Benkei and Musashi were in. The rest of their escort were killed, and Tetsuya was forced to call in reinforcements. He realized, though, that the Invader wasn't attacking him earnestly was because it was only going after the truck.

                Or more specifically, what was _inside_ the truck…

                "I'll help you!" Musashi called out as the Getta 3's arms reached out and batted the Invader away with a mighty punch. Great Mazinger jumped back as the huge monstrosity landed onto the ground. Using it's Thunder Break to electrocute the black mass.

                "Did we got him?" Musashi whispered.

                "Too soon to say, we have to be careful." Tetsuya managed to say as the black tendrils flailed about and knock the two mecha onto the ground.

                "Damn it!" Tetsuya cursed, realizing that the Invader was making a lunge for the fleeing truck.

                "Sempai!!!" Musashi cried a little too late when the tendrils took a hold onto the truck's underbelly… and tripped it over. "Tetsuya!"

                Great Mazinger gave a quick glance at the other robot, and saw that Getta-3's wheels were damaged from that last attack. "Leave that to me!" Tetsuya replied as Great Mazinger made an insane dash towards to the truck, dimly aware that any minute now, the Invader would simply attack it in its moment of vulnerability.

                But Tetsuya was not going to allow Genki to lose her second father. Not while he can help it. And that he would rip this mockery of a living thing into shreds if it harmed Benkei.

                But to his shock, he found out that someone else had beaten him to it. 

                A huge tomahawk embedded itself onto the alien's neck, knocking it down once again onto the ground. It thrashed violently, vainly trying to remove the weapon. It was its last moment as it was incinerated by a huge green light. The Invader literally dissolved into nothingness as the weapon finished its work. 

                "Getta beam?" (3) Tetsuya whispered in shock, as the Great Mazinger slowly turned around to look at their rescuer. 

                He got the shock of his life to see the huge towering Shin Getta landing near the overturned truck, it's huge bat-like wings kicking up dust as it folded. Tetsuya couldn't believe it, he heard from Professor Yumi that Shin Getta was never completed, ever since the terrible accident that caused Michiru Saotome her life. But seeing it now, operational and battle-ready, was another thing entirely. Getta 3 was nearby, its pilot as stunned as Tetsuya was, as the lightning bolts flashed above in the sky, foretelling a coming storm.

                Benkei somehow managed to be conscious, as he tried to wipe the blood away from his eyes as he tried to assess the situation. From his angle in the driver's seat, could see that the metal crate protecting their item was flung from the truck and was on the ground, but the crate was damaged enough to give him a glimpse of what the heck they were carrying.

                He bit back a scream as he saw a familiar face staring at him within the contents of the crate, lighted by the brief flashes of the lightning bolts. "It can't be…!" he gasped.

                Meanwhile Tetsuya had said the same when he saw the Shin Getta's pilot. He had known him well enough. He also knew that he was dead.

                But somehow he was standing before them, a look of contempt on his face, as the Shin Getta moved to the crate to pick up the crate. Tetsuya felt a hidden power from the giant robot, and knew it was foolish to challenge it. It certainly didn't help with Benkei down there.

                Still he had to be certain, "Professor!" Tetsuya shouted, "Is that you, Saotome?!?!"

                But the professor ignored him, as the Shin Getta gently lifted the crate, as if carrying a child. Secured in its hands, the Shin Getta unfurled its wings, and flew into the horizon, disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

                Great looked at the fleeing robot for a moment before quickly returned its attention to the truck, where Tetsuya saw Benkei crawling out from the window. He was bleeding badly, and would need help from a doctor.

                "Tetsuya." Musashi reported, his voice noticeably shaking. "The Lond Bell Earth squad are sending hails near our position. We should get there and be treated."

                "Roger. You go ahead to lead them in. I'll carry him." As Great Mazinger knelt and opening its metal palm for Benkei to ride on. The other man looked shaken, as though he had seen something terrible. And Tetsuya knew this was only the beginning.

*****

                "Are you sure you saw Professor Saotome?" Jamil asked Tetsuya. He was sitting on the chair of his private chambers, hands clasped in thought, as though he had found the missing piece of a puzzle. 

                "I wish I could say I was bleeding badly from the fight and am merely hallucinating." The Great Mazinger pilot replied wryly. "How's Benkei?"

                "The doctor said that his wounds are not serious. However, it would be wiser to move him to a hospital and recuperate there. I even asked Chief Miwa to bring Genki to Benkei's side. If it was indeed Saotome, it would be better if she goes to a well defended area."

                "It sounds like that Miwa already knew what's going on…"

                "…"

                "Did he?" Tetsuya stressed, a bit harshly, than he intended.

                "The Shin Getta Robot activities were reported before. But your confirmation regarding the pilot shed some light regarding someone." Jamil looked at Tetsuya gravely. "I'm sure you knew Ryouma Nagare?"

                "I thought I knew him."

                "Then you would be upset if you know that he will work with you once again?"

                "WHAT?!"

*****

                "What's the meaning of this?!" Kouji shouted, back in the base. Mazinger Z and the Hyukebein were left behind for maintenance. It was really an accident, really, when Kouji recognized the old robot that he thought he would never see again.

                "Kouji," Erin warned him.

                But Kouji ignored her as he grasped the closest mechanic, giving him a hard shake, not actually noticing that 'he' was actually a woman. "Why is that thing here?" he shouted, the Getta 1 towering overhead, revoking old and painful memories.

                The poor girl could only stare at the pilot in fear before Erin gave him a bump on the head (a righteous anger for manhandling the opposite sex) that literally brought him back to his senses. Blushing furiously, he apologized to the girl before he noticed that the mechanic was not paying attention to him. And neither does Erin. Both women were looking at another the scene behind him.

                Kouji looked over his shoulder, and then froze, both in shock and in fear.

                For there, still being escorted by heavily armed soldiers, arms shackled, in tattered clothes that tells how long he had been in prison, was the man who once piloted the machine. Kouji looked as the renegade Ryouma Nagare stopped and looked at the trio. Kouji was struck by the hatred in the older man's eyes, the warmth of the old Ryouma diminished forever. Vanquished during his stay in the prison…

                Still, Kouji couldn't flinch. Would not dare show weakness to the one who was once his friend. Ryouma then looked away, as if he didn't recognize him, and stalked to the Getta 1, now repainted in black, an obvious statement on the pilot's state of mind.

                Kouji couldn't still believe it. "It can't be…"

                Erin whispered. "Don't tell me we're bringing him along…"

*****

                "They knew that Saotome was alive. How, I won't know until I have enough information," Jamil said tiredly. "We brought Ryouma with us from Jabrow. And after all this time, I've wondered why he was granted pardon from his life imprisonment. Now, everything is put into place."

                "…"

                "You know as well," Jamil said, nodding at Tetsuya's grim look. "Ryouma is back on pilot duty, to kill the Professor one more time."

                "What the hell was Miwa thinking?" Tetsuya cursed.

                "I don't know." Jamil admitted, "But I think, for once, Miwa was right on something."

                "On what?"

                "On some things."  Jamil said, "Have you heard stories regarding the Professor, since you have worked with him in the past?"

                "Ever since his daughter died, he stopped working altogether." Tetsuya recounted, the painful memories surfacing again. "He never got over it. His life literally stopped there. Even at Michiru's funeral, when he should be there comforting his other child, he couldn't accept that she died."

                "Did you see her body?"

                Tetsuya frowned, off balanced by the question. "Her coffin was closed. She was crushed to death, Jamil, I'm sure you wouldn't want to see the body either if you were there. Why did you ask?"

                "Because I managed to talk to the other man, Benkei, before he lost consciousness." Jamil replied. "You may not like what I may going to tell you.

*****

                The Shin Getta was still flying in the air, its pilot lost in contemplation. Though it may not look like it, the mecha was in need of serious repair from its past battles against the Invader. And returning to the abandoned Saotome lab was also out of the question, since JSSDF was somehow alerted of his presence, and that they would most likely have it guarded. For now he had to recuperate, and build up his forces to get that base back through force.

                But for now, he stared lovingly at the Shin Getta's hand, where the capsule was held… and the contents inside it…

                "Michiru." (4) He whispered, as the moon illuminated her pale face, the only humanoid part of her body, while her once human lower limbs were now black substance that once was a part of an Invader. But this alien object had somehow preserved, and he would not rest until she wakes up once again.

                He swear it.

_Nadesico VS La Kairam_

_Love is found in various places. This holds true when Camille encounters an enigmatic girl named Four Murasame while Fa struggles in her lonely battle towards her platonic feelings for her childhood friend. Meanwhile in Nadesico, Gai slowly rekindles Akito's dormant feelings towards Gekigangar 3. Reminding him that he can become more than what he had ever hoped for, and that also means standing up for himself._

(1) As far as I've known, this is a base in the 0083 series ^^;;,  (I also never watched that series coz Kou is a pain) and not even anywhere near HK (in fact it may be even be in Australia). I liked the name, though….Artistic license!

(2) In A, Miwa wants to shoot the Nadesico down with the Physiallis' nuclear warhead. He IS a jerk.

(3) Yes, Shin Getta down powered in this fic. It's Getta beam brings back dinosaurs, for crying out loud, so that little addition is removed. I'm sure Banpresto did the same with that matter.

(4) Yes, character switch! I don't know about you, but I hate Gou. This emotion hasn't changed ever since watching the OAV and playing SRWR. He cannot take over Ryouma's position as the badass Getta 1 pilot! I DENY HIM! I DENY HIM!! I DENY HIM!!! Whew, that got off my chest.

Notes: The Silver Streak of Light got itself lost for my carelessness, and am now re-writing it. As such next chapter might take awhile than intended. Sorry in advance to my readers.

Adyen: You're right, I wish Banpresto ditch the Getta theme and bring in "Heats". Mazinkaiser has, what, three original tracks?, before the OAV came out.  Why can't they do the same to the poor Shin Getta? ;_;


	14. Nadesico VS La Kairam

**Nadesico vs La Kairam**

"We wish you luck, Captain Bright." Jamil was saying from the bridge of the Freeden ship, as the La Kairam was heading towards the ocean. The Freeden will rendezvous on the ruins of Old Tokyo, and were still accepting supplies and orders from the base.

"You too, Captain Neate. Take care of everything here." Bright said, from the corner of his eye, he saw Quattro, Kazuya and Kenichi nearby.

"I will." And Bright was content with that; he knew that Jamil would indeed take care of it.

"…" Kazuya looked in his fist, recalling Domon's words regarding that the strength of his hands reflects from his heart. Though he was worried about Erika, he was convinced that she was alive; he knew it from his heart. That was why he volunteered to go with the La Kairam group, instead of staying behind on Earth. Space might perhaps give him the room for him to think it over.

Kenichi Gou was silent as well, as the eldest; he was the one who recalled the day their father left them more vividly than his brothers, when their father left towards space. Though no one realized it yet, Professor Gou went into a mission that only their mother Mitsuyo Gou and Professor Sankuji knew, but could not disclose to them the information since they were honoring the promise they made to him. And so the Gou brothers grew up without the knowledge of their father's fate. Though popular belief that he was dead.

His mother doesn't think so, although that was only based on her feminine instinct rather than logical fact, despite her profession. And Kenichi would like to think that he agreed with her regarding that. But still…

"All hands are ready for your orders, Captain," the La Kairam's bridge operator replied.

"Very well." Bright replied evenly, "Establish our coordinates to New Hong Kong."

----------

"Well, it seems that the jig is up." Prospector said when Megumi assured him for the fifth time that she could not reach their contact in Nergal. "Now, the JSSDF are probably investigating the company."

"And they would stall for us to get out of here." Yurika said. "Then I suppose it's safe to tell our objectives freely to our crew."

"Objective?" Minato asked her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't disclose to you sooner, but the less people who knew about this the less chances people from outside would figure out what we're actually doing." Yurika explained. "We are going to Mars."

Stunned silence by the weight of her admission, and the way she had said it so frankly. "But we already knew that." Minato said, as Ruri and Megumi nodded. "Prospector told us as soon as we accepted the job."

"Mou! You just ruined my dramatic moment!!!" Yurika pouted.

"Stupid." Ruri replied for the nth time ever since she entered this ship.

But apparently there was one who never heard of that statement before. And before they knew it Akito Tenkawa rushed into the bridge, clasped Yurika's shoulders and gave her a quick shake. "Is it true? You're serious?!" he shouted.

"HEY! Don't manhandle the Captain!" Jiro Yama--- er--- Gai Daigoji shouted in righteous fury, following closely behind, not paying attention that he was holding his crutch, and that he had left it behind on the floor. Obviously pain took over, and he was now sitting on the floor, which basically robs him of the strong impression of his words,

Seeing that Yurika was blushing, no doubt caught up in a fantasy regarding herself and Akito, the latter immediately released her, looking away in embarrassment. Prospector decided to intervene, "Yes. That's right, I never told you about this."

Akito immediately switched track. "What do you mean you are heading for Mars?"

"Well, since you're from there, surely you've heard news concerning the battle against the Jovians?"

For the first time, Akito finally had the heart to say it, "I didn't heard it. I saw the whole thing."

Yurika gasped, looking at him wide-eyed. If one drops a coin in the bridge of the Nadesico in that moment, everyone might have heard it. The rest of the bridge, including Gai, gaped at Akito realizing what he had just said..

"You're serious!?" Gai shouted, "You were there when Mars colony was attacked? Stop kidding!"

This brought some fire in Akito's heart, angry that Gai was accusing him a liar. "I was there! I wish I was only kidding about that!"

"That's impossible and you know that!" Gai said, "I never thought of you as a deceiving type since you fought so bravely last time, but this is making me regret that."

He couldn't explain how he came to Earth a few days after the Mars Colony was destroyed, as well as having no proof to back up his ludicrous claim. Suddenly, Akito became aware that if the rest of the bridge were sharing Gai's sentiments, Yurika might ask him to leave, childhood friend or not from the ship as soon as he could. In desperation, he looked at her. "Yurika…"

"…Don't worry, Akito." Yurika said smiling, "I'm at your side."

"But Mr. Yamada," Minato pointed out, ignoring Gai's attempt to correct her, "is accurate to this situation. It's impossible for him to be here if he witnessed the battle."

"I don't really care." Yurika said, "As long as Akito says that he's been there. He's been there. And I don't anymore talks regarding that."

"Yurika."

"Hiding behind a woman. Typical."

Akito had enough, "Shut up! You're just a wannabe pilot like the rest of us!"

"That's true." Gai admitted, surprising everyone. "I never piloted a robot before, I didn't go to college and anything like that. I'm a total embarrassment to my parents. But…" here he looked fiercely at the young cook, "My heart is set into this entire venture. And even though it was a foolish mission, and it may cost us our lives, I'm doing this because I want to. Not to prove myself."

"And you're saying I don't have the heart for it?!"

"Are you?" Gai asked him, and Akito remembered in embarrassment that the first time he rode in the Aestivalis was to run away from the battle. And even though he was enlisted as a regular fighter pilot, he was still set on becoming a cook, reluctant to be in the battlefield. He had been running away from those things ever since, and frankly he was getting tired of it.

And it was those same words that Gai was saying right now. And for once, Akito couldn't find anymore excuses for himself. And wondered what he should do if the battle was closing in around him, and couldn't find his motivation. A rather dangerous dilemma.

"How can I learn to have heart?"

"I can't teach you that. You'll have to find it for yourself." Gai replied, thinking. "However…"

----------

New Hong Kong was just as Bright remembered it so long ago. The original city was once razed to the ground during the chaos of the Coordinator extermination many years ago, but somehow it had rebuilt itself, and managed to survive during the height of the One Year War, when threats of Colony drop were rampant, literally forcing people to flee other metropolis following the Australia incident.

This was the place where he and Mirai went for their honeymoon after getting married, a few years of peace that they managed to have. He always made a mental note to bring the family once he had the time. But he was very much a military man, whom he discovered early on as White Base's captain, and Mirai who had been with him since the war understood that as well. Still he felt guilty not being there as a father. Especially since his eldest child would be celebrating his birthday tomorrow, and obligation to his ship was keeping him from even sending a greeting card.

He remembered Amuro's words on the few hours before La Kairam's departure, sharing a quiet coffee break in the cafeteria. The coffee was starting to become a staple diet for him… and oddly enough, he found himself telling Amuro his own dilemma when not so long ago he used to slap him around for disobeying his orders and military protocol.

"Why don't you send someone to deliver your mail?"

Bright looked at surprise to Amuro Ray, wondering if he had just read his mind.

"Not really." Amuro said, smiling ruefully. "I don't think I can reach the level Tifa has, but your expression basically gave your thoughts away."

"My expression?"

"You have this glaze look in your face. I noticed you usually do that when we're talking about them when I was under the house arrest a few years ago (1). Which reminds me, how are they?"

"Mirai is worried about you. As usual." Bright smiled in memory. "And the kids should be entering middle high school after the summer."

"You must be very proud."

"Considering the circumstances, we're very lucky."

"Come to think of it, I never even finished junior high." Amuro shrugged, remembering in sadness that most recruits who were young, or perhaps younger, as he once was were most likely six feet under now. "You and Mirai are good parents."

"Don't praise me yet. I feel guilty letting her handle the kids all alone. I should have at least given her a maid before I left."

"I'm sure she's doing fine." Amuro assured his friend. Despite appearances, Bright was also a huge worrywart, and he was taking a huge effort to put on the mask of control for the sake of his crew and subordinates. The responsibilities of an officer and a family man had obviously weighed heavily on him, and Amuro silently felt pity for his friend. But he knew that Bright will not accept his pity, nor should he disclose his feelings on the matter, for their own sense of professional pride.

"Yeah…" Then he looked at Amuro, "A letter, huh?"

----------

"Simulation is over," Noin instructed as the pods holding her charges thrummed softly as the power was switched off. She then looked at her console to evaluate their performance. "Camille and Jed, excellent." She then frowned at Fa's score. "You took too much hits, you have to be more careful next time."

Fa nodded silently as Camille looked away. She had been acting strange for the past few days, and tried talking to her. But as usual, it had led into another argument in which he ended up storming off in anger, belatedly realizing that he was supposed to cheer her up. _I guess I'm pretty lousy with that department._

Maybe she was having trouble as a fighter pilot. Noin was a demanding instructor, and their sessions weren't exactly a walk in the park, since she was drilling them in cases where a pilot has to sit in a cockpit for days during long field battles that their legs literally went numb. In Camille's opinion, Fa has great potential. Unfortunately, she gets easily distracted, which was the reason she never get as many kills as she should have virtually.

Still, Camille couldn't find the nerve to talk to her, he was getting tired of their arguments. And for once, he can't think of anything else to talk about. In a way, he felt sad with the fact, it felt like they were slowly drifting apart. The girl whom he considered as close as his sister.

Sister. Camille looked at Jed, and somehow wished Erin came along. But Erin enlisted in the Freeden's route, and would not see them until transported to the moon. Jed was a great guy, cheerful, thoughtful and optimistic, and Camille could see why Erin was very fond of him. But maybe it was the fact that he wasn't in battle with him, wasn't there when Camille's frustrations were threatening to crush him. He couldn't confide with Jed as easily as Erin did. Though the former would just as easily dismissed the troubles away given the chance.

Jed waved a hand in front of his face, snapping Camille back to reality. "Hey?"

"Uh, what…?"

"I've been looking for you awhile ago." Jed was saying. "You're going to deliver a letter."

"What?" Camille managed to blurt out as Jed gave him a thick white envelope. He looked it over and saw that it was addressed to Bright's wife.

"Why not?" Jed asked him. "Anyway, you could just drive it off in the post office and be here. Since the ship would be here until the afternoon."

"So why don't you do it?"

"I can't drive."

"Oh."

"Though technically, I never drove a giant robot before. And look, I'm a Gundam pilot like the rest of you."

"Didn't you trashed it?" the Zeta Gundam pilot asked, frowning.

Jed almost face faulted. "It wasn't my fault! It's not as if I sent it to the sun or something (2)…" he shouted, but he was grinning as Camille was. Fa noted that Camille was slowly getting cheerful these days. Not the surly angry man from Green Noa 2 whom she was with so long ago.

"Alright." Camille agreed, accepting the envelope. "I've always wanted to see what an Earth city is like."

"Can I go with you?"

"No." Camille said flatly.

"Just a thought." Jed smiled, giving him a pat on the shoulder before Camille left. The blue haired boy was so immersed with the banter that he never noticed that Fa looked away, tears felling from her eyes, caught up in her own regrets.

----------

Akito felt tears falling in his eyes by the implication of the message conveyed to him so eloquently by the medium. He never felt such regret by the implications of this tragedy.

Joe, the pilot of Ocean Gekigangar, has died, protecting his friends and his loved one at the cost of his life. Akito had never seen this episode, as it was pulled off from the Martian cable network, but even its crude animations did not hinder him to feel the pain Joe's friends convey during his last dying breath.

"That's it?!" Yurika shouted as Gai and Akito bawled shamelessly, "How does that… thing…teach Akito anything?" the three of them were sitting in Gai's quarters, literally littered with Gekigangar merchandise, in front of an old projector.

"Thank you!" Akito cried, clutching at Gai's hand. "Thank you! Now I understand!"

"I knew you could, Tenkawa!" Gai shouted back, as his shoulders shook in sadness as Ken , the leader of the Gekigangar team, screamed Joe's name to the open horizon in the last scene. "This is what the true heart is like!"

"Sheesh." Yurika said, clasping her head in her hands, giving up on this, "I'm much better than that."

----------

Though Nadesico's computer Omoikane were downloading information of the anime to its system, his fairy counterpart Ruri did not share the same fascination. As she watched the young adults in the room, and their reaction to the Gaikigangar series she could only calmly comment… "Stupid."

But despite her expressionless demeanor, a small smile was forming from the corners of her mouth, she had to admit that she was silently amused by her eccentric crewmates.

Perhaps she herself was becoming as dumb as they were. But for now, she did not loathe their company.

----------

Fa was still trying vainly to remove the tears from her eyes in the confinement of the small simulation chamber when she felt that someone was entering the other pod adjacent to hers.

"Hey." Jed said quietly. "You OK?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Fa managed to mutter.

"My sister used to do that when she's depressed." Jed replied. "Usually talking it out was the best thing. That is, if you want to."

"It's really none of your business."

"That's true. But I'm a big meddler. That's one of my weaknesses I guess."

"…"

"Since you're here. Maybe you could give me a hand?"

"Huh?"

"Noin hasn't tried us sparring against each other. I'm just curious what we could do with that." Jed said, powering up the machine.

"Don't be silly. You score more in the simulated battles than I did. I'd definitely lose."

"Not necessarily true. Sometimes a computer can't replicate human instinct. I can't fight Camille because he'd been in a real battlefield before. He had more experience in outer space battles, so he had a huge advantage in this training." Seeing that Fa was still skeptical he added. "It's like playing a video game. It'd be fun."

Fa was still giving him an incredulous look, but at least she wasn't crying anymore, as she pushed the power on in her own console as well.

----------

Camille was glad that he went out in New Hong Kong. Though the air in the Colonies was much cleaner, there was something special and different from the wind coming in from the ocean, something a Colony can never replicate. It was exhilarating,

He had already finished the task assigned to him, and it would be a shame to just go back and not take advantage of the beach. He was standing on the sand, enjoying the breeze when he noticed a small airplane crashing awkwardly in the sand, its young owner crying a few distance away.

Before he could move away from his spot to take the small plane, another one beat him to it. He realized that the person was a girl, a few inches taller than him, with dark green hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a loose blue sweater that covered up her frame, but did nothing to hinder her graceful movements as she picked up the toy plane. She was the loveliest woman Camille ever saw, and he was stunned by that realization.

The girl looked at him, just realizing that he was staring, and gave him a slight smile. Before she hurried up to the young boy, the plane tucked under her arm. Must be her brother, Camille thought, refusing to think that it could be a possibility he could be her son. Suddenly depressed, he began to think it was a good idea to head back to the La Kairam. He walked back to the sidewalk where he parked his car.

"Excuse me!" A young female voice called him, and Camille turned back in surprise that the young woman whom he admired a few minutes ago was catching her breath, "I was wondering, if I could hitch a ride with you into the city."

"Sure!" Camille said, then blushed, realizing that he sounded too eager to be with her.

But the young woman smiled even radiantly as she held out her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Four Murasame."

Camille clasped her hand, dimly aware of her unusual name. "Camille Vidan."

----------

"Why can't you just tell him?" Jed asked, they were now standing near the instructor's console. Checking on their final score.

"I can't." Fa lowered her head, depression taking control of her again.

"Well, you have to tell him sooner or later. You shouldn't hold your emotions like that. You'd end up hurting yourself."

"But, I don't want to change. I tried so hard to keep our friendship like that. But I know in my heart of hearts that Camille wouldn't accept that into anything more. And it frustrates me…"

"That's difficult." Jed agreed.

"Do you have someone? A special person?" Fa said, intrigued an touched by his consideration. She always sees Jed hanging around with Sousuke and Chidori. And that he was willing to spend time with her was a great help for her. She had been carrying that emotional baggage for so long… she can never admit this to Camille, and she had too much respect for Noin to disclose this that would seem for the older woman petty. (3)

"No." Jed shrugged, "So I guess I'm not really the right person to talk about it after all."

"It's hard to believe you don't have a girlfriend."

"Girls think I'm weird." From his tone of voice, Fa couldn't tell if he was honest or sarcastic.

"I think you're very nice."

Jed looked up, smiling at the compliment, "Why thank you. You're the second girl who said that."

"Really? Who's the first one?"

"My sister."

"Oh."

"Maybe in my heart of hearts I'm not really ready for a relationship. That if I go to that level, I need to grow up first. I don't want the girl to think she's raising a little kid, instead of having a boyfriend. I think one should undergo change."

"Grow up, huh?" Fa digested that insight, wondering if that was the one both of them lacked.

"Hey, you won!" Jed said, and Fa looked in pleasure when she saw that he was correct. She had hit him a couple of more shots than his own score. "You didn't do this on purpose, are you?" she asked him suspiciously.

"No. I never underestimate my enemies."

Fa looked up in surprise by the grim tone of voice from Jed, but he was already walking away to deactivate the simulator's power grid. And Fa looked into her score, her self-confidence growing by the fact that she wasn't so dwarfed in this as she thought.

----------

"That's an interesting name. 'Four'."

"It's an ugly name." Four said, her nose wrinkled in distaste. "I feel like a production model." The car was moving in an easy pace, for Four to point out the place where she was supposed to drop up. But Four admitted to him that this was the first time she had been in New Hong Kong, and that they might not find the place so easily.

"I see." Camille was struck at how similar they were, he wasn't fond of his name either. "So where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Where I can find more of myself."

"…"

"It's strange." Four said, "I usually don't speak with strangers before, but I managed to share a few sentences to a person I just met."

"I understand what you meant. I felt the same way…"

"Camille… I…"

"…?"

"No, forget it." Four said. Looking forward, gripping her hands, "I'm just being unsure."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember," Camille reassured her, thinking that she meant she wasn't certain where she should go in the city.

"…" For a moment Four thought he meant something else, but she caught herself before she could blurt anything. She was in strict orders not to divulge information to a civilian. "You can drop me off here." As Camille maneuvered his car to the sidewalk. Four asked him, "Will I see you again?"

Camille felt his heart sank, "I'm leaving tonight."

"Oh, what a shame." he sensed Four's brief disappointment before she gave him a brilliant smile, "But I sincerely hope that we will see each other soon."

"Me too."

"Well, bye." And in that moment Four disappeared into the crowd of people, before Camille realized that he should have asked where she lived. Cursing his own stupidity, he glumly returned to the base.

----------

"Based from the Preventer's information, and Nergal's navigational charts that we managed to collect, we may be able to reach the Nadesico if we leave tonight and cut her off from her route." Bright said in the briefing room, with the pilots, under Lt. Bajina's supervision, who were assigned to this mission.

"They wouldn't be prepared that we gave chase so soon." Quattro agreed. "We have the element of surprise in our side."

"But what about the Gravitational weapon that they have?" Kyoshiro asked. "I doubt they would just quietly give up if we asked them."

"True." Bright agreed, "But I would like to talk to them first. I'm sure from Admiral Misumaru's words that his daughter is a reasonable Captain."

"That is assuming that she will listen."

"The ship is a civilian vessel." Bright said, "I would not like to think you are suggesting to attack it, Mr. Yuzuki."

That shut Kyoshiro up as Bright continued the meeting. "We have studied the weapon they used from the Sasebo battle. And as long as you keep away from it's range of fire, we should be safe. There are no guarantees however, and I would like you to be alert and careful once we deal with them."

The rest of the pilots were quiet to digest this piece of information as Bright continued, "And do not engage the ship in combat unless I order it to. That is all."

"It sounds risky, Bright." Quattro confided to him as soon as everyone else left the briefing room.

"I agree." Bright said, "That's why I asked Miwa to give me the blueprints the Preventers confiscated from Nergal. If they try to attack, no matter what other course we chose, I would like you to shoot down the ship by disabling their engine with a bazooka. I heard that the ship has a defense mechanism that deflects lasers." (4)

"I see you came prepared." Quattro said approvingly. "I hope they will listen."

"Me too."

----------

Four Murasame personally disliked the man, but unfortunately, was also her superior officer as Captain Namikar gave her the outline of her mission, glaring at her as he went. He never really liked her ilk, and it was doubtful that he will.

"We would also like to test the Psycho Gundam, and since we received word that the Nadesico is a renegade ship, it wouldn't be a bad idea to do battle against it."

"I didn't come all this way just to amuse you with your 'toys'." Four said, frowning. "I am only here as a pilot reserve under the orders of Basque Ohm."

"Who is also ordering me to test the new Gundam's performance by the time he returns from Space." Namikar snapped, "If you want your memories returned to you, you will obey my instructions."

"For now." Four finished for him as she stalked away from the room, without bothering to give him a proper salute.

"Damn you." Namikar cursed. But knew he cannot retaliate against her. She was the prized work of the Murasame industries, and the Titans knew that her services would be greatly needed for their war effort. For now, he would let it go at that, but he will never forget this incident.

----------

Just as Bright predicted, they have managed to track down the ship by the next morning. And cautiousness was the reason why he decided to talk to Captain Misumaru, as well as giving ample time for his other units to fortify their positions.

"WHAAAAATTTT?!?!" Yurika shouted, "Please say it again!

"They say that it's Lond Bell," Megumi reported, feeling her ears ringing. "Under the command of Captain Bright Noah."

"I never knew Miwa was fast enough to pry enough information to reach us," Prospector said. "Not to mention having such an important person sent here to capture us."

"Capture?!" Akito said, clearly upset. "If that happens, we'll never get to Mars! We have to get away from them, Yurika! Er… Yurika…?"

"Wow! The White Base Captain, chasing us!" Yurika said in awe, her hands clasped as she literally skipped around in the bridge in excitement. "He's the one who inspired me to become a ship captain in the first place! To think I'll meet him soon in person! Oh what should I wear?! Maybe I should get his autograph while I'm at it…!"

"YURIKA!!!" Akito shouted.

"Of course you are the man I will always love, no one ever will have my heart." Yurika assured him, "But Mr. Bright is somewhat a living legend for me. I can't miss this opportunity!"

Akito face-faulted, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"So, uh, if you don't mind." The La Kairam's communication officer put in, taken aback by this little scene. "If you shut down the engine, and come with us…"

"We'll never do that!" Akito shouted.

"OK!" Yurika said at the same time, holding out the Nadesico's engine key, beaming.

"YURIKA!!!"

"There it goes." Minato sighed as the engine shut down.

"Without power, the ship is defenseless." Ruri said.

"Hey, the Captain knows what she's doing, right, Ruri?" Megumi asked her nervously.

Ruri shrugged. "Dunno."

Prospector looked at Yurika, "As second in command, I guess I should come along."

Yurika nodded her consent, "Thanks." She looked at her crew. "I'll see you."

But Akito was still gaping even after she left.

----------

Bright met Admiral Misumaru before, and he had to admit back then that he was completely taken aback by his unconventional attitude. This seems to apply to Misumaru's daughter as well, who seemed to take a delight with all his stuff that was on the table in the briefing room. "Er, if I may have your attention?"

"Of course!" Yurika said, instantly looking at him in rapt attention as if she was a student in the Academy again.

"I'm sure you know why we are here." Bright said carefully, "And I am under direct orders to bring you back in Japan and face trial with the JSSDF."

"I understand what you are trying to say, sir. And I will not shrink away from the responsibility. However," Yurika said looking evenly at him in the eye. "I'm sorry to say that I will not surrender my ship to Chief Miwa. I consider Nadesico's mission a higher priority than to face court martial."

"You are heading to space. May we ask why?"

"I'm also sorry to say that that information is classified." Prospector put in when Yurika glanced in his direction. "We will give the information once we returned to Earth."

"I'm afraid that explanation is not sufficient enough." Bright said. "I can't just let you go. If you refuse to give information I would have to put you and your crew..."

"Captain Bright." Yurika said, interrupting him as she stand up, looking grim. "If I may be given a chance to speak on behalf of my crew?"

"Yes."

"Can I have your autograph, PLEEEEAAAASSEEE?" Yurika said, her eyes fawning as she gave Bright a piece of paper.

"Uh… alright…"

Prospector sweat dropped. "Captain."

----------

"Sir, what are you doing?" Sousuke and Chidori were surprised to see Jed staring intently at the window. Chidori gave a glance in that direction and saw nothing spectacular, other than the sky and green foliage.

"Oh, hi! Chidori. Sousuke. Well, they kept saying I'm a Newtype candidate, so I tried to see if it is. Camille and Tifa picked up danger very well, I was thinking I could do the same." Jed said, looking at them.

"I don't think staring at the window would be considered mental exercise." Sousuke replied seriously.

"Don't be so impudent." Jed said, disgruntled. It was rather embarassing, but other than the danger he sensed when his city was attacked, there were no other incidents concerning his mental capabilities. From what Camille told him, the mental powers go downhill after being awakened. But he wasn't successful with that department…. He wondered why.

"But it is kinda silly." Chidori said. "Would I be a Newtype if I say this ship is going to get hit?" As soon as she said that, the three of them landed awkwardly on the floor, looking around at what happened, while the siren blared overhead.

"Am I?!" Chidori asked them, looking terrified.

"Doubt it. But next time, knock wood." Jed suggested as he and Sousuke raced for the hangar, knowing that they have to deploy soon.

----------

"What happened out there?!" Bright shouted as he took the Captain's seat, the bridge was almost a wreck, taken completely by surprise in the attack. But with the appearance of the Captain, they quickly did their best to recover and become a united force.

"We're being fired upon by an unidentifiable Mobile Suit!" the communication officer replied. "We also lost 40% of our engines. The Zaku IIs are coming closely behind."

"Tell Quattro and his people to defend La Kairam and the Nadesico." As if an afterthought he added, "And contact Nadesico's bridge. Tell them send a pilot to escort their Captain back. Voltes V, try to support them."

"You're sending Misumaru back?" Kenichi Gou asked him.

"If she doesn't, Nadesico would be destroyed. She has the key of the engine."

"I understand." Kenichi replied as he signed off. Yurika and the Prospector were on the helicopter where La Kairam's mechanics provided. Bright hoped it would be fast enough. As he watched it leave from the hangar.

Four's headache receded a bit. Being in the Psycho Gundam's cockpit was taking toil in her mental abilities. She silently cursed when she realized that she fired on the wrong ship, making it an unnecessary enemy. She switched her attention to the Waverider, the Taurus, the Methass and Sentinel, all in Mobile Armor mode, as they raced to attack her.

"What is that thing?" Fa asked, "It looked like a flying fortress."

"I've never seen anything like it." Noin gasped.

"Be careful." Camille told them as he fired his beam rifles that were absorbed by the Psycho Gundam's body. "Beam coat, we're in trouble."

"Camille…"

"Don't worry, Fa. I'm right behind you."

"Just don't get killed." Noin said grimly, as the four planes went into different directions when the huge Mobile Armor retaliated with its huge laser.

---------

Yurika was glad to see Akito's red Aestivalis in its Wing Frame, midway to receive them. Despite the relief of having a Super Robot with them, she'd prefer to be with familiar people. Prospector looked at her oddly as they entered the Nadesico's hangar, and Akito and Gai's units were also deployed to support Lond Bell's forces. "I didn't know you have such perspective when it comes to judging people, Captain. But I begin to understand why you went to the La Kairam in the first place. You must have realized that they will help you in the end."

"Really?" Yurika asked him wide-eyed. "I only wanted Mr. Bright's autograph."

"…oh…"

----------

Somehow, Camille and Fa managed to stay together when they were separated from Noin's unit. The Methass and the Waverider was suddenly the enemy MA's favorite target as it tried to blow them into smithereens. Camille managed to avoid them unscathed, but Fa got a hit, forcing the Methass to move slower, and as Four was about to deliver a deathblow. Camille willed his Zeta Gundam's hyper beam cannon screaming, "Leave her alone!!!" the fear and anger Camille felt in that moment, seemed to drive into his Newtype manifestation, like a spear embedded into Four's thoughts. She felt cold all over, by the sheer mental pressure from her enemy.

"This… power…!" Four gasped, as the Psycho Gundam barely evaded Zeta's weapon. And to Camille's shock, instead of retaliating as he expected, it began to retreat, leaving it's team behind. The unfortunate Zakus only looked around in confusion, losing their contact with their leader, before the Lond Bell soldiers finished them off.

"Fa!" Camille shouted as he called anxiously in her radio, "Can you go back?"

"Yes, I think I can. Camille… thank you…" As the Zeta Gundam transported the Methass anyway, with the Noin and Jed protecting their rear.

"Fa, I want to say…"

"Camille, let's not fight anymore."

"…" Camille was thrown off by that remark,

"Let's just grow up a bit, and see what comes next. But for now on, I'm not going to sulk anymore. So please don't worry about me."

"Fa." Camille was glad to see her all right.

"I'm sorry for making you feel bad."

"It's nothing. Really…"

_But_, Camille wondered, finally allowing his thoughts to think about the huge enemy they've faced, now that they were no longer in danger. _The aura from the machine…_

_ …is familiar…_

_----------_

Four knew those thoughts. She recognized them enough. Despite their brief meeting, it had created such a distinct impression in her mind that she knew it will haunt her for the rest of her life.

_Camille… why?_

These were her thoughts as she returned to the base, no longer caring for being punished. The knowledge of Camille being her enemy was more than she could handle. But despite her feelings, she was certain for one thing.

Camille, for all his powers, cannot bring her memories back.

And so she can never leave, and that fact made her sick in the stomach, as she fled from the memory of the one person she cherished.

"The Nadesico's beyond our reach now, it's gone." Kenichi said from the screen.

"The mechanics are working double shifts to fix the engine as soon as possible." Quattro reported, studying Bright intently. "I have the rest of the pilots on standby duty in case our huge friend wants a re-match."

"Good. Is something the matter, Lieutenant?"

"You've purposely let them go." Quattro said quietly, "Risking court-martial in the process. Why?"

"The Captain… is quite persistent on leaving…" Bright said, looking up from his reports. "And there's something about her that made me realize that they have no intention against us."

When Quattro looked skeptical, Bright produced a piece of paper that was tucked away neatly in his pocket, written under Yurika's elegant hand was the word "Mars". And immediately, the blonde pilot understood the final piece of the puzzle.

"On their own? They're quite brave."

"We'll still give chase." Bright said aloud, turning away. "Hopefully we can catch them in Luna."

_And indirectly help them in the process_, Quattro thought as he smiled wryly at the Captain who once commandeered the White Base that he failed to destroy so many years ago.

He never appreciated the sharp wit of Bright Noah, but under these circumstances, he was glad he was on Lond Bell's side.

----------

_Next Chapter: Lost In Another Lost World, Erin, Kouji and Masaki ended up in the small boundaries of Tokyo Jupiter. Surprised to see a place displaced in both time and space, they were now on the mission to find certain pilots that will aid them to return to the others. Unfortunately, it seemed that danger was everywhere, whether from the inside or the outside world. _

1: In the ending of Gundam (called "First" by Japanese fans), Amuro Ray was put into house arrest by the Federation forces, despite the fact that he was the winning factor of the One Year War, because they were afraid by the manifestation of his powers. Amuro didn't mind at the least, having an excuse to leave fighting for awhile. It took a lot of people to convince him to go back out there and fight against the Titan tyranny. And he eventually joins the Earth forces in Kabala in Zeta Gundam.

2: The Send the Gundams to the Sun Operation is the dumbest plan Quatre, Duo, Heero and Trowa ever conceived (Wufei, Noin and Lady were apparently smarter). Sorry in advance to the fans, but it makes no sense whatsoever, since it'd be easier if they just self-destruct their Gundams to smithereens (which they did) in the first place and save themselves the trouble of getting rid of them. But then they wouldn't fight those Serpents. Which led to another question: Why did they blow them up? Be assured though that this little plot will be removed in Omega, because of the reasons mentioned before.

3: Not true, though. Noin waited for her man in quite some time. And made her wishes known she would never leave his side. She had her share of heartaches. I think that Noin instructor wise enforces the Teacher-Student thing, and that includes not emotionally friendly to pilots who may end up dead in their first battle. It was the same aloofness that didn't make her close to Fa, in this story, despite that her desire to help her.

4: Based it from SRW A and Impact in their interpretation of the Distortion Field. I know that they take less damage against melee and missiles too, but for the sake of the story, its real strength is not being harmed by lasers, which 80% of the mechas and ships use anyway…

Gekigangar 3 is a famous super robot anime that was aired around the time when Akito was very young (it was hinted that it was older), and was unable to finish the series properly (at least when Joe was killed up to the ending) due to the fact the Earth government were fighting against the Jovian Lizards. The series tells the story of Ken, Joe and the third pilot I forgot his name protecting their base, complete with a misguided alien prince that wants to conquer them, a female second in command who's in love with him, and a big guy who's loyal to him. A tribute/spoof to the old Super Robots. Gekigangar 3 has an OAV series from the creators of Nadesico, in a side note, when the Gekigangar team are watching TV it shows scenes from the actual Nadesico as a TV series (weird huh?)…

Notes: Am hearing "Victory" (theme song of SRW MX) and it's awesome XD. Darn, so close yet so far…

Supposedly, I would have the Nadesico and La Kairam fight each other, but I decided that Yurika and Bright meeting face-to-face is much better than my last draft. The title stays, though, because I would like to misguide my readers . FFNet don't accept to break my story, so I'm using ---- instead. This is so annoying...


	15. Lost In Another Lost World

Lost In Another Lost World 

"The enemy is moving."

The woman sat on her leather chair, making a small creak under her weight, closing her eyes as she placed the paperwork on the table, as though she had gone sick and tired of seeing it again. "They were always moving." She said sharply. But she really couldn't be annoyed at her subordinate officer like that. She haven't slept much for the past week, and she was dimly aware that her son was starting to think he was an orphan since she almost never went home just as long.

But there was a reason for these recent activities. The enemy was indeed moving, more than usual… and that she was aware that this was a crucial moment for everyone.

_Is it time?_ The woman wondered, forgetting her fatigue for a moment to look outside her window, _to finally break the borders?_

* * *

"Well, this is where we're going to meet Lond Bell." Misato Katsuragi said as she parked her jeep in front of the tent that served as their temporary base. "Not much on comfort, but considering Commander Ikari, this is considered a blessing."

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride." Haruka Shitow said as she climbed out from the passenger's seat, Misato looked at her in concern. The two of them were friends since college, but this was the first time she saw her so excited. "I know there are some improvement in technology for the past decade, but please be careful. I promised Ritsuko to look after you."

"Since when?" Haruka asked her, in which Misato laughed ruefully. Though unfair, it seemed their resident scientist Doctor Akagi prefers to spend her time with a computer than with the two of them. But since the EVA project was now in motion, Ritsuko had to work closely with the NERV technicians and programmers by overseeing the process personally. Thus eating up the little spare time of them even having a lunch break together.

Still, Misato missed Ritsuko; although she was much a mystery to her as her superiors Fuyutsuki and Ikari. But having Haruka around wasn't so bad. At least she enjoyed Misato's favorite brand of beer, something Ritsuko never really did.

They'd met in the hospital, a few days after Misato's father was killed, both of them fourteen years of age that time. And although Misato suffered a trauma, and was unable to speak, it was Haruka who looked after her, and over the years, taught her how to pick up the remains of her old life. Their friendship was so strong that Misato even followed Haruka to a university, into which Ritsuko, who later came and finalizing the trio, dryly joked that she was obviously the bad influence.

The three of them talked about classes, teachers and their love lives. Misato met a man in which their relationship didn't end so smoothly. In a way, she supposed, she never got over it. Ritsuko was private regarding that conversation, but Haruka… who was quite popular those days, had promptly rejected suitors as soon as they came. From what Misato gathered, Haruka fell in love with a guy when she was younger, but then got separated, and ending up alone. She carried the torch for him ever since. Misato sympathized, their generation suffered the worst of the fighting, she wouldn't be surprised if he happened to be a victim of a battle gone awry between military forces, who were stupid enough to fight in defenseless civilian cities.

Eventually, all three of them entered NERV together, but ended up in different divisions. Misato was in charge of the tactical and offensive group. The First Child, Rei Ayanami and her EVA-00 prototype, which was now towering overhead them, was a charge of hers. She got word that both the Second and Third Child would also be under her jurisdiction, but for now she had to make do with the available pilot. Misato was already briefed regarding the certain operation, in which she was aware the timing would be crucial for their success.

Ritsuko was left behind in the NERV HQ in Tokyo 3, she was a scientist as talented as her mother was, and was in charge of the maintenance of the MAGI supercomputer. With Commander Ikari and Sub-commander Fuyutsuki overlooking the operation from Geofront. Misato knew that her performance this day will be severely observed, and any screw-ups would be taken against her.

Haruka was in charge of intelligence, a rather difficult and dangerous division, Misato admitted to herself. But for some reason, Haruka personally asked Ikari to give her this mission, despite the fact that her job description did not permit this sort of operation. Misato wondered why Haruka insisted to enter Tokyo Jupiter, and why Ikari allowed her in the first place.

Her cell phone was flashing angrily, banishing the remaining train of thought she was having. Misato gave a grim look of determination as she answered it, being informed that Lond Bell was coming in. _Alright! Back to work…_

* * *

Erin looked at the orange barrier surrounding Old Tokyo, she was struck how imposing the site was, and from the looks of everyone else, they were impressed by it too.

"That was branded as an evil place in the Neo-Tokyo colony." Rain said, "There were so many stories regarding it."

"I wouldn't enter it." Domon agreed, "Unless ordered to."

"That bad, huh?" Garrod asked. This was the first time he seen it, but just as everyone else, that Tokyo Jupiter was giving him the creeps.

"Anything unexplained or understood is usually feared." Tetsuya said, "It's called human nature."

"Oh, that's right, you've been in Tokyo before, haven't you?" Kouji asked him.

"Yes. I visited it once on a couple of occasions."

"It must be neat, what was it like?"

Tetsuya frowned. "I don't really remember much. It was so long ago… but ever since Old Tokyo disappeared, none of the following cities taking up its name ever rivaled the beauty of the original."

"That's true." Amuro agreed, "I've heard that same sentiment."

"It's a shame it's closed off then," Kouji said disappointedly, "I would have liked to visit it."

Erin shared the sentiment but not as a tourist type Kouji envisioned.

For some reason, she felt very certain about something. The answers, surely, are inside.

* * *

"NERV." Jamil said to Amuro and Sara, when the Gundam pilot asked him regarding that group. "I've heard a lot of controversies about that organization. But this is one of the few groups that are independent from the JSSDF and supported by the Nations. Oka specifically asked me to come here and oversee their operation."

"Do you think that it's possible?" Sara asked, she had read the report as well. It was sound, solid, even, but, "Entering Tokyo Jupiter…?"

"I don't know." Jamil said. "But we're here as backup anyway. We're not going to enter the sphere itself."

"That's good to know." Sara replied, looking relieved.

"I wonder what happened to everyone when that thing swallowed them." Amuro asked.

"They're more likely dead." Jamil answered matter-of-factly. "But we won't know for sure until someone has been there."

* * *

"…" Haruka crushed her paper cup and threw the rest of her coffee in the nearest trashcan. She was sitting in small sofa near the instant coffee machine when she couldn't help but overhear their conversation. Those words were echoing her own doubts. But she wanted to know something, more than anything else in her life. She can't afford to give in to fear now.

* * *

"Major Misato Katsuragi will be in charge of this operation." Jamil concluded to his pilots. Kouji looked around and saw that Ryouma wasn't around. He never saw him ever since he and that black Getta was transported to the ship.

In actuality, Jamil, ignoring instructions from Miwa, let Franzenberg oversee Ryouma's mental evaluation and even gave him a room of his own (though it was under surveillance), when he received orders to have the former Getta leader locked up if his services weren't needed in the battlefield. Ryouma, for his part, kept away from his former comrades, the years in solitary confinement in prison were obviously ingrained in him. As for the rest of the people who had never worked with him before, they gave him a wide berth, having heard his dark reputation. Musashi, who was also brought along (Benkei left behind in the JSSDF base to recover from his injuries), couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that he was glad Ryouma didn't cause any trouble.

But he admitted to himself more than once that he was curious, as to the reason why he did such a thing so long ago. A sentiment shared by both Tetsuya and Kouji, in which they still couldn't believe that Ryouma would do something like that, even though they saw him kill Saotome before their eyes. Despite the fact that the good professor was slowly losing his mind, surely there was a valid explanation? But Ryouma kept quiet regarding those reasons, and the rest could not find it in their hearts to ask him. Perhaps they were afraid to hear him admitting the crime.

They would not accept it.

"Infiltration within the boundaries of Tokyo Jupiter?" Tetsuya asked Misato, one eyebrow rising in bafflement with the tactics that she just revealed to them. "Is such a thing possible?" Kouji (and Musashi) forced himself to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"We have researched on this matter before the operation was even created." Misato explained, but was wondering about it as well. In theory one could enter the orange sphere, from Ritsuko's research team at least. But then the various successful experiments was made possible by inanimate objects, and that they haven't really determined if this method was even safe for humans. Still, that doesn't mean she had to disclose that for now. "I'm confident to say that we can count on this as a successful operation."

"…" Tifa kept quiet, despite that she already sensed some thoughts that said otherwise. In a way, she considered it a bad habit in her part, but the voices quickly come and go in her mind as reflexive as breathing. She had no control over it. The good part was that for once, she saw nothing beyond Tokyo Jupiter, and that her dreams were quiet as of late, an indication that for now, there was no immediate danger. So she said nothing when Garrod glanced at her worriedly, she didn't want to alarm him by voicing Misato's thoughts just now.

Misato, for her part, tried not to look at Tifa without bordering on rudeness. For some reason, the girl reminded her of Rei, and that's quite something for her.

And when Tifa looked at her, as if she just said those thoughts aloud. Misato quickly looked at Amuro Ray, whom she heard from but never got the chance to see him personally. Now that she did, though, it struck her that he was very good looking.

_He probably has a girlfriend though, what a shame_… Misato pouted to herself when she was about to conclude the meeting. She got a message from Maya Ibuki, Ritsuko's assistant and her representative in the operation. It took her a microsecond to take stock on what she just said. "What?!"

* * *

"Why isn't it moving?" Domon asked, the familiar looking alien before him from the giant screen in the makeshift base where Misato and her NERV teams set up computer stations to look into the new threat.

"It looked like it was guarding something." Rain replied. _But what for?_

"It's that Squid!" Kouji said, recognizing the image, when Misato shown them the picture, after telling them that there was a slight change of plans.

"Squid? Well, it does look one," Misato agreed. "But that thing is too dangerous to give such a title. We call it Shamshiel."

"After an angel?" She saw the Mazinger pilot raised an eyebrow, "That's stranger." he pointed out.

"Top's orders, I'm afraid." Misato said, grimly. She also wondered on those code names as well, and in her opinion the names were bordering on the silly. "For now, our priority is to destroy that thing."

"It's not even moving." Musashi told her.

"Don't let that fool you," Kouji warned him. "We fought that thing before. It's tougher than it looks."

"It's because of the AT Field," Misato said. "Bur don't worry, with the EVA, Rei can help you to cancel it out."

"We'll send our pilots in the field." Jamil nodded. "What about your fighters?"

"Unfortunately, we only have 00." Misato said. "But I think Rei can handle it."

"Major Katsuragi." A soft feminine voice cut in, and Misato looked at the screen where Rei was awaiting her orders. "I'm receiving a high energy frequency near the base. And it's…" her voice was cut off when the sirens began blazing overhead.

"What's wrong?"

"The Angel attacked!" Maya said, "We've lost contact with Rei!"

"Find out that energy signal she was talking about." Misato ordered. "It could be an attack."

"What about your pilot?" Jamil asked her.

"It's SOP for the pilot the engage the Angel, and any enemy force, even when cut off from HQ. She has to take the initiative. How long will your squad back her up?"

"A few more minutes." Sara said.

Misato bit her lip, she could only hope that Rei could hold her ground for a moment longer.

* * *

The disturbance that Rei Ayanami just detected shimmered briefly before forming into a solid mass. The silver Cybuster.

"Ooookaaaayy…" Masaki took a deep breath. "That went smoothly."

"Finally! This is the correct location!" Shiro said. "For a moment there I thought we're leaving the solar system at this rate."

"What are you talking about?" Masaki argued "We just landed on Venus the last time."

"That was Pluto, you nimrod!"

"Guys…" Kuro butt in, "We shouldn't be fighting."

"Why not?" Masaki and Shiro shouted at the same time, when they both noticed what Kuro just meant.

EVA-00's palette rifle was aimed directly at Cybuster.

"What is that?" Shiro asked in alarm, his anger at his master fading.

"I don't know…" But Masaki's words barely left his mouth when the orange mecha opened fire…

… At the energy tentacle that was a centimeter away from the Cybuster. Masaki, realizing it too late, barely managed to move away from having it connected. Shamshiel's limb retracted, and then attacked with both energy tentacles too quickly for both Rei and Masaki to see. Cybuster's pilot decided not to take chances from it and flew upwards, while Rei barely activated her AT Field to protect herself. But the force of the attack was so strong it knocked EVA-00 off its feet, landing uncomfortably on the ground. But Shamshiel ignored the EVA, and concentrated on the smaller mecha.

"Why's that thing attacking us?!" Kuro asked, even Mokona was silent, in which the black cat wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment.

_It's as if it doesn't want us near Tokyo Jupiter_… Masaki thought, as the Angel renewed its attack, slicing at the abandoned building nearby as if it was nothing. Taking the hint, Cybuster drew out its sword, and swapped the tentacle away, aware that it didn't do much damage. But at least it didn't dent his sword…

"Rocket Punch!!!" The black arm shot out and landed painfully on the Angel's head, forcing the alien to back down. As the arm returned to the mecha, Masaki looked in shock at his unlikely allies. "You!"

"Hey," Kouji gasped, recognizing him. "It's you!"

"Who?" Erin asked, backing Mazinger Z up with her Hyukebein. They were the two mechas first deployed in the sortie.

"It's the guy who always gets lost!" Kouji explained, realizing he can't remember the young man's name.

"It's Masaki Andou!" Masaki shouted.

"Yeah! That too. We met him a way back." Kouji looked at Masaki. "We need to give the others some battle room. Little help?"

Masaki calmed down a bit, it's not really a time to argue anyway, "Alright."

EVA-00 was now also firing at the Angel with it's palette rifle for all its worth, as the four mechas advanced, pushing it back. But unknowing to them, Mokona felt something, she turned her head on the orange sphere. Wondering, as she felt that the Cybuster was also responding.

Erin noticed that her sensors were giving warning of an oncoming attack. She realized with shock that those limbs may not be the Angel's only weapons. Cursing her own foolishness, she managed to shout "Look out!" Even as Kouji looked at her in puzzlement.

Then Shamshiel's "eye" flashed. And immediately all four mechas are engulfed in an explosion.

"No! Kouji!" Tetsuya shouted as he saw Mazinger Z caught up in that unexpected attack. Kouji had not only managed to move the Angel away, but also saved them, the mother ship and the base from the range of the light.

"ERIN!" Amuro shouted, "Kouji! Respond!"

But they looked in horror when the light dissipated, and all traces of the four mechas were gone.

"It can't be…" Sayaka gasped, trying to fight back tears. Realizing what just happened.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Tetsuya screamed, charging at the Angel, bringing out its Mazinger blade, determined to destroy the abomination. Shining Gundam following behind closely, Domon sharing the same sentiment to avenge them.

* * *

There was a flash, and for a moment it felt like it could have burned his eyes out if Kouji didn't close his eyes. So he did, thinking that he was going to die.

But after a moment or two to realize that he didn't feel pain, see his life flash before his eyes, or a tunnel of light that was popular belief to those dying, he slowly opened his eyes, and saw a blue sky.

"Hey…" He heard Erin's voice, before he realized that Mazinger Z was lying on the ground, with the Hyukebein towering overhead. That voice alone calmed his own fears, as Erin helped him to climb out of the cockpit. "Where… where are we?"

"Inside Tokyo Jupiter." Erin said, "I couldn't believe it either… but here we are."

Kouji instantly regretted saying he wanted to see it. He should have knocked on wood first, "Is it… Masaki's doing?"

"Maybe. But he could've saved our lives just now." Kouji noticed that some of their mechas had been damaged. "If he was a little late, I'd hate to think what would happen to us." Then Kouji looked in horror at the severely damaged EVA-00. "What…?!"

"From what I gathered, the girl put on a shield for us. It's not much, but it gave Masaki the time to teleport us."

"Is she alright?" Kouji asked in concern.

"She's injured. But not life-threatening. She has a broken arm though." Erin said, "We did some first aid and it helped somewhat. But I'd rather have a doctor for her instead." She frowned at Kouji's face, which was now smeared by blood, and bleeding from the cuts. "And I think you should have first-aid too."

Kouji wiped his blood away with his gloved hand, "I've got injured a lot worse than this. Don't worry."

"You need to clean them at least." Erin said in a tone of authority. She gave him a clean cloth that was wet with alcohol, "We used up the painless kind when we cleaned Rei's wounds. Sorry about this."

Kouji hesitated, "It's alright. I'll make do. Hey! Stop it…owowowowow!" when Erin, exasperated, wiped his face with it not so roughly. "Sheesh. Stop being such a baby." She chided.

"You should see me when we moved the other girl." Kouji looked up and saw Masaki walking towards them. "That cockpit was filled up with a nasty looking liquid. It taste bad too." The Mazinger pilot noticed that Masaki was wet from head to foot with the stuff to prove it.

"So what's the plan?" Erin asked, ignoring Masaki's disgruntled look.

Masaki bowed in apology. "I'm sorry I brought you guys into it."

Kouji waved it away, "Don't worry about it. By the way, I kept hearing you wanted to go to this place. Can you tell us why?"

"I'm on a special mission. Actually, I never realized I reached it this far." Masaki admitted, "We had better get going and find them."

"Find? Find who?"

"The pilots."

* * *

Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuzaki and Fuu Haouji are enjoying the sights of Tokyo Tower. The rest of their classmates were also milling about the observation deck, sharing the space with students from other schools. Complaints regarding the choice of venue for the trip were rampant, but not very loud for their teachers who were accompanying them to hear.

"What are you doing?" Umi asked, when she saw Fuu were so concentrated with the book in her hands. "English?" she asked incredulously. "What are you doing with such a difficult subject like that?"

"Well." Fuu replied patiently, "I'm planning to take on linguistics after high school."

Umi scoffed, while Hikaru was busy with her binoculars at the observation deck, pretending not to hear the depressing topic of graduation. "I don't see why you should bother with a dead language anyway."

"That's harsh." Fuu chided, "A lot of beautiful stories and poems are written in English. And even if it's dead, that doesn't give us a reason to forget it." She looked at Umi, "I can't believe you couldn't appreciate the fact that Tokyo was so peaceful…"

Umi sobered at that. They were taught, of course, of the history of the unknown Invaders who came from nowhere and destroying 80% of the world's population, literally wiping out England and America in the process. And if that had not been bad enough, the Second Impact that followed shortly after also destroyed what little countries that remained. In light of this, they were truly the lucky ones, so Umi didn't retort, but instead nodded quietly to concede at Fuu's point as well as a decision to change the subject. "So what are you planning to do after…"

"Ah!" Hikaru shouted, and both Umi and Fuu looked at their friend in alarm as they almost ran to her side. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

The petite redhead sheepishly looked at her friends as she pointed her binoculars, "My time limit's up. Do you guys have extra change?"

Umi rolled her eyes in comic exasperation as Fuu was began digging her pocket for the needed coins, "I think I have some…"

The sound of coins dropping in the slot brought their attention. "Here, you can use mine." A tall handsome young man a few years older than them said. His short gray hair framing his almost pale face.

Hikaru was taken aback by the stranger and equally impressed by his generosity. "Oh… thank you." She managed to say when she saw another boy and girl calling out their rescuer.

"Ayato! What are you doing? We'll leave you behind in this rate."

"Let him be, Hiroko. You're just jealous that he's flirting with three pretty women." The girl's companion replied.

Asahina gave him a playful slap on his head. "Shut up, Mamoru. Don't talk like a retard."

"Enjoy the view." The boy named Ayato said, smiling, as he quickly ran to his friends.

"He's cute." Umi replied. Hikaru only looked at her friend in surprise. "He is?"

Umi sighed, she just wished, for once, Hikaru gets to understand men who do favors for her.

* * *

"What have you been doing?" Asahina asked Ayato as the trio entered the elevator.

"I went to get my sketchbook." Ayato showed them the said article. To Mamoru that thing could stick in his arm if he keeps carrying it like that.

Asahina pouted prettily. "You never showed us what's you've been drawing lately."

Mamoru nodded, solemnly "That's true. Is it perverted?"

"No!" Ayato looked offended.

"Ah well, to someone like you, nudity's an art."

"Stop teasing Ayato like that, Mamoru." Asahina chided him. Switching back to the original topic, she added, "I don't mind really. But please promise us that you'd show it us once you're ready."

"Even if it's hentai material." Mamoru added mischievously.

"It's not!" but Ayato was grinning. He was glad he was with his friends. His mother was unusually busy in her already busy schedule. There were even nights when he had to spend alone house sitting. This day was no different, no doubt, and he was reluctant to return to that big, empty house.

* * *

Erin decided that having two intelligent cats in a conversation was definitely something she had to get used to. From what she gathered from them was that Masaki's mentor had given him directions to find pilots that were lost in Tokyo Jupiter, and that Mokona was there as a guide to find them. But Erin wondered if Masaki's teacher was in his right senses for this. For one thing, Masaki has no sense of direction, another thing was that his guide looked like a reject from Pokemon. It didn't help that Mokona wasn't friendly with her, and vice-versa.

Rei regained consciousness, but still had difficulty in walking around with her wounds. So Kuro and Shiro volunteered to stay behind her with the mechas. While Erin and Kouji was to accompany Mokona and Masaki. Their mechas were conveniently landed near a lone park, surrounded by trees. And luckily for them it seemed that there were very few people who even went to this place. (1)

Erin was shaking her head in disbelief when she saw Kouji gaping openly at the sight he just saw.

It was the Tokyo Tower. The important and legendary landmark of Old Tokyo.

"I can't believe it looks anything like that." Kouji breathed, getting excited. "Except in books, of course, but seeing it in person… it's amazing."

"Yeah…" Erin looked at Masaki, "So what do these people look like?"

"Mokona would know."

"…"

"Don't worry. She doesn't talk, but she's quite intelligent."

"For your sake, I'd hope so."

Masaki ignored the sarcastic remark as he continued. "Well, I haven't been in Tokyo either, so this would be the time to see what we'd missed! Let's go!" Pointing at Old Tokyo with barely restrained excitement.

Erin sweat dropped as Kouji said. "… I have a bad feeling…"

* * *

"Damn, where IS he?!" Erin shouted as she and Kouji ran into the busy streets of Old Tokyo three hours later. Public baths, open restaurants, with no bunkers or reinforced buildings in sight (though practical, it wasn't very impressive in the looks department from the outside world). With the constant battle where they were from, having seen these things was almost alien. They were receiving queer looks by the people they'd meet in the streets, in which she belatedly supposed that she and Kouji should have bothered to look for clothes. But the people chalked up this oddly dressed pair as huge otakus wearing costumes for cosplays. And that Mokona was a huge stuff toy. Girls were in fact admiring Kouji for his iron-plated bravery going in the public with a teddy bear stuck in his arms. (2)

"I thought you're keeping an eye on him?" Kouji told her as Erin gave a grunt of annoyance, getting angrier to herself than what he even suspected.

"How am I supposed to know he's incompetent in following people? I'm sure as hell we can't make him walk ahead for us."

"His cats told me he had the worst sense of direction," Kouji muttered under his breath, "But, really, I never realized they meant it literally." he stopped, though, and read in shock at the nearby newspaper stand.

"What are you doing? Watch it!" Erin told him when his abrupt stop almost made her crash into him.

"Look," Kouji told her, pointing, Erin gave him an annoyed look, but complied, and she was also stunned into silence.

" NSC 283…" she whispered. Then something clicked in her mind…

_…She saw a woman extending her arm, the glare of the light behind her obscuring her features. Are you sure?, she was saying. Once this is done, then there is no going back…_

_… Don't worry about that. I have no intention to go back… ever…_

"That year is way off our calendar. I'm not even walking that time…" Kouji was saying, as Erin shut away the image mentally. She didn't know why she was so shaken.

"Then you know what this mean?" she said, hoping her voice didn't sound forced.

Kouji nodded grimly, "Not only this place is removed from ours, but the sense of time as well."

"It's not outdated, they are outdated." She waved their environment, "Which explains this place."

"Did the people here know about this though…" Kouji stopped when he realized that Mokona was struggling earnestly against his hold on her, and managed to get away.

"HEY!" Erin shouted as Mokona disappeared towards a building in which they belatedly realized that it was a school.

"Where's that puffball going?" Kouji asked her.

"Dunno. Maybe it sensed its idiot caretaker." Erin said, "Let's go!"

Suddenly Kouji stopped, and Erin looked back to see him looking skywards. "What's wrong."

"I thought I saw something."

Erin squinted towards the calm blue sky. It looked normal to her. "You sure?"

Kouji shook his head, "Not really. I guess I imagined it."

"Then let's go."

Still Kouji gave the sky one last look before he followed Erin's lead. For some reason, he felt like they were being watched.

And it was inwardly freaking him out.

* * *

Rei looked up to the sky. She felt it somewhat, but felt compelled to do nothing about it. That was why when Kuro and Shiro suddenly looked up in alarm at the approaching figure, Rei didn't move, or attempted to fight back. Her aching body won't let her anyway.

A woman's voice broke the silence.

"You are…"

* * *

Actually, Masaki didn't mean to lose his two companions. He was just drawn into a familiar place in a different lifetime.

Way before the Old Tokyo disappeared and became known thereafter as Tokyo Jupiter, he once lived here a long time ago. And seeing his old place now, unchanged by time, was strange…

He wondered if his classmates were here. He doubt it though, from the newspapers that he saw, the time in the hemisphere were still years away from his own time. He was as outcast in the school, and never really mingled with them long enough to establish some friendships. Academic wise he was average, and never really stood out in general. For him, school was a boring life to grow up in, and living alone in his apartment was a lot worse.

In fact, when he was taken away and went to the other world, Masaki was not surprised to learn that he didn't mind when he was told that he couldn't return.

Until now.

He sat on the empty stall that used to be an ice cream store, and stared at the bleak empty apartment in front of him. Wondering at the life what could have been.

He was so distracted that he was unaware that someone was standing behind him, only when he barely heard an audible click of a pistol warned him of her intentions. "Come with me," she said quietly.

"Who are you?"

"I would like to ask the same question. You're the one that caused the disturbance in the base Outside, aren't you?"

Masaki looked up, seeing his reflection in Haruka Shitow's sunglasses. Another glance showed his familiars, both Kuro and Shiro showed a brief look of embarrassment, buried behind their look of concern, tailing behind.

"Where's everyone else?" Haruka asked. There was no time to lose, the Newtype girl privately warned her of a possible danger, and she'd be more assured if Masaki could back up Rei in case of emergencies. Though Lond Bell was grateful of the news that they weren't killed, they had already voiced their concern for their safe return. One that she knew will be her responsibility to make sure they all would.

"I lost them," Masaki said, not embarrassed by this remark. "They're in the city with Mokona, so they should be alright."

"Masaki…" Kuro whispered. She never saw her master looked so sad.

Haruka looked at the apartment where he was staring. Hiding away her gun as well, "It's nostalgic, isn't it? No matter how bad it was, or how you wished it ended differently, you can't forget it even if you tried." Masaki turned to her in surprise as she continued somewhat bitterly, "I know how it feels."

"…" But when Masaki followed the women and the cats into the street, he never looked back.

"We better hurry," Haruka was saying, pulling up a tracking device, "It's going to be chaotic…"

That got Masaki's attention, "What are you talking about?"

* * *

A young woman was drifting off in mental contemplation, the closest thing for sleeping in this world. But she wasn't here for the rest. She was here waiting for a confirmation. From what her superior had just said, it won't be long before Clef's familiar finds those knights. And that she shouldn't hesitate to strike them down, even if Tokyo Jupiter's defenses would attempt to stop them.

"Alcione…" Her familiar woke her up from her reverie, "The contact has been made."

The young woman gave a slow, predatory smile, reflecting her familiar's feline sentiments. "Time to kill…"

There was an old saying that Hikaru remembered as a child, that when one makes a promise to a cherry tree, the fairy that lived there would make it last forever. And that was why she invited Umi and Fuu to the park near Tokyo Tower, to find the nearest cherry tree that she saw along the way. But as she approached the young tree, with Umi and Fuu trailing behind discussing their pictures, she heard a loud "Pu!"

"Whoa!" Hikaru shouted as Mokona literally bounced in her arms, the strange pink creature making small sounds of happiness. The redhead felt her heart skip, _this must be the fairy!_ She innocently thought in excitement. She was about to call out her friends to show the prize when something flashed in the corner of her eye.

Asahina and Mamoru already gave their goodbyes and headed out on their own, going to watch a movie that they wanted to see.

Ayato was left behind with the one thing he never wanted. Free time. With a sigh he made a short detour for the park, instead of heading to the train back home.

He sat down in the city park, wishing that his friends stayed a little while longer. Looking for inspiration for his next drawing, he tilted his head back and stared into the sky…

A sky that was shifting…

Ayato quickly rubbed his eyes, he must have imagined it.

But the sky continued to shift, and he looked on in surprise as a spear created out of ice appeared out of nowhere, and strikes the ground that was near a cherry tree…

"What the?!"

But he felt someone taking a firm grip in his arm, Ayato looked behind and saw an older woman looking at him in fierce concentration. "Run! Get out of here!" she hissed. And without another word, she pushed him away, Ayato barely had the time to regain his footing. He was staring at the woman, though. She was strangely familiar…

_Ayato_…

He looked behind him, but saw no one, but the voice seemed to stir old dormant feelings, he desperately looked around, until he finally saw her. He wondered why he didn't see her in the first glance, but then he never really cared…

A girl around his age, wearing a yellow dress, a white scarf tied neatly around her neck, and her long brown hair flying gently in the wind. If he wasn't so oblivious to what was happening right now, he would have been laughing in joy. For he knew her so long ago.

"Mishima…"

* * *

Mokona was gone from her line of sight when Erin saw the same spear of ice. "The hell did that thing come from?!" she shouted.

"An attack!" Kouji shouted, shielding his eyes from the strong light, "Damn in the open, and without our robots too!"

Another blast, and Erin saw Mokona huddling with three girls, who were screaming as the second one landed too near from where they were standing. A horrible thought occurred to her, _Is the sky attacking them?_ It sounded stupid, in a way, but how can one explain this?

"Look out!" Kouji cried out too late when the third shot struck the tree where the schoolgirls were crouching. And suddenly flames appeared, swallowing and melting the ice in the process. The two pilots gave looked at the burning tree in shocked horror, knowing that all of them were killed. But the fire surrounding the three girls increased, grown larger, then finally dissipated. And Kouji was surprised to see them alive, untouched and unscorched.

"Hikaru…" Umi gasped, as Fuu pointed her friend's hand. "What is that?"

Hikaru looked down, and saw fire leaping from a jewel embedded in her right hand. "This is…"

"Hey!" Kouji shouted, finally running up to them. Mokona gave a squeal of recognition and jumped back to the Mazinger pilot's arms, "Are you alright?"

"Who are you?!" Umi asked angrily, this was getting too much for her. She couldn't understand what was going on, but one thing was certain that she wanted to blame someone for this.

Suddenly, there was another light, but this time, it was coming from their direction. Erin looked back and saw EVA-00 opening fire with its positron rifle on the sky where the energy blast originated. The shot reached its target and before their very eyes saw it reforming… into a strange forming mecha that looked like a bipedal cat.

"Where did that…?" Another loud sound, most likely from the Cybuster's engine as the small mecha was following up the attack, slashing the cat with the sword.

The mysterious mecha screamed, as though it was in pain. Kouji and Erin had the sense enough to pull the girls away when the tail thrashed violently, uprooting the tree in the process.

"We gotta get out of here!" Kouji shouted.

"For the first time, I agree!" Erin replied as they broke into a run. Hopefully Masaki and Rei could distract the thing a moment longer for them to be a safe distance away.

"Over here!" Haruka Shitow shouted, waving at them at a nearby coffee shop. She had the tables turn over to serve as a makeshift shield from the flying debris. Umi tried not to look at the dead people littering on the streets when minutes before they were alive and just walking leisurely in the wrong place and in the wrong time. Though Fuu's countenance was calm, fear and uncertainty touched her heart, she found herself worrying if everyone in her school was alright, her family… and what has the world come into that such a tragedy happening.

"Your machines are nearby." Haruka explained after telling Erin and Kouji that she was working for NERV, and that she was sent here in a modified operation to get them out of there. As proof, she showed them Boss' picture of himself in a provocative pose. Erin would have laughed in another time but Kouji looked at her incredulously.

"He gave it to me for good luck." Haruka explained, rolling her eyes in disbelief. The Mazinger pilot groaned in embarrassment for his friend, that was Boss alright…

"How is she?" Erin asked Fuu, as she bent over her friend.

"She lost consciousness…" Fuu said worriedly, true enough the redhead's eyes were closed. Either the shock of the attack, or her energies were used up when she used that magical fire to protect them, she wasn't really sure. "This thing in her hand… what?"

Erin looked at the girl, "I don't know," she said simply in a tone telling the other girl that she shouldn't ask anymore questions… because the Hyukebein pilot didn't know the answer herself.

"I'll handle these kids." Haruka explained, "But you two better back them up." Throwing a glance at the Cybuster that was now attacking with its missiles. The cat mecha backed away with amazing agility, allowing the missiles to destroy the streets instead.

They didn't need to be told twice, both Kouji and Erin made a run for it to the place where Haruka told them where the other mechas are. Haruka silently thanked that bizarre robot, it's attack helped her find them as well as a good excuse to have EVA-00 drag those other two mechas in the middle of Tokyo in the first place.

But the older woman was still looking around the remains of a once peaceful park worriedly. Although she had seen to it that he would run for cover, she never saw him again. "Ayato…" she whispered softly, as the Cat mecha unleashed an energy blast, in which the Cybuster simply evaded with ease, but the buildings behind it melted by its extreme heat. "Please be alright…"

* * *

Ayato blinked. One moment he was standing in the war zone, next he was in a huge room, above him was the ceiling with an illustration depicting the blue sky. While below the platform he was standing on was a floor filled with water. Broken pillars surrounding the area, and in the middle of this place was a giant egg, it was so huge it was almost touching the roof… and on top of the egg…

Mishima was singing, her voice echoing and filling the whole room. And for some reason, Ayato was compelled to get near it. To get near to her. Step by step. Slowly by slowly. Until he was an inch away from the egg.

_"One day, you will open it when the time comes and the world is ready."_ Mishima said quietly and solemnly, _"But for now, you must make the first step._

_"Awaken… RahXephon, and hear your voice."_

Without thought, Ayato lifted a hand and laid it gently on the white smooth shell.

And light surrounded him, he dimly recalled Mishima resuming her song. And a second voice accompanying hers.

* * *

Cybuster managed to deflect the extended claws of the cat mecha with his own sword, and from the corner of his eye, Masaki could see the EVA-00 was showing trouble with aiming it's bulky positron rifle. It can't be helped since the pilot was wounded, and Rei was obviously trying to make do by not firing in total abandon. At least not in Cybuster's direction. He was grateful for that, since his enemy was fast… almost as fast as his own machine, with no obvious advantage over the other… and he certainly didn't want to be put down by friendly fire.

That was why Masaki was greatly relieved when he heard Erin from his radio that she and Kouji were going to back them up. With four, the least they can now do was force the attacker to give up and leave.

Alcione snarled, her familiar giving her mental warnings of the silver mecha's allies. But she has no intention to leave, not without finishing her mission. So without warning, surprising Masaki since she never used that attack on him in their brief duel, the cat mecha's claws extended, then separated from the tips of its fingers. The impromptu missiles were heading at the spot where Haruka and the girls were hiding.

The Hyukebein mk. III opened fire with its photon rifle, in a desperate attempt to deflect them from the line of fire. But Erin couldn't destroy those missiles fast enough. Haruka closed her eyes, recognizing their danger, waiting to die… feeling sorry she couldn't do much for the three girls.

When an energy field deflected the missiles.

Haruka gasped as their unlikely savior rose from the granite street, reducing it to rubble, a tall blue-white robot, with angel-like wings attached on the side of its head, its golden eyes looked at the mechas in subtle malevolence. To Alcione, she could only look at it in shock. She recognized the thing. Had been informed by her master of its existence. Seeing it, though, was another matter…

"Xephon… but how?…"

"What is that?" Kouji tightly asked Erin through the screen. She was annoyed at the fact why everyone else was asking questions to her as if she was an answering machine, but a brief look at her companions diffused some of her anger. She could see Mazinger Z was clenching and unclenching it's powerful fists, mirroring the uncertainty of it's pilot's mind. Cybuster was flying overhead, holding its sword tightly, torn on whom to fight first. Rei was not unusually quiet, but Erin had a feeling that the younger pilot needed someone to order her to shoot. Actually she was also was itching to have her rifle point at the newcomer to feel a small comfort from it. But her gut was telling her not to make any sudden unnecessary moves.

All six mechas were still, not sure on whom would strike first. Haruka took advantage of the situation, and told Umi and Fuu to carry Hikaru and crawl to another table for safety. They hesitated, unwilling to leave her behind, but her grim expression silenced their protests as they silently moved away.

Apparently Alcione had the least patience, fearing correctly that her prey would get away from her grasp, ice formed around the fists of her mecha, and threw the solidified mass to the RahXephon in an attempt to crush it and the people it was defending behind.

But Alcione gasped in shock when RahXephon's right fist connected on her mecha's stomach, the force of the attack flung her onto the broken buildings, the Cat crouched on the base of those buildings, clutching it's gut.

_Alcione… that is enough…_a male voice whispered in her mind, breaking her furious line of thought.

"My lord!" Alcione shouted, "I almost had them! Just give me more time!"

_The Dolems are here. Even I could not afford to do battle with them. Retreat now_…there was a warning note in her master's voice. And Alcione could not afford to displease him by rebelling his orders. "I understand." She whispered, clenching her hands in frustration. Those pilots had made a fool out of her, she vowed that she will not forget this day. 

Kouji blinked as the cat mecha disappeared as fast as the speed of thought. Conveniently leaving them alone with this unknown winged mecha. The Mazinger pilot wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated, though, and willed his mecha a step forward, as a sort of challenge.

RahXephon didn't take it, but instead raised its head to the sky… and sang…

And to their surprise, all of them were rising in the air. Masaki looked at his instruments, but the spirit readings gave no indication where this force was coming from. Kouji instinctively looked down, and saw Haruka and the three girls somehow teleported in his hand. He looked around for Erin, but she could not be found.

The Hyukebein and the RahXephon remained on the ground, as Erin saw the rest disappearing in the horizon. She was wondering why she was left with him when she noticed another anomaly. A strangely shaped… ship? Mecha?… came into their view, the head of the thing resembling a woman's features, her blue lips open, but the body was round, and limbless, and was floating in the air. The oddly shaped mecha seemed to be surveying the damage of its surroundings before turning its attention on them.

"It's good to see you again." A woman was standing on top of the head of the robot. "I don't know how long it was since we parted company. It felt like yesterday…"

Erin gasped. She recognized that woman…

"Ishtari…" The woman said, Erin switched her gaze to the RahXephon to see whom the woman was referring to.

But she saw no one. Only the RahXephon's stoic features were all she could see in her perspective.

"We will see…" The woman said, as if she heard something that Erin couldn't understand. And that was it, to Erin's slight surprise, immediately everything seemed to fade away…

The woman watched them disappear. She deliberately stalled the RahXephon from leaving as she was curious on what happened to Erin. She doubts the younger girl could remember her, and the favors they'd done for the other. But it was good to see her again, when she was so certain that she will hide away for the rest of her life.

"Are you sure that's alright?" Her young subordinate asked. He was glad Ayato was out of the equation for now, of course, but he didn't expect them to leave so soon.

"Orin is not ready to accept Ishtari." The woman said. "We'll just have to wait. They'll be much safer Outside anyway." But she looked back at the sky where the RahXephon disappeared. "Ayato, my son…" Mrs. Kamina said, knowing she may never see him again, "Be well…" (3)

* * *

When Ayato woke up, he found himself lying on his back and staring at the mecha that was stooping over him. The mecha with wings attached to the side of its head. He tried to think of what just happened, but memories and events in the past hour seemed blurred. All he remembered was Mishima, and the egg that was starting to hatch…

He was aware there were voices a few meters away from him.

"I want answers NOW!" Umi snapped at Kouji, was unfortunately the one the blue-haired girl was yelling at, could only say "…uh…" when Fuu tried to put a restraining hand on her obviously upset friend. "Umi, we will get those answers later. But for now, we have to look after Hikaru."

Umi looked guilty, as she realized that there were other important things to worry about. Glaring at the Mazinger pilot, she accompanied Fuu to tend to Hikaru.

Kouji shook his head while staring at Haruka. "Shouldn't it be Masaki the girl get shouted at?"

Haruka gave a shrug of apology. She sent the green-haired boy and his cats with Rei (having privately ordered to keep a good eye on him as well) to scout for food. For the ruins in Old Tokyo did have some derelict supermarkets and food stalls left, if they were lucky they might find canned foods that were most likely unspoiled from the passage of time.

Kouji only shook his head in obvious annoyance as he walked over to Erin's place, crouching over the radio that she disassembled from her Hyukebein's cockpit.

"Its a good thing Rei's EVA brought some batteries." Erin was saying, "Even if it's low, it could be enough to send an SOS signal." But from Kouji's expression, it wasn't relief of that good news, nor annoyance of having his Mazinger Z trashed.

"I can't believe we've been gone for a week." Kouji sighed as he sat beside her. "Even with Miss Haruka's explanations backing it up, I still can't believe it."

"The fact that we were stuck there for the whole morning? I guess so. Actually, I wasn't surprised at all. Remember the newspaper?"

"Yeah… but it's a different thing experiencing it now 'outside'… it's so weird…"

"I wonder if the Freeden would be around to pick us up?" Erin asked aloud. "Our machines are badly damaged. At the worse, we'll have to walk to the nearest city."

"Don't worry. Your friends will be here." Haruka assured them. "The Freeden volunteered to clean up and collect samples from the Angel's remains for NERV to insure that they won't be going anywhere."

"So they defeated Shamshiel." Kouji said.

"It was tough, but they managed to do it." Haruka replied. "Your disappearance surprisingly increased their will to beat the crap out of it."

"With Tetsuya, Musashi and Domon?" he chuckled. "They'd better be."

"Excuse me…" Haruka looked up and saw Ayato approaching them, looking confused but not angry, and thankfully unhurt. "But where are we?"

Erin and Kouji made quick glances to each other and then to Haruka, who sighed quietly as she stood up, dusting dirt off her pants. "They have to know sooner and later." She explained to them as she called Fuu and Umi to come to her. The two girls and Ayato stared in surprise and in recognition, as Haruka re-organized their makeshift camp.

Erin volunteered to accompany Hikaru, who was suffering a slight fever from their exertions, while Kouji must keep vigilance with the radio. Haruka, Ayato, Umi and Fuu made a short trek from their camp past the old broken buildings that once long ago was a prosperous commercial center until they reached the end of the street, that was supposed to lead into a large avenue.

Ayato gasped, and even Umi was stunned into silence as they saw an orange wall in front of them. And as they looked up, they saw it towering in the heavens, and surrounding all that it enveloped in.

Haruka sighed again, how does one tell them that their quiet lives inside the sphere were nothing more than a lie? "That is Tokyo Jupiter," she said firmly and bluntly. "Where you came from. Here, the place you are now standing in…

"Is the real world that you are all blinded from."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the camp, Hikaru woke up, asking for water. As Erin filled her cup from the water bottles that Masaki and Rei carried, both had returned and were now sorting the edible foods from the rotten, she heard Kouji calling out.

The Freeden has found them.

* * *

_Next Chapter… **A Stratosphere Battle**: Athrun Zala, now a hero recognized by the military council, was requested to join the ZAFT Earth offensive team with the other Gundam pilots as his squad, much to Diakka and Isaac's disapproval. At the same time, when Nadesico were intercepting her new fighter pilots, her first space battle was about to begin._

(1) Look at Bernie's Zaku in 0080. Remember kids, trees are your friends.

(2) If they both realized those sentiments, they might have died of embarrassment.

(3) OK, fixed it. Thanks, Adyen :p


	16. A Stratosphere Battle

A Stratosphere Battle 

"Hey, it's good to see you." Athrun said, opening his palm to pat Nicol's back as the Blitz pilot floated next to him.  "How're your parents?"

            "They're doing well. Thank you for your concern," Nicol replied, smiling at the recollection. It was a brief rest, too brief, his father complained when he heard the news, but made no move against Patrick Zala's wishes. Their Gundams had been already calibrated for their use, and that Nicol was better off to be Blitz's pilot, instead of handing over the unit to some other soldier. A "gift for their bravery" by the military council.

            Privately, a small sentiment he could never share with anyone, Nicol preferred to stay behind and concentrate more on his piano lessons. But these were not peaceful days, and he felt guilty to think of not being involved, when his friends and acquaintances that were younger than he was were active in the war. So he didn't complain, and instead he would try to rationalize that he was making his parents proud of him by fighting ZAFT's cause.

            Though he certainly never showed it, Athrun was inwardly cringing when he saw Nicol. Apparently the younger boy never heard the news. He didn't like it himself, being decorated with medals as if he was already a war veteran. He knew it was a ploy of his father to gain popularity to the other politicians, and it was ironic that he was going to pry that power away from his future in-law. Lacus certainly never said anything regarding this development, but maybe because she already had a very busy schedule. Ever since her return, she flung herself to her singing career, but instead of inspiring the soldiers to fight as Patrick hoped, she was sending an opposite message by encouraging them to make peace with the Federation. Her father supported her move, thus making more unpopular… his ideas weren't very widely accepted by the Coordinators who were angry regarding the 30th Bunch Incident (1), when everyone was shouting vengeance.

            Athrun sighed, withdrawing his thoughts from the snare of politics and was wondering what Isaac and Diakka would think regarding this…

            He suddenly wished he didn't, when he later saw the said pair's dark expressions upon entering the ship that will transport them to the Earth's sphere.

            "You, the leader of this squad?!" Isaac asked him loudly and bluntly, surprising Nichol from his thoughts. "I can't believe it! Captain Cruze would never allow this."

            "But he did," Athrun said evenly, deciding he will not be intimidated by Isaac. "I'll try to live up with your expectations."

            Isaac snorted, he already knew how Athrun chickened out during his battles against Strike, even when the pilot was his supposedly closest friend. Anyone who was that indecisive certainly doesn't deserve to be a leader, let alone in charge of their group. _The perks for being the son of a high-ranking politician_, he thought sardonically as he answered aloud, "You'd better. Cruze gave me instructions to look after your performance this time around. I won't be easy on you."

  Diakka also shared his views, he never liked Zala, but would also prefer to allow the person to prove himself. So without giving a second glance, he followed Isaac to give a final check on their Gundams.

Athrun sighed again. This would be a long trip indeed.

----

            Yurika wished the people who made Nadesico had bothered to put a Captain's chair for her to sit in. She really had no intention to literally stand in front of her console for the whole trip.  She heard that even the missing SDF-1 Macross had one, so what the heck were those Nergal engineers thinking when they constructed this bridge?

            With a sigh, she sat on Prospector's chair to ease her aching legs, as Ruri continued her report. "…the three pilots are volunteers from Von Braun at Nergal's Lunar HQ. Rather than head to the place, the President suggested we pick them up en route to make our getaway more conspicuous."

            "Isn't that dangerous?" Minato asked her. "There are too many opponents in Space, what if the Titans comes and tries to arrest us?"

            "That's why we'd do this as we leave the stratosphere." Yurika answered for Ruri. "It's the least likely place we'd meet enemy forces. As soon as we get their shuttle, we'll use the atmosphere to add firepower to the engines. Doing that will give us twice the speed of a Salamis kai warship."

            "Your logic is sound." Prospector said, nodding his head in approval. "So all we have to do is coordinate with the other party, and everything would be a breeze."

            "We should reach the stratosphere in one hour." Megumi reported. "Hopefully, the pilots would be at the rendezvous."

            "Haaaa… they're all girls." Minato said in disappointment after determining the identity of their new pilots: Ryoko Subaru, Hikaru Amano and Maki Izumi. "What a shame."

            "I'm starting to think that joining the army to look for guys is a wrong place to search." Megumi agreed.

            Yurika ignored the talk in the bridge, she was busy daydreaming in a romantic fantasy with Akito.

----

            Akito shivered, he felt a disturbance in the air. It was really creepy…

            "Tenkawa! Where's my ramen?" Gai shouted at the edge of the counter in the Nadesico's cafeteria.

            "Oh, sorry! Sorry!" Akito muttered as he carried Gai's bowl.

            Gai scowled. "You really shouldn't be distracted like that. You'd lose customers that way. In a fight you could get killed."

            "…" Akito sweat dropped, trying not to point out that Gai broke his leg in the first day of his job. But in fairness, Gai did very well against the JSSDF army and its allies. After that brief skirmish with Lond Bell, who never managed to catch up with them after they ran away, missiles and fighter planes near Neo Hong Kong were thrown at them, after the Nadesico refused to answer to their hails. But he and Gai managed to beat them all on their own so easily that when they heard news of new fighter pilots joining in, Akito couldn't help but feel a bit miffed with Yurika's idea.

            "Hey, Tenkawa." He was surprised that Gai placed in his hand, then looked at his friend, gaping in excitement and disbelief. "Gekigangar stickers!" he shouted.

            "Yep, there only three of these left in the world." Gai said. "You've proven yourself to be a man who loves justice, protector of the blue Earth and values friendship above all else. I believe you deserve it to put these in your cockpit."

            Akito was touched. "Thank you, I'll treasure them always." He looked at his friend happily, clutching the precious stickers reverently.

            Gai's face gave a look of disgust by Akito's expression. "Euuuwww, that sort of thing doesn't suit you, Tenkawa. Knock it off."

            "That's right!" Yurika cut in from nowhere, banging her hands on the table so hard that Gai's now empty bowl jumped. "Akito should have that expression directed at ME!"

            "Where the hell did you come from?" Akito looked at her, clutching his chest. "You scared the beejezuz out of me!"

            "How come you thanked Gai for those stickers, when I gave you that homemade lunch yesterday you couldn't even see me?!" Yurika pouted, ignoring his rhetorical question. Her love of her life simply walked away with a grunt, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She didn't get the message though.

            "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she said, following him, throwing empty cans from the nearest recycling bin at his head to get his attention.

            "Because they taste bad!" Akito shouted back, rubbing the back of his head where the cans hit, "I spend that whole day in the clinic with an upset stomach!"

            Yurika looked like she was about to cry when he said those words, making him stop. "Akito you jerk!" She gave a dramatic turn, her hair sweeping, and fled away from the cafeteria.

            "Hey…" Gai said, after he was sure it was safe to intervene. "She looked upset."

            "Crocodile tears." Akito said, "She always does that. Ever since she was a kid, she always gets mad at me for not paying attention to her and then she'll forget it. Don't worry, she'll be alright later." The soup looked like it was ready. Even though he was a fighter pilot, he still had to do the job of feeding Nadesico's crew. In which case he was very serious regarding it, more important than piloting, in his opinion. He took out a small saucer to taste his concoction…

            "You like her, don't you." Gai's matter of fact voice was so unlike him that Akito almost spit out the contents of  his mouth back into the pot. He barely managed to tilt his head to spit it on the floor instead.

            Gai made another face of disgust. "That's gross…"

            "That's below the belt!" Akito shouted at him, but Gai could see his friend was blushing furiously. "Why should I like her? She's annoying and clingy… and acts like a five year old…"

            "You protest too much. If you didn't like her you shouldn't be eating her food." Gai pointed out

            That got him, as his mouth snapped, Akito couldn't think of a better retort.

            "But then again Joe and Nanako were in a love-hate relationship too. So it's not a bad thing."

            "It's not a love-hate!!" Akito insisted.

            "On second thought, I shouldn't demean their relationship by comparing it to yours." Gai replied. Since Akito's attitude never really reminded him of Joe's…

            "Why you…!"

----

            Jed looked on obvious interest as Kazuya was teaching Camille some basic kata before they would begin sparring. From what Fa had told him, Camille was a member of the karate team from their school in the Gripps colony. Sousuke was also wearing a gi, sparring against Megumi Oka, both drawing wooden stakes that were supposed to be daggers, since the Arbalest pilot knew self-defense that he learned in his youth, and he was eager to learn Megumi's counter moves against his knife work . Though Daijiro Gou was also a martial artist, he declined, as he preferred to spend the time meditating.

            Chidori sighed, "I never really appreciate this sort of thing. But Kazuya and Megumi made it look as if it was easy." She frowned at Jed, "How come you're not training?"

Jed didn't look at her, "It looks too strenuous." He said.

            Chidori sweat dropped, "I can't believe you're that lazy."

            "You should talk to my sis about that someday." He replied easily. "Besides, I'm scheduled for patrol half an hour later, so I couldn't hang around even if I wanted to."

            "With Fa, oooohhhh…" Chidori teased. She had seen the two of them hanging out together a few days ago. But the girl recently accompanied Camille instead, and so she was curious.

            "That from a girl who was in denial." Jed said, when he realized that Camille might overhear them.

            The way Jed said it so matter of factly was like having a rock crash into her skull. Chidori stood up, literally flaring. "What did you say?!?!" She had always liked Jed, but that was below the belt. 

            "Am I wrong?" He replied. Chidori stopped… it could be her imagination, but was Jed looked angry?… "Then you should choose your words carefully before saying such things."

            "I'm… sorry." Chidori relented, taken aback by his words. She really didn't mean it, but was quite relieved when Jed looked up to her, but his eyes revealed no annoyance as he smiled and said. "And I'm not going with Fa. I'm with Noin and Quattro this time around."

            "Oh…"

            "What do you think of Sousuke?" Jed asked her as Sagara and Megumi were now attacking each other earnestly. He decided to change the subject, as the present one was over and done with.

            "He's annoying." Chidori replied primly, glad of the change of pace.

            "Er, other than that." Jed said, as he couldn't refuted that. Actually, he really meant on what Sagara was doing against the duel. Jed could see that Megumi had an upper hand in this spar, but then again Sousuke could have a couple of tricks under his sleeve.

            Chidori, who apparently misunderstood what Jed asked, suddenly reddened in the face as she nervously played with her fingers. "He's an overprotective war freak," she admitted,  "But then I realized that he was really… really…"

            Megumi shouted a _kiai_, when she dodged Sousuke's thrust, grabbed his extended arm, and threw him over her shoulder. Sousuke flew through the air, and crashed onto Chidori. And before Chidori could regain her composure, she saw Sousuke's hand groping her chest. "Really…!!!" she was shouting now.

            "STUPID!!!" grabbing Sousuke in the waist and did a powerful pile driver, Chidori literally smashed him to the ground.

            Even Kazuya flinched after Chidori finished clobbering him, and Jed decided it was time to head for the hangar.

            Megumi knelt down near Sousuke, whose head was now embedded on the floor, after the angry girl stalked away with a huff. "I think you need more training." She assessed seriously.

            Sousuke could only groan.

----

            Quattro frowned at his mug. The coffee tasted stale this time around, as Bright called his attention regarding the reports he received from his last patrol. "The Nadesico is slowing down?" he was worried by such a risky maneuver. Or Quattro guessed that Bright had some bad experience with the stratosphere in general.

            "Engine trouble?" The blonde pilot shrugged. "Or supply shipment. But then again, they gave everyone else a slip, I suppose they have reason to lower their guard." Another option occurred to him "Or they knew they're being  followed."

            "I don't think so…" Bright said slowly, "Captain Misumaru gave her information discreetly. I think she didn't want to alarm her people that could very well demoralize them."

            "Then you shouldn't worry so much if you trust their capabilities."

            Bright shook his head. "It's not that… it's just that I don't like it. I can't explain this instinct, but it seems off somehow. When you go out with Jed and Noin, make sure you'd be ready to engage in combat. The La Kairam will remain in her current position. Be careful,"

            So the patrol wouldn't have the mother ship's support. Something he was already familiar with. Still, Quattro had questions regarding that, but he simply said "Roger."

----

            Nicol's voice snapped Athrun's weary brain into the familiar noise of the mechanical sound in the bridge. "What is it?" he asked.

            "Computer has picked up an unidentified ship in her radar." The captain replied, overhearing him. "We're getting a visual."

            Athrun blinked as a small shuttle was displayed in the main screen. "Did it answer our hails?" He asked slowly.

            "No, but look what we found out through heat sensors." Athrun saw it too. That shuttle contains three small mechas. "We couldn't identify it though. But I could safely guess it's not a Gundam. Is the shuttle a Federation ship?" Nicol asked the ZAFT captain.

            The captain commented. "Sensors do not identify it as a Federation vessel."

            "What could this mean?" Athrun whispered, puzzled by this as well.

            "What should we do now, o great leader?" Isaac said as he entered the bridge. Diakka trailing closely behind.

            Athrun pondered on their next move, "It could be weapons against us. We'll have to attack the vessel and take whatever it was inside for our people to figure it out."

            Isaac gave him a grim smile. "Not bad," he reluctantly conceded.

            "We're attacking by ourselves. So don't bother attempting to destroy the ship."

            "Don't worry about that. I won't disobey your order. You know the only thing that I wanted to destroy more than anything." Isaac told him pointedly.

            He knew what he meant, alright. Strike. But Athrun also knew that showdown against Kira would be in another day as he gave the others the order to suit up. Still, he couldn't help but anticipate this upcoming battle. He sensed that that was no ordinary ship, and he was eager to try his hand on it.

----

            "They're late." Megumi said, Minato could sense that her friend was nervous. And she supposed that she has every right to be. Their engines were currently stalled, since they were now building up the energy the Nadesico needed to leave the Earth's gravity. But this leaves the ship literally defenseless. Still, Yurika made sure that Akito and Gai were ready in their respective units if something has come up.

            "Just a few minutes, and they should be coming in any moment." Prospector said when Ruri's calm voice shattered their brief respite. "ZAFT enemy forces are heading in our direction, chasing after our shuttle."

            "What?!" But their sensors had just showed regarding Ruri's report. Three mechas were indeed opening fire on the Nergal shuttle.

            "They're identified by Omoikane as Gundam types." Ruri relayed.

            "I never heard of Gundam type ZAFT mobile suits before." Yurika said. But her face looked grim. "But I think our Aestivalis should hold them off. Prep the engines for battle."

            "Roger." Megumi said, relaying the orders to Uribatake.

            "We're heading out?" Prospector asked Yurika.

            "I'm afraid we'll have to." she answered. "Those three Aestivalis in the shuttle wouldn't have the energy to protect themselves. But if we risk the Nadesico to get closer…"

            "They might help Mr. Yamada and Mr. Tenkawa…" Prospector said. But he still looked worried, he had calculated the odds in his head, and he didn't like it so far. "But this is ZAFT we're talking about."

            "We have to take that risk. We mustn't lose the three pilots."

            "Our Aestivalis has left the ship and are now engaging the enemy."

            "Follow them slowly." Yurika instructed. "And try to contact the shuttle. We can't afford to fight them for now. We'll just have to make a run for it."

            "Roger." Megumi said, already sending the message to the shuttle, as the Nadesico was slowly powering up, it's distortion field in place, following their units.

------

            "Careful." Nicol warned, as his sensors picked up the two Aestivalis. "Here they come."

            "Two against four? I liked the odds." Isaac drawled from his speaker.

            "What's that ship?" Deakka asked for all of them. Athrun was a bit disturbed, the white ship eerily reminded him of the Archangel.

            "We'll just test their combat capabilities, if your unit gets damaged, do not hesitate to retreat." Athrun was saying.

            "Depends on the damage." Isaac said. A smile of mischief lighting up his features. "Let's go." The Buster and Duel's thrusters lit as the two mentioned units went ahead without waiting Athrun's go ahead.

            Athrun resisted to curse Isaac as a dumbass when he opened fire on the red Aestivalis.

            Akito saw the attack from the Aegis Gundam, and easily dodged the attack, opening fire on the Duel and the Blitz with its rapid rifle. Gai also preventing the two from coming too close while shouting  enthusiastically his "Gekingan Punch!!!". Buster shrugged off its own buster cannon and opened fire on Gai's Aestivalis, only to see a barrier canceling the attack altogether. "It's just like our phase shift system." Nicol observed. He was ordered by Athrun to stay behind and record the battle. Even though they may fail to take the shuttle, the videos would also help them extremely.

            So that's where the Earth Federation got the idea for these set of Gundams. Isaac suddenly felt more threatened by these smaller robots than what he initially thought. "Deakka. Shoot down the shuttle."

            "What?"

            "If this keeps up, the enemy ship will get three more units!" Isaac shouted.

            Deakka never liked Zala either, but insubordination was not his cup of coffee, "But Athrun…!"

            "NOW!" Isaac shouted, he was distracted that he didn't noticed that the red and blue Aestivalis were now flanking him from both sides, he barely managed to use his energy for his defense when both Aestivalis rammed the Duel Gundam with their Gekigan flare. The Duel gave a brief shudder as it was on the danger of explosion. Gai and Akito's units were drove off by Athrun's Aegis' beam rifle, it's shield ready to defend the Duel.

            "Isaac!" Athrun called.

            "Damn it! Damn it!" Isaac cursed, the Duel was heavily damaged rendering it out of the fight. That Athrun would come to his rescue was humiliating. More so than his defeat from the Aestivalis.

            Outrage coursed in Deakka at the mere thought that they were being defeated by a couple of Naturals. Perhaps when they fought Strike was another thing, he took small comfort that the pilot was a treacherous Coordinator. But to see them having a hard time with these group was enough to throw common sense into the vacuum of outer space. He shifted his aim and opened fire on the fleeing shuttle.

            The attack destroyed the thrusters of the shuttle as the said vessel was now struggling to the enemy ship. As Aegis shifted its gaze to the enraged Duel, ordering Deakka to stop. Still the Duel continued firing wildly, ignoring the danger of the approaching Nadesico.

            Akito desperately looked at his console. His energy was getting low from pulling off the Gekigan flare, and Nadesico was too far away. Even though he knew it was futile, he willed his rapid rife to open fire on the Aegis, knowing that the shuttle won't last any longer.

            What greater surprise when Akito realized that Gai didn't see it that way. Duel made a last point blank fire on the vessel, but instead of hitting the shuttle, it was Gai's blue Aestivalis, in a last ditch effort to protect the said vehicle. Akito was horrified to realized that Gai also didn't have the energy to activate his distortion field.

            The blue Aestivalis stayed immobile for a few seconds, before it exploded before Akito's eyes.

            "Gai…" Akito whispered, his mind was going numb by the sudden realization that his friend was gone forever. Just like that. He could almost mentally hear his last words…

            "Sorry, I couldn't take you to the ocean."

            "Damn it!" Akito screamed, opening fire on the Aegis. Athrun managed to back away as the Nadesico opened fire with its missiles.

            "Athrun!" Nicol cried.

            Buster was now at Aegis' side, helping Duel to rise, and Athrun knew they'd overstayed their visit. "Prepare to retreat." He said, giving a last regretful glance on the red Aestivalis. Coordinator or Natural, he knew what it was like losing a comrade in battle.

            Akito, in blinded rage, would have also followed the retreating Gundams in a suicidal rampage. But Yurika had seen to it that his Aestivalis was to be recalled back to the ship. In dejectedness, Akito slumped in his seat, taking no pleasure that the shuttle containing the pilots were safe. Tears fell from his eyes, floating in cockpit, knowing his life will never be the same.

            He was so upset that when he left the mecha, and the leader of the three pilots, Ryoko Subaru extended her hand to thank him, Akito only glared silently at her.

            Though Ryoko also quietly thanked Gai for saving them, she was mad for Akito for blaming them for his death. "Come back here, you jerk!" she shouted when Akito walked away.

            "Hey, hey, Ryoko…" Hikaru Amano said meekly, stopping her green haired friend from saying anything more. "Please stop. You'd feel the same if me or Izumi were killed that way."

            Ryoko stopped alright. She kicked at the nearest box to vent her frustration that they should have helped them. If only they were fast enough… "Goddammit!!!"

-----    

            "Gai…" Akito whispered, tears falling down in his cheeks. "You shouldn't have done that. You should have left that sort of thing to Geikgangar… you stupid arrogant man…"

            "Akito." Yurika stepped forward, sympathy clearly etched in her beautiful face, but Uribitake, shaking his head in warning, stopped her.

            "Leave him alone. It's something we should be aware of and seriously think it over. Anyone of us could die out here."

            "But…!" Yurika protested.

            "It's the truth." The mechanic told her grimly. "You of all people should know that."

            She knew. She never spends those days studying war tactics to not understand the necessity of sacrifices, the loss of lives of the few for the majority to survive. But these cold logic applied in those battles in her classrooms were emulated, made believe. She never expected this violent loss, never anticipated the danger, and as she looked into this light she blamed herself the most for letting it happen.

            Akito's sobs grew louder, and Yurika could only helplessly watch.

            "Why did you have to die?…"

            "…" Yurika turned away, for she remembered guiltily  that while losing a pilot was disastrous, she was horrified to discover that she was glad that Gai died instead of Akito. "A captain shouldn't think like that." She whispered, remembering her hero Bright Noah. She quickly left the hangar, feeling unworthy to face him.

            It was indeed something to think about seriously.

-----

            "Damn, what happened here?" Jed asked as he watched the ZAFT shuttle entering in the atmosphere.

            "I guess they made a brief combat with the Nadesico." The Hayaku Shikki glanced at the remains of an Aestivalis floating in space. Soon gravity will pull its remains to the Earth, burning it in the atmosphere. "And I should guess Nadesico got considerable losses."

            "Sir. La Kairam's heading in our direction to pick us up." Noin reported.

            "Then we better hurry back. We need to take the pilot to Von Braun for medical treatments." Quattro replied.

            Jed looked at the ruined mecha, wondering if it's pilot relished the thought of being left behind by his team. As the Sentinel, Hayaku Shiki and Taurus headed back.

----

            "What do you mean I'll be in charge of them?!?!" Erin shouted, forgetting that she was raising her voice in front of a famous superior officer. The shock of the news was enough to make her forget it anyway, as she half-rose from her chair, her cup of coffee forgotten in the light of the recent news.

            Amuro was undeterred, silently thanking the Bright treatment in his younger days. "Well, Kouji and Haruka are very happy to recommend you. And that you've been quite a leader when you guys were stranded in Tokyo Jupiter."

            "When was that?" Erin said, raising an eyebrow on the part of her being a leader. She half-suspected Kouji made that part up.

            "No one was up to the task of taking care of them." Amuro pointed out. "Until Noin comes back to formally train them, you have to be patient."

            "Masaki and those kids from Tokyo Jupiter?" Erin said. "Wonderful."

            "They're under your care." Amuro said in finality, "It's good to experience the responsibility while you're at it."

            "As a baby sitter. Maybe."

            "It's an order." Amuro said firmly, "Bright wanted you to do this."

            Erin sighed. He got her there, and she really had no choice regarding this even if it was against her better judgment. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

            Amuro gave a small laugh as he gave a small pat on her hands. "I know it would be tough. Hell, Bright had a lot to talk about when he had us kids work for him."

            She barely had the restraint to tell him that perhaps he should be the one to do it when she sensed Umi and Fuu were standing behind their table. They both have a worried look on their faces.

            "Is something wrong?" she asked them.

            "Hikaru." Fuu said, "She's not feeling any better."

----

            Hikaru felt a cool piece of cloth placed on her heated forehead. She was literally sweating all over, but none of it helped her cool down.

            "I've never seen anything like it." Franzenberg said. "She's not suffering other symptoms that I'm familiar with. It's just that her body temperature is unusually high."

            Erin didn't like the sound of that. "Is there anything you could do."

            "I don't even know what's wrong with her." Franzenberg showed them the jewel embedded in her hand. "Although I have a feeling this has something to do with it."

            Masaki looked grim, "It's a test of her spirit."

            Umi grabbed Masaki's shirt and surprised them all when the tall girl gave him a violent shake. "And what the hell is it doing to her?!?!"

            Masaki wasn't fazed. "She was chosen as an avatar." He said evenly. "It's a question whether a Mashin would accept her and vice versa."

            "And what was that?"

            "I know it's difficult." Masaki said, and deep down Umi believed him. "She won't be harmed."

            "Then why?"

            "She's looking for a reason why she accepted the jewel. Until she made a decision, the Mashin can't either leave or complement her. We'll just have to wait."

            Fuu looked at her friend, wishing she could help her somewhat… "Hikaru…"

-----

            Hikaru opened her eyes, and instead of the ceiling of the Freeden's clinic, she saw fire all around her. And somehow, she felt someone calling her name. She felt compelled to ask out… "Who are you?"

            The voice answered. "My name is Lexus…"

====

Fire, Water and Hatred 

On route on getting EVA-02, the Invader attacked once more. RahXephon, Lexus and Black Getter would have to work together if any chance of defeating it would accomplish.

(1) Really should have mentioned this before. The 30th Bunch Incident was the massacre of an entire civilian colony (most of the citizens having anti-Federation sentiments) by releasing poison gas in the air ventilation system. It was popular belief that the Titans were held responsible for the inhumane act but had no proof regarding this. The Earth Federation also claimed no guilt for the tragedy, but made no move to relocate the bodies, as they were unwilling to spend money and manpower for it. The Colony became a grave; the dead degenerated into mummified husks. This triggered the founding of the AEUG.

Notes: Got my copy of MX, and I have to say it…. Heaven Dragon Zeorymer is so cooooool XD (flashing fists of death and destruction! No wonder Kihara Masaki considers the thing as his best work). I could've added it in the story, but I only watched two out of four. Nobel Gundam God Gundam Double God Finger is so awesome, I didn't even bother with Love Love Tenkyouken o.0;; (though very cool in R, the player got it so late in MX it's no longer practical). Super Robot Gundan, though the music is so dated, is fun to watch. I also appreciate EVA and RahXephon, both favorites of mine, and the crossover between the two is nicely done. This will inspire me to a future chapter, which will be unfortunately unwritten as of now.


	17. Fire, Water and Hatred

Fire, Water and Hatred

Hikaru remembered the first time she'd met Umi and Fuu…

In the first year, as a new transfer student, having been raised in a Japanese traditional way and was unused to the modernization in Tokyo, she was awkward when dealing her new classmates. Her naiveté and her kindness were apparently her weakness in this school life, as the other girls would treat her in annoyance and in scorn.

She was standing in the shoe lockers, waiting for the rain to stop, because she gave away her own umbrella to a classmate who also didn't like her, and will never bother to return it to her in the future. Ignoring the other girls' laughter and overheard conversations branding her as a stupid dork.

But no matter how she tried to ignore it, those words still hurt, penetrating her already aching heart.

She was so immersed in her unhappy thoughts that she never noticed that someone approached her, and she looked up; she saw Fuu and Umi's uncertain smiles, as Fuu extended her hand holding an umbrella. And from that simple kind gesture, their friendship bloomed.

Hikaru spent the next years in happiness with her two friends, and they had become inseparable. So when the time came for their graduation, a great fear manifested in her heart, as the realization began to settle in, that she couldn't imagine a life without them.

So when that fateful attack on the park that day, her last thought as she sat there thinking that they were all going to die was her desire to protect her friends. A decision she never regretted since.

"Will you… accept me?" the voice asked her gently.

Hikaru looked up, smiling. "Of course." She whispered. She heard a lone wolf cry and the fire around her dissipated. Suddenly, she became dimly aware that another cool cloth was being placed in her forehead, as she opened her eyes to look at Umi's tired face.

"Hey." Umi whispered.

Hikaru looked around and saw Fuu sleeping in a chair, as she gave Umi a shaky smile. "I think I'm alright." As Umi placed a hand on her neck to check her temperature, and was delighted to feel that her skin wasn't as hot as it was a few hours ago. She quickly woke up Fuu and Dr. Franzenberg, whom Hikaru didn't see from her vantage point, who swiftly assessed her condition.

"She should be alright now." Franzenberg said, "But she needs more rest. I suggest you two do the same…" here Hikaru closed her eyes and drifted off to a very comfortable sleep.

* * *

Ayato found himself accustomed to the life of the Freeden, which was quite surprising, even for him, considering the circumstances that led him here. The rest of the people don't think him as an outsider though, as he quickly made friends with Rolan, Kouji and Garrod who immediately invited him for breakfast. He was already on the way for that when he noticed that Haruka was calling his name.

Ayato looked behind to see Haruka, in jogging pants, top and sneakers headed to his direction, her forehead wet with perspiration and her cheeks flushing from the exercise.

"Is that how you keep fit?"

Haruka gave him an impish smile. "Well, a ship this small is stifling. I invited Misato, but she prefers sleeping." Actually both she and her friend took the opportunity at the lack of duty to drink more than usual… with Misato who drank beer for water… last night. Thus she was actually suffering from a huge hangover. But Haruka had seen her friend doing the necessary work despite that handicap, though she had to put up with her friend's sour mood later. "So… how are you?"

Ayato mulled it over. "Funny. I should be upset that I've been kidnapped and that I'm in an outside world. But I didn't… I don't mind being with you at all. Isn't that strange?" If Ayato had been observant, he would have sworn Haruka's smiled dropped a couple of inches before she cheerfully agreed with him, as the two walked slowly to the cafeteria. "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what am I supposed to do?"

Haruka blinked. She never really expected him to bring that giant robot along in the first place. So she was just as uncertain as he was. "I think you should figure that out for yourself."

"That's not very original." Ayato scolded in a mock injured tone, as Haruka nodded in embarrassment. He find it strange that Haruka seemed to act a little immature for her age. But he had the sense to keep his trap shut, as he find himself not disliking her company.

As for Haruka, she was looking at Ayato from the corner of her eye, a certain emptiness was starting to realize itself in her being, and wondered if she will ever be alright.

* * *

"I'm sorry for bothering you." Jamil apologized as the Doctor finished bandaging Rei's arm. Though Misato insisted that NERV would handle the medical treatments for her, Franzenberg simply pointed out that they had received word from Jamil that they were now en route to pick up EVA-02, so it's up for him to at least make sure her arm was mending.

"You're not." Franzenberg assured him. "You did order me to personally oversee this report with you."

Jamil scanned the paper, "So Ryoma's mental evaluation is normal?"

"Technically normal by other standards." The doctor corrected, "I guess this was another reason he was granted a 'release' in the first place. But I worry if you'd let him go out in battle." When Jamil sent him a questioning look the doctor continued, "He seemed too reckless… and this is after interviewing Tetsuya to give me insights on the man on the moments he worked with him in the past… as if it doesn't matter if he live or dies in there. As long as he kills off Invaders with him."

"And did you found anything about Michiru Saotome from him?"

"He always clammed up on the subject." Franzenberg hesitated. "I have a feeling, though, that this has actually something to do more with her father."

"Lady Une just gave me her report that later information of Saotome disappeared after his daughter died. If he was planning anything during that time, those records were lost."

"He must have destroyed it."

"Indeed." Jamil stopped. "And Ryouma must have found out something from him regardless."

"Maybe the Saotome lab might shed light on it…"

"Unfortunately that facility is under military surveillance since news on Professor Saotome's resurrection." Jamil shook his head, "I doubt Miwa would give away information just for the sake of curiosity."

"Miwa." Franzenberg winced, agreeing on Jamil's private opinion at the man, "Look, Jamil, I won't question your decision to have him as a regular pilot. But you would have to be careful."

Jamil nodded, taking his friend's advice to heart. "I will."

He noticed other coffee mugs on the doctor's table, but he doubted Techs could consume such an amount. The doctor must have realized that when he said, "You weren't the only one who looks out for him. Tetsuya, Kouji and Musashi were here a few hours ago."

"What do they say when you told them Ryouma is permitted to launch in battle?"

Techs chuckled, "They asked that they should be notified first, so they could watch his back for him."

Jamil smiled at that. He'd be disappointed if they didn't.

* * *

Misato head was still throbbing, but at least she was sober enough to read the report that Sara gave her from NERV HQ that later afternoon.

"EVA-02 is our first mass produced model based from the test type EVA-01." Misato explained to Shingo. The Freeden's helsman was particularly keen on the subject. "However, it was constructed and built on Germany. We just got permission from the German government to relocate the mecha and its pilot in active duty here along with EVA-00 and 01."

"Rei's the girl for EVA-00, and there's an EVA-02. Who's for EVA-01?" Toniya asked.

Sara was still trying to recover the fact that both Misato and Toniya voices sounded the same, so much that she had to look at them to determine who was talking. The two women heartily agreed, and were delighted that they both disclosed that they certainly have a sense of humor, and that they have friends who takes things much too seriously, much to Sara's consternation (and in which Ritsuko from HQ sneezed).

"Another person." Misato said evasively. Toniya and Sara immediately got the idea that the information was classified. Though Commander Ikari send word that the Third Child was found and en-route to Tokyo-3, Misato was just as puzzled as they were.

* * *

Umi had to admit that Masaki, his cats and Mokona weren't so bad. Hikaru took a huge delight when the Cybuster pilot visited the clinic and entertained her with his strange animals. Mokona certainly didn't mind to be hugged by the redhead, cooing contentedly in her arms. Masaki, however, was hugely impressed when Hikaru told him of her dreams.

"Lexus." Masaki explained, "Is the most powerful of the three. No wonder you got sick. I can't believe he's the type to pick you."

"Oh, but Hikaru's pretty strong." Fuu corrected him. "She certainly doesn't look it, but she's very brave." Hikaru felt embarrassed by her friend's words, her face almost as red as her hair.

"So what happens now to her?" Umi asked him.

Masaki made a grave expression, "The question should be, what about all of you."

Umi looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Masaki looked back at her evenly "Since you and Fuu are with her… it means you too are Chosen." He thought that he had seen the totality of Umi's fury when Hikaru was sick. This time, though, she was almost scary. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!!" Umi burst out, and Hikaru looked at the jewel in her hand.

"HELP!!!" Masaki cried out as Umi continued shaking him from the collar, as Fuu clasped her hands good-naturedly, "They're such a cute pair." She commented.

"How can that be a cute pair?" Shiro asked, as Kuro shook her head.

Umi released Masaki long enough for the man to regain his air in his lungs back as she glared at Fuu. "Who's a cute pair?!?!" forgetting her murderous urge immediately.

Fuu smiled serenely at the rhetoric as Hikaru laughed. Masaki was now wondering if having Umi as a Mashin knight was a good idea after all.

* * *

"Hey! Aren't those…" Erin asked as the Freeden was getting close to their destination.

"Aircraft carriers," Rolan looked in awe. "We don't have any of those in the Moon colony."

"You don't have an ocean to put it in." she commented.

Rolan looked more awkward, which was cute, Erin supposed, "That too."

Ayato shook his head by this marvel, especially at the fighter planes docked on the ships "I thought those things were destroyed by the Invaders."

"Well, they survived nonetheless," Musashi replied. "though these things were considered outdated by the time Mobile Suits were developed."

Rolan looked upset, "Surely not everything old is useless."

Misato stood up, after drinking a mug full of coffee for her slight hangover. Approaching the others she commented "True. The 'Over the Rainbow' fleet held a long tradition as the finest battle cruisers created pre One Year War. But they're now delegated to guarding the EVA transportation."

Haruka winced in spite of herself, "That's a huge blow on the pride department. They won't agree to use your jurisdiction on board."

"I don't intend to. Until something forced our hand otherwise." She became cheerful… or the coffee was making her hyper, Haruka corrected, as she continued. "I'm on my way out, wanna come with me to see the new EVA?"

Ayato, Kouji, Musashi and Rolan wanted to come along. Erin replied that she was not interested and continued her meal, while Garrod excused himself… to go to Tifa's, Kouji bet. Rei was also asked to come along, so she would get to know the Second Child better. Boss also insisted to come along. Haruka also had no good reason to come along, despite Misato's insistence.

"You really don't expect me to handle these boys on my own?" she pouted.

"Well, I'm sure you'd have a lot of fun," Haruka said lightly. "I've got some paperwork to do. See you later."

"Shit…" But Misato's face turned serious, looking a bit pained, even, as she watched Haruka's retreating back. "You always make so many excuses lately." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

A man around his late twenties was lounging lazily on his quarters, using his pair of binoculars to see the incoming sheep. "The Freeden, huh?"

A mischievous smile lit up his ragged features, wondering if he'll get to see her again after all these years. Knowing her, she's most likely on that ship as well.

"Well," he grunted as he pulled out from underneath his bed a huge metal briefcase. "Time to work."

In the ocean, something stirred, a malevolent thought was forming into solid mass, and its only driving force was the destruction of the ships above of the presence triggering its own evolution…

The black mass began opening its malignant red orbs, allowing the creature sight… opening its wide jaws full of razor sharp teeth. And around it, others follow its lead, forming into other creatures independent from the first one.

The Invaders were heading towards their goal, slowly forming themselves as they went.

Musashi's cap flew into the air in which he, Boss and Rolan were now chasing. Misato finally realized that wearing a skirt in the open windy sea was a bad idea, she had one hand on said skirt and one hand to keep her hair flying all over her face. Rei was nil about the whole thing, of course, but then Haruka had seen to it that she'd be wearing pants. Kouji was obviously enjoying the breeze, and Ayato, somehow, felt a strange bond with this ancient ship. He had seen one of its kind anchored proudly in the ports near Tokyo… near Tokyo Jupiter, he corrected, where he and Asahina and Mamoru usually wandered in when all of them had time to do so.

He wondered if his friends were alright, and if they found out whatever has happened to him.

The trio's merry chase on the errant hat ended when it flew on someone's face, and without looking, as they were only looking at said hat, they had literally tackled the person to the ground.

Musashi suddenly felt something soft against his chest, and looked at horror at the girl they landed on, her pretty face was showing revulsion and anger. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" she screamed.

Kouji and Ayato looked on in stunned disbelief as the said girl punched the three men in the stratosphere. Ayato inched closer to Misato slowly, "Who the hell is that scary girl?"

"This 'scary girl' is Sohryu Asuka Langley. Say that to my face next time, will you?" The redhead said, apparently overhearing him, standing in front of Misato, her pose haughty as she placed both hands on her waist, ignoring the wind blowing up her skirt as if daring the two remaining to peek. Kouji already decided that she certainly wasn't worth looking at, as he was helping Boss to stand.

Misato merely smiled, "The Second Child and designated pilot of EVA-02."

Asuka looked at Rei, who was staring impassively, "And you're First pilot of the Prototype, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Hey, let's be friends."

"Why?"

"Because it'd be convenient."

Rei only stared, slightly bewildered by that logic, "If I'm ordered to. I will." She replied.

Misato was about to say something, seeing that their meeting was not going as she planned, as Asuka looked offended by Rei when another man's voice broke in teasingly. "Now, 'kids', this isn't the place to start a brawl." Asuka looked at the person, quickly dropping her anger as she happily called out his name.

Misato felt the hairs in the back of her neck standing, as she looked a little further from her right, her worst fear was confirmed. Asuka clung on Kaji's right arm, the older man giving Misato a wry smile. "Hello."

The folder Misato was holding fell on the floor, the rest of the papers flying in the air.

Ayato looked at Misato's horrified expression. "She's in shock."

Kouji picked up the rest of the paperwork that didn't fly off. This might take awhile… he turned to Ayato to tell him to help out, when he saw his friend was looking towards the sea, his eyes slightly glazed.

"Hey!" Kouji called out in concern. "What's up."

"Something's not right…"

* * *

"This is strange…" Toniya said.

"What?"

"Sensors seems to be picking up something underwater… whatever this is, it's huge!"

"A Mycanae mecha?"

"Negative. It seems to be completely biological in structure."

Sara looked up in alarm, knowing what that may be. "It can't be!" her console was flashing, and she realized that it was from Kid. "What is it?"

Kid was certainly very flustered. "The robot with wings on the head… it just moved out."

Sara turned back at Toniya, "Please tell the Captain he's needed on the bridge, and alert all our pilots to get ready in their mechas."

* * *

Umi and Fuu were at the cafeteria, ordering their lunch for Hikaru, as the Doctor said that their friend was strong enough to eat regular meals when a grim faced Erin quickly walk towards their direction to tell them that they should stay in their respective quarters as the ship was now on battle alert.

"Then we should be at Hikaru's!" Umi protested.

Erin frowned. "Absolutely not!" she said firmly. "The doctor will look after her for you, so you should stay put."

Fuu placed a restraining hand again at Umi, forcing the taller girl to nod reluctantly… but she knew her friend hated just sitting around, doing nothing when everyone else was fighting.

"Erin!" Masaki called out, his familiars following him closely behind… they were more than guides so they could lead the direction-inept pilot from getting lost on the way to the hangar. "Stay put, got that?!?" Erin repeated as she left.

"She doesn't have to shout." Fuu frowned at that. But she was just as worried as both Erin and Umi… as she and her friends spend more time in this "outside world", she slowly realized that she has never felt so vulnerable.

* * *

Misato shook out from her stupor when she received word from Haruka that an Invader may come to their direction. She had seen to it that Asuka, Kouji, Rolan and Musashi to suit up for battle. As for Ayato… well she was just as surprised as everyone else when the strange robot, RahXephon, landed to where it's pilot was.

Ayato turned at Misato. "Please let me fight." He said grimly. For some reason, he felt that they were not facing an ordinary opponent.

She didn't need to be told twice, as she nodded.

"I'll let you fight the Invader, provided you won't allow yourself to get killed." Tetsuya said to Ryouma grimly as the two of them were heading for the hangar. Jamil had seen to it that the Great Mazinger pilot would be there to accompany him.

Ryouma grunted in reply "Don't worry. I won't die until I kill the old man with my own hands."

"Again?"

Ryouma was silent.

"I don't know and understand that circumstance. But…" Tetsuya said.

"You do what you have to do. You both have to protect Genki back then." Ryouma said. "I don't hate you and Kouji for that."

"Then why…?"

"What the professor was trying to do… was something I'll never forgive. Something Michiru will never forgive too, if she was alive. He'll do it again, and I intend to end it properly this time."

Tetsuya simply stared. "Alright. I won't stand in your way again. But we need answers."

"And you'll get them." Ryouma stared at the Black Getta. "The professor thought he died when Michiru passed away. He was so self-absorbed with his grief he didn't see me and Genki die along with her.

"And I hope that's the only time I will allow it to happen."

Tetsuya looked at the man who changed too much, yet somehow remains unchanged. A very bizarre paradox indeed. He wondered if Jun was closer to the truth than the vague hints the former Getta leader was dropping.

* * *

Hikaru found herself standing in front of the window, staring at the ocean… and beyond it…

She shuddered, she felt something unnatural from the depths of the cerulean waters. A misplacement in the grander scale of things…

…And that she felt she must do something…

Hikaru disappeared a moment later, though if anyone had been there to witness it they would have sworn she had vanished in the flames surrounding her, as though she was becoming one with it.

* * *

EVA-02 was now firing its palette rifle and the black glob that came too close on the battleship it was standing on. Asuka knew that it would be disastrous if her unit falls into the ocean, having no equipment for that particular environment. Mazinger Z, the Hyukebein, Leopard, Shining and Aphrodite A were kind enough to give her support though. Though she had simulated training, this was Asuka's first actual field battle. And she was annoyed that the stories with the Invaders were not exaggerated in any least. The fleet also added their firepower, but it's outdated cannons were no match against its speed.

Kouji silently wished he had the foresight to bring along Mazinger's flying equipment in this sortie. He would have been up there with Tetsuya, Masaki, Witz, Amuro, Garrod and Ryouma… when he got an update from Toniya that they're at the sky backing them up. However, he had experience with fighting against the Invader, and it has thought him not to pull any punches dealing with this alien being. Using its breast fire at the dark mass, but making sure it won't hit any friendly units. Getter-3 used its long flexible arms to force the Invader to be still, as Aphrodite's missiles and EVA-02's guns pound on it mercilessly.

It seemed that RahXephon doesn't seem to like them either. As the giant mecha was literally bashing the Invader with its bare hands, Ayato still hasn't got used enough to find other weapons for it. Though for Ayato, he felt a strange repulsion from these beings, something that he could never seem to identify.

But he certainly blinked when the black Invader suddenly incinerated in front of the RahXephon. When it turned around, the Black Getta followed the attack by using its tomahawk.

Tetsuya shook his head grimly. Ryouma's fighting abilities had not lessened at all. As the Great Mazinger used Thunder Break at the Invader near Kouji's flank. Seeing this, Ayato extended his hand, feeling slightly foolish but at the same time compelled to do so. He felt energy thrummed from RahXephon's palm and the mecha released beams of light, destroying the enemy's head.

"Haaa…" Kouji whistled, "That's not so bad…"

Even Asuka couldn't help but felt a small admiration with the performance so far, even when an inspired Boss Borot was tossed into the ocean when the mecha tried to punch on the Invader. Aphrodite was forced to back out to run to Boss' aid.

Then they saw fire emerging near them, at first Misato feared that the fight must have caused it, but she looked on in shock as the fire actually formed into a giant robot. Looking like a wolf standing on two legs, it has a long mane of fire literally burning from its back. Misato whirled to the radio in the battleship's bridge, which was now in contact with the Freeden. "What's that?!?"

For once, Sara and even Jamil were loss at words, and Toniya stuttered back… "N…not sure. But…"

But Hikaru's cheerful voice coming from the unidentified mecha did not necessarily made the tension lessen. "I'm here to help!"

Erin groaned, the captain would have her hide for this.

The nearest Invader took advantage of their confusion and lunged at the newcomer. Hikaru cried out in shock and in pain as the Invader bit Lexus' right shoulder, as though it was her own shoulder that was bitten. Before Kouji and the others could run to her rescue, all the Invaders lunged forward them from different directions in an insane frenzy.

The Invader, the largest of the group so far, threatened to crush Lexus beneath its weight. Hikaru, still trying to recover from the pain, could somehow hear Erin telling her to fight back.

Then the weight is gone. Lexus sit up as Black Getta used it's tomahawk to latch on the Invader's back and used its own weight to drag the enemy away from her. Hikaru grit her teeth, willing her mecha to attack, and from its hands a fireball emerged, hitting the target squarely on the chest. And from above at the same time, RahXephon's energy beam had reached its target… the enemy Invader's head.

As the last of the Invaders were destroyed a few apprehensive minutes later, Musashi looked at the Black Getta, half-afraid that Ryouma might run off somewhere. But the former Getta leader was only deep in thought, as he turned back to rejoin the crew.

* * *

"80 percent of the fleet were destroyed by the fight." Misato sighed, "That's the end for 'Over The Rainbow'."

Haruka gave her friend a sympathetic smile as she gave her friend a cup of coffee. "I'm sure the Federation can afford to give them compensation at least."

Misato mulled this over as she sipped her cup of coffee when Haruka inquired, "I heard Kaji was on the ship."

Misato literally choke on said coffee, glaring at Haruka who was not even trying to hide her smile at the discomfort at her expense. "That idiot!" she seethed, "Somehow in the middle of the fight, he ran off in one of the fighter jets."

"Well it's good to hear he's OK." Haruka replied, "I haven't seen him since college."

Misato sighed. "That's a huge blot in my life I can only blame as the foolishness of youth."

"You still like him don't you?"

Misato gave a hollow laugh, "Don't be ridiculous. He hasn't changed at all. Such a kid."

"…"

"Now I feel like drinking again."

Haruka grinned as she handed her friend a can of beer.

* * *

Ryouma was on his way towards his quarters when he saw the young redhead from Tokyo Jupiter was waiting for him in the corridor. He looked at her in puzzlement as Hikaru bowed in front of him and said aloud, "Thank you for saving my life." Apparently flustered by this, she turned around and ran.

Ryouma stared at her, before he shook his head, thinking that he should have told her that she saved herself. But her enthusiasm was somehow infectious, and Ryouma found himself smiling to himself… the first time in years to do so.

Maybe he was getting soft.

* * *

Kaji placed the heavy suitcase on the top of the table in the darkened room of Gendou Ikari's office in NERV HQ. Pretty soon, he'll get to see Misato again in due course, "Well, it was pretty exciting. I should safely say this was the cause why the Invaders stirred up."

Gendou looked up at Kaji, from the opened suitcase. "I should say so…"

Kaji couldn't help but added. "Amazing, it somehow survive in this state.

The NERV Commander continued, "Of course. This was the first human… Adam."

* * *

Emissaries from Axis: Lond Bell headed for Sweetwater to oversee the defense of the Colony as Axis' military leader Haman Khan entered negotiations with the Federation. At  
the same time, a hidden agenda was being created.

Notes: Unusually busy month, as I don't have enough energy for this chapter. I barely managed to place the new one this time around. Hopefully, October will be much kinder.

Ramza: You apparently have played the Turn-A route. Tifa has many face portraits: particularly when her hair was loose, having lipstick on, etc. Tifa, Rei and Heero locked in a room is pretty hard to imagine. I prefer he and Sousuke having a gunfight…


	18. An Emissary from Axis

**An Emissary from Axis**

The wounded Aestivalis pilot was taken to the nearest hospital located in Von Braun. There were conflicts of interests regarding on where he should be put into, until Agrippa Maintainer contacted the Nergal's moon base, and they were given instructions that he should be surrendered under their care in the hospital under their jurisdiction. Though Gai was alive, he was pretty much in a very serious situation where the doctors would need to constantly oversee his recuperating progress.

"He'll be in a comatose state for quite some time." Quattro said. "But I'm surprised he held on as much as he could. Anyone else would have simply died instantly."

Jed felt a bit sad that this was all Lond Bell could do for him now. La Kairam has no extensive medical facility to treat those serious wounds. Wishing the Aestivalis pilot for a swift recovery, he left with Quattro as they both returned to the ship. Though Bright remained behind for a while, engaged in a conversation with Nergal's president.

It was comforting to see Luna's metropolis continuing its activities as though the battle with ZAFT a month ago was nothing more but a bad dream. It caused quite a strain for the two nations, though; most of the current ZAFT council members consider Dianna's people to be their loyal allies, while some held suspicion that if the push comes to shove, Dianna would side with her Natural brethren. The fact that Von Braun's ally was developing Gundams for the Federation was the seed of that suspicion. And although ZAFT send their apologies for attacking her city, Dianna was beginning to think that Clyne's hold on the council was not very strong, for letting the military destroy a Colony and attack Luna without knowledge. Granted, she too was surprised to find out Heliopolis' secret, she had seen to it that the people involved were punished, as well as making more meetings with Orb's leader to explain his actions. She was so irked with the Federation that she refused personal meetings with any diplomatic visitors from Earth, including Relena Darlian.

Relena, in her part, could only mourn at the political damage caused by her government, and wonder what her father would have done, had he been alive long enough to see this. But Dianna was no longer her concern; as another diplomat was assigned to fix relations. Now that she lost this assignment, perhaps it was time to attend a meeting in the colony at L3, where the head officers there personally asked her to visit.

She looked up at the La Kairam… Bright Noa's ship as Noin said when Relena met her former protector near the docks quite by accident… and wonder if total peace and the destruction of weapons was such an attainable dream after all. Now that the euphoria from the Eve Wars was fading away… people who vocally claimed the acceptance of total pacifism were in fact the same people who conspired to hid it away MS and armaments from the Preventers. Fear and hostility from ZAFT, Neo-Zeon and Titans did not help any either, not to mention the unspoken rumor of corruption in the Federation's top ranks. People with power that the former Sanc princess eventually knew she can never break.

With a sigh, she headed for her private ship.

-----

Commander Gou informed Bright's of his next mission after the captain send his report to Miwa regarding their failure to recapture the Nadesico. This did not hugely upset Bright and Gou though, knowing the true mission of the renegade ship.

From the moon, La Kairam headed for the direction of the Colony of Sweetwater. Quattro, for his part, became silent upon learning their next objective. Sweetwater was one of those Colonies that were formed after the One Year War… a place where war refugees from Side 3 goes. Shoddily constructed from the lack of funds and materials, as well as the hastily moving in the population, it was amazing that the Colony survived through the violent battles that followed after the War. Though the populace of that colony has their resentment for the Federation, it was abated somewhat from the dangers of the outer forces… news of Heliopolis destruction has finally reached the Spacenoid's ears. And what small trust and respect that they had for ZAFT's Coordinators that time were destroyed entirely, and that they have no choice but to be tolerant to the Federation forces, and Haman's own Neo-Zeon.

Bright looked up at the screen to see Adeneur Paraya greeting their timely arrival from a Federation Salamis Kai. He had never met the Senator personally, but he has heard of him from one of Mirai's letters: his only daughter Quess was the girl his own son Hathaway was dating at the boarding school they both attended back on Earth.

"I'm glad to see your ship, Captain Noah." Paraya was saying after exchanging a quick salute. "I couldn't ask for a better timing."

Quattro doesn't need to know why they were here. He already knew way before Paraya could even explain.

A third ship was approaching from La Kairam's port bow, an Axis flagship, the Gwadan.

There was only one person who could use such a ship.

Bright half-stand from his captain's chair, confused and bewildered by Paraya's next words.

"Haman Khan of Neo-Zeon wishes to enter peace negotiations."

-----

Camille frowned, staring at window at the new ship's general direction. Immediately he threw a look of apology to Jed, who was talking during their conversation regarding the Aestivalis pilot they've left behind.

"I feel a mental pressure…" he explained when Fa and Chidori insisted on what was wrong.

"Pressure?" Chidori asked.

"There are studies regarding that: but a popular assessment that those sort of things usually occurs between two Newtypes who had a higher brainwave activity." Jed said quietly. Chidori would have sworn she saw Sousuke wearing a very serious expression. The one he uses before throwing a grenade in a girl's locker room. "They somehow resonate each other."

Fa stared to him in amazement. "So whoever that person is in that other ship…"

Camille nodded, "Is a very strong Newtype…"

Fa looked at Chidori, "You looked bewildered."

Chidori scratched the back of her head in obvious embarrassment, "It's not the stuff people usually taught to us from our school. This whole Newtype ideal, I've never understand how it works, you see."

"It's because Neo-Zeon is causing trouble as it is…" Fa said. "And there's so many different ideas to the word that it caused a lot of debate."

Camille sobered, "But maybe the reason you never understand is… to the Earth, what us Spacenoids do isn't much of a concern for them."

Chidori looked shock by that flat sentence. "That's not true… we do care what's going on in space."

Sousuke intervened, "But you have to agree you don't know anything about it."

"…"

"It's a mechanism to prevent public panic." Sousuke explained to her gently but with a firm undertone. "The Federation imposed it ever since the Coordinator Extermination incident. And even though it may seem heartless to deny the people the knowledge of what's truly at work, I believe it was all for the better."

"That's why the whole telecast on the Eve Wars last year pretty much caused a ruckus." Jed nodded, he sobered by the thought… a year ago he was leading a normal life, though under a false past. Ignorant with Gundams, military bases, Lond Bell ...and everything else in between. Though he and their grandmother certainly didn't share a lighthearted Christmas in light of those events, he wasn't so sure if he was happier back then either.

Camille sighed, "It didn't stop the problem though."

Sousuke nodded, "No. It didn't." He doesn't have to say it aloud, since it was obviously a depressing tale to tell to a sunny girl like Chidori. The 30th Bunch Incident occurred, killing all the Coordinators in that Colony. And though many people criticized and pointed fingers at each other, there was never any closure for the victims and the families they left behind. This was most likely why ZAFT decided to be involved in the war; they could no longer stand being ignored and take pot shots from the Naturals. Given their violent history, Sousuke was not surprised… but it was a shame there were no other options to choose from for them that time.

Though despite that, Chidori clenched her glass, obviously upset by this. "But that is…

"…cruel…"

-----

"Solomon held a special place in Lady Minerva's heart." Haman Khan began, seated at the head of the Neo Zeon negotiation team, opposite of the table were the Federation's representatives, led by Adeneur Paraya. "Her father, the great Dozul Zabi, fell in combat defending it. We consider it one of our important landmarks."

Paraya assessed her quietly. Haman was the only daughter of Maharaja Khan, the regent that Minerva's mother had bestowed the title upon when she fell ill years after the conclusion of the One Year War. And when his own old age ended his life, he gave the responsibility to Haman. And even though Minerva was the last living Zabi, he believed that that her guardian holds the true military power. Rumors of Haman's amazing fighting prowess were quite well known.

"We understand that you have established the Gate of Zedan…formerly known to the Zeons as A Bao A Qu… as an HQ for your army."

"Yes." Paraya said in a businesslike tone. "And unfortunately we cannot afford to hand it to you."

"We have no intention to," Haman answered. "We don't want anything to do with the one that marked Zeon's defeat. I'll leave it to your capable hands."

"Then we understand each other?"

"Of course." Haman nodded, but hiding a grim smile as she nodded to one of her soldiers, who were pushing a heavy looking crate.

"Give this to our accountant, Mr. Cameron Bloom." Paraya told the soldier, "He will see it done."

"Y… yes, sir." Cameron said. The lawyer from Side 6 was quite taken aback by the political game play that had just occurred in this room. He also barely managed to hide his surprise when he had opened the crate, and inside containing hundreds of gold bullion neatly stacked together. He quickly gave a glance to Senator Paraya… what on earth were the Federation doing, anyway?

"A pleasure doing business with you." Paraya finished the meeting, extending his hand, in which Haman returned the gesture with a firm handshake. "We will not see each other for awhile."

"I hope so." As the rest of the Federation officials quietly left the room, Cameron Bloom summoned his secretary to send a private message that he wishes to speak with the La Kairam's captain.

-----

Haman Khan would have immediately went with the rest of her officers to the ship, but she found herself glaring at the La Kairam class ship docked nearby the Colony. Though it was quite far away, she knew that tangible presence anywhere.

"Char." She whispered under her breath, "What the hell are you doing?"

-----

Bright took the news from Cameron not so graciously, he feared, when he found himself storming into the docking bay where a Salamis Kai ship was waiting for the Senator.

"Captain…"

Bright decided to cut to the chase, he dislike subtlety anyway. "Why did you give Zeon the Axis?!"

Paraya flared, "It was the quickest way to obtain for ourselves peace and a potential ally." He shouted, "With those Coordinators stirring things up as it is, I prefer we have more available options."

"ZAFT is not causing trouble enough for such a hasty move."

The senator stared, "Are you willing to bet on that?" when Bright couldn't answer he added, "We have information that something huge was going on from the PLANTS. Minerva is threatened by the army that the Coordinators are forming… that's the only reason why she agreed for the peace treaty."

"Surely Clyne would not allow this."

"He won't. If he remained in power," Paraya gave the captain a wry smile. "It wouldn't be long now for the public to know that Patrick Zala is now in charge of ZAFT's military."

"Patrick Zala…"

"Stubborn old man." Paraya replied. "He refused to open negotiation with us."

"And Lond Bell…"

"Will unfortunately must remain uninvolved from this until further notice. Admiral Sutherland has stressed to have the Titans handle ZAFT."

"…"

"Your mission for now is to accompany my ship until we reach Federation space."

Bright felt a bitter taste in his mouth of defeat. There was truly nothing he can do. "Roger."

----

Midway on their consorting duty from Side 3 to Luna 2, however, when Jed was rudely shaken to wakefulness by Sousuke, telling him to suit up for a possible attack.

"What?" Jed asked him groggily. Glad that Sousuke took his advice and not use his favorite simulated grenade explosions to wake him up like last time.

"We're near the vicinity of a Tulip."

"So?" Jed flopped back to his pillow. "Nothing to be scared about." It took another second for his brain to realize the meaning of that, and so he grudgingly sat up. "Don't tell me we have to fight those things that technically destroyed the Sasebo port?"

"Yes."

"Damn. Why can't aliens wait for us to finish a decent sleep?"

----

Chidori stared at the giant tuliplike rock floating in space. It was hard to sleep when one wakes up by the sound of footsteps from fighter pilots who were preparing themselves for a sortie. "What's that?"

"A Tulip." Nana Izumi explained. "Big brother Kazuya studied that."

"Not really…" Kazuya told her, "We just observed the thing, but we're not given clearance by Professor Yumi to conduct studies on it. It's been said that thing is a Jovian weapon."

Chidori looked at it again, oddly enough she never sensed anything from the rock. Then again, she and Tessa never found out the extension of her Whispered powers, and Chidori was certainly not eager to find that out soon.

And sure enough, she saw the Tulip, opening, the entrance forming the shape that gave its name. And something emerging from the glaring light. The familiar yellow bugs, hordes of it in fact, pouring out from the Tulip's mouth.

Kyoshiro whistled "Those distortion fields are pretty tough, I wonder if we're up to it."

"This isn't the time to be impressed!" Nana scolded him.

Camille, who had also joined in the group, frowned at the Tulip. "There's something else in there." He said slowly. And suddenly Chidori felt it as well, a rather familiar presence.

Then from the same mouth the gravity blast tore through the bugs that emerged from its way. Fortunately both ships were not close enough to get caught by the attack. And Bright, who studied the ship's weapons and fighting capability, managed to gather his wits fast enough to give a clear order to his bridge not to retaliate.

Instead he opened all communication signals, hailing the unseen ship…

And from their end, Yurika Misumaru disheartedly identified themselves.

The Nadesico emerged from the Tulip soon after the bugs were cleared, looking heavily damaged, as the La Kairam approached it.

-----

"So let me get this straight…" Ippei said, rubbing his temple, "We lost sight to that ship we were originally chasing for…"

"Three days." Jed reminded him.

"That the trip from Von Braun to Mars usually takes a week, five days tops, with a very fast ship and a clever use of gravity." Ippei continued, "So how come it took them just three days to get there and back here again?"

"There's a popular theory that the Tulips are wormholes." Hiroshi replied. "But recent studies show that the human body can't withstand it."

"But they emerged from the thing." Nana pointed out.

Hiroshi chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. "That is strange." He admitted.

"Did you notice, though, that Nadesico's captain seems… rather distant, lately." Megumi asked.

Kenichi nodded. He remembered the his surprise when the cheerful female Captain gave an appreciative wave at Voltes, silently thanking them for escorting her to her ship, ignoring the missiles that were getting too close to the helicopter. He wasn't sure if she was being too nice, or being too reckless. Still, he had to agree with Megumi that Yurika's spirits seems to be low when she came to the ship a second time. He wondered if something happened.

-----

It took Bright a moment to swallow the report that Yurika Misumaru , Akito Tenkawa, the pilot/cook and Inez Fressange… the only living survivor from Mars. Because she happened to be in the bridge while the rest were in the refuge of an underground bunker and were crushed to death when the Nadesico was forced to put up her shield when the Jovians gave them a surprise attack. What happened to those people obviously weighed heavily on Yurika's shoulders. Akito was looking at her in obvious concern.

"My first mission, and I blew it in huge proportions." Yurika said quietly. "I couldn't save them at all."

Bright found out that Yurika ordered her ship to get on top of the bunker, in hopes to allow the refugees to transfer into the ship quicker, but that allowed the Nadesico to become vulnerable from an enemy attack. An oversight that she apparently regretted.

Akito, remembered that he was enraged when Yurika ordered the distortion field. Despite his pleas to stop for the refugees. But as days pass by her lack of enthusiasm was enough for Akito to lose his anger and gave way to concern: he had never saw her in this depressing mood at all, it was so unlike her that he himself was at lost on how to cheer her up.

Her obligatory captain duties to overlook the ceremony in honor of the dead certainly didn't help either.

So Akito was very surprised when Bright told her evenly, "You have done nothing wrong."

That flat reply was enough to snap Yurika out from her heavy thoughts. "But…!"

"Captain… I'm sure you are aware that whatever your objectives may be… the captain's first and only concern in that situation is the welfare of the ship and her crew whom she commands."

Akito looked at his hands, though he was opposed by such cold logic, he could almost see Yurika's burden being lifted off a bit from her shoulders.

"I, too, would have done the same thing. Even if you didn't put on that shield, you still wouldn't have helped those people. So don't beat yourself up for that."

"But those people…" Akito said.

"Were dead." Bright repeated. "But then the Nadesico would have joined them, have your captain wasn't fast enough to make a decision."

"I guess…"

"So what happens now?" Inez asked him.

"As I was told: to accompany you back to Earth. But not as prisoners…" Yurika looked at him in puzzlement that Bright continued, "Nergal has made promises for the Earth Federation regarding your daring escape. They've formally allied to the government."

This raised Inez's eyebrow. "That's interesting," she told him.

Even Bright silently conceded to her assessment. The whole thing seemed too seamless and too convenient for his liking. For all his talks with Akatsuki Nagare and Erina Won back in Luna, they weren't visually concerned when he asked them what they should do if the Nadesico does come with the refugees. Almost as if they weren't expecting to have any.

"But even still…" Bright concluded, after shaking Yurika's gloved hand. "I'm glad to be working with you."

Yurika beamed, her old self slowly resurfacing. "Me too."

As they left the room, Yurika was holding her glove with a starry eyed look. "I'll never wash this again."

"Sheesh." Akito said, rubbing his left side of his head… his annoyance disappeared though, when relief flooded into his entire being.

He was glad to see Yurika happy again.

In fact, he was sure that everyone else in the Nadesico felt the sentiment, as he stood there beside her in La Kairam's screen to contact the other ship… saw Megumi and Minato smile in relief as Yurika extended her hand, her two fingers stretched out in a V sign.

----

After seeing off the Salamis class ship carrying Paraya, Bright and Yurika were working together to have their ships head for Afghanistan, currently under ZAFT control, in hopes to reunite with the Archangel that was stationed there in a mission to get rid of the "Tiger of the Desert".

"He's cute." Hikaru commented without thinking as soon as she saw his profile in the briefing room.

Bright gave her a condescending glare forcing the other fighter pilots in the room to stifle their laughter and assume a straight face.

Jed gave a glance to the stoic Sagara… from what he can pick from what little conversation they had that country was as close as he could call his homeland. But as usual he couldn't pick up anything from his friend's poker face. Sousuke, for his part, was studying the man's features in an intense concentration.

"Sir." Ruri's calm countenance appeared in the small corner of the screen. "Nadesico's radar is picking up an enemy fleet heading towards our direction."

"Can you give us a visual?" Bright asked her.

"Yes." Immediately some familiar giant robots replaced her image… "The Balms." Kazuya said, half-standing.

"Not just that." Kenichi pointed at the saucer-shaped things accompanying the other Godamons. "Our mom… er… Professor Mitsuyo Gou, gave us info before we got Voltes… and I'm confident to say those were not Balm units."

"The Boazan army." Megumi said.

Ippei cursed. "Just our luck: they joined forces."

Kyoshiro looked calm… "So the Balms weren't content with a peace mission at all…"

Kazuya cut him off. "That's not true."

Kyoshiro stared at him unflinchingly. "Whatever you say. It's not my dad who was killed by those people."

Kazuya looked like he was about to punch him when Ruri cut into the screen again saving Bright the trouble to reprimand them for their behavior. The Nadesico 'fairy' looked a bit puzzled as she said that they have received a transmission from one of the Godamon robots.

When Bright gave his go ahead, a confident voice of a young man filled the briefing room. "I am Haleck of Balm, the general of this batallion under Lord Lithiel's command…

"And I wish to confront Kazuya Ryuzaki in a one to one combat."

-----

"A duel?" Ryoko repeated, an eyebrow raised. "That's kinda old-fashioned don't ya think?"

"It could be a trap." Kyoshiro warned his friend.

"What choice could we have?" Kazuya replied, suiting up. "Both ships are now entering in orbit. And at least I could buy some time… besides," he said. "I don't think Haleck's the type to deceive people."

Kyoshiro shrugged in exasperation, "That's just your blind optimism talking."

"Regardless…" Quattro butted in, "Voltes V and your Galvar will follow Daimos… as support. Surely this Haleck person wouldn't mind… considering he has consorts as well."

"I'm worried we can't pin point the Skull Rock." Kenichi said. "Those saucers wouldn't be here without a mother ship."

"The rest of you will be in a defensive stand by." Quattro told to the rest of the fighters. "Our first priority is the safety of both the La Kairam and the Nadesico."

Akito's hands were shaking slightly though. This was the Earth atmosphere… he had lost a friend here in a past battle.

"Hey…" Ryoko said in obvious concern, apparently the only person who noticed it. "Are you alright?"

Akito gave her a sheepish smile. "It's alright, I'm OK." A pause. "Just make sure you won't get killed out there."

"That's bloody unlikely!" Ryoko retorted.

"With a tough guy like her, don't you worry!" Hikaru said, her right arm up in enthusiastic vitality.

"Tough… tough… like beef jerky…" the freaky woman Izumi who finalized the trio sang.

Ryoko glowered at her two team mates who were taking perverse pleasure of teasing their obvious tomboy leader that she almost shouted at them for being idiots, if it hadn't for Quattro who happens to glance in their direction.

"I'll get you two for this." She whispered at them from the corner of her mouth. Her two friends merely whispered a merry "Oooooooohhhh…" for the threat.

-----

Haleck did not mind at all to see Voltes V and the Galvar FX accompanying Daimos, as the duelists approached each other, breaking away from their respective groups.

Though Lithiel personally ordered him to destroy Daimos, Haleck wanted a more honorable and private battle as a warrior fitting his rank and station. He couldn't help but felt a grudging respect for this brave human.

The Godamon unsheathed its giant sword as Daimos moved into a forward stance.

The two mechas were still, as if assessing their strengths and determining the other's weakness. And then the Godamon lunged. Swinging its broadsword in an overhead arc, which the Daimos blocked the sword with its right arm.

Both fighters were stunned by this simple attack. Haleck for seeing his sword stopped as though Daimos had anticipated the attack and Kazuya to feel the power of the blow… though Daimos made a successful block, Kazuya felt himself being moved a couple of inches behind.

They broke off, and Daimos struck next blow with a roundhouse kick in which the Godamon blocked with its own sword…

…exactly what Kazuya wanted him to. Daimos delivered a second kick, shattering the Godamon's blade. And Haleck could only grin, he admired the human's strength, and he silently thanks the god of war for giving him the opportunity to fight such a person….

When suddenly Daimos toppled back in surprise when missiles appeared out of nowhere and struck Daimos from behind. Kazuya barely willed his mecha in a defensive position.

"Kenichi!" Megumi shouted from the Voltes leader's screen. "I've detected a Skull Rock ship near the vicinity!"

Kyoshiro shouted a curse "I knew it was a trap!!!"

But the Godamon did not follow the attack, instead it turned to the area where the missiles came from "Belgan!!! What's the meaning of this?!" Haleck shouted.

From within the Skull Rock, a fully armored Boazan stood up from his chair, though his face was behind an iron plated visor the man called Belgan's voice was disapproving. "I thought you'd agree. You were clearly losing."

Haleck snarled, "Losing or not, it is not honorable for a Balm warrior to attack his enemy from behind!"

"Honor? From what Lithiel told me those humans doesn't deserve it. Have you forgotten what they have done to your old leader in the red planet's summit?"

Daimos took a step forward. Though the news of his father's death in that event was well known, it was always assumed it was Balms who attacked first, and that the humans were the victims there. Kazuya had not heard of this before. "What do you mean?"

"None of your concern!!!" Belgan shouted. "DIE!!!" The Skull Rock's jaws opened, releasing a giant missile. Voltes V lunged forward clearly going in for the initiative.

But it was not Voltes who would intercepted that missile. It was rather the Godamon where Haleck manned who stood in the way between the missile and Daimos. Though the missile exploded and caused extreme damage, it was the robot's own tough alloy that saved itself from being destroyed.

Belgan looked at the event in astonishment. But what astonished him even more was when the Skull Rock literally shook from a sudden impact.

"Sir!" a Boazan soldier shouted. "The enemy mother ship is attacking!"

Sure enough, Nadesico followed up the attack with another Gravity Blast. Voltes V and the Galvar continued the attack with the rest of the grunts. And Belgan knew he shouldn't stick around for the human reinforcements. He looked at Haleck's machine, though, and silently vowed his enmity towards the Balming.

Daimos and the Godamon simply stared at each other. Then Haleck chuckled, "It is unfortunate. But I will look forward to the next duel on better terms."

"Haleck."

"Until next time, Kazuya Ryuzaki." And with that the Godamon flew back towards the Skull Rock, which was now inching away from them.

"Hey, you alright! Kazuya!" Kyoshiro shouted.

"Yeah." Kazuya said distractedly. "I'm alright."

But the Daimos still held its ground, its pilot lost in thought with the puzzling words Haleck and Belgan just said.

-----

A young 14 year old boy left the train station in Tokyo 3, staring at the letter that was ripped in two and then in an afterthought decided to tape the pieces together in his hand, wondering if going here was a good idea after all.

And then the sirens around the city rang loud and clear. The young boy Shinji Ikari raised his gaze to the sky and could only wonder what on Earth is happening now.

Next chapter: Roar, EVA-01 

_Shinji Ikari finally meets his father whom he has never seen for many years. The awkward reunion intensifies when an Angel attacks Tokyo-3. And basically… it was all up for first steps in everything…_

After much thought, I have decided to add King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final. I may regret it later, though, but what the heck. Having Lond Bell fighitng the 11 Master of Sol would be interesting.


	19. Roar, EVA01

Ayato was sketching again. Inspired by the sunset adorning the nearby hills of Tokyo-3, he was busy drawing the surrounding the area detail as well as making a very familiar outline of a young girl wearing a casual yellow dress and scarf, her shoulder length hair flying as she faced the direction of that sun.

She was always his favorite subject. Her profile was his only link to her, the girl that he lost.

Soft footsteps told him that he was not alone, and looking over his shoulder, he saw it was the girl Tifa Adil. They had become fast friends, in a way, since both shared a love for art, when Ayato commented on her charcoal sketches. Though Garrod was not happy with the fact that was one of the few things he can never share with her, he certainly didn't seem to mind Ayato hanging out with her to discuss their drawing styles.

Tifa had already seen that girl. She was always there in his other drawings. Ayato could never tell her who she was though, but Tifa could sense… emotionally and mentally… that girl was very special to him. But that was not the reason why she approached him. She had heard that Ayato decided to complement with Lond Bell as a regular fighter pilot, with RahXephon.

To be honest, Tifa was worried for him… unlike Hikaru's Lexus (who also joined recently, believing she could be of use, despite Umi and Fuu's anxiousness for her safety), RahXephon intimidated her. It was not the same when she first saw the GX in her dreams… it was a fear she could not name why she should be afraid.

"Why did you join?" she asked him, sitting by his side, watching the sunset.

Ayato lied on his back staring at the sky. "After the history lesson with Erin, I realized that there were so many threats that were going on now; I have to help out to protect the world for someone."

_A special someone_, Ayato's mind told her. Tifa mentally shook her head, berating herself for prying into private thoughts like that, "From Tokyo Jupiter?"

Ayato shook his head, "When I first found out about the world outside Tokyo Jupiter exists, I am very… happy. I suddenly realized that… my girlfriend that I lost all these years is alive somewhere, living in this place as well. I want to protect this world as much as I could, so I could see her again someday."

"…" Tifa inwardly smiled. She was impressed by Ayato's strong feelings.

"It's terribly a dumb excuse, huh?" Ayato said out loud, suddenly feeling embarrassed by his answer. The girl stared at the sunset in silent reflection.

"No," Tifa assured him quietly. "No, it isn't."

----

That afternoon on that same day… the Freeden docked near the vicinity of Tokyo 3. Amuro, Jamil and Haruka had left earlier to meet the head of NERV that was found underneath in this deceptively peace-looking city. While the rest of the pilots go to their usual morning routines, one person did not seem to enjoy her morning very much.

"Why me…" Erin moaned, laying her head on the stack of books that Dr. Franzenberg willingly gave her. The excess of information that she just read was too much for her brain, in which she gratefully decided to give herself a break.

"Oh," Misato said, picking up a rather thick book titled the _McHaullen's World History New Edition_, as she sipped her cup of coffee. "What's this?"

"It's for the 'kids' I'm with." Erin said, her head still on the books, not looking up at her, referring the teenagers from Tokyo Jupiter. "Apparently they have no knowledge on what happened to the world after NSC 283."

"Hmmm." Misato said reflectively.

"Their schools and their society seemed to brainwash them into thinking that their country was the only haven from the Second Impact and the Invaders, Mycanae, Zondar assaults. They didn't know about the Antarctic Treaty, the Eve Wars, Mars was already terraformed and Von Braun is still up and running. Isn't that strange?"

"If you get trapped in there for 10 years, I suppose it's plausible."

"Fuu finds it exciting with the concept that she can actually get to see France and England, though she was quite sad to find out New York wasn't so different from her own school book. Ayato and Umi weren't thrilled with the fact they have to study history all over again. I don't blame them." Erin smiled despite herself

"That's true." Misato paused, remembering a certain green haired pilot, "What about Masaki? Is he one of your students?"

"He seems knowledgeable enough regarding current events. But one can never be too sure. I haven't seen him all day though…"

Meanwhile…

"Er, is this the cafeteria?" the green haired young man said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Erin asked him to come to help her carry the books this morning, but he couldn't find his familiars, and ended up trekking in the halls of the Freeden on his own. He should have known better.

"No." Rain said, surprised to find him in the block where the mechanical extra parts were being kept.

"Er, never mind, thanks." He mumbled in embarrassment as he made a quick getaway to the nearest door he can find, opened it and went in.

"Uh, Masaki…"

"Yes, Miss Rain?" Masaki's muffled voice asked.

"That's the broom closet."

"Oh."

Back in the cafeteria, Misato idly looked at the books, feeling that she must have forgotten something important. Erin decided to take an initiative to inquire something though.

"How come you didn't go with Haruka and the captain?"

"I'm here to do something vital." Misato looked apologetic as Erin raised an eyebrow.

"If it's vital enough for you to stay here so casually I'd suggest you think harder."

"I know…" Misato sighed, "But all this transport for EVA-02 and the unexpected trip in Tokyo Jupiter made things so…" Erin saw the NERV tactical officer go rigid, her mouth open in shocked realization. "And Commander Ikari is going to kill me!!!" she screamed, and then Misato literally ran out from the cafeteria, her coffee mug still in her hand.

"Er… good luck." Erin said belatedly. _What was that?_

-----

Amuro couldn't sense any emotion from Gendou Ikari, sitting in his desk, elbows propped on it and hands clasped, in his impressive room where the floor and the ceiling depicts the intricate illustration of the Tree of Sephiroth.

And from Jamil who kept quiet after hearing the words from Ikari's mouth. "You are certain about this?"

"You won't handle this on your own," Gendou said, "But I'm sending along NERV's technicians for the EVAs maintenance and other important personnel at your disposal."

"But we cannot just exclusively combat the Angels, not when Earth has other threats to worry about."

"I am aware of that. Consider it an action of goodwill from SEELE and NERV for supplying you with new troops."

"Is there anything else we want to know that you won't tell us?" Amuro asked boldly out loud, ignoring Haruka Shitow's glance to be careful. "Something that would make us leave your side of the fence?"

This finally took Gendou's attention and gave him a wry smile. "As I expected from the famous White Devil." Before he could say anything else though, second in command Fuyutsuki cleared his own throat, telling them that they were just informed that their presence were needed at their respective stations in Geofront.

It usually meant one thing.

-----

Misato cursed as her blue car swerved dangerously to the left when a light post toppled from its base crashed onto the middle of the road that was now full of rock debris and wrecked cars. She can hear loud noises from the battle in the air, as well as the noises from her cell phone where Haruka was giving her directions where Shinji Ikari's location was, using the GPS from his cell phone that his father provided along with his letter.

Another loud crash, and Misato tried not to flinch as another building's remains toppled on the street where her car was a few seconds ago, she gripped her driving wheel tightly as she shifted the car in full throttle, trying to ignore her own woes that she haven't even finished her down payments with her vehicle. And that her underpaid job wouldn't be enough to repair it again.

Why me? 

Then she saw someone running towards the street in a futile effort to find a nearby shelter. Misato hit the breaks with all her might, forcing her car in a swerve, narrowly missing the boy in the process.

But Misato instantaneously became relieved upon seeing that boy's face, who was sitting on the ground, coughing out dust. "Shinji Ikari?" she asked.

The boy looked up at her in obvious surprise. "Yes?"

"Nice to meet you." Misato said cheerfully, ignoring the sirens, "I'm here to pick you up."

Another beep from the cell phone, and Misato quickly scanned the message from Haruka. With another curse at her apparent bad luck, she quickly shouted at Shinji to get into the car. The boy hesitated… until he saw a giant red mecha jumping from the air with a strange looking shield in its left arm and a weapon that looks like a handgun on its right hand.

The red EVA landed roughly on the road too close to the car; the jolt of its landing made Shinji tumbled roughly into the back seat. Without bothering to look at her rear view mirror Misato shifted the car into full throttle. And from his angle, Shinji could see a giant spider like thing with a body that seemed to have many eyes.

"What is that?!" Shinji shouted in shock.

"Don't worry!" Misato shouted back. "You'll be completely safe with us!!!" _I think_. She added silently. Keeping her one eye on the road, Misato reached for her cell phone to inform the guys in HQ to get ready to get them once they've reached into safety.

**Roar, EVA-01**

Misato's absence was the first thing Erin noticed when every pilot settled down for briefing. The city of Tokyo-3 was in high alert (some buildings were now being burrowed underground). But much to their dismay though they were informed that they were given orders not to sortie.

"Why is that?!" Kouji demanded, truly upset by this information. "We defeated those Angels twice before."

"And they learned from those mistakes," Ritsuko Akagi replied grimly as the screen before them shows the close-up of the spider like Angel that NERV named as Matariel. "As seen from the recent one. It's been secreting a corrosive substance that has been used as a projectile against any hostile individuals."

"It manages to melt down reinforced Luna Titanium alloy that protects the western part of Tokyo-3." Akagi's assistant, Maya Ibuki added. "That's how it's disabling our missiles."

"It spits acid now, eh?" Tetsuya said, eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Sniping at it would prove useless against the AT Field." Ritsuko continued. "Our commander decided to have the EVAs handle this, with their abilities to neutralize each other's AT Fields, they might pull off the chance to shoot it down from a safe distance."

"Rei and Asuka will be the ones fighting then?" Sara asked her.

"Unit-00 and the pilot are in no condition to engage the enemy at this time. EVA-02 was assigned for defending Major Katsuragi who is now in the field." Ritsuko replied, although Misato reported (truthfully) that the child she was supposed to pick up was no longer at the train station, she couldn't help but think that her friend must have spent the day lazing around.

"Misato's out there?!" Kouji said, "And Asuka's on her own?" True he may never get along with the German redhead, but he had already considered her a comrade, since he was impressed on how she handled herself in the last battle.

"So what you're saying is…" Domon said evenly, "We're supposed to sit here and watch what happens next?"

"Or until JSSDF discharge N2 bombs in the vicinity." Amuro said. "SOP when dealing with Invaders."

Domon gave a grim chuckle, which in a way he concluded himself, was inappropriate, "That too."

-----

Asuka shouted "SCHIEBE!!!" as her EVA-02 had to coordinate with Misato's car to keep the Angel from attacking it. For some reason, Matariel seemed to sense that the people in the car were more threatening than the red Evangelion in front of it. For that same reason, Asuka was annoyed by the alien's lack of interest to engage her in combat. Nevertheless she would have to make do by using a customized shield in such short notice… a hull of a ship that was usually used as transportation from earth to the Colonies… as its metal that enables it to withstand the forces of friction and gravity from planetary pull… and does not get eroded easily by Matariel's acid. However, the bulky thing was quite awkward to use with one arm, and Asuka felt she was not using it properly.

On the occasions that she willed the EVA to take the shot meant for the car she ignored the searing pain of having the sensation of burning acid in her skin. Her only consolation was that she would not allow herself to let pain screw her up now. She was already used to it.

She was surprised though, when she saw a couple of silver bit like objects attacking the Angel in quick successive shots. The Cybuster was flying overhead, serving as a point of reference for RahXephon and Lexus were both using their Light Arrow and Fire Arrows at Matariel, this allowed EVA-02 to back away to a more safe distance. Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger were already at her side, using their detachable rocket and atomic punches to force the enemy backwards.

But no matter how hard they tried; Matariel ignored all of them as it continued its goal towards Tokyo 3, intent on destroying the Geofront.

-----

Ritsuko looked slightly disgusted by this as she looked at Jamil. Sara couldn't help but be annoyed for the Captain's stead when she said, "That is completely against our orders."

Jamil was undeterred, "We do not exclusively work for NERV either. I take full responsibility for this." Kouji and Tetsuya did put up a good point that fighting the enemy from a distance, though may not be the best way of defeating it, could at least buy NERV enough time to make a counterattack, whatever that may be.

Ritsuko shrugged. That's good enough for her.

-----

Shinji stared at his father, half-expecting him to smile and say he was kidding. Anything outrageous, and that he was simply being deluded.

Misato can see that Shinji hands were clenched in an obvious attempt to hold back his anger. "So the reason you called me after all this time is… to pilot that… THING?!?!" he shouted. For right in front of them, with Commander Ikari in a platform above it glaring from his tinted glasses was the unused and untested Evangelion 01 Test Type that was kept in storage much longer than the prototype. Misato had never seen attempts activating it, and she was surprised to find out that Ikari's son was the one chosen for it.

"Of course." Gendou replied coldly, "Why else should I bring you here?"

Disappointment racked Shinji's soul. He should have known better. His father's tart answer only made him more defiant though. "If that's the case, I refuse to do it. I WON'T do it. Even if that enemy outside is going to kill us all."

Misato was wondering if she should intervene when another soft voice echoed the large room. "Sir?"

Shinji looked on in shock as a Rei Ayanami, her arm still on a sling though she was already wearing her white plug suit. "Awaiting orders to activate EVA-00 for combat." She said primly.

Shinji stared at his father, as though this was the first time he had seen him… sending this wounded girl into a battle was not one of the things he never thought that man would ever do. In Geofront, Fuyutsuki was giving an update that Matariel was coming before one of the underground buildings fell down from the ceiling, the road holding it in place corroded by the Angel's acid… the rubble of the building crashed to the found near EVA-01's vicinity. The strength of the impact was enough to knock Misato onto the ground, as well as shaking the metal supports of the giant room loose. Falling towards them…

Shinji was unaware of his immediate danger. He saw that Ayanami girl falling onto the floor, hitting her bad arm in the process as he ran towards her.

"Shinji!!!" Misato screamed, knowing there was nothing she can for them when a violet metal arm shot up above them and deflected the metal beams.

Misato stared in utter disbelief… "It moved!" she gasped, even more shocking was the fact the EVA-01 appears to be protecting Shinji.

Gendou slightly smiled. It seemed the EVA managed to grasp the identity of its pilot very well.

Shinji helped Rei to sit up, but she stiffened back, obviously in great pain… as Shinji realized that her blood was spreading on the floor, staining his white uniform… on his hands. He looked at the blood in a sort of morbid fascination before another violent shake snapped him out of his daze. He stood up, and found himself staring at the strange EVA's outstretched arm, to Misato's grim face, looking at him.

"Will you pilot it?" She asked him, there was no trace of sympathy in her expression. She realized that the situation was very grim, and that necessary actions must be done to defeat the threat. And in a way Shinji must have shared that idea as well, for when he looked back at his father, his expression was filled with anger and loathing… but he managed somehow to give them a reluctant nod.

It had never really changed at all. In a nutshell, that was how Shinji and Gendou Ikari usually communicate.

------

"The Freeden's informing us that NERV's sending another EVA out." Garrod informed them in his GX. From his vantage point above the city with the Airmaster and the ReGZ, they could see one of the hatches being used as streets opening up, where the said EVA would emerge and aid them in this sortie.

"No way!" Asuka shouted. "I thought First is out in this fight."

"Don't ask me. I'm just relaying the message." Garrod replied, slightly incensed by her aggressiveness.

As though sensing something that Lond Bell was unaware of, Matariel's eyes shifted in another direction, then in a speed that they were quite unprepared for, it abandoned its route towards Geofront towards something else, ignoring the damages it received when it turned its back, allowing the other mecha to attack it from behind.

Ritsuko inwardly flinched, realizing the Angel's strange reaction. She managed to keep a calm façade for everyone else too see, but she was worried that Matariel somehow sense EVA 01.

Nonetheless, Jamil ordered the Freeden's gun turrets to open fire. To stop if from going anywhere else. The AT Field prevented them from inflicting any serious damage upon it though. Ritsuko continued to record everything in memory the whole battle, confident that Maya was also gathering data from it as well, convinced that she can apply this knowledge in the near future. But she was quite unprepared for the event that happened next.

-----

Shinji's first vision upon emerging from the street was s a giant spider like monster attempting to crush him from above. A dormant fear of being crushed triggered Shinji's sense of survival, as the EVA-01 somehow managed to jump away to safety, crashing into the buildings in the process.

Misato gasped. It had taken both Rei and Asuka months before they even managed to move their own EVA's hands. But here was this boy, who managed to move his own EVA with no prior training and synchronization tests whatsoever.

Shinji grasped his arm, feeling that he had just crashed into a hard concrete wall. What surprised him most was that he felt actual pain coming from his own arm.

"Dummkopf!!!" A girl shouted at his ear… and sure enough Shinji got a quick glance at a seething red head staring at him in a strange expression between rage, shock and annoyance. "Watch out!!!"

Shinji screamed as Matariel's acid managed to cling on the purple EVA's side. Feeling the terrible pain as if the substance was eating away his very own flesh.

"Shinji!" Misato cried out, amidst his own sound filling the entry plug, "Hang in there! It's not real!!!"

Though that may be so, it certainly didn't lessen the pain either.

Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger simultaneously fired the rocket punch and atomic punch respectively, knocking Matariel away from the vicinity of EVA-01. However, the Angel retaliated by using its own acid that immediately melted the two arms immediately.

"Damn!" Kouji cursed. He was forced to back away when another projectile landed too close on where he was standing. He called out for EVA-01's pilot telling him to stand up and get away from the battle. But Shinji was still wracking in pain from the terrible sensation, and what little self-control he had gave way to full-blown panic. He frantically pushed the controls, anything, anything… that would get him out of here. To get it move again, somehow… to make it stop ….the pain he's feeling.

And then suddenly everything went dark.

In the air, the beam rifles were clearly not working against the AT Field… though they do have a bird's eye view on what just happened a few seconds later.

"Shit…" Garrod whispered, his green eyes widening in stunned disbelief.

"What the hell is that?!" Witz shouted, though he did expect nobody can answer that.

Amuro and Tifa both felt something stirred from the EVA-01, something they couldn't identify. From the distance, Ayato felt a slight headache forming… wondering what it meant…

Tetsuya couldn't see what happened next, as suddenly buildings were tearing themselves apart in a frightening speed, kicking up debris and dust in the process. He could see Matariel crashing onto the concrete floor, with EVA-01 literally tearing the Angel apart. Ignoring the acid damaging its armor, the berserker EVA continued attacking it relentlessly, until the red core of the Angel within its body was revealed, and began punching it with all its might. As the core cracked, Matariel instantly exploded, with EVA-01 caught along with it.

"Is he…" Kouji asked in horror.

"No." Asuka said, shaking her head in disbelief. "My sensors showing… EVA-01 is still active." And true enough as the smoke cleared, the purple EVA was now standing at the crater where the Angel was once there, technically unharmed... and motionless.

For Asuka though, she was literally shaking, freaked out by what she had just witnessed. "What the hell is this thing that I'm in?" she asked.

Gendou stared at the EVA-01 from his table in Geofront, before turning away to tell Fuyutsuki to be the one in charge for reclaiming the EVAs for repairs. For Misato, though, she was also quietly wondering what the hell just happened.

-----

"He's not even conscious yet, he's now being transferred here." Misato said in obvious disapproval as she watched Shinji resting in the Freeden's clinic.

Ritsuko was certainly not being sympathetic by saying. "Well, the doctors said that he's not in danger, and that he's very tired as of now."

"So what happens now?"

"We'll be making simulations training for basic use of firearms. Synchronization tests will also be conducted, as well as making him knowledgeable on NERV's policy on rules and regulation concerning his role as a fighter pilot."

"He's not a fighter pilot."

"He's already in the EVA. He performed his duties admirably." Ritsuko reminded her, looking at her as if Misato suddenly gotten all senile on her. "By these standards, he is the confirmed Third Child."

Misato looked at Shinji with a grim look on her face, "May I say something regarding him?"

Ritsuko stared at her in puzzlement when Haruka excused herself into the room. "I've done the necessary paper works. Shinji's in your custody now."

Misato arched an eyebrow. "The Commander didn't mind?"

"Not at all. He even commended your swift action regarding the matter."

"Oh, I see." Ritsuko said, giving her friend a slight smile as she suddenly understood the whole conversation. It was so like her. "It's difficult for a child like him in this circumstance anyway." She admitted. "Having you around may not be so bad."

Misato silently hopes that as well. She could only stare Shinji, trying so hard not to be reminded of the past, when she was around his age. She was never fond of her father either… and yet even after all these years, she could never determine her feelings for him.

She envied Shinji with the fact he can hate his father so frankly. It wasn't the same for her case.

"Misato." Haruka was telling her, breaking her own thoughts. "You're requested at the bridge."

"Yes." Misato, however, was very surprised to see some people near the door in an attempt to overhear their conversation…. She could identify Kouji among them… Ayato, Hikaru, Masaki and that Garrod kid. Asuka was standing at the corridor, too, frowning openly while Rei a few meters away was revealing no expression whatsoever.

And Misato was surprised when Kouji asked in obvious concern if the new guy would be alright. And as he said so, the others pitched along, trying to know Shinji's name, if there were anything they can do to help. Even Asuka tried to hide her own concern when she thought Misato was looking at her direction. And that Rei was even here was proof by itself.

"He'll be alright." Misato assured them, assuring herself, and most assured for Shinji by this statement. Him being a member of Lond Bell… might not be such a bad thing after all.

------

In the country of Afghanistan…

Ryoko Subaru sighed. "Why the hell am I with you guys?" by all rights she should have been with her Aestivalis for minor repairs. But Yurika cheerfully decided to have a scout team formed to check the surrounding areas, in honor of the alliance between the Nadesico, La Kairam and the Archangel.

Kira Yamato was also wondering why he was here too. He certainly doesn't know who these people are either. Though Mwu was unusually supportive for him to go out and enjoy the burning heat… considering Kira was always in his Strike cockpit nowadays.

Sousuke Sagara, however, felt like he was a renegade child, who somehow managed to find his way home.

_Next Chapter: The Desert Tiger_

_Things were certainly started with a rocky beginning, particularly when the scout trio met a very eccentric man with his fondness for yogurts, and the Nadesico began attacking both sides in the middle of the battlefield. Kira and Sousuke begins to take stock on their beliefs, as soldiers in the middle of a war…_


	20. The Desert Tiger

"ND-001 Mobile Battleship Nadesico, one of the most advanced ship ever built in our times. It's powered by nuclear pulse engines and phase transition engines, giving the ability to travel great distances. The engines also power its main armament, the Gravity Blast Cannon which has the ability to penetrate any defensive shields and destroy multiple ships within a certain radius. While Nadesico has an impressive attack, it also has an impressive defense: the Distortion Field that has the ability to deflect beam attacks from any possible angle." Inez said to the briefing room, pointing out the ship's schematics. "Use our ship in what you deem fit for this operation."

Fllaga whistled. Nadesico seemed to be indeed the first of its kind. No wonder the Federation was so hung up on it. The Archangel had nothing to be sneered at, though, considering its own tough armor and impressive weapons like the Lohengrin. Though La Kairam seems to be the most outdated of the three ships, having Bright Noah as captain with seasoned veterans in charge of his bridge and crew guarantees its ability to stand strong in the middle of the fight.

"Our objective is to reclaim all nuclear missiles that are currently being smuggled in the Afghanistan territory." Murrue said, clearly fighting her nervousness, while Bright and Yurika were studying the terrain, both deep in thought. "Sources say that the Tiger of the Desert will personally oversee its route. Since he is also in command of this area under ZAFT control, we are also given orders to shoot him in sight, insuring freedom for the people."

"Question!" Yurika said, raising her right hand. "Considering we would be fighting near the vicinity of nuclear bombs, shouldn't it be more feasible to find a way to move ZAFT away from them first?"

"Yes…" Murrue said, obviously picking her words. "This is why another team will be formed, to serve as distraction. ZAFT wouldn't want to fire near nuclear missiles too, I'd wager."

"But guards will still be left behind to guard said missiles," Bajarle pointed out. "So another squad must be formed to disable them as soon as the main force moves away."

"Better make it the ones who are fast and self-sufficient." Bright said. "So Mobile Suits should be the ones sent out. I'll have Quattro and Noin form the squad for that mission." A murmur of approval from the rest of the briefing room.

"The three scouts should confirm the Desert Tiger's present activities," Yurika said. "We've just received word that they're in now the perfect position to collect valuable data."

"Nadesico and La Kairam will be the flagships that will lead the dummy attack," Bright said, pointing the map, "While the Archangel will be the one that will secure the nuclear missiles. Timing is of the essence here, everyone. Remember that."

Murrue seemed to brace herself. "Meeting adjourned." she replied simply. As everyone saluted and began to exit the room Bright extended his hand. "I'm glad to have the opportunity to work with you, Captain."

"Y… yes."

"I'm sure it's tough on you right now. But hang in there, and try not to be so nervous."

Murrue inwardly flinched, "Yes, sir."

Fllaga, who was the only one left in the room with Bajarle intercepted on her behalf. "But I'm confident to say that she's doing well so far."

Bajarle shook her head, "Captain Bright is correct. You shouldn't show too much hesitation in front of the fighter pilots. It could only undermine their morale." She had always been Murrue's biggest critic ever since she got the role as Archangel's captain, and she was not afraid to voice it. Bright was wryly reminded of Mirai all of the sudden, always chiding him when he was getting carried away by the pressures of running the ship. But her gentle shoves were integral to his road to be the man in command he was now, and he will never forget that.

Though Natarle was definitely not Mirai, he could see her own concerns, albeit not very delicate.

He really missed his wife.

* * *

Chidori stared at the desert from her window in the cafeteria, sighing for the umpteenth time even as there was a lively chatter in her table regarding the fact that the Nadesico, La Kairam and the Archangel being together, and some of the ship enthusiasts were even starting a friendly debate on which one was the coolest looking. Noin had just assigned Jed and Camille with Quattro as squad leader to be the independent squad to attack the ZAFT guards.

"We really should call this mission Operation Triple Ship Alliance." Jed was saying.

Kenichi frowned in obvious disapproval, "Sounds bad… not to mention infringement…."

"Hey," Megumi Oka said, looking at Chidori, noticing she was looking distant. "You doing OK?"

"Oh, yes!" Chidori said, raising both palms and smiling widely. "Don't mind me."

"Don't worry about Sousuke. I heard the other two people with him right now are excellent officers. As long as Sousuke keeps his head, he'll be doing fine." Megumi said, not fooled by her display at all.

That apparently fired her up. Chidori grabbed a fork, stabbed her food as if it was alive and chewed her food. "D…don't be ridiculous!" she almost shouted, stopping the boys' conversation doing so. "I'm not thinking about him!"

Megumi smiled, as she concentrated on her own food. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Athrun looked at the Zala squad, clearly silently asking them if there was anything they'd need for any clarification.

Dearkka raised a hand. "So the Commander left us to guard some missiles? BORING."

"That's the short of it." Athrun said, "The Commander is personally handling the Blue Cosmos who managed to form a group near the area." He didn't add that the fact Andy gave up the position to oversee it because he was personally asked by his father to let Athrun handle the operation.

In his case, Athrun was torn by two emotions: his annoyance towards his father for his constant intervening for his behalf and daunted at the task that was literally being forced to him.

Yzak noticed that too gradually as he watched the younger Zala struggle with his new responsibilities, which is why he never made any nasty snide comments towards Athrun's direction recently. And was actually studying the map in concentration and absorbing the information their leader was giving. Nichol, for his part, was very happy that a grudging understanding was being formed in their group. It made them feel united.

Athrun looked at the desert. They had much to do, preparations to be made… but he was still not looking forward to this mission.

* * *

"I thought…" Kira said slowly, trying to get stock on what they were doing, "We're supposed to be scouting?"

"I thought so too…" Ryoko said. "Why the heck are we dressed like this!" she said as all three of them were decked in long robes, wearing goggles over their eyes and they all held firearms in which the end of the barrels were covered with a clean condom. Talk about Freudian symbolism. Ryoko noticed that Kira was blushing like mad, and it was not from the heat. "We look like guerillas."

"It's to prevent having sunstroke in the middle of the day." Sousuke explained gravely. "The goggles keeps the sand from entering the eyes and the condom is doing the same thing by protecting your weapon as well, it wouldn't do if your gun is filled with sand and thwart it to function properly when it needed to be fired."

Ryoko stared at him. Realizing he was serious she rubbed her temple with a sigh. And here she thought most of the crazy people were in Nadesico.

"We also have a dangerous mission as well." Sousuke continued. "Andy Waltfield is a renowned fighter in this area. Both as a pilot for the Mobile Suit as well as a brilliant strategist."

"Well, I know he's dangerous." Ryoko said, taken aback. "But what are the chances of meeting the man here?"

Sousuke looked pensive. "You meet a lot of people in the desert." He corrected her, recalling his own treks as a guerilla fighter so long ago.

"But this isn't THE FRIGGIN' DESERT!" she shouted, and the rest of the people who were strolling nearby their vicinity immediately turned around and went to the other direction. The three of them were at the edge of a town called Rashim, a rather huge and lively place, considering the occupation. Shops and small restaurants were still open, and the people wander in the streets with a certain indifference on what was happening so far… a rather perfect place to find the black market in the area.

"I'm not sure about you, but this thing is starting to itch, and we've been doing this since morning!" Ryoko said, sighing silently to herself and wonder what Yurika was drinking when she plotted this scouting route. "I'm having lunch, are you coming with me?"

Kira also removed his cloak and gratefully dropped his gun. Sousuke held his ground.

"Sir, I am aware that you are my commanding officer for this mission." Sousuke said, "Requesting permission to remain and overlook the surrounding terrain."

Ryoko frowned. "You don't wanna eat?"

"I still have rations. That will suffice."

"You don't want us to bring something for you?"

"No, sir."

Ryoko shrugged. "Your loss. We won't be gone for long, though. We'll meet again after an hour."

"Roger."

"So that's what being a soldier all is about?" Kira wondered aloud, watching Sousuke continuing his vigil on that sandy dune.

"What you said?" Ryoko asked, looking at him.

"Nothing, nothing…"

* * *

They decided to have kebab for lunch. Kira insisted to pay for the meal but Ryoko insisted that as the eldest she should have the honor. They ended up struggling for the register when Kira's wallet fell to the floor, and in a reflexes that betray her as a fighter pilot, Ryoko swooped it up before Kira could register the thought he dropped it.

Ryoko briefly saw a photo of a young female redhead, clinging on Kira's arm. Both of them smiling happily to the photographer. "Girlfriend?" she asked him.

"Former…" Kira said as he took out the necessary bills and gave them to the shop owner, and stuffing the wallet in his back pocket. "We broke up when my parents decided to live in Heliopolis. It's hard to keep a long distance relationship like that."

"I guess it is." Ryoko agreed, they were now seated at the table, she was unscrewing her bottle containing chili sauce for her food. "Does she know what you're doing now?"

"Captain Ramias told me the army should have send word to my parents by now. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew." He was surprised he was telling such personal statements to a woman whom he barely met. But Ryoko seemed so disarming and natural that he couldn't really help himself. "How about you? Any family and friends who were worried about your situation?"

Ryoko was about to answer him when a man in his thirties wearing a rather loud colored Hawaiian shirt ambled in towards their table, holding a container of mayonnaise with his right hand. "Hey!" he said, noticing their food, "You two seem to be having a feast! How about some mayonnaise for it?" he offered.

Ryoko looked at him in disgust. "You always rudely butt in other people's conversation like that to add that lard in our food?"

The man actually looked hurt behind his comical looking spectacles as he pointed at his bottle. "This isn't lard! I'll let you know that this is the best thing that ever came since sliced bread and coffee beans! And besides…"

Then Kira heard it, a faint click of a firearm being cocked in a distance… he looked at Ryoko to shout a warning just as Andy grasped her arm and dragged her under the table with just as the bullets went flying. Tipping the table on the side to at least provide an impromptu shield.

"Sorry I got you involved!" the man belatedly apologized. "But your table was the closest shelter I can find under this circumstance."

"The hell!" Ryoko cursed.

Kira heard another shot... but this time from another distance that seemed to be far removed from the other attacker. There was a yell, and one of the men toppled from the roof of the building where the café was facing. Dimly he wondered if it was Sousuke sniping from the distance, he looked around, but could not find any sight of him. He wondered if the camouflage he was still wearing when they left him had something to do with it. Another yell, and another man fell on the pavement, which confirmed it was indeed the MITHRIL soldier.

Ryoko grabbed her extra gun she kept in her pants and threw it to Kira when she saw their attackers, despite Sousuke's support fire, was closing on them. Kira grabbed the gun in his hand easily, stared at Ryoko in surprise, before he threw the weapon at the other man's head, knocking him out immediately.

Kira looked at his companion's stunned look, before he winced as she screeched at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SHOOT WITH THAT GUN, DAMN YOU!"

The man in the Hawaiian shirt also grimaced with obvious sympathy. But he seemed to take keen interest on how Kira threw that gun so accurately.

And suddenly the battle was over, when the attackers were then under fire by another batch of gunmen, but this time both Ryoko and Kira can see that these new group were apparently not affiliated with the other shooters by their uniforms.

Green uniforms all holding the military markings of ZAFT.

And even as Ryoko was about to turn her gun to the obvious threat they overlook, she saw herself staring at the stranger's own gun pointing at her head. Even as Kira was about to stand up to attack him, the man said calmly, "I know you can move faster than her… but not than me, I'd wager. You shouldn't have thrown your gun." He reminded him.

"…" Really out of other options, Kira held up his hands in surrender, as Ryoko grudgingly gave the man her gun.

One of the ZAFT soldiers ran to the man, "Sir? Are you alright?"

"Could have been worse." The man said easily as he removed his sun glasses, revealing the eyes of a man who obviously been in many battles and in command of this group.

A woman wearing a tight fitting blue jumper approached him, she was smiling, though her voice sounded grim when she said, "That's a rather reckless way to get their attention, Andy." She admonished him.

Andy shrugged, "Well, it worked, didn't it? Told you I can handle it, Aisha."

Aisha continued shaking her head in disbelief as the man called Andy turned his attention towards Ryoko and Kira, both staring at each other in shock, realizing that the eccentric man was the commander they were looking for.

_Odd_, Ryoko wondered, _then who's the guy in charge of the missile transportation?_

"If you don't mind..." Andy said, his tone of voice and expression on his face turning serious. "I would like the third person who's with you to show himself."_  
_

_

* * *

_

"Keep the enemy away." Athrun said as the La Kairam came into view. The first hour of securing the route for the transport went off without a hitch. And then their good luck ran out. The Federation's battleship was inching dangerously close

He also identified the second ship that they'd encounter in Earth's atmosphere. And a familiar red Aestivalis.

Akito Tenkawa glared at the Aegis Gundam, willing his hatred to flow out to strike his enemy down without remorse. Gai was dead, because of _them_, "Damn you, ZAFT!" he shouted, spraying his bullets from his rifle, while Athrun managed to evade it. "My enemy! You are my enemy!"

Meanwhile, the La Kairam and the Nadesico were at the edge of the battlefield offering support fire, Ruri could not identify it, but she felt something was amiss beneath the cool hard surface of her control panel. Out of concern, she did a private scanning on the ship's internal systems, but everything seems to be in order. She mentally linked her mind to Omoikane, the Nadesico's main computer… and found only void. "What's the matter?" she asked in concern, before the ship suddenly thrummed violently as it literally open all missile compartments and opened fire.

"Damage report!" Bright snapped, as the La Kairam shuddered from the missile explosions that it received.

"We got significant damage at the residential part of our ship." The operator shouted.

"Move back!" he snapped at the helmsman ,"And contact the Captain of the Nadesico!" Bright shouted. He didn't need to know from whose unit that attacked them, he just saw the other ship continuing its assaults on them.

"Negative. We can't get through them!"

"Nadesico is rebelling…" a dazed voice interrupted them as Bright looked over his shoulder and saw Chidori at the door, looking at the other ship, "It saw both of us as its enemy."

"The ship is responsible!" Bright looked at the Nadesico.

"We must dismantle one of its engines to force itself to concentrate more on keeping itself afloat, instead of battling us." Chidori then stumbled forward, and one of the bridge members grabbed her before she could fall on the floor.

"Who's the nearest unit we can spare!"

"Daimos and the Galvar, sir. But the Aestivalis units are attacking them as well!"

Akito felt his eyes bulging when the rapid rifle shifted directions, and aimed it at Daimos.

Kazuya was not pleased. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!" he shouted.

Akito shouted as he let go of his controls, and shocked to see them moving on their own. "I lost control of the Aestivalis!" Even as Hikaru and Izumi's own machines opened fire at both enemy and ally forces.

_These people are nuts!_ Yzak thought as he tried to back away, but having difficulties finding balance for the Duel in the shifting sands.

"What the!" Kenichi shouted as Voltes V was struck by a missile from behind, forcing it to lurch forward onto the ground, and saving itself from being hit by ten other missiles heading towards their direction. The GINNs that were in front of Voltes exploded when the said missiles struck them instead.

"Where did those come from!" he asked, fearing enemy reinforcements.

He could not believe his ears when Megumi immediately answered. "It came from the Nadesico!"

Ippei muttered a curse. "What's going on?"

"Hey!" Yurika protested, as she watched in horror as she witnessed the ally forces being attacked on by their own ship. "Our enemy is that way! Why is it attacking Lond Bell?"

Minato raised both hands waving it, deeply aggravated. "It's not me! I swear it!"

"Omoikane is doing this on its own." Ruri spoke out.

"Eeeeeeh!" Yurika shouted.

"Can't you do something?" Megumi asked.

"I'll… try…" Ruri gritted her teeth. Mentally willing Omoikane to stop. But the computer remained obstinate and continue firing its weapons.

Outside, Daimos, with Galvar FX supporting nearby, had managed to bypass both enemy and "friendly" fire as they got the ideal position beneath the rebelling ship, just as Bright had instructed them to.

Daimos willed outs its Five Shooters and threw it at the ship's engine, hoping that he wouldn't hurt the ship that much, and that the people inside brace themselves. Yurika barely managed to grab on her board, as the rest of her crew shouted out in surprise.

But the tactic work, and Omoikane decided that staying afloat and strengthening its defense takes priority than getting both sides to attack it.

As for the rogue Aestivalis, it was decided among the Lond Bell corps that they would herd it away from their mother ship, preventing them from getting the necessary energy to continue their attacks. But at the same time, they will also be protecting them from ZAFT enemy forces, who would take advantage of this situation.

Buster Gundam's target on Izumi's Aestivalis was thwarted when Voltes V stood in it's way, using its whip to wrap itself on the enemy's weapon. Dearkka forced to let go of his rifle when Mwu's Skygrasper, recently been online from Jabrow's next line of small support ships, used its missiles to deter him away from the robot.

For Athrun, regardless of the Nadesico's sudden attacks on its own friendly forces, was worried when he couldn't get word from the guards they left behind near the missiles. And a gut feeling told him this was not boding well at all.

* * *

The GINN managed to extend its arm in its death throes, as Hayaku Shiki eased its beam saber off its cockpit. No matter what happens, one of his team's objective was to prevent any enemy units to explode near the vicinity of their dangerous cargo. It was a terrible way to die, he silently admitted, but it needs to be done.

"All's clear here!" Jed said from his side, Zeta and Methass were following Sentinel behind.

Camille frowned as he turned his attention to the direction of the battle. "Camille?" Fa asked.

If Quattro felt an inkling of disturbance that Camille did, or any worries from the lack of an update from the La Kairam, he never mentioned anything as he gave the orders that they secure the missiles.

* * *

"I don't understand what you're getting at." She answered back smoothly.

"You have a third member giving you support cover." Andy continued, seeing through Ryoko's lie. "And I suggest you order him to surrender himself."

"And if I refuse?" Ryoko asked him in seriousness as Kira looked on in shock, as if she was goading the ZAFT commander to do something drastic.

"I don't think you're in the position to even suggest that." Andy said, pointing his gun to prove his point. The three of them were so immersed in that conversation that Aisha merely gasp in surprise when one of the ZAFT soldiers behind her grabbed her shoulder, nearly broke her wrist and felt a sharp knife pressed against her neck. The movement was so sudden it knocked the soldier's helmet off, revealing Sousuke's grim expression.

Andy was surprised to see their third friend who shot the Blue Cosmos people with such amazing accuracy was as young as the rogue Coordinator. Ryoko was shocked to see Sousuke here, in all places, wearing a ZAFT uniform, while Kira was also just as surprised how efficient and ruthless Sousuke moved to trap his female hostage.

Normally, Sousuke wouldn't even consider manhandling the opposite gender. But old scars from previous battles had taught him never to underestimate Coordinators.

"Impressive," Andy said, looking at Sousuke evenly on the face, as he gestured to his men not to raise their weapons. But his gun, still pointing at the other two.

"Set them free and grant us safe passage," Sousuke said, "And I'll let her go."

Aisha, despite being held at knifepoint, frowned. "You're asking too much."

Andy surprised her by saying. "Very well. But let me say something more for a few moments." He looked at Kira… "I know you're a Coordinator as well." The young man's face show a slight wince on the word, surprising Ryoko by the knowledge. "And I don't what these people did or say to make you fight your own kind. But considering you are a soldier of their cause, how do you think this war will end?"

"…" Kira could not find the words to reply. That was the same question that was nagging him in his mind ever since he sat in Strike's cockpit.

"How do you suppose this fighting will end? There is one way… when one side has been utterly destroyed. Regardless of your own philosophy on what is 'right' and 'wrong', it doesn't matter if the enemy who opposes you is annihilated. That is how we will meet in the battlefield boy, I will not hold back when I will fight you."

"Your philosophy on wiping your enemy includes using of nuclear weapons?" Sousuke asked him.

Andy turn his attention to the MITHRIL soldier. "The Earth used potent weapons as well against us."

"True. But that doesn't mean you have to go down their level."

Andy nodded, conceding to that argument. "I'm not a big fan of that myself. But orders are orders."

"Orders." Kira echoed.

"Yes. You'll face difficult choices on that as well. Where you will surrender your will on your superior's stand in this war. And as long as you stand by their side, you will be my enemy. And I will fight you until one of us dies. That is the way of the world."

"Not necessarily through death." Sousuke replied.

Andy looked at him again. "So how will the fighting end?"

Without battling an eyelash Sousuke answered, "Until one gives way."

Andy stared at him for a full minute, before he surprised everyone by laughing out loud. "True…" he admitted, calming himself. "That is another way of doing it. But stubborn wills do not choose a peaceful path." Then he lowered his gun, and without looking at Ryoko and Kira's stunned faces he replied. "You're free to go."

"But sir!" One of the ZAFT soldiers protested.

"We'll fight them in the proper venue in another time." Andy said. "There's no rush."

Sousuke immediately released Aisha, as per their silent agreement. And so Ryoko, Kira and Sousuke left the premises, with Andy not allowing his soldiers to follow or attack them.

Aisha immediately picked up his mood. "You liked them a lot, haven't you?" she asked him.

Andy grunted despite of his stern expression. "And that really sucked." He grudgingly agreed.

* * *

And so by the time Athrun got wind that ZAFT has lost its missiles, he urged his remaining forces to break off from their attack. Even Yzak didn't seem to put up much resistance upon the order, and even supported Nicole when his Gundam was showing difficulty walking at their escape route.

Normally, Lond Bell would have given chase, but their immediate concern was their Nadesico allies. Yurika had managed to take away the master key, stopping the ship's functions temporarily.

Akito sighed in regret and annoyance. He never got his revenge after all.

"That should do it." Uribitake said as he finished reprogramming Omoikane with Ruri's help and guidance. Apparently, the self-learning system part of the computer had somehow deduced that the Lond Bell, when they were being chased at the time, was an enemy that needed to keep away at bay. To prevent the ship from doing it again, it was decided by all three captains that that part of its memories be removed permanently.

Ruri was the one most upset by this decision, but made no protest on the whole business. "Forgetting things because it causes inconvenience… adults always do things like that." She sighed under her breath as she continued her duties.

Still she wished Omoikane the best of luck.

* * *

Kira found Sousuke polishing his bazooka that Jed up to that point had no idea where he kept it in his person at the "safety" of his room. Though Kira had found the MITHRIL soldier eccentric, he couldn't help but feel a slight admiration for this Natural.

"What?" Sousuke asked him, sensing his presence.

"I was told by Ryoko that we need to attend the briefing room and give our reports to Captain Bright."

A pause, "I understand."

Clearly his way to mean that their conversation is over but Kira continued. "Do you really believe…" here Sousuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That there is another way to settle differences."

Sousuke continued his task. "Of course. Or else humanity would have died out altogether already."

"I see." Kira nodded, it had indeed sounded sensible. "Then perhaps I don't have to kill Andy after all."

Here, the MITHRIL soldier stopped. "Perhaps."

_Asuka and Shinji certainly didn't hit off very well in the start. It didn't help that Shinji had himself beaten up by a student, angry at his performance in his EVA in the last battle. But when an Angel appears that causes trouble in Tokyo-3, the two pilots must learn to settle their differences and actually work together.  
_

Author's Notes: For Lloyd, here's a very VERY late Valentine's gift…

Super Robot Wars Alpha 3, the last installation, is said to be released by July this year. Ugh, how does Banpresto writers make their story so fast? Regardless, I will persevere! In more ways than once! XD


	21. Confines of Eden

Asuka was sparring, trying to let off some steam, as they say, wearing her karate gi and shouting a kiai, she kicked her training dummy's head with all her might, wishing that it was the Third Child's face she was attacking right now.

But try as she might, she couldn't get over the fact that that weak looking boy had not only managed to defeat an Angel technically by himself, he also managed to control his EVA with no prior formal training. Something that she took years before she even managed to synchronize with her own EVA.

"Damnit!" she whispered, leaning against the practice dummy, trying her hardest not to cry. Not to reveal any more weakness, even more so to herself, but could not stop her frustration. "It's not fair." She whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

"It's not fair, is it?" Misato asked, watching Shinji pack up his things that he left in the train station that he left behind in the hurry to seek shelter when the last Angel attacked in this vicinity.

"What is?" Ritsuko asked her.

"Him being in the EVA." Misato answered a thoughtful expression on her face as she rested her chin on her hands that was clasping on the steering wheel. They would need to pass by a garage to have her car fixed, but Misato was trying hard not to think she may not even manage to pay for the repairs this time around. "I can see it in his expression. He's reluctant to do this…"

But if Shinji had truly felt that, he was certainly not vocalizing it. And he even went to the opposite direction of her expectations. For no sooner than he regained consciousness, he made it a point not to mingle with the rest of the Freeden pilots, despite the fact that Kouji, Ayato and Garrod were making an effort to become his friend. Asuka, as soon as she got over her own worries for him, seemed to be setting herself up as his rival as an EVA pilot, seeing as Rei showed no interest on the matter. But Shinji also ignored that, which was probably the reason why Asuka seemed so angry whenever he was near her vicinity.

"But we need more pilots." Ritsuko pointed out, wondering why they even started this conversation.

Misato threw her hands in the air, exasperated by her friend's pragmatic view on the world in general. "Because!" she managed to say when she suddenly realized something.

… Shinji was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Shinji afterwards did not understand why he followed that boy who beckoned him to use the back door of the store without any second thoughts on the matter, nor does the reason why he should care. But as that same boy's knuckle connected to his jaw and Shinji landing roughly on the floor seemed to have snapped him out of the mental limbo he was currently in.

Another boy, probably a friend of his, with glasses immediately winced with obvious sympathy at Shinji's current plight. "Nothing personal, buddy." He said, in an apologetic tone.

"Oh, shut up Kensuke!" The other boy snapped in obvious annoyance. "He had it coming!"

"That's a nice way of thanking someone, Touji." Kensuke said, miffed by his attitude. "If I hadn't hacked my dad's files you wouldn't even manage to identify him."

The taller boy called Touji only glared at Shinji. "I can't believe that stupid EVA pilot is this wimp!" he bit out. "I was hoping he'd be the type of guy who'd destroy things without looking!"

For some reason, the word "EVA" seemed to bring out a small flame in Shinji. He realized he was being blamed for something the giant robot did. "I have no choice. They made me pilot the stupid thing!"

Touji's eyes flared, as he grabbed Shinji by the collar and raised his hand to punch him again when a stronger hand took a firm hold on his wrist.

Touji and Kensuke looked up at Domon Kasshu's frowning face as he tightened his hold on the former. Touji shouted in pain, but lets go of the EVA pilot immediately.

"I don't have time for this bull." Domon said to the two students as he released Touji. "Go home."

Touji shot one look of hatred at Shinji as he and Kensuke ran from the alleyway.

Rain immediately knelt near Shinji, studying the bruise on his face. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern, Shinji with all his strength pushed her away from him and ran back in the store, bumping into Misato who was also just on her way to door, and blindly ran towards the entrance, into any direction that he could think of. That man with the red cloak, who helped him, was staring at him in disgust…

… Just like his father…

"Shinji!" Misato called out, following the boy, without sparing a glance at the other two.

Rain frowned at Domon. "You were glaring at him too, aren't you?"

A snort from her partner. "Maybe," Domon said.

"Domon!"

"Anyone who can't even defend themselves does not deserve any sympathy."

"You don't mean that." Rain said, trying hard not to envision him in his happier days, when his shame and anger towards his brother didn't change him so much. "I don't believe you think like that."

"Then maybe you should change your evaluation on my character." He snapped as he stormed off.

Rain shouted, clearly annoyed at his uncalled for attitude. "You jerk!"

* * *

Misato was surprised to see Shinji sitting quietly on his bed in the room assigned to him by Jamil back in the ship, just as Ritsuko told her. The boy really had nowhere to go, nor does he have the necessary money to even leave. Haruka was kind enough to inform her of his safe return. Then again, it was her job.

Still Misato sometimes hate it whenever her friend was right. Ritsuko has this annoying habit to gloat whenever her logical mind kicks in any situation outside work.

She stared at the boy under her care, and for a brief moment, she saw herself hunched in that position, trying to block everything away in her small space. Trying to remain in station, while everything else was moving on, leaving her behind… it was a rather unpleasant memory… no matter how happy she was now, that part of her life will always be there to haunt her.

Misato sighed as she closed the door instead and went for the bridge. She was never good with this. Shinji would have to come in terms with this in his own way, just like she did.

* * *

"That's strange. I wonder if it's malfunctioning." Toniya murmured as she bent over to check the keyboard.

A sharp remark from Sara, "All systems are in perfect running condition and have its maintenance check for the last hour." Toniya inwardly cringed. She was a good friend and all, but Sara always takes offense for even joking that she made a slip up in her daily rounds of re-checking all the ship's weapons, supplies and whatnot for the trip ahead.

Toniya the wondered if that was reason why Sara was always so short tempered.

But whatever that energy signature is suddenly disappeared, and the blonde woman wondered if she just imagined it.

Except that Tifa suddenly burst into the bridge, gasping for breath, her face flushed from her exertions. Shouting a warning "Look out!"

As soon as her words left her mouth, the ship suddenly lurched sideways in the water. From the horizon, something flickered brightly against the bright sun, and then just as quickly vanished.

"What the hell!" Toniya shouted, forgetting to stop herself from saying unladylike curses in front of Tifa.

* * *

"It is an Angel," Misato said, frowning at the sudden appearance. How come NERV never gave the warning in time?

"Codenamed Armisiel." Ritsuko said, showing the still photographs from the satellite, before it was destroyed a few seconds later, a simple looking Angel that seemed to be made of light in shape of a ring. "We deduced from our calculations that an all range attack from our three EVAs should do the trick."

"You're just using the EVAs?" Amuro asked.

"Unfortunately, we received specific instructions from the mayor of this city not to use it as a battle zone." Misato said, looking grim, arms crossed over her chest trying not to voice her vexation.

Ritsuko continued in that professional tone. "We will move the EVAs to a relative safer area and then have them all used their firepower in a synchronized manner to weaken the AT Field. Around that time, we'll send Shining Gundam or Mazinger Z to finish it off."

"Sir?" Misato asked. Jamil gave a slight nod. "I suppose five units would be enough then." He admitted. "But I am sending extra units to help with the firepower."

"Yes," Ritsuko piped in before Misato could reply. "RahXephon would do just as well."

This made Haruka, who was silently watching the scene, look up in surprise. "Ayato?" Misato asked slowly.

"Yes. It seems its energy based weapons were quite similar to the Angel's." Ritsuko said, "at least from Magi's calculations. So it's not a leap of logic that its weaponry can harm it somewhat."

"Sounds like a plan." Misato murmured.

"Then we should make preparations." Jamil replied.

"Are you alright?" Misato asked Haruka. Her friend looked unusually pale. Haruka made an embarrassed laugh and told her that she was doing quite fine, even though her voice sounded forced.

Unfortunately, Misato would have to take her job as a first priority. She will have to ask her friend later.

* * *

"Seven versus one, huh?" Asuka said in mock horror, as the six mentioned mecha, with Ryouma's Black Getter as their leader, were at the outskirts of the city an hour later, awaiting word from the Freeden to commence the attack. "That doesn't sound fair."

"Well, we hit it as hard as we could, right?" Kouji replied. He and Tetsuya had tossed a coin on which Mazinger pilot should be in the mission. He always knew he was the luckier one, he thought with a grin.

Ryouma, Rei and Domon never said much, but that was to be expected. But for some reason, Ayato felt a sense of conflict from EVA-01's pilot. He tried calling him, but he received no reply. Even as Asuka was confidently saying through their speakers that they could finish this mission in time for lunch.

Then Ryouma's gruff voice. "We're given the order to attack."

"Fire at the same time, everyone." Asuka shouted, as the three EVAs grabbed their palette rifles, bazookas, positron rifles. RahXephon willed out its energy bow, as the other three mechas fly towards the sky, attempting to attack Armisiel from all sides.

The Angel deftly put up its AT Field just as the rains of firepower from the ground reach it. And trying to keep Mazinger's Breast Fire and Black's Getter beam at bay. Shining wield out it's giant beam saber, and join its two companions in the fray.

"Damn it!" Asuka shouted, exasperated that the new one was taking quite a punishment "The Angel's AT Field isn't weakening!"

"Asuka!" Ayato called out. And as EVA-02 turned to inquire why RahXephon was stopping the attack. It suddenly struck her that EVA-01 was rooted on the spot, pointing rifle at the sky, but seemed to be petrified, not touching the trigger. "SHINJI!"

But even Asuka's enraged shout could not make Shinji's fingers move… nor his mind to mentally control his EVA. The events this morning was still fresh in his mind. That was why he was unaware that the ring everyone thought as the Angel's true form suddenly became a line of energy, could not hear the curses and the warning of the other team. Could not register in his mind until Ayato's own cry of pain penetrated his daze thoughts.

Kouji looked on in horror as the Angel struck RahXephon, in an attempt to save EVA-01 its original target, at the chest area. He could have sworn that the giant mecha's face was contorted in pain, before it disappeared after the light covered it.

Shinji screamed in horror, realizing what he had just done, and was about to mindlessly attack it when Rei and Asuka both grabbed EVA-01's arms, forcing it to draw back. "We're given orders to keep our distance." Rei replied tonelessly, as though seeing Ayato disappear from them was an everyday occurrence.

Armisiel was deterred from attacking the EVAs by Black Getter's tomahawk boomerang, yelling at the others that Misato and Jamil ordered them to retreat.

Misato was watching this disastrous mission with a clenched jaw. But her anger disappeared when she heard a sob that was full of despair and pain. She looked back in surprise as Haruka whom she had always considered a pillar of strength, now sitting on the floor, crying bitterly as if her heart was broken.

* * *

Shinji did not even look up when Domon decked him on the cheek. Despite the pain, it did not dull his stinging regret for being so useless and helpless. And even as Domon and Ryouma were openly shouting at each other now, the latter angry at Domon for hitting a child, Ayato's scream was still ringing in his ears. The scream was so much he ran from the hangar, surprising everyone when the stoic Rei shouted out his name.

Asuka looked her drink, unsure on what she should think about this.

Rain can only sigh when Domon stormed out of the door, and never came back.

* * *

_Ayato looked up from his bench in the beautiful park where one can see the Tokyo Tower from above, wondering he ended up here… in his hands was his beloved sketchbook, with his favorite model looking at the sunset. _

_Shouldn't Asahina and Mamoru be here by now? He wondered. He wondered why he should be staying here for so long. He wondered what time it is… it felt like he had been sitting here forever. He could see his other friends enjoying the afternoon here as well… he could see Erin and Kouji and Sayaka exchanging idle talks regarding their schools. He could see Garrod and Tifa walking along the fountain holding hands… he can even see Domon and Rain, telling an irate Asuka to concentrate more on her studies and not goof off… and yet… he felt so detached from everyone, somewhat…_

"_Ayato?"_

_He looked back in surprise, he knows that voice…_

_Maya Kamina smiled as she approached her son carrying today's groceries. "Shall we go back home?"_

_A part of him wanted to go. But a part of him was rooted on the spot._

"_This is a dream, isn't it?" He heard his voice, but somehow he felt it wasn't his…_

_Maya smiled, as though amused by his silliness. "No child… the world where you're from… that is the dream."_

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean we won't be doing a rescue operation for RahXephon?" Misato shouted, she couldn't believe what her friend was telling her.

"Our main objective is for the Angel's destruction." Ritsuko replied. "And if we do conduct a mission to save Ayato it will only jeopardize the safety of our troops."

"And leave Ayato to die!" Kouji shouted angrily.

"If that's what it takes." Ritsuko said. And seeing Misato's glare she added grimly. "That is misplaced. You know full well that Shinji is your responsibility!"

Misato's answering gesture came a few seconds later: her hand slapping hard against Dr. Akagi's cheek. Toniya instinctively placed her hands on her mouth to stop her surprised gasp.

"Do not forget your place, Doctor." Misato said coldly. The silence of the bridge was so thick Kouji could swear Tetsuya can cut it in half with his Mazinger Blade.

"I won't, Major."

Misato looked at Kouji and Ryouma, both men having determined looks on their faces. They didn't like the idea of leaving a team mate behind as much as she did. And she knew everyone else in the ship shared the same thoughts as well.

"Major," Haruka Shitow interceded, "I may find a solution to our problem…"

* * *

Misato didn't understand why Haruka insisted they talk this in private. Until she held a small CD in her hand to pass it to her as soon as Haruka closed the door of her room. "The battle was quick, but it was enough to obtain enough information on the Angel's profile."

"This came from the Commander…"

Haruka seemed to brace herself. "No, from Kaji." Seeing her friend was now narrowing her eyes she continued desperately. "I asked him personally as a friend. Don't think so badly of him."

"Haruka…"

"I just wanted him to come back safely. Please! " Misato understood, if it had been Shinji, she'd do something drastic as well.

Misato scratched her head, "Kaji won't let me live it down after this, though. Especially when I threw that hamburger on his face before I left base…"

After an hour of looking into the data from the CD, an idea was being formed in her head though, it was risky, but it just might work.

* * *

"What! Attack the Angel at point blank range!" Asuka shouted, looking at Misato as though she had just lost her mind.

"We'll use all three EVAs AT Fields to keep the target in a stationary area, supplied with projection weapons as many as you can. Force it into a corner between the three of you. And erode it's own AT field using yours, since it has been confirmed that it is using it as it's own physical body. Hopefully, we'll weaken it enough to allow RahXephon to break free."

"No way!" Asuka said. "What if it attacks us while we're not even ready?"

"Then we'll be put out."

"And what if that Ayato guy is unconscious during that time?"

"Then we'll be put out."

"What about our chance of success?" Rei asked softly.

"God only knows. We have a small percentage, but it's not zero." Misato looked at the two girls. "If you want to leave, I'll understand."

Silence on their parts, both telling her they're committed in this mission but Rei once again surprised them when she managed to voice the obvious question. "What about Ikari?"

_What about him?_ Misato tried not to sigh out loud, as she was troubled by that as well.

* * *

"Are we done, yet?" Touji yawned. He wanted to go back and have his sleep so he can visit his sister early tomorrow. Kensuke was beside himself, taking as many photos as he could at the glowing Angel near the port. Despite the warning the newscast was giving about the dangers of the alien attack, they still managed to sneak out of their shelters and head to this area without any obstruction. Touji was mentally kicking himself though, on how he was so easily swayed by his war freak friend when he realized that a huge shadow was looming over them. The two boys looked back in shock as a grim voice said bluntly. "You are coming with me."

* * *

Shinji stared as Rei pulled up her notebook telling him the exact details of their next mission while delivering him a simple lunch of bread and milk. "What?" he asked her, thinking it was a bad joke.

"We are to stand ready in our respective EVAs by 1800 hours." Came her prim reply. She stopped when she realized that Shinji knuckles was white, gripping his hands painfully.

"I can't… I can't!" he managed to whisper it brokenly.

Rei looked at him in puzzlement. "Why?" it was a simple question, but Shinji looked up to her in surprise. "Aren't you scared of your EVA?" he asked.

"Perhaps." She looked distracted, but she continued. "Kamina risked his life for you. Will you do nothing for him?" picking up the tray, she left the room as quietly as she had entered it, leaving him to ponder.

It worked. Shinji was leaving the room three minutes later when Domon approached him from the corridor, two boys at the tow… without any words of encouragement he pushed the newcomers forward. And without warning Touji bowed in front of him. "I'm so sorry!"

Shinji looked on in amazement as Kensuke replied sheepishly. "We didn't know until Mr. Domon told us what happened to you. We didn't mean to upset you so much."

Touji really looked apologetic as he added. "You can hit me back! Just as hard!"

Shinji looked at the two boys in bemusement, then turned away. "You really are such a violent kid." He told Touji over his shoulder.

"WHAT!" Touji shouted, forgetting Domon at the moment as he went after him. "I really mean it!" Then suddenly all three boys began to laugh, as Domon decided that he should be heading for the hangar, looking at the young woman who was enjoying the scene before her. "I'll be leaving the visitors to you, Rain. Make sure they reach back to the city safely."

Rain smiled, "Sure thing."

* * *

Misato was relieved to see that Shinji was feeling much better as Asuka was giving him the basics of firearms again through their virtual cockpits. Rei had left to suit up, since her synchronization with her EVA was slower than the other two. But she somehow felt that things are looking up.

Haruka, meanwhile, was staring at the window where the Angel was, her hands clasped in prayer. _Hang in there, Ayato. We're coming_…

* * *

"_What is this place?" Ayato asked her. It was his room, his house... but for some reason it felt unfamiliar...  
_

"_Home, as you should be…" his mother answered him quietly." Don't worry. You are safe. As long as you stay here, you will never get hurt or hurt another person ever again. It will be just you and me… as always."_

"_Mom…" Ayato said slowly, walking away from her._

_His mother looked at him in concern. "What is it, darling?"_

"_You were not here with me…"_

"_What are you talking about?" Maya looked confused, hurt, even. "I've always been you by your side. Whatever you wanted, I always gave it you. Whatever your dream is, I've always supported you."_

"_I know… I know that, Mom…" Ayato said, remembering him telling her he wanted to draw, and that she gave him the necessary items and the lessons for that… but…_

_All those years being alone in that house, all those years of her not attending his school activities, those family outings she could not spare the time to be with him… "Those things that you said… all this time, you were never here with me! When I needed you the most, you aren't here!" _

"_Ayato…!" Maya gasped, trying to hold her son. But Ayato shove her away. He stared at her wildly before he turned and fled._

_He could hear his mother crying in the distance. "Why? Why won't you listen to me?"_

_

* * *

_

Garrod and Witz were obviously nervous with this mission, so much that when Roybea was complaining about the wait, they literally shout at him to shut up.

Amuro couldn't blame them. They're literally the ones who would be sent ahead to serve as a distraction while the stronger mechas were on the ground, to give cover to the EVAs as they approach Armisiel. They'll have to prevent making contact on the thing, which makes this mission a lot more difficult.

Shinji can only try to focus the battle ahead. This was his only chance to help Ayato… he could not give in to fear now…

_I mustn't run away._

_

* * *

_

_He didn't realize how far he ran, but he did anyway. Everything he see, hear… it seemed to be mocking him in this futile effort. _

_Then he heard a beautiful song… so peaceful... so familiar…_

_Mishima?_

_Suddenly he found himself in the park. Where he had first seen her so many years ago and fallen in love with her… _

_Mishima was singing, her back at him, hands clasped. She stopped, turned around, and smiled sweetly… _

_He felt like he was beginning to burst. "Please!" Ayato called out, "I want to return to the real world!"_

_

* * *

_

"Bastard!" Kouji snarled, using Mazinger's Rocket punch to force Armisiel from lashing at EVA-00, Lexus coming behind him to offer additional firepower. The three EVAs were firing now in complete synchronization with their palette rifles from different directions.

"We can only this once, Shinji! First!" Asuka shouted. "Make it count!"

"I understand." Rei replied.

Shinji clenched his controller hard as he willed the AT Field to spread in full power…

* * *

_Mishima laughed. "The real world? I wonder what that really is."_

_Ayato could not understand it either… but he managed to say, "I don't know. But I feel sick here. It doesn't feel real to me."_

"_This is the world that you desire."_

"_A world I didn't want."_

_Mishima smiled again, pleased to hear those words he just uttered, "Then what are you waiting for? Regardless what this is, no matter if you are in the Garden of Eden yourself, you must leave in your own power. In your own free will."_

"_My own free will?" Suddenly, it began to make sense… "I think I understand." Suddenly, he found himself sitting in the familiar throne of the RahXephon, and everything else is beginning to fade away. "Thank you, Mishima."_

"_Until next time, Ayato…"_

_

* * *

_

"There's an energy signature coming from the Angel!" Toniya said. "I haven't seen anything like it."

_Is it Ayato?_ Misato wondered, as Armisiel seemed to be contorting within itself in pain, before the energy it was building up inside burst open, forcing the other three EVAs to stagger back, and everyone watched as the familiar RahXephon emerged from the body of the Angel, and opened it's mouth. As the Voice of RahXephon filled the air… and obliterated Armisiel into pieces.

* * *

"Damn…" Roybea muttered.

"You got that right." Domon replied wryly.

But as soon as the Angel completely disappeared, RahXephon toppled backward and landed on the ground, Ayato finally finding peace in the world that he chose to be in.

* * *

"The conductor is impressive," Fuyutsuki commented later that day, upon watching the progress on video in the privacy of Ikari's main office in NERV that Haruka provided in exchange for Kaji's information.

"True." Gendou agreed. "But it's too soon for him to improvise."

* * *

"Hey, what's that commotion about?" Ayato asked. Even though the doctor gave him a clean bill of health, he was asked to take it easy now. But staying in his room made him restless, and he felt the urge to explore the ship again. 

Kouji draped a shoulder over him. "It's to celebrate our successful mission!"

"Actually, it's Kouji's way of saying he wants to eat, but conviniently hides it as a surprise party." Sayaka teased.

Kouji looked distressed, "That's not what it is, Sayaka!"

Amuro was actually blushing as Misato, finally given in to the stress she just released, was drinking beer in total abandonment as Asuka was chattering with Garrod and Erin. Seeing that Shinji was sitting by himself on the table, Ayato decided to accompany him.

"Thanks for helping me." Shinji said, trying not to look embarrassed.

"Well, I think in light what just happened. I think you already repaid it." Ayato assured him.

They were drinking their sodas now, when Shinji asked. "So, what happened, when you were in there?" it was a clumsy way to inquire how Ayato was doing in that traumatic experience, and he winced inwardly.

Surprisingly Ayato took it literally, "I think I was in paradise." Seeing Shinji's surprised look, he mentally shook that thought away. "But I prefer the land of the living…"

* * *

"Well, there it goes." Touji said, the two boys standing near the pier, watching the Freeden disappear as it heads towards the ocean. "It's a shame I never get to talk to them more."

"Oh, SHIT!" Kensuke cursed as his friend looked at him in surprise. "I forgot to take pictures!"


	22. To Kill or Be Killed

_**This is a rough version. Will work on it after I finished editing the rest.**_

----

"Wow, look at all this stuff." Jed was saying looking as they're still loading the nuclear missiles onto the La Kairam. What was strange in this arrangement was that Bright took it upon himself to have said missiles armed on his ship. Which is breaking a lot of rules from the Treaty downwards.

But really, they have no choice. Even though the Nadesico has been "tamed" and was now being relentlessly under supervision of Ruri and Uribitake, Bright and Yurika and Murrue were reluctant to have it carry the missiles. And so the other two ships were the carriers… with all these missiles that can be used to level a Federation HQ.

"Don't you find it strange ZAFT never brought a ship for this?" Jed asked. "Trucks are kind of old school, don't you think?"

"Not really." Sousuke said, double checking Arbalest's armaments in case of an immediate sortie. "Even though ZAFT has a pretty tight hold in the area, there's still guerillas and rogue armies to be considered. Way before they came along, Afganistan isn't well known for having a peaceful road, it's more sensible if you transport things under a low profile… resistance fighters, bandits, crazy bounty hunters are the least of your worries here… the reason we manage to even be this far is because we're already a decent number capable to repel the independent groups. ZAFT has too many enemies to spare a ship just to guard weapons. Even if they are dangerous ones."

Still, Sousuke found himself remembering the harsh trek on the road so long ago as if it happened yesterday… as the youngest of their small group, he'd always hear comments that he'd be too much of a burden of them, that he could only be slowing them down. And he'd almost prove them correct, since the weapons they were forced to carry, rocket launchers, uzi, snipers, not to mention extra ammunition, can be quite a challenge especially in the times they'd move from one area to the next. Still he had preservere, and he had comrades who always looked out for him and for each other. They were closest thing as a family the young boy could associate the word with. His pensive quietness must have triggered Jed to say something. "Hey, have you told, Kaname? I mean about you growing up here."

"No, I haven't."

That's a surprise, "Why not? I'm sure she'd be interested to hear your life."

"My life back then isn't much to tell."

"Yes you did. You told me without a fuss for hours." Sousuke even added his earlier military missions and his trainings in slow detail, which frankly bored Jed to death but decided to bear it without complaint since he did ask for it, he noticed that Sousuke never told him of his life before MITHRIL, or how he came to be Kaname's protector or the Arbalest's designated pilot.

"It's because you ordered me to."

"No, I didn't." Technically, he asked. But then again, Sousuke, for once, made a valid point. It'd be better off for Kaname to have Sousuke tell her himself when he's ready. "But don't you want to go somewhere before we leave the country? A place that has your child hood sentiments? You may never get here again."

Sousuke did have a place for those. But the last he had been there, all his comrades in the group back then had been… "There's nothing left there." He answered stiffly. "There's no point."

"I see." Jed had never seen him clam up that so quickly. So he decided that they should probably leave their conversation at that.

------

"Yzak is pacing again." Dearkka said, sighing as he sat down on the couch next to Nichol, who was reading quietly with his book. "Kinda tiring seeing him move around so restlessly."

"I guess he didn't like the idea of us being immediately transferred to the Meditterenean so soon." Athrun said, looking distracted, but not so deep in his thoughts not to hear his friend's words. In fact Athrun was surprised that he managed to do so despite he was busy recalling the events a couple of days ago the last time he saw Andy. It was embarrassing when he gave the report that they lost the weapons to the enemy, but Andy took the whole blame on his shoulders, despite Athrun's objections.

Athrun wondered bitterly if his father was once again at work, pulling the strings from the sidelines to make himself look good. The blunder had been his fault… he could have used the insane ship's attack on its allies to his own advantage… if he had not been so distracted to fight Kira in the battlefield back then…

"Athrun," Nichol said gently, making Athrun to lose his resentment for a bit as he turned his attention to the green-haired boy. "We're gonna have our temporary leave after this mission, right?"

"Yeah." Athrun heard from Krueset that they are to return to their homes to have their Gundams re-evaluated by ZAFT's scientists.

"I'd like you guys to attend my piano concert." His three companions gave such a miriad of expressions so quickly Nichol couldn't help but laugh. Athrun looked pleased when he heard the news, Yzak was shocked to hear one of his team mates could say it so casually as though they were a bunch of students heading off for a field trip and not a platoon of soldiers being shipped off to a battlefield. And… Dearka looked as though he was going to have his teeth pulled out of his gums. Nichol also remembered Dearka was not a big fan of theatre and music, he'd rather spend the time there sleeping it off in those places.

"Of course." Athrun replied making Yzak look at him in annoyance for making the decision without consulting them while Dearka went white under that dark complexion of his.

Still Nichol nodded happily. "It'll be great. I can't wait to introduce you guys to my folks. They'll be happy to see you."

"Your parents? You act as though we're gonna marry each other." Dearka was joking when Yzak elbowed at his ribs frowning, and even Athrun looked annoyed at the poor joke.

Dearka sighed. _Sheesh. These guys are no fun_…

-----

"Well, that route you gave us certainly sucked." Andy said as he carefully tossed the papers on the table as he eyed the larger, darker man, lounging lazily on the chair the ZAFT leader offered, calmly. "Care to explain what happened?"

The older man looked at Andy with a mock sneer. "It's certainly not my fault that your guards are not up to the task of securing the route by themselves."

"Of course." Andy replied smoothly, "which is why I'm wondering how on earth our enemy could have gotten that information so quickly."

The man shrugged. "Are you implying I sold you out?"

"Nothing of the sort."

"Good. Then I will personally accompany your counterattack." Here the darker man gave a very sinister smile, and Andy was once again reminded of Aisha's own concerns that they are dealing a very dangerous man. Despite that, Andy could not help feeling curious. "Why is that, Gauron?"

The man called Gauron fixed his gaze to a window, still smiling eerily. "Let's simply say that for the sake of professional pride I wish to meet an old acquaintance."

-----

_He was running towards the door. Despite that he had been away for days and at the limits of his endurance, his heart couldn't stop beating wildly. He knew that something has gone terribly wrong._

_The smell of burnt flesh was heavy in the air. In a small ordinary cave that the small child had always considered his home._

_His comrades lie still on the cold floor. He couldn't identify them, the fire had greatly damaged them beyond recognition. _

_The boy sat on the ground, a stunned expression in his face. But he couldn't cry… he had seen this image so many times before… when he himself would burn the people he had killed for the sake of practicality that it did not seem alien to him anymore._

_His heart was dying inside, for he had lost the people he cared for all these years. But the boy didn't cry._

_But when he heard the name of the man who facilitated this massacre, the child felt something stirred in his heart that he had never felt before. _

_Vengeance…_

Sousuke woke up, staring at the bottom of his bed. Though Kaname tried to tell him that he should at least try to sleep like a normal person, the MITHRIL soldier felt a strange comfort doing this instead. But for once, for the first time in his life, it failed him.

The young man swore under his breath, punching the bed… he had thought he had left all of this behind him. But the spectres of his youth would still reach out to him, taunting him…

Still he couldn't cry. He had long ago forgotten how…

----

Andy looked at the city of Tassil as it was engulfed in flames. A pillar of smoke rose to the air, against the dark blue evening sky, serving as a disturbing marker of what had just occurred…

"Kind of boring that we have to give the townsfolk time to evacuate instead of just shooting them in the streets." Gauron commented calmly. "It loses the dramatic flair."

"I have no trouble with them." Andy replied, his tone of voice giving a hint of warning not to do anything violent towards the populace. He could see Aisha frowning towards Gauron's back, she had always disliked him and made no efforts in her part to hide it. "But it would be enough to draw the enemy's attention. Tassil, after all, is once a Federation city before we took over."

Gauron shrugged, "Worms are worms. At least give them relief from living like one." But he complied and watched the city burning. Andy could see the madness reflecting from those eyes. One who went into hell, and never came back out.

He had no intention of turning into such a person himself. "Ready your mechas." Andy said. "We attack as soon as they've crossed the designated area."

-----

"Fighting again…" Akito sighed as he settled in his Aestivalis. He remembered Mars used to look like the desert before the terraforming project. And it gave him a small sense of homesickness.

Sousuke boarded his machine, and for some reason he couldn't shake his feeling of dread. He was surprised by this emotion, as he had been sent in battle for many times.

Kira looked at his panels in his Gundam, trying not to be afraid that he might face the Desert Tiger. He didn't notice Ryoko was looking at him with a worried expression on her face, though she made a mental note to look after him from time to time.

-----

Andy knew that his faith in this Federation unit's sense of morality isn't misplaced at all, as they appeared in the horizon. They knew that this area was obviously set up as a trap, but they had to come for some assistance to a random city. "Pity."

-----

The Arbalest was protecting the Archangel's starboard bow when he heard Akito's voice warning him of an enemy unit was heading straight for him.

"Didn't I tell you, Kasshim?" Saidoh said. "Always bring an extra magazine." His weapon pointed at the Arbalest, and as soon as the noise of the machinegun reached his ears, Sousuke instinctively shut his eyes tight, waiting for the excruciating pain…

But the pain did not come. The pilot snapped his eyes open and saw Saidoh's mecha toppled backwards as the Gundam Leopard finished him off from behind. "Hey!" Roybea shouted at him. "Are you alright?"

"Y… yes." Sousuke looked at the remains of the mecha. His own feelings mixed between relief, anger and disappointment.

"Then don't just sit there! Support the Archangel." The Gundam did not even spare a second glance on his kill. Roybea was ignorant on the drama that just happened, and was now focusing on shooting down incoming enemy troops. Regardless, he was only doing what he has to do. Just like Saidoh.

Just like Sousuke, who feeling emptier than usual from the depths of his soul, staring at the wreckage that was once housed his former friend. "Roger."

----

Kira looked as the BaCowe headed towards his direction. Andy had successfully evaded Airmaster's beam attacks from above and managed to knock off the GX to the ground. He could hear Garrod screaming out in annoyance by the blunder as well as Andy's taunting words.

"Fight! Fight me now and see where you stand in this madness!"

Kira looked around for any other weapons to use, he had lost his beam saber when Andy's BaCowe successfully knocked it off from Strike's grip. The shield was destroyed when deflecting the missiles while protecting the Methass. And the beam rifle energy is almost empty.

That leaves his knives still attached in the Strike's waist. And for a moment the mecha's metal hands poised to draw them both out. But to the horror of Kira's friends who were near him at the time, they saw the Strike dropped down his only weapons to the ground, facing the BaCowe with outstretched hands, daring Andy to strike an unarmed soldier down.

It happened so fast even Kira couldn't put the series of events together. The BaCowe's legs shifted subtly, betraying the pilots' thoughts of hesitation, but still continued their attack.

Arbalest came into view to support Strike from behind to protect and it and used its last weapon available, the shotgun to blast the BaCowe's legs. The first shot missed, the second shit successfully hit its side, but not enough to stop it. The third one finally marked a lethal blow and immediately the ZAFT mecha disappeared in a fiery explosion. Kira screamed as the fire swallowed Andy and Aisha… but his horror was drown out by the other noises of war.

-----

"Why did you kill him!" Kira shouted, his rage at Sousuke increased as he saw him, ignoring the fact that Bright himself gave him a good trashing for his foolish conduct in the fight a few minutes ago. "I thought you told me there's always another way!"

"…" Sousuke looked ahead, not flinching at Kira's words, as a good soldier would. Jed sighed quietly as he returned to help his mechanic, in which he saw Ryoko and her team running towards them at the corner of his eye.

"You never really cared!" Kira screamed, his fury that Sousuke was taking this calmly as though he had recently swatted a fly and not a human life. "You said all those things, but you never really meant it! You're nothing but a murderer!"

Kira felt someone's hand grab firmly his shoulder, and forced him to face a very angry Ryoko as she promptly silenced him by slapping his cheek, hard.

Kira looked at her, stunned, as Ryoko, barely controlling her rage, said tightly "Don't you ever, EVER do that again, Ensign Yamato. Don't you dare make me go to your family and to your girlfriend and explain to them how you got killed, or I'll NEVER forgive you."

"Ryoko," Amano said but she felt Izumi stopping her from doing anything to intervene.

"I liked him too, you know. Don't act like you're feeling like this on your own!" Ryoko shouted, she was furious on how that battle ended, but she couldn't be angry to Sousuke for doing his job. "But that ZAFT commander was gonna kill you for something he believed in! Don't be sorry for something he already chose with his own free will. You don't need that kind of baggage!"

"Well maybe it's alright for you guys to be fighting with that kind of thinking!" Kira shouted. "This isn't the life I wanted!"

"Then why are you here?" Ryoko shouted back. "If this isn't what you want, why are you risking your life fighting! By acting like that back then you've put everyone else in danger! You might as well be better off by leaving this ship, you DUMBASS!"

"That's enough!" Quattro said, deciding that he should break this up before anyone else would do something violent.

Kira looked at her as though she just kicked him at the groin and ran off, however doing this could not banish what Ryoko just said.

At first he thought that he was just being forced into this. That he was given something he did not want. That it was his responsibility as the only one who could pilot the Strike.

But now these people are here, willing people who would fight and protect the Archangel and her crew to the death, with no hesitation. Surely, he should no longer feel obligated to stay and battle… Ryoko had been right… he does have a choice. It had been there within his grasp all this time. He could just pack his things, say his leave to the Captain and depart from the ship in the most convinient of time for him. And live in peace away from it all. So why is he staying?

But the answer was already there in front of him. He knew that if he left them, the only group of people who never cared nor hated of him being a Coordinator in this time of conflict, then he will truly be all alone.

Meanwhile, as she watched Kira disappear and knowing they wouldn't be talking to each other anytime soon Ryoko sighed out, "Me and my big mouth."

-----

When Sousuke walked towards his room, he saw Chidori crouching beside the door, her head rested against her arms, apparently fast asleep waiting for him. An instinct he could not understand prompted him to sat next to her, as she laid her head quietly on his shoulder, she murmured, "Hey Sousuke… tell me…"

But Sousuke cannot think of anything to say. Saidoh's mecha as it lay broken and shredded on the ground was imbedded in his mind. Kira was wrong to assume that he didn't care for the people that he killed… Saidoh was once his best friend. The one man whom he looked up as a brother, as a comrade who faced death countless times together, as the one who knew that Sousuke will be a great soldier someday, as he'd come to his defense when the others were thinking he was a liability.

_A murderer! A murderer! _Kira's words were still ringing in his ears. And he could not banish it.

Regardless, Sousuke did not cry. He had forgotten how.

Still, he found himself pondering something else as he allowed himself to relax beside Kaname. He did shoot the BaCowe as soon as he saw it charging towards the Strike, but he knew that it was not strong enough to destroy it. But during the confusion he couldn't pinpoint the person who made that finishing blow.

-----

"He was Ryoko's friend." Akito sighed as he gave Yurika a steaming bowl of ramen. They were the only two people in the kitchen later that evening. Everyone else was tired… it wasn't everyday that they've just liberated a country from ZAFT control. "And I… didn't know."

But it seems that it won't last for long. Bright and Natarle inwardly agreed that with the common enemy gone, religious and ethnic tribes and other militant groups would soon turn against each other for economic and political control of the land just like they used to in the past, making Afghanistan a country of strife once again. In the end, it was ironic to think that the only thing that unified them as a single nation all this time was the Desert Tiger.

-----

"It's not your fault Akito." Yurika assured him. "You've saved a life today, and I'm proud of you."

"I was about to tell him when Ryoko shouted at him and I didn't realize it..." Akito said. "Back then, when I saw that ZAFT unit is going to attack Kira, just like that… my mind went blank. I just couldn't think of anything else… I don't want to see someone I know die in my watch." He can still see how Gai disappeared in that light, he can hear his own screams, felt his heart as if he was being stabbed with a knife.

"…"

"And what's worse… I felt no remorse of what I just did. It never occurred to me that the pilot I shot down today could have friends and family mourning over him right now. But, still... I felt… nothing."

"…."

"What's wrong with me, Yurika?" Akito's broken voice whispered when his friend latched onto him with a fierce embrace, surprising both of them.

"I'm so sorry Akito." Yurika said, deciding that she should do the crying for the both of them. Akito buried his head on her shoulder, greatfully accepting her support… but for some reason, a deep part of his brain was screaming at his intincts to leave before it was too late. He was still wondering why he's recalling this now when Yurika's arms suddenly tightened around him.

_OH!_

------

Camille looked at the stretcher carried by assistant doctors, where an unconscious Akito was sprawled looking up at the ceiling with a terrible expression on his face, a worried Yurika by his side calling his name as he's quickly carted off to the clinic.

"Oh… kay." He muttered as he decided eating snacks would have to wait then.


End file.
